The Promise of Return
by TodgeWatherly
Summary: [Fe8Ephraim's route. Many pairings] War doesn't care if you've got a kingdom to rule. War doesn't care if you've got a family to return to. War doesn't care if you're in love. And it doesn't give a damn about any silly promises.
1. Chapter 1: Farewell

**The Promise of Return**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes i did.

* * *

**Chapter One: Farewell**

With sad smiles dancing solemnly about their faces, the two looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Are we really doing this?"

"I think so." A small, wet laugh.

"It took so long to find you this time. Who knows how long it will take the next time?"

"But this is different – we know when we'll be seeing each other."

"Yes, but what if it doesn't work out? What if we never get to see one another again?"

"We will."

Surrounded by a multitude of friends and allies, the two had never felt more alone as they raised clasped hands and looked into each other's eyes. Each saw the promise hidden beneath: I will see you again. Tears fought their way out despite their best efforts as they realized that keeping the promise was only partially in their own hands. War was a dangerous, fickle and malicious thing. It didn't care if you had ten kids to support or if you lived a miserly life alone. War didn't give even the slightest damn if the only family you had left was a lone sibling, didn't care if your death would crush their spirit and leave them a soulless shell, incapable of smiling ever again.

War was separating them once again. And it was almost more than they could bear to leave each other again.

They had fought for what seemed like ages, recruiting new mates and soldiers and managed to be victorious in every battle along their way. But they did have concern and love fighting on their side as well as the idea of once again being united. To separate willingly, they didn't think they could do it.

But in each other's eyes, they saw an underlying message, an ominous memo that chilled them to their very core: You Have to Do This.

So they would. And they would do their very best to succeed.

Eirika broke the hold and turned round to face her small, fresh, naïve and incredibly trustworthy army. They had numbered as many as eleven at one time but Eirika had sent her father's loyal right-hand men to stay with the Frelian kingdom. In addition, she had convinced a father and son duo to remain in a neighboring village, telling them repeatedly that war was a horrible thing to a family, it ate it up and spit out the meager remains. Lute, their knowledgeable mage had died along their way. Now, standing together, shoulder-to-shoulder, they were no more than six, not including Seth, the Silver Knight.

They had faced odd creatures, resurrected from the dead, had battled countless soldiers, had snuck into innumerous forts and had defeated memorable generals. And they were going to dive in and do it all over again.

And they were ready.

Eirika stepped up to each of them in turn to say her good-byes. She had formed such closeness with each of them that it tugged at her heart just to think about saying good-bye.

"Neimi," she addressed the tiny archer with the short pink hair. The girl was already crying but was doing her best to stem the flow. She was not very successful. "I need you to keep fighting with the strength you've exhibited since I've known you. I know that you are capable of so much more than you think you actually are and you're going to prove it to the world. Hang in there." They hugged – Neimi was too overwhelmed with emotion to respond properly – and Eirika took a sideways step.

"Colm," she said, with feigned sternness. The roguish thief with the blue hair bowed low, a smirk creeping up on his face. Eirika laughed. "I need you to keep that spirit up. You'll need it. You are incredibly clever and incredibly kind-hearted, let everyone else see it."

"Princess, you've seen right through me." His smirked widened and he raised an eyebrow. "Did you like what you saw?"

The two shared a laugh, embraced (grudgingly on Colm's part) and the princess moved on.

The next woman possessed incredible beauty and kindness that was too great for words to ever express. "Natasha." The princess' lip quivered as she fought back the streams of tears. "Natasha," Eirika struggled, "you have shown me true bravery and goodness. Your prayers lift my soul to higher levels and your generosity and goodness amaze me to this day. You are a true angel."

Natasha brushed back a bit of her blond hair and kissed the crying girl on the cheek. "Princess, your words mean the world to me. To be praised so highly by such a woman astounds me and I will treasure your kind words until the world ceases to revolve. Fare thee well, Princess Eirika."

Eirika hugged the cleric so tightly that it stole away their breath. Tears flowed freely from the young women who had learned so much from one another.

Next –

Eirika brushed away her tears and smiled. "Joshua." The red-haired swordsman grinned wickedly and bowed low, sweeping his arm around majestically. "I need you to make it through all of this, Joshua. Your sword knows no rival and I will not hear of it if you can't fulfill your debt to me. You owe me… now…. One thousand pieces of gold is it? I will not be cheated out of a single cent."

Joshua winked as he leaned in to hug the princess. "Wouldn't hear of it, your highness."

Artur, the monk, was next. He bowed humbly. "Princess."

"Artur, promise me to always keep your faith and your love of all people. People like you give me hope that there may be a chance for peace yet. Never, ever change." Artur was in the middle of bowing but the princess rushed him and caught him in a tight hug. Looking slightly flustered, the monk looked about urgently for some sort of rescue. None came. Colm, however, did do his fair share of snickering.

Before continuing to the last member of her army, the princess took a deep breath and wiped all the sadness from her eyes. Slowly, and with much difficulty, she reached out and took the knight's hands in hers.

"Seth," she whispered, "you mean more to me than you could ever imagine. You've kept me safe from all harm, even at the risk of your own safety. You've taught me everything I know, how to be brave, how to show courage, how to fight for what you believe and mostly, how to keep faith when all odds are against you. Thank you so much." There was another message in her eyes, something else the princess wanted the man to know but couldn't voice, not here, not in front of everyone.

She looked into his flaming red eyes and sought a response.

Finding it at long last, Eirika's heart wept with sorrow at what she was leaving behind.

The general's brave face crumbled under the gaze of the young woman. "Eirika – princess," he said in barely a whisper. The princess leaned in, eager to catch his last words. "I…," he fought to maintain his composure, "I… will see you again. You can count on it."

At his words, the princess broke down completely and hugged the man tightly around the neck. Maintaining appearances, Seth merely hugged her with moderate enthusiasm. Everyone missed it as he smelled her hair and brushed the top of her head lightly with his lips.

They broke apart and once again gazed into each other's eyes. Neimi and Natasha couldn't help exchanging fleeting glances.

"Goodbye," said Eirika.

"Farewell," replied Seth.

Laughing wetly, Eirika turned to face the Frelian soldiers. "I think it's best we move out now, lest I break down completely."

Everyone shared one last final laugh. With it, they remembered all the good times they had had, all the sorrow they had faced and all the signs of danger they had encountered. They would – whether they admitted it or not – cherish them forever.

With help from one of her Frelian soldiers, she hoisted herself onto the back of her escorts' horses. From atop her steed, she cast a look at the lot of them and smiled. "Get ready. My brother is a lot tougher than I ever was."

Standing in the back, suffering from his personal struggle of emotions, the prince merely grimaced in response. While they had looked into each other's eyes, the twins had made a secret agreement to not say good-bye.

They waved at one another and the prince quickly turned his back on the somber procession of Eirika's troops. He didn't want his sister to see him tear up; she was crying enough as it was.

The troops Eirika had commanded for what seemed like years didn't know what to do; they merely looked at one another with saddened eyes and kicked at the dirt.

Remembering his new troops at the last second, Ephraim turned his head over his shoulder and gave them their first order. "Take this time to rest and we'll leave first thing in the morning." He thought about that for a second longer then changed it a bit. "Strike that and make it first thing in the afternoon. I'm in no hurry to do battle right now."

He entered his tent and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

It was several hours later and the scene had changed greatly. The steady wind had blown enough dirt to cover up the leaving trails of the princess and her Frelian escort, erasing the sad memory of her departure. Several steady fires crackled in the quiet nighttime, some with food roasting over them and several people seated nearby. The five foot soldiers of the Princess, for example, all were seated together, enjoying some roasted rabbit that Artur had prepared while discussing their new comrades. 

"I really don't know what to think of them," claimed Neimi. "They did seem nice enough, or at least the one with the ponytail did." She giggled.

Colm shot her a sharp look before putting his two cents in. "Well, I don't think we can trust them. Did you see the look the green-haired one gave us? As though we were mere farmers armed with a bunch of shovels carrying about five minutes of experience between us. I don't like it one bit."

"Aye," chimed in Joshua as he wiped his sword slowly, "I don't trust him either. The other one looks fairly decent. May be able to swindle a few silver pieces off of him, you know, starting working on that debt of mine to the princess."

"And me," stated Natasha.

"And me," giggled Neimi.

"And me," growled Colm. He winked as he pointed his dagger pointedly.

Joshua rolled his eyes and scowled. "Yea, alright. Don't get so fussy. You'll all get your gold in time when I get my big fortune."

Colm snorted. "Yea, ok. Will that be the same day Artur swears?"

The monk smiled at the comment and turned the spit a few times. "Well," he said, to no one in particular, "it seems to me that the prince and princess have impeccable judgment when it comes to choosing who they trust so I doubt anyone working under Prince Ephraim will be so discriminatory. Look to the positive."

Simultaneously, Colm and Joshua rolled their eyes. Artur was always advising his mates to look to the positive.

Natasha noticed the dwindling fire. "Perhaps we should save this rabbit for tomorrow and turn in. If we're all so worried about proving ourselves, we should get a good night's rest."

"Aye," replied Joshua while everyone else nodded and tried to stifle their yawns.

Overturning a large pot, Artur extinguished the fire, leaving nothing but the brilliant orbs of the night sky to cast dim light upon the group.

"To tomorrow?" asked Neimi.

"To tomorrow," said everyone else in response.

--- -------------- -------- -------- ------- ------ ------- -------- ---------- ---------- ---------- --------

There was another fire present on the campsite but only one person tended to it and enjoyed its dangerous warmth. The silver knight, General Seth, watched the flickering flames until their shapes become distorted and he began to see odd images, images that frightened him to no end and struck out at his fragile heart, held together only by a promise.

In the midst of the fiery oranges and yellows, a black hole emerged and grew in size before separating into odd and contorted shapes. One was a girl armed with a single rapier; it was bent and her knees appeared to be giving out. The others were men, giant men armed with giant axes that no mortal man could bear. They chased the girl down and raised their mighty weapons in unison. The girl was going to die. Seth didn't want to continue watching but he couldn't help it. Invisible strings seemed to anchor his eyes to the scene and it wasn't until the last second that he managed to turn away and avoid seeing the girl get completely massacred.

His breath was coming out ragged and harsh and his hands ran relentlessly through his hair in an attempt to forget everything he was focusing on but it was proving impossible. He struck out at the fire and regretted it as he stamped the flaming dirt.

Two men watched this odd show of human emotion. Normally, the general seemed to always have everything under control, never seemed to let anything get to him not matter how sad or joyous or irritating. Nevertheless, here he was, doing nothing more than sitting down and he was letting his emotions get the best of him. It was almost a surreal experience.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kyle said, "Do you know what I heard from the prince? General Seth actually faced off against an actual wyvern knight! Can you believe it? I doubt that even the king could've survived that."

His companion let loose with a low whistle as he stroked his chin. "Yea, incredible. So what do you think is getting the great Seth down tonight?"

Kyle shrugged. "No clue."

"Well," said Forde, turning to his friend and grinning, "let's go find out." And with that, he was off, his ponytail swishing behind him. Kyle, his eyes widened in disbelief, followed uncertainly and took a seat next to Forde and across from Seth.

The general didn't lift his head at sound of the cavaliers' arrival so Forde took it upon himself to address the man first.

"So, General, I was just talking with Kyle here and he mentioned something about facing off against a wyvern knight…is it true?"

The flaming red mane of hair flopped about as the paladin nodded his head. "It has been a difficult journey, still to become more difficult yet. I fear he will be surpassed in worthiness of opponent much too soon."

Forde shook his head in disbelief. He was in awe. Still, there was something wrong… However, in no way was it in Forde's place to intrude. He merely let an uncomfortable silence drift upon the trio as he waited for the general to speak.

That lasted for quite some time. Kyle was about to get up and leave the man alone when Seth spoke unexpectedly.

"Gentlemen, if I could ask a question of you?"

"Of course," replied Forde, genially. He set his tankard down and waited patiently.

The paladin took a moment to control his breathing. He still would not lift his head.

"I was curious… as to what you thought the… chances of all of us ever…ever seeing the princess again?"

Neither of the knights knew what to say. Kyle pointed a finger at Forde who slapped it away and pointed forcefully back at Kyle. "Your turn," he mouthed. Sighing resignedly, Kyle did his best.

"Well, sir, I do think that she'll make it through this whole ordeal. She is a terrific fighter, having trained under the prince and even yourself and has a solid head on her shoulders. But… but if she didn't… we would all mourn of course… and the kingdom would cry for her loss… but… but I think it would – ah – spurn us on even further to win this thing. We'd fight that much harder."

At this juncture, Seth's breathing grew incredibly ragged and harsh. It sounded as though he was suffering from a fatal wound.

"I – don't think – think that I – I – could continue on – if we were to lose her."

"General?"

Finally, with a heaviness that couldn't be read, Seth lifted his head, exposing his face. From his eyes came an incredible sense of anguish and sorrow that sent Kyle reeling.

"General," began Kyle who looked completely nonplussed, but he was stopped short by Forde's raised hand.

"Seth," he said in a kind voice and with sympathy emanating from his eyes, "you've fallen in love with her, haven't you?"

The exposure of his feelings, such raw and uninhibited feelings, broke the man down. His breathing was caught in his chest and he clutched at it, as though an ice-cold hand was squeezing his already fragile heart. With much difficulty, he nodded slowly.

Kyle was in disbelief. Seth, his idol, had allowed such trifling feelings to get the better of him. The man who was everyone's rock had finally been broken… and by mere love. It was, quite frankly, very disappointing.

However, Forde seemed to think nothing could be greater. His entire face lit up and there was a glimmer of joy in his eyes. He reached out gently and squeezed the man's shoulder, massaging it gently to ease his pain.

"Listen," said Forde gently, "there's only one thing you can do now that you've fallen in love with the princess: fight with everything you have. You do everything in your power to see her again and that's the most anyone can ask of you. Besides, Kyle and I will do everything in our power to get you there, isn't that right, Kyle?"

"Huh?" said Kyle, "oh yes, sure, definitely." He seemed to be a bit distracted.

"Right. So hang in there, yea?"

Seth nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, you're right, of course. I – must thank you, Forde, for – for helping me with… all of this. You've been very gracious."

His eyes smiling brightly, Forde shook it off. "It's no problem."

The paladin stood up and ran another hand through his hair. His manner instantly became gruff and he was starting to feel again like the man everyone knew him to be. "I must bid you goodnight gentlemen."

Forde and Kyle stood up as well. The general shook his hands with Kyle first who quickly retreated to his seat once again. Forde, however, grasped Seth's hand tightly with both of his and as they looked at one another, Forde could see the immense gratitude billowing within the general.

He merely winked.

"To tomorrow, gentlemen."

"Aye, night, general."

"Yea, good night."

They watched him go. When he was out of ear shot, Forde turned eagerly to his friend and spoke, in a hushed whisper, "Isn't that amazing? He's fighting for the woman he loves. There's just something so poetic about it, isn't it?"

"Yea," replied Kyle uncertainly. "It's great." Forde didn't notice it, but it was obvious that Kyle saw his former idol in a very different light.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did. **

Note: The characters that I don't plan on using are either given a way out through the story of completely ignored. Which method I choose depends on how I feel about the character. So don't be confused if you see several names missing from this fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The First Battle**

The morning was a somber gray affair. By the creek, located near to the campsite, a few birds attempted to blast out their morning song. A rustling in the weeds close by, however, sent them flying for a safer perch. The paladin Seth, who appeared to have gotten almost no sleep, had disrupted them. His eyes were blood-shot and his hair rumpled, almost as though the knight had ruffled it frequently as he tossed and turned in his troubled sleep.

He knew that the key to battle was a sound body and mind; neither of his felt ready to fight. His only hope was that a cold bath would wake his muscles and jolt his senses in preparation.

Seeking a tree with low-lying branches, Seth quickly undressed and hung his clothes well above the water. But as he slipped into the brisk water, the sound of splashing revealed that he wasn't alone. No matter, Seth needed to focus on getting the sleep out of his eyes first. He splashed water into his face and rubbed it into his eyes as he continued walking towards the deeper section of the creek.

It felt good, refreshing. But still he couldn't wash away the troubles and weights bearing down on him, grinding into his spirit and weakening his body. He scrubbed and scrubbed but still he couldn't shake off the guilt. He should've gone with the princess, should've insisted on his presence in her company, should've continued protecting the woman he loved.

But here he was, joining forces with men and women who really didn't need him: he had seen them in action, they needed no aid. So what could he do now? He couldn't go to Ephraim and ask for a reassignment, that would be too obvious. And he couldn't let this defeat him either, he'd die if he continued along this path. There was only clear choice – take Forde's advice and fight with all he had.

He shook his head in disbelief. He was acting like a silly schoolboy and that wasn't acceptable.

Scrubbing furiously, he continued his idle walk through the creek. The sounds of splashing were becoming louder and Seth was curious as to who else joined him this morning.

A fence of tall waterweeds shielded whoever it was. Not wanting to scare the hider, Seth called out hesitantly. "Hello?"

The sounds of splashing seemed to stop suddenly, as though whoever it was expected an attack. Seth approached with caution; it wasn't unfathomable that an enemy soldier was hiding within the waterweed circle.

"May I ask who's in there?"

"Oh, it's me, Forde. Is that you general?"

"Yes, it is. Forde, how do you fare this morning?"

The cavalier poked his head through the weeds, looking flustered. "Oh, I'm doing fine. Couldn't get too much sleep, though."

"Oh?" said Seth with concern, "Are you feeling well?"

"Oh, yes, indeed. I just had a lot of things on my mind. You know how it is, with war and everything…"

The general nodded gravely. He certainly did know. He still thought he should ask; pay Forde back if he could…

"Is it anything I can help you with?"

Forde looked him in the eys, saw the genuine kindness and worry, and smiled. Seth, however, did notice a pinkish tinge about his face.

"No, no," replied Forde, "I'm alright, really."

Seth smiled. "Are you hiding from me?"

What came out of Forde was rather startling, sort of like a horse neighing. "No," he said, grinning weakly (his blush intensified), "I'm just – just – finishing up."

"Ah. I'm almost done here myself. What say we take a little trip into the forest afterwards and hunt down some game for breakfast?"

The blushing knight nodded eagerly. "Sure, whatever you say. Just give me a few moments, general, and I'll meet you soon enough."

"I'll be over there by the tree."

"Excellent," said Forde a little too loudly. He hastily retreated behind the shielding waterweeds.

As Seth made his slow way back to the tree, he couldn't help but think there was something that was greatly troubling the young man.

------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------

They had dried off and dressed and, armed with daggers and a few roughly made slingshots, set off into the nearby forest.

"General, if I may ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Between you and me, what do you think our chances of victory are?"

The paladin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I do think we've got the odds stacked up against us… We, with such small numbers, are taking on an entire kingdom, not to mention hordes of bizarre creatures. It will be a difficult fight… However, nothing is going to stop the prince, or me."

Forde nodded. "That's the spirit, sir. I'm glad to see you doing so much better than you were last night."

At his words, Seth felt a little uncomfortable. "Yes, Forde, and about that – I just wanted to express my gra -"

"Op," interrupted Forde with a smile and raised hand, "no words are needed, general. I would, however, appreciate it if my work load could some how be feasibly reduced?"

Seth laughed. "Yes, well we'll see about that." He shook his head in disbelief at the cavalier.

Grinning broadly, Forde winked back.

They were deep in the woods now and, dropping their genial manner, stayed low, pulled rough daggers out, and stalked stealthily through the army of trees.

"General," whispered Forde.

Seth nodded once to indicate he was listening.

"What do you say we make this a little interesting? Whoever gets the game first gets a lighter load of chores."

The paladin shook his head. "If I hadn't known better I'd think I was talking to Joshua. Alright then, it's a deal."

They took off in separate directions.

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

It was a dismal Forde who walked back to tent.

"There you are!" called an indignant voice. The two knights turned round to see who was calling. It was Kyle. "Forde, I thought you had run off to draw or some nonsense. Oh, general, I didn't realize that was you. Good morning, is it?"

Seth sighed. "That does depend. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I've got to meet with the prince."

"Of course," replied Kyle.

"You'll not best me next time, general," declared Forde.

Seth smiled briefly before setting off for the largest tent in the campsite.

Kyle waited until the general was out of earshot before rounding on Forde. "You were supposed help out with the morning chores, Forde. Instead, I had to pack all our things. And where were you? Off for a peaceful stroll through the forest? Huh?"

Feeling like he was being attacked, Forde raised his hands defensively. "Easy there. I didn't shirk any responsibilities. I went for a quick bath in the creek and met up with the general there. We went hunting afterwards."

"You did, did you?" Kyle's eyes traveled to Forde's hands and saw them woefully empty.

"Yea, well," Forde grinned sheepishly, "the general's a lot better at it than I am."

"Yea, yea yea. Either way, come on, we've got some work to do."

Forde bowed low before following his friend. "Yes, mother."

Kyle scowled.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

A little bell rang outside the opening flap of the prince's tent. Larger than the rest, it not only contained Ephraim's sleeping mat but a rough table and stool as well, ideal for planning strategy in private.

"Come in," the prince called. He sighed as he looked over his map again. This was going to be difficult, to say the least…

"Prince Ephraim? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Please have a seat." He gestured at a spare stool on the other side of the table.

A map had been rolled out and tacked down. It focused mainly on Grado's area, marking off all of the forts, rivers, and even minor hills that could aid in planning attacks, but also carried a small, less detailed map of the entire continent in which only capitals were marked off.

Sethh took his seat and looked over the map, his eyes trailing to the north. He wasn't exactly sure where the princess and her troops were located, but he still speculated on her welfare.

Luckily, the prince didn't notice the source of the general's preoccupation.

"I have marked off the expected trail I'm planning to take in the next few days or so. I haven't lined up our entire path since war is too unpredictable to even guess about these days." Seth nodded grimly upon hearing those words; he, like others, still pondered what had moved the allied nation of Grado to attacked Renais. "As you can see, I'm planning to take this fort today. Fort Rigwald."

"Any idea of what we can expect to find inside?" queried Seth, his eyes narrowed in focus as he studied the terrain surrounding the target of attack.

Ephraim sighed. "That, I'm afraid is indiscernible at this moment. But I feel that we have a varied enough troop to deal with most occurrences. Would you agree?"

His question had caught the paladin off guard: his eyes had once again traveled to the northern regions. "What – oh – I do, your highness, I do."

The prince rolled his eyes but smiled good-naturedly. "Please, Seth, Ephraim will do. You are my elder, are you not?"

"Yes, but –"

"But nothing. You're my elder and it is you to whom I should be paying respect."

Looking stern - but with a glint in his eyes – Seth inclined his head. "If you insist."

"Excellent. Now for a plan of attack, it seems that the only method that can be implanted in this scenario would be the ever popular 'Rush in Blindly and Hope for the Best.'"

The general raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is wise?"

"Do you have an alternate option?"

And again, Seth's eyes lingered on the map, his mind picturing the princess in his mind, a rapier in hand and the scenes of battle surrounding her. He couldn't waste time with useless debate. "No, Ephraim, I don't. Shall I prepare the troops?"

"Yes, I think that would be best. Off you go…sir." Ephraim winked.

------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, the remaining troops of Renais were set in odd formation just outside Fort Rigwald. It looked impenetrable, like a solid block of granite. There were about four tiny windows, one on each side, to be used by spies. No doubt there was a report of enemy troops racing through the hallways and traveling like wild fire through word of mouth. It looked as though getting in would be nigh impossible…

…if it wasn't for the simple fact that the front gates had been left open, like the waiting jaws of the patient crocodiles. Ephraim scowled and his resolved stiffened. It was insulting. The enemy was mocking them, as though implying that the prince's troops were so pathetic, so laughably sad that there was no need for a real defense, no need to take them seriously. All of it was just so patronizing.

Ephraim smirked inwardly, as though he was the only one in n a private joke: he was going to make them pay dearly for their foolish miscalculation. They would be victorious, he decided. The gods themselves would be hard pressed to prevent the prince's victory. He picked up his lance and slammed it forcefully into the ground.

"Troops," he addressed the collection of men and women standing proudly before him, "we are going into the unknown, crossing over into enemy territory." Neimi trembled. "Despite all of that, we are going to win, we are going to take over that castle and make those Grado dogs rue the day they ever underestimated us."

"Hear, hear," said Kyle and Forde bravely. Colm looked over at them from the corner of his eye and smirked, rolling his eyes at Joshua.

"Now, we'll have to remain as quiet as we possibly can inside so as not to alert the enemy. And soon enough it'll be so loud within that fort that communication will be nearly impossible. So here's the strategy: I'd like for Natasha to remain at the very rear of our group, with Neimi and Artur on either side of her, using sniper tactics and raining down death on the enemy." Artur flinched at the use of such morbid words.

"Colm, put your dagger to use whenever you can but remember to loot their treasure holds. We need as much money as we can possibly obtain for supplies." The thief made no show that he was even paying attention to the prince, but when Ephraim looked away, he winked at Joshua and twirled his lock pick around, the myrmidon grinned back.

"The rest of will simply have to fight as hard as we can. Fight as though everything is riding on this… which it is," the prince realized suddenly, adding even more pressure to the moment. Ephraim couldn't help but think, in the vast recesses of his brain, that they were in over their head: this was different from merely surviving and escaping whenever possible, they were actually the taking the aggressor's role, and victory would not be determined until one side was completely annihilated.

As the prince lapsed into thoughtful silence, forgetting for a moment that an entire troop was hanging on his every word, Kyle stepped forth and threw in his two cents into the pot. "A word of advice," he began – Forde felt himself fill with dread – "it may be wise if the rest of you stay behind Seth, Forde and I. We do happen to have the most armor and be the strongest and most battle-ready. We can take the majority of the foe down and you guys can pick off the remains."

Forde slapping his forehead was the only sound for a few moments. There was a shocked silence in the air tinted with some scorn. Kyle looked about and was confused.

"What?" he asked Forde, who simply rolled his eyes and set his horse going. Shrugging, Kyle followed suit.

Coming to his senses, Ephraim looked around and nodded quickly. "Yes, into the tent. General?"

Forde heard the prince question the flame-haired paladin worriedly and looked round. Seth looked incredibly confused, as though he wasn't sure of what he was even doing there but, somehow, his eyes found Forde's and the cavalier pumped his fist encouragingly, which seemed to send a jolt through Seth's body, reminding him of his task. His gaze became more determined. Forde nodded, winking as he did so.

They entered the fort as quietly as possible; the only sounds the clip-clop of the horses' hooves. Natasha's heal staff's orb cast everything in a dim blue light, sending odd oceanic images all along the walls. It took a while for everyone's eyes to adjust to the darkness, the torches not being nearly enough light to illuminate the huge passages of the fort.

But there came a distant twang and an arrow landed just shy of Ephraim's foot. His face contorted with rage and he cried out, "Attack!"

Letting go of their nerves, the troops rushed forward as one, like a deadly jungle-cat. Kyle took the lead, his lance poised as he neared his first foe, a large knight. When the moment came, he jabbed at the big man but felt his lance barely dent the armor. He was forced to pull up his horse, which whinnied with panic, in order to escape injury.

A flash of blue rushed past him and he saw the thief Colm take down the mighty opponent in a series of quick swipes. Joshua and Colm then exchanged smirks as Neimi jumped to the front and bravely took down a fellow archer in two clean shots.

"That's the way, Nem!" called Colm. He turned to look Kyle in the eyes and arched his eyebrow slightly, as is saying, 'that the best you got?' The cavalier looked down in embarrassment.

Seconds later he heard Forde's laughter and felt a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Cheer up. They've got more experience than we do, professional soldiers or not. Take it easy and let's work together, yea?"

Sighing, Kyle nodded in defeat. "Yea." But his spirits were lifted slightly when he and Forde took down another large knight within minutes.

The battle raged on: Ephraim whirled his deadly lance about and speared each man he came into contact with; the two cavaliers teamed up and brought down as many foes as they could; there was the familiar 'chink' as Colm unlocked numerous treasure chests; Neimie and Artur rained down lighting and sharpened arrows upon a blind enemy; the glow of Natasha's staff never faded. But none was more impressive than General Seth.

It was as though something had possessed his body, instilling within him the desire to fight furiously, to leave no man standing and to allow for no mistakes. His sword and spear twirled about incredibly, two effective tools of war. Watching him fight for the woman he loved, watching him take two or three enemy soldiers on at a time, well, was nothing short of majestic.

Ephraim's soldiers were moving steadily inwards, their trail littered with the bloody corpses of the foe. Cries of pain and sorrow rang out everywhere, bouncing off the walls and echoing. One felt as though they were in the very Underworld itself.

Eventually they reached the dungeons. The prince rushed forward into a holding cell that had been opened by the nimble Colm. He had been expecting to see either a mound of gold or a captive soldier, not to feel the touch of feathered wings and hear a girlish squeal.

"Ephraim? Is that really you?" It was Tana, the princess of Frelia.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle grunted with the effort as he took down another cavalier himself. Pausing to catch his breath, the man once again heard the approaching sounds of Forde. Unbelievably, he was grinning.

"Having fun?" he asked of Kyle, who managed to smile back and shake his head. "I forgot how exhausting a true battle is."

Five soldiers on foot raced past, not bothering to stop for the two horse riders.

"Coming?" called Colm, his eyes mocking.

"Don't worry; we'll be there soon enough. I understand that you don't feel safe without us," came Forde's reply.

The thief looked over his shoulder and arched his eyebrow, before smirking reluctantly.

Forde laughed and ducked a flaming arrow. "Come on," he said, gesturing to the open way, "we've got some catching up to do. Can't let them have all the fun, can we?"

Shaking his head at Forde's happy-go-lucky demeanor – even on the battlefield – Kyle set his horse galloping and said, "Nope, let's get to it!"

------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tana, is that you really you?" the prince asked in complete amazement. Never in a thousand years had he expected to find the girl here, weaponless and in an enemy prison.

The girl looked down and a blush began to creep on her cheeks. "Yes, it is."

"Well…" said Ephraim trying not to smile, "what are you doing here?"

"Trying to help you," she said, in a voice that was barely audible.

"Were you now," said the prince, grinning broadly. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Things seem to have gone awry, haven't they?" He laughed as Tana punched him in the chest.

"Get me out of here," she demanded. "And let me borrow a lance, I'm dying to get this Grado filth back for what they did to me."

Still laughing, the prince helped her onto her winged-steed and handed her a slim lance, a weapon he thought most suitable for the still training Pegasus knight. Together they rushed out of the holding cell and searched for the nearest enemy. With some help from the prince, Tana took down a few archers, with her Pegasus stamping on their limbs with ferocity for what the poor creature had recently suffered.

The battle was going well. There had been no injuries Natasha was incapable of healing and the enemy was going with the ease of dried grass. Victory seemed inevitable for the Renais soldiers.

Finally, they reached the darkest chambers, sealed off by a complicated lock that gave Colm little trouble. The doors swung open and the soldiers walked through the doorway, their senses sharpening almost instantly upon entrance. It was pitch black within, with only Natasha's staff shedding any light.

Ephraim snapped his fingers and then realized no one would be able to see him. Taking care to keep his voice as low as possible, he called out instruction. "Seth, Forde and Kyle, keep to the left. The rest, stay to the right."

The patterns were formed. The prince searched for the monk and, upon locating Artur, asked, "Is there anything you can do about this light?"

"I'll do my best, your highness." Concentrating with his eyes closed, Artur muttered an ancient spell and cast a ball of light into the air, filling the chamber with brilliant incandescence. What was revealed was unsettling, to say the least.

All along the top of the right wall were several archers, their arrows set to string and ready. Upon losing their cover, they let loose with their steel shafts and rained deadly metal on the group below. Ephraim whirled his lance to get block some of the attack.

"Tana!" he shouted, "Get out of range." The Pegasus knight complied, hastily making her way to join the horsemen.

After locking eyes, Neimi and Artur took aim and rained down hell on the poor archers who fell, one by one, onto the ground behind them.

As soon as that threat had been put down, another had flared up. There was the sound of steel clanging. Kyle had reached the leader first. A gigantic man armed with an axe that looked to heavy for a man to even lift, let alone wield in combat, had locked arms with the knight's lance. It didn't look good. Ephraim knew Kyle was ill-suited to fare against such an opponent.

"Kyle – fall back!" Ephraim ordered. "Joshua – attack!" A flash of crimson ran by followed by a streak of blue. The prince didn't object.

The two men danced about the strong man, who continually missed as the light warriors used their speed and agility as best they could. His axe swung into the wall behind him and stuck fast. Swords dived in, making the best of this opportunity, and made short work of the leader of Fort Rigwald.

With a thunderous thud, the heavy man fell to the floor.

Still feeling the adrenaline coursing through his body, the prince walked up to Joshua and Colm, placed a hand on their shoulders and said, "Gentlemen, we did it."


	3. Chapter 3: A Time to Rejoice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.**

**--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: A Time to Celebrate**

That night was full of celebration. Everyone was glad to have rescued Tana before any harm had befallen her and was overjoyed at their decisive victory. It boosted their confidence, gave them the courage they all needed, and hammered in the important fact even deeper: They were going to win this thing.

So tonight, they would rejoice.

Around their campfire, five soldiers raised their tankards and clanked them together cheerfully, not minding the spilt ale – or water in the case of Natasha and Artur - as it sizzled in the fire, sending up a small pillar of smoke that dissipated in the night sky. Up above, the luminous beings twinkled brightly, taking up their eternal patterns.

"That's supposed to be a bear, I think," said Neimi softly, pointing up at a constellation just above them.

"Nah," said Colm, squinting, "I think it's supposed to be some sort of fairy. You can make out the wings right there."

"Oh, yea, you're right," Neimi answered. "Can you believe how well we did today?" she asked, her eyes shining, "we beat them down so well!"

Natasha smiled at her as Joshua tipped his hat. "Aye, we did," he said, "and I believe we have some things to settle, seeing as we're safe and sound, yea?"

Everyone else groaned. "Fine," said Colm, a gleam in his eyes, "let's sort it all out."

They drew their swords simultaneously, the wicked edges of their weapons gleaming dangerously in the firelight; Neimi trembled at the sight of them. Each had taken to cutting notches into the sword handles, one for each member of the foe they downed, completely.

Looking each other straight in the eye, they tossed over their swords, deftly catching the other's. Everyone was silent as the two swordsmen counted up the notches, their faces growing more serious as they numbers mounted ever higher.

At long last, Joshua looked up with a grin, "Twelve, sorry, mate, I think I've got you beat. How many?"

Scowling slightly, Colm said, "Hmm… One, five, ten…" He paused and pretended to count on his fingers, lingering on each one as he pressed it against his palm. Joshua's smile widened as the myrmidon's confidence grew. Colm lowered his head in apparent agony, running his hands through his hair.

"There, there, Colm," cooed Neimi, gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, mate, better luck next time, y –"

"Eleven! Ha! Beat you! All that and I had to unlock the treasure chests!" He stood up and took a bow while Neimi and Natasha cheered and clapped their hands eagerly, laughing as they did so.

Joshua hung his head in embarrassment but eventually he grinned and cuffed Colm on the back of the head. "Yea, yea. Don't get so cocky, this is the last time this'll happen." Feigning anger, he dropped a few gold coins into Colm's outstretched hand.

The thief jingled the money about, seemingly relishing the sound it made.

Artur cleared his throat. "As long as you two don't get carried away, I will support this good-natured fun. But be warned, I have seen great men fall in pursuit of one Lady Luck." His stern look faltered under the looks his friends were giving him and they all laughed together.

"Excuse me, but do any of you happen to be up for a game of dice?" asked a strange voice to the group. They all turned to see Forde standing there, his hands jangling the mentioned dice. He looked uncertain but still put on a brave smile, eager to make new allies.

Colm and Joshua looked at one another, raising their eyebrows for a moment before smirking. "Sure," Colm said.

"Have a seat," offered Joshua, patting the seat next to him.

"Neimi and I will leave you to it," said Natasha, standing up and brushing off her robes. The archer stood up as well and the two young women set off at a slow pace, linking arms as they chatted about various things.

"Excellent," said Forde as he sat down and smoothed the dirt in front of him with his foot. "Shall we play for money?"

Colm gave a short laugh. "Of course."

"Great."

They began the game.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

"Come in," called Ephraim. He was surprised to see Seth stick his head in through the tent flap. "General, what brings you here? Worried about tomorrow?"

The paladin looked uncertain and Ephraim noticed for the first time the seriousness about the man, the grave manner in which he behaved. He gestured to a stool.

"Is everything alright, Seth?"

Sighing loudly, as if he had been holding his breath, the man nodded slowly. "I just wanted to ask something of you… if I could."

"Well, of course. You can trust me with anything, you know that."

Seth gave a short, bitter laugh before shaking his head. He doubted the prince would like to know what was running through his head. "I do trust you, Ephraim. It's just that… what I'm thinking… may not be…" He trailed off, hanging his head, running a hand through his hair again.

"May not be what, Seth?" The prince leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "Are you certain everything is alright?"

The paladin suddenly sat up. "Yes, of course," he said shakily. "I just was wondering if you thought it was the wisest decision to leave – to leave the princess without one of our number to guard her." He finished and looked away, feeling incredibly guilty.

Ephraim's eyes narrowed and his curiosity was piqued. "Why do you ask?"

Seth hastily set things straight. "Oh, for no reasons on treachery, I assure you. I am just concerned about Princess Eirika's welfare. She is a fine fight, no doubt. And I am sure the Frelian troops are fully capable. But I must admit that I grew close to the young woman during our time spent together, and I see her – her as a younger sister – and would not want anything to harm her. I'm sure you – can understand my dilemma?" he asked, looking up and hoping the prince would not see through him.

The prince leaned back, a shrewd, calculating look on his face. "And that is all?"

"Yes, Ephraim. That is all. I promise."

There was something about Seth's composure, so different from what Ephraim was used to. He wasn't sure what to do about this: should he press the issue or let it go for now and simply watch the man?

Seth watched him, realizing that his weak cover was quickly falling to pieces. He had to get out of there. "Sorry for bothering you with such a trifling problem. If you will excuse me, I will turn in for the night." He stood up quickly, almost knocking the stool over in his efforts.

"Before you go, General," said Ephraim, rising also. "I do not think we have anything to fear. I have seen my sister in combat and I have no reservations about sending her into battle. I also fully trust the Frelian troops. If this helps matters at all."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." He shook hands with Ephraim and then walked out of the tent. Outside, he took a moment to steady himself, breathing deeply and releasing a stream of hot air into the cool night. His steps away from the tent were controlled and even, almost confident, but it was all an act, all forced.

As he walked to his tent, Kyle saw the stiff gait of the paladin and again, felt a small pang of disappointment as he realized that this man, this great man, was being pulled down by his anchor-like feelings for the princess. He shook his head sadly and went to find Forde. They needed to train a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------

"So wait, explain the rules once more?" requested Forde, his brow scrunched up in confusion.

Colm sighed, exasperated. "How many times do we got to go through this?"

"Alright, alright," said Forde, raising his hands. "Roll the dice."

Joshua blew on them for good luck and said a little prayer, which made Artur cringe. Then the myrmidon rolled the dice, crossing his fingers in hope.

They bounced several times before coming to a stop. All three men bent down close, eager to see the precious combination the dice had made. Before –

"Yes!" cried Forde, slapping his knee in excitement. "That's… ten pieces of gold from each of you. Haha!" He stood up and took a bow; Artur clapped softly, greatly amused at the look on Joshua's face.

"Alright, alright," snapped Colm, scowling and throwing the money on the ground. "Don't make a big fuss."

"As opposed to you, yea? When you were receiving that rousing round of applause earlier?" came back Forde, a smirk on his face.

For a moment, Colm's hand rested on the hilt of his dagger and he looked menacing. Then he shook his head and smiled reluctantly. "Yea, ok. Fair enough. But don't get too excited. We'll have you're money soon enough."

"Aye," added Joshua, winking at Forde but keeping his face stern.

"Yea, well, we'll see about t –"

"Forde!" The men looked over to see who had interrupted them. It was Kyle and he didn't look very happy. On the contrary, he was livid.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. My colleague seems to a very giant thorn in his foot." He bowed jokingly.

Colm and Joshua watched him go for a moment before sharing a look: they approved, it seemed.

Sighing resignedly, Forde brushed off his hands and approached his upset friend. Upon arrival, he bowed low. "Yes, mother?" he asked, looking up and grinning at Kyle. His good cheer, however, was cut shot by the look Kyle was giving him. "Lighten up, what did I do now?"

"Do you remember the Knightly Vows we took on our last day of training?" he asked sternly, crossing his arms.

"Yes, Kyle," Forde replied, rolling his eyes.

"Do you remember the fifth vow?"

"Indeed, I do, mother. It said something about not indulging in hedonistic activities such as… as gambling. Alright, point taken. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" he asked, with mock concern on his face.

Kyle hit him on the arm. "Stop making fun. Of course, it's fine. You always do these sort of things and I always get you out of them. It's our way."

For some reason, Forde seemed to brighten upon hearing this and catching Kyle off guard, he winked. Why, Kyle wasn't sure but he didn't care at the moment.

"Anyways, I think we should start training daily, in addition to the real battles and such. In order to make sure we're up to par with the rest of the troop. They really were something today, I have to admit."

Forde seemed to be troubled but Kyle missed it. "Yea, you're right. So, should we start now?" he asked, drawing his sword and taking the proper stance.

Grinning broadly, Kyle drew his own and assumed the correct position as well. "Indeed, we should." And with that, they locked blades and began to spar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------

"And what have you two been up to?" asked Colm as Neimi and Natasha returned to the fire.

The two girls looked at one another and shared a secret smile. "Nothing major," said Neimi shrugging.

"Just talk," put in Natasha.

"Right," said Joshua skeptically, "You're not a very good liar, Natasha. But it's alright. We'll let it pass for now. I'm much too tired to pry a secret from women tonight." He chortled at his own joke.

Colm nodded in agreement and even Artur inclined his head to indicate he shared the sentiment.

"To tomorrow?" asked Natasha.

"To tomorrow," everyone else replied before Artur dumped his water on the fire unceremoniously, allowing a column of smoke to rise into the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Ephraim, feeling extremely fatigued, was looking forward to turning into bed. But he had one more thing to take care of.

As he exited his tent, he crashed into someone: Tana.

"Ouch!" they both exclaimed. Tana rubbed her head and stepped back quickly while Ephraim struggled to his feet.

"Evening, Tana? Enjoy your sleep?"

The girl nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes. It needed it greatly. It was a complete nightmare, in that prison cell and forget about sleeping. I didn't trust those guards for a second." She frowned upon recalling the memory but brushed past it quickly. "Were you going somewhere?"

"Yes. Actually, I was going to see you."

"You were?" asked Tana, sounding very surprised.

Ephraim smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yea, I wanted to see if you had settled in properly. I know this is different – very different, actually – from life in Frelia. It certainly was an adjustment for me when I didn't have a nice soft bed to go home to at night." He chuckled softly.

"Yea, I know what you mean. But everything's been fine so far. I just feel… a bit left out. They're all so close and I didn't know anyone else except for Seth. So I tried talking to him but he seemed distracted…"

"Did you discover why he was acting that way?"

Tana shrugged and shook her head. "No clue. He said, 'To tomorrow' and before I could ask what it meant, he was gone."

"Strange," said Ephraim, thinking again about his previous encounter with the knight. "I know how you feel though, I don't really know these people too well, but it's alright for me since I spend most of my time planning out strategies for battle." He looked down and thought of what to say next. "But hang in there, yea? They're bound to be welcoming if you just give it a shot. And if not, my tent is always open."

Tana's eyes lit up. "Do you really mean that?"

"Ephraim nodded. "Sure, it's not big deal." The next moment, he was struggling to breathe as Tana embraced him tightly. Awkwardly, he patted her lightly on the back.

They broke apart. Ephraim yawned and Tana looked concerned. "Tired? Maybe you should turn in now. Lucky," she said as Ephraim nodded eagerly, "I'll probably be up for hours. Fine time to take a nap," she looked scornfully at her feet.

"Well," said Ephraim, "maybe we could talk for a while, until you're feeling a bit tired, yea?"

"That sounds really nice. Let's go!" And she linked arms with him and steered themselves towards his tent.

-------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

It was hours later and the two were wide-awake now and laughing a lot. They had spent the last two hours rehashing all their stories from their childhood, remembering things they had done, practical jokes they had pulled on one another, how they had teased Eirika about Lyon…

"It is ever so strange, that he would support his father in these actions, or to not warn of us of the impending attack. He was such a good friend to the two of you, wasn't he?" queried Tana, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ephraim sighed and leaned back. "I really don't know what's happened but I'm going to find out. I just hope something hasn't affect Lyon. Those experiments of his, always did frighten me a bit." He ran a hand through his hair and he looked tired once again.

Tana noticed the weary lines and decided to leave the prince alone for now. She was feeling a bit sleepy as well. "I'm sure it's all alright, Ephraim. We'll find a way to solve all of this, or at least you will." She smiled kindly as he yawned again. "Well, we better both get to bed. Goodnight, Prince Ephraim," she said, smiling.

He managed a brief smile in return. It was a bit from their younger days. He bowed his head and responded, "Goodnight, Princess Tana."


	4. Chapter 4: New Allies

**Disclaimer: I don't Fire Emblem. It only wishes that I did.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: New Allies**

The sun that rose the next morning was very different, as though the previous one had been replaced with a grander, newer model. This sun was bolder, sending down incredibly bright beams of incandescence upon the camp, illuminating everything in a light golden yellow hue, enveloping everyone in peaceful tones. It didn't allow for clouds to block its way, this sun, and the sky was a clear blue, like a still ocean that wrapped around the entire planet. As the soldiers crawled out of their tents and packed their things, moving quickly due to the nature of war, their faces were eager and excited, as though ready to end this thing and confident that they would.

Seth's mood had much improved from that first night apart from his beloved. The combination of Forde's encouraging words and that decisive battle the other day had strengthened his resolve. He carried his lance with calm determination and strong hope, the thoughts in the depths of his mind always focused on that fated reunion. In the process, he had begun reaching out to others for companionship, no longer keeping to himself for most of the day. In Forde, he had found a steady friend and confidante and in Kyle, he had discovered an equally eager training partner.

After his dismal opinion of the general had changed, Kyle was more than ready to learn from the Silver Knight himself and they sparred that morning, their lances locking with loud clangs as metal banged against metal. They struggled, trying to force their opponent to yield as Forde watched lazily, resting against a tree with a spare piece of parchment in his hands. On occasion, he would sketch a bit more but he seemed rather intent on watching every bit of this match.

Just as it seemed that the two men had reached a stalemate, Seth exerted one last stored away bit of energy and forced Kyle away, before ducking low and swing his lance at his opponent's legs, bringing Kyle down to the ground with a heavy thud, his light armor leaving prints in the soft earth. From his seat, Forde grinned and moved quickly to capture the scene in ink and charcoal.

Kyle's struggles to get back up were halted by Seth's spear, which was pointing directly at his neck. The general had won.

Grinning, Seth reached down and help Kyle up, batting the younger soldier on the back in a congratulatory manner. "That was a fine match, Kyle. It's been a while since I've had to work so hard for victory."

Still feeling chagrined from his loss, Kyle smiled reluctantly, shaking hands with the paladin before making an excuse to check on his horse. The general conceded Kyle's departure, wishing that the man could take a loss better.

Shaking his head and watching the cavalier go, Seth set his lance down and pulled off his armor, letting them drop behind him as he approached Forde. He wasn't too concerned about the mess, knowing that it would still be a couple of hours before the troops moved out. Most of the soldiers were still packing things away.

"Doesn't loss too easily, does he?" remarked Seth, settling down next to Forde who quickly stashed away the piece of parchment in his leather pack.

Laughing to cover his actions, Forde shook his head and grinned. "Not at all. You should've seen him whenever he was bested in training at the academy. He'd hole himself up in some secret hiding place for hours before finally returning and demanding that I train with him."

The paladin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that type of attitude does fare well in battle – that desire to win, that incredible thirst for victory, that confidence. However, he may find that it severely limits his companionships. But," – he stole a look at Forde – "it doesn't seem to have affected the two of you thus far."

Forde laughed and this time it was genuine. "Well, there is a reason that Kyle has bested me in sparring more times I have him." He held up a finger to his lips and winked.

Smiling appreciatively, Seth nodded and looked around the camp before asking, "So, have you gotten everything ready for today's journey and battle? I won't be so forgiving if you hold us up." He was only half-kidding.

Holding his hands up defensively, Forde pleaded his case. "You've got nothing to worry about from me, general. Kyle's gotten everything ready."

"Ah." The paladin seemed to think for a moment, as though trying to work out a difficult puzzle. "How does he manage to find the patience in dealing with you day after day?" There was no laughter in his voice, just plain wonderment.

Forde bit his lip and leaned in, beckoning the general to do the same. Seth complied, turning his ear towards Forde's mouth. "Alright, don't tell anyone this, yea? Well, you see, Kyle's in love with me."

Seth turned suddenly, his eyes piercing through Forde, checking to see if the man was kidding. When he could no longer hold it in, Forde burst out laughing, slapping his knee loudly.

The general sighed, embarrassed that he could've believed such a folly for even a second. "Well, of course, I knew…"

"Yea, yea, yea," said Forde, winking and hitting Seth on the thigh. "You knew nothing. But the idea's absurd, of course." He laughed awkwardly and the general squinted at him. Feeling uncomfortable under Seth's penetrating gaze, Forde quickly got up, mentioned something about finding Kyle and teasing him, and set off without waiting as so much as a nod from Seth.

The paladin sighed and leaned back against the tree. "Forde's ridiculous." But there was a slight look of amusement in his calm, relaxed face.

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

Ephraim sat in front of his tattered, torn up, and yellowing map, full of tack marks and temporary trail lines. He sighed, realizing the size of the Grado Empire; before, its size had been comforting in an ally, now, it was nothing but daunting. There was no way about it – all they could hope to do was rush in and do their best, hoping all the while that the few tricks they had stored away would help their chances of survival. However, if it was in anyway possible, the prince still hoped that through patience and mercy, they could achieve peace.

There was a flutter at the tent flaps.

"Seth?"

"Yes, mi – Ephraim, I'll be right there." Outside the tent, Seth readied himself, masking himself with an impassible disguise – no one would know what was truly going on inside his sorted mind. He stepped through the tent flap, smiling briefly in greeting. "Well met, Ephraim."

Ephraim smirked. "Well met, indeed. It has been a long time, hasn't it? Nearly twelve hours in fact. My, how absence does make the heart grow fonder." He gestured for the general to take a seat.

"Now, as that enemy solider told us, it seems that General Duessel has not abandoned the honor and pride I have come to respect. It is probably that we could persuade him to join our cause. In fact, I see no alternative for him."

The prince looked up, curious to see how Seth would react. But the man said nothing and merely nodded his head.

"Right," continued Ephraim, looking down at the map again. "I want to avoid altercations at all cost but it is becoming extremely apparent that this will prove to be very difficult indeed. The girl Myrrh – she needs to be kept hidden from outside eyes. I doubt that the sight of a girl with wings will put anyone's heart to ease. That is no problem, assuming we never lose our caravan." Ephraim looked up. "I know this seems redundant, but I'd just like to keep you informed on everything. My father and sister spoke highly of you and you have kept my respect from the moment I met you years ago. I trust no one more than I do you at this moment."

Seth's eyes wavered, the thought of Eirika's praise lighting a spark within. "That is…most gracious, mi – Ephraim."

The prince waved aside Seth's gratitude. "Of course. Anyways, I think that our best hope is to march straight for the capital. I do not understand how Lyon could be responsible for all of this. No – something much greater, something evil has to be at the heart of this. Lyon is…one of the kindest people I've ever known. There is no possible way that he could convince his father…against my father…No."

Seth was startled to hear so much emotion thickening the prince's voice. Ephraim ran his hand through his hair, the pain visible in his eyes.

"Do you wish me to –?"

"Oh, no. No. Stay. I'm being silly and sentimental. So yes, there it is. We march for the capital."

"Are you sure this is wise?" asked Seth, filled with considerable concern. Who knew how many troops Grado had, ready and eager to destroy all adversaries?

"I'm afraid it's our only choice."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

"Kyle," said Forde, lying lazily on the ground, "have you noticed a change with Ephraim?"

Kyle frowned. "A change? I dunno, what do you mean?" He stopped brushing his steed for a few moments to look at Forde, curious as to what had brought this question up.

"Well, it's just that – he's so much more distant now. Before, we used to pal around all the time. It was as if it was all a game. Made it easier to risk our lives like that."

Sighing, Kyle dropped what he was doing and looked at his friend kindly. "Yea, but he has to take charge of things. He is the king after all and he's got many more soldiers to look after now that we've teamed up with this lot. I'm glad he's doing so well… I did have my reservations… You know, he just lost his father, kingdom is in utter turmoil, his sister is somewhere doing gods know what… He's handling all this remarkably."

"I guess," said Forde, rolling over onto his stomach and fishing an old drawing out of his sack. "I just miss the old Ephraim."

Kyle rolled his eyes and threw a rag at Forde. "Grow up, yea? Besides," he said, grinning, "you can still play with me." He winked uncharacteristically.

The cavalier had figured that his friend would appreciate the good-natured joshing, the teasing of which he seemed to be so fond. However, Forde seemed to have seized up and was looking at Kyle strangely, almost as though…

"You do know I was kidding right?" He took a step back and raised his palms. "Just kidding, Forde." He laughed nervously, trying to brush away the odd situation.

A moment too late, Forde started laughing too, a pinkish tinge spreading across his cheeks. "Of course, I knew you were kidding. I was just playing along. Besides," he added, sticking his tongue out at Kyle, "you're not my type."

Turning back to his horse, Kyle responded, "I should hope not."

Forde looked down.

-------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

A flash of brilliance blinded Artur momentarily. Shielding his eyes, he bent down low, peering at the offending object. It took him a moment, and then realization dawned on his face. This was probably what all the ruckus around Neimi's tent was about. Pocketing the object, he quickly made his way over, worry wrinkling his brow.

As he approached, he could hear snatched of the increasingly heated conversation floating throughout the camp.

"Are you sure you had it when you woke?"

"Yes! I'm positive!" A sniffle. "I have no idea what happened to it."

"Well, then where is it? For Latona's sake, Nem, you can never keep anything yourself."

"Yes, I can. I just dunno what happened this time… but… but if I can't…"

"Will you stop crying already? It's bad enough having to go on a godsforsaken hunt this early in the morning without you sobbing like a little girl."

"Shut it, Colm!"

Artur smiled, all too used to their bickering at this stage in the journey. "Neimi," he called, as soon as they were in eyesight. "I do believe I may have something that will put you at ease?" His eyes twinkled as Neimi stared at the mirror in his outstretched hand, her mouth hanging open.

Next thing he knew, he was having difficulty breathing. "Oh thank you, Artur! I had no idea what I was going to do without my mother's mirror. Where did you find it?"

"Oh," he said with some difficulty; Neimi still had not let go. "Over there, in that small clearing."

"Hmph," said Colm, contemptuously, eyeing the little archer with a raised brow. "Told you that you always lose everything."

Neimi ignored him, turning back to face the monk. "Thanks again, Artur."

"It is no problem at all. But – if you could?"

"Wha – oh! Of course, sorry." Neimi smiled sheepishly as she released her hold and stepped back, strapping the mirror to her side once again, tying the knot with extra ferocity this time. "I hope that will be the only time I lose this."

"As do I," said Artur, smiling kindly. "That is truly a treasure to cherish forever. Your mother –" The monk stopped himself short, realizing he was overstepping his bounds. He recovered, smiling genially. "Do take care of that." And with that, he bowed farewell and set off, eager to get in some meditation before the day's battle.

As he left the scene, he heard one last exchange.

"I _did_ tell you."

"Will you leave me _alone_?"

---------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

"Everyone," announced Ephraim as they all gathered round, their belongings packed and ready to go. "I just wanted to warn you of the danger upon which we are encroaching. Grado has always been the superior when it comes to military might and we'll be hard pressed to find victory. So… I'm giving you this last chance. If any of you feel the need to return home, to rejoin with your loved ones, I will not stop you from doing so." He was addressing the five soldiers, the ones Eirika had recruited through mere chance and fortune. He didn't know their story but judging from their appearance, they didn't appear to be your run of the mill soldiers.

The prince had expected their faces to fall as they remembered those that they had left behind. It was surprising, then, when all he heard was laughter. Noting the prince's confusion, Seth took him by the arm and spoke softly in his ear.

"You see, Ephraim, all of these people come from destroyed villages, run-down homes. Well, those three do at least," he said pointing at Colm, Neimi, and Artur. "Natasha and Joshua, actually, are from Grado, and would be welcomed with nothing but certain death."

Colm smirked. "This is all we have, _milord._ However pathetic it may be," he added quietly, glancing at Kyle's pompous stance. He winked at Joshua; the swordsman grinned in return.

"Yes, milord," added Artur. "We've got no where else to go. And we don't plan to quit anytime soon. If that's alright, of course," he said, looking slightly apprehensive.

Ephraim smiled encouragingly. "Of course, it is. After seeing you lot in battle the other day, I have no reservations when I say that I'd trust you with my life. Any of you." Natasha and Artur beamed at the prince's kind words; Colm, however, merely rolled his eyes.

"Are we done with all this mushy nonsense? Because I think at this rate, I'm going to slip on all that sap."

There was a laugh and everyone turned to see Forde covering his mouth.

Sighing - whether out of frustration or peace was unclear – the prince nodded and ordered for the troops to move out. "Let's go."

"Aye!" barked Kyle.

"Aye!" added Colm and Joshua simultaneously, almost collapsing with laughter. Forde patted the wounded Kyle on the back; his eyes still twinkled with joy, however.

Seth shook his head. What exactly had the princess volunteered him for?

The ground beneath rushed beneath their feet as they traveled quickly, their pace quickened by anxiety and the increasing desire of the prince to meet with Lyon. No one complained, however, knowing that this cause was near and dear to the prince's heart.

Silence drifted upon the group as they neared their destination. Worry distorted each face, bottoms lips were bitten, hair was tugged upon, hands ever fidgeted.

_Whopwhopwhopwhop_. The sound of wings flapping broke the nervous hush as an recognizable Pegasus knight soared towards the army.

"Prince Ephraim!" called the female soldier. "I have urgent new for you from Frelia. Apparently, there has been a revolt in Carcino."

"Carcino… Tell me; is there word of my sister's safety?"

"Last we heard of Princess Eirika, she was heading towards Carcino… in hopes of rescuing Prince Innes."

The prince exhaled slowly, mentally cursing his sister's heart and newfound courage. Standing behind him, Seth appeared to be at a loss, his eyes spinning dizzily.

Forde quickly stepped forward and hesitated, torn between his feelings of concern for the general and his duty to remain indifferent to emotional nonsense during times of strife. Quietly, he stepped back in line, staring miserably at the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I must be off." _Whopwhopwhopwhop_.

Clearing his throat, Kyle approached the prince tentatively, reaching out for the man's shoulder. "Prince Ephraim, General Seth – I understand the direness of recent news, but I must implore you to continue this quest. We cannot forget our cause."

This appeared to awaken Ephraim and he snapped out of his haze, shaking his head quickly. "Yes – of course – you're right. We press on."

Seth nodded grimly, whipping his steed until he was matching the prince's pace. Inside, he was falling to pieces; it was as if only his armor was keeping him together. Forde kicked his horse in the side, gently, urging the creature to walk a little faster, unsure if he wanted to intrude upon the general's private thoughts.

He decided to risk it and caught up to Seth. Forde eyed the paladin apprehensively, nervously fidgeting with the reins as he thought of the correct words to say. He made an attempt –

"General, if I may have a word?"

Seth nodded mutely, not looking Forde in the face.

"It would seem to me, general, that the look upon your face would be classified by scholars as the Crybaby Mask, the look that dampens all moods, makes all hearts heavy. And I think it is rather unfair of you to bring down the mood of the troops when we were all so light-hearted earlier. Tsk, tsk," he clucked, shaking his head woefully. "I must say – I expected better from you, _general_."

The paladin was in disbelief. How could someone he had considered a confidante speak to him in such a manner? He didn't lash back, opting to take the higher road, and merely ignored the cavalier's words, raising his head, sticking his chin out and gripping his lance tightly, his arm muscles tensed and ready.

Forde pulled back. He felt a sharp jab in the arm.

"Forde, whatever were you thinking just now?" hissed Kyle, leaning over from his saddle. "You can't insult a general like that, let alone the Silver Knight. Apologize at once. Forde – Forde are you listening to me? Don't you dare walk away from me! Forde – _Forde_!"

But Forde ignored him and trotted off, keeping to the left of the entire troop.

Ephraim noted the change in Seth's demeanor and did his best to imitate it, the proud posture, the readiness of the body, the fierceness of the pointed weapon. They were at the city's walls, on the brink of entrance and no soldiers had met them thus far. Ephraim didn't like that.

"Colm," whispered Neimi, attempting to control her trembling arms. "What do you think we'll find inside?"

"Oh, about a hundred or so bloodthirsty Grado dogs, no doubt. Try not to die, yea?"

"_Colm_," whined Neimi, turning stark white. "Stop that."

"Yea, yea yea." The thief shrugged and moved a closer to the girl, in a rather protective manner. "I was just kidding."

"Well don't."

"Yea, fine." The thief rolled his eyes and drew his dagger in one hand and swung his trusty lock pick in the other. "Let's just get this over with."

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath their feet. The force of the motion was so strong that nearly all the soldiers were brought to their feet.

"What in heaven's…" wondered Ephraim. "Seth, you felt that too, I hope?"

"Indeed, Ephraim. Grado is frequently wracked by earthquakes, most of which are too minor to do much damage. That one happened to be uncharacteristically strong."

"Oh, yes," said the prince, his mind working quickly. "I remember how they used to scare Eirika and me so. Lyon would simply laugh at us…he was used to them…Lyon…" He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Let' us continue. Is everyone alright? Yes? Good, then gather your things and let us proceed."

Finally, they entered the vicinity, noting curiously that there already seemed to be some commotion going on. Ephraim strained his eyes and ears.

"Seth, what is…"

"They appear to be chasing someone down, Ephraim. Whom I'm not cer –"

"That's Deussal!" cried the prince suddenly. "They're trying to eliminate Deussal! Quickly, we ride. We have to save him!"

They all rushed forward on to the scene, drawing their weapons and making their presence felt by taking down several foot soldiers within a matter of minutes. Seth was exceptionally brutal as he gored a man straight through the chest before flinging the lifeless body aside.

Forde emitted a low whistle. Kyle nodded in agreement and then ducked suddenly as a lone arrow came shooting out of nowhere. Before Kyle had a chance to see his would be adversary, Forde had tracked down the archer and delivered a fatal blow with his sword.

The cavalier could only smile at the disappointed look on Kyle's face; apparently, he had really wanted to take down the man himself.

"Beat me to it, then," teased Forde before riding towards a small village to the north. He had to warn them of the approaching dangers.

Kyle scowled and rode in the opposite direction.

A group of large and burly axe men formed a sort of barrier against the troops but they fell easily like giant trees as Joshua and Colm danced about them, slashing and slicing with their swords. Ephraim raced through the opening, breaking through the ranks, and searched for Duessal's present whereabouts, eager to speak with the man.

Neimi and Artur were relentless in their attack, sending many a man to the afterlife with a surprised look on his face as they continued to employ sniper tactics effectively. Natasha was at every wound before the bearer of the injury even felt the pain.

At least, Ephraim saw a familiar sheen of armor and fixated his eyes on the spot. It was Duessal! He was followed by three cavaliers, it seemed. They alone were standing up against Grado's might. Ephraim was filled with intense rage until all the world was drowning in a see of red. How dare these men turn against such a faithful and devoted man? Treating him like a traitor and enemy of the state! He speared two men in one go with his powerful lance and kicked them aside, moving ever closer to reaching the Grado general.

Seth, also filled with rage – although quite a bit of it was directed at Forde – followed after the prince, taking down any who dared approach him.

Suddenly, a swarm of fighters surrounded the prince and he found himself having to use every trick he had ever learned to stay on his feet. He fought blindly, striking out at every enemy face until his lance banged against another with enough force to cause the prince's arm to waver. The prince looked up and laughed.

"Duessel!"

The knight raised his head. "Well met, prince Ephraim."

"Duessel – you have to come with us! Let's go!"

"I'm sorry, Ephraim, but that I cannot do. I am a traitor, shamed and disgraced. Death is my only option." He hung his head low, unable to look the nobleman in the eye. "Please, continue on without me."

Ephraim couldn't believe his ears. He pushed aside an approaching mercenary and pleaded his case. "General, I know that you are living a fate worse than death. But join us and we can rectify that and give you a purpose. You will be fighting for something true and just. You cannot turn your back on that!"

Duessel sighed and shook his head. "As convincing as ever. Alright, I will join you."

"Excellent," said Ephraim, beaming.

They continued fighting.

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

The enemy was falling one by one, each death cry piercing through the air, covering Neimi with goose bumps. She looked about, keeping watch as Natasha took care of Joshua's and Artur's wounds. The nearest enemy soldier was a troubadour, her beautiful hair shining in the sunlight. Neimi raised her bow but caught the gaze of the fellow woman and backed down, allowing for the healer to escape with her life.

The little archer expected to see some sort of gratitude, indifference would've been acceptable, too. But when the troubadour turned her back on the girl, smirking and throwing her hair behind her haughtily, Neimi glared at the sight and loosed and arrow.

It hit it's target, soaring through the troubadour's hair, scaring the woman so badly that she shrieked and fled.

Neimi heard laughing. "I had no idea you had it in you, Nem." Colm chuckled appreciatively and looked the girl up and down. "There may be hope for you yet."

Smiling, Neimi knocked Colm on the arm with her bow.

"_Ow_!"

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

Ephraim, Seth, and Duessel kept fighting, their lances and driving the enemy back; the Grado soldiers were becomely increasingly horrified as they realized they were tripping over the dead bodies of their comrades.

Ephraim looked around, accessing the situation; they had rushed in rather blindly but now his rage was dissipating and he needed to strategize. To the right were wyvern knights; Ephraim knew of their deadly power and might and had resigned himself to facing those winged beasts when he saw Duessel rush forward, block an attack and speak to one of the men.

At first it was heated, and then more relaxed, and then their faces were almost hopeful. And before Ephraim knew what had transpired, the man Duessel had been speaking to turned around and gored one of his fellow knights through the stomach. Duessel took down the other.

"What on Magvel…?"

"It appears that we have one more ally, my liege," announced Duessel proudly. "This is Cormag. Trustworthy fellow and fearsome fighter."

The knight inclined his head and Ephraim tried to recover from his shock.

"Oh, yes – oh! Of course! Glad to have you with us, Cormag. Any friend of Duessel's is more than welcome to join. This is Seth."

The paladin rode forward, about to greet his newfound ally when an arrow nearly caught Cormag in the neck.

The men turned as one and they saw the leader of the Grado troops, a nomad trooper. His sword and bow looked fatal.

Ephraim took the initiative and began to charge forward but was blocked almost immediately by Duessel's horse.

Looking apologetic and vengeful, Duessel said, "Beg pardon, prince. But I do have something to settle, if I may."

Bowing low, Ephraim smiled and winked. "If you must."

The great knight was off, his mighty axe ready and aiming for the enemy's neck. He dodged two arrows, batted aside the man's sword and swung his axe with all the might he could muster, decapitating the man.

Shouldering his axe, the general looked grimly upon the messy remains and said, "Farewell Behran."

The battle was over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

High up in a tree on the outskirts of the city, a girl struggled fiercely, her frustration mounting to new levels. Princess Tana, in an attempt to flee a pursuing archer, had taken to the skies and gotten herself in an entirely different mess.

"Bother!" she raged, while her steed beat his wings vigorously against the dry branches.

Finally, they were free. Or at least Tana was. She had fallen off of her pegasus, landing in a thick bush.

Sighing, she picked herself up, duster herself off and whistled for her winged-horse to follow. "This is not for me," she muttered bitterly.


	5. Chapter 5: Of Honorable Traitors

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It just wishes I did.

-------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Of Honorable Traitors and Unusual Allies

Duessel, after having defeated the enemy leader, gave Ephraim a look over, his gaze rather appraising. Finally, he spoke of his assessment. "Well, Ephraim… You've become quite the leader and to think of the stubborn lad you once were."

"Well, I owe all my skill with the lance to you… But on to more important matters, why did your troops suddenly turn on you?" asked Ephraim, looking both angry and worried. What if there was an order and reward for the man's death? Would they have to fight off a thousand men before this honorable general could be deemed safe?

The great knight appeared to be very… reluctant to answer, his eyes darting this way and that to avoid the prince's gaze.

"Please," said Ephraim, gently. "I need to know. I need to end this war…and I know you do too."

"Alright, alright," sighed Duessel, his body sagging with fatigue and frustration. "As you know, the emperor used to be a great man, full of compassion and a desire to keep peace stable in the land. That all changed." A dark look passed momentarily over the general's face.

"How do you mean – changed?"

Duessel looked stumped, as though he really didn't have the faintest understanding of the world around him. "I do wish I knew. However, if you're looking for a viable explanation, I'd be willing to bet that it all started when the Prince Lyon and his trusty band of mages created this bizarre stone. They all called it the Dark Stone."

Ephraim's brow wrinkled. "The Dark Stone?"

"Well, that's what they called it. Now, I have no idea about magic, using only tangible things of metal and wood myself. But word has it that this Dark Stone carries with it even more power than the Sacred Stones."

The prince thought about this for a moment before a look of horrified realization twisted his features. "But the Sacred Stones had the power to defeat the Demon King. If that stone is stronger than they are…" Ephraim looked aghast.

Myrrh piped up, almost inaudibly. "Ephraim…"

The prince's head turned sharply; he had forgotten she was there. "What is it, Myrrh?" he asked kindly.

"That wave of indescribable evil I felt pouring out of the capital… It's a living thing…almost… It hungers…. It consumes. It envelops and transforms. This power – this power can tarnish the purest of souls with its corruption."

Ephraim squinted, attempting to piece the puzzle together. "Are you saying this Dark Stone," he said slowly, mind still wrapping around the idea, "is to blame for the change in Vigarde? It does make sense," he said with more energy. "Duessel," he asked suddenly, "where is this Dark Stone now?"

"In the capital, with the prince. He carries it around always."

"That settles it," the prince said with finality. "We're heading for the capital. I have to talk to Lyon."

"And I will be joining you," claimed Duessel, a small amount of sadness weakening his voice. "Listen to me," he said, realizing Ephraim was about to attempt stopping him. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm already a traitor – what choice do I have? If your cause can save the emperor and restore peace, well, then I have no choice but to join you."

The sound of heavy breathing and loud footsteps startled all three of them. It was one of Duessel's soldiers. The two men conferred, quietly at first, in hushed whispers; the soldier appeared to be convincing Duessel of something. Finally, Duessel nodded, rubbing his face as though trying to remove the emotion from it.

"Go to Frelia," he ordered. "And thank you," he whispered so quietly no one heard him. "Such brave men… Bah, what is wrong with me? In my old age, I'm growing sentimental. Bother…"

--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

They had finally boarded their ship, few of them complaining, hoping that the waters would provide with a much need respite from battle. Neimi, unsteady now that the floor beneath her was no longer stationary, found herself clinging to Colm's arm frequently. The thief whined and complained but their friends noted that not once did he leave Neimi's side.

Natasha and Joshua sat near a tiny, circular window, watching the rolling of the seas. The cleric smiled. "Those two," she said, "will have a very happy life together."

"Yea?" asked Joshua, smirking at the thought of Colm pledging wedding vows, "What makes you say that?"

Turning to face him, Natasha looked into the myrmidon's eyes and stated simply, "They're meant to be together."

Joshua held her gaze and realized that she was sending him a message, a deep, hidden message meant for only him. And it both thrilled and scared him. He thought about that conversation they had had. It seemed so long ago.

"_Hey, Natasha?"_

"_Yes, Joshua?" she replied, turning to look at him._

"_I've got one more bet…"_

_The cleric sighed. "Not another one?"_

"_Hey, hey! Our first one had turned out alright, didn't it?"_

_Natasha conceded, nodding her head and smiling slightly. "Very well. What is it this time?"_

_The myrmidon smirked and winked. "I'm willing to bet that sooner or later, you're going to fall for me."_

_Natasha blushed. "If you'll excuse me," was all she had said before running off._

Now, probably only a week or two later, it seemed that the ever-unfortunate gambler had finally called the odds correctly. But something within stopped him from addressing the issue. He was a mercenary, always moving from town to town, never stopping in one place longer than it took to lose all his money. Could he possibly make this girl happy? Someone like Natasha deserved the world on a silver platter. Did _he_ really deserve _her_?

Sighing sadly, he smiled and looked away. "Yea, they most certainly are."

Feeling a great deal of sadness and regret welling up within him, Joshua merely watched the toiling of the water. Natasha, finding no words, joined him.

------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

"Go over there and apologize now!" whispered Kyle angrily, his nose an inch apart from Forde's. "You were completely out of line before."

"Will you leave it?" retorted Forde. "Just leave me alone, mother."

Normally, Kyle would've scowled and left in a huff. Today, however, was different. "Fine. Call me mommy for all I care. But you have got to make amends. Moreover, you have to do it now! While you've got a chance. We're supposed to be bringing peace to Magvel but how can we do that if our own troops are separated by mere stubbornness?"

Their argument was brought to a screeching halt by none other than Seth himself. He looked very awkward, running a hand through his hair and staring only at the ground. "Forde," he said, only briefly looking at the cavalier, "if I may have a word?"

Without waiting for a reply, he walked stiffly to the rear of the ship, still staring at the ground. After giving Kyle a pained look, Forde complied with the request and made his way over, joining Seth in quite possibly the tensest silence, ever.

Before Forde could get in a word, Seth spoke, quickly, gazing into Forde's eyes. "I just wanted to…thank you, for earlier."

Forde's eyes were in danger of jumping out of their sockets. "Thank me?"

Seth smiled slightly. "Indeed. I was acting like a complete novice, moping about like that. However, your much need harsh words brought me to my senses, though at first I was merely irritated. It is because of you that I made it through that battle in one piece. And I must thank you, humbly. You, a cavalier, showed me, general, what was right."

During this confession of feelings, Forde had lost track of Seth's words, and only realized at the very end that, somehow, he had spent the entire time staring into the paladin's eyes, finding himself lost in a swirl of…what, he didn't know… but whatever it was, he had liked it. "Oh – yes – yes. It is nor problem at all. Kyle over there is a master in the art of tough love and I just took a page out of his book." He laughed nervously.

Seth smiled, his eyes lighting up brightly, and once again, Forde found himself lost in the man's gaze. "Well, then, be sure to thank Kyle for me as well. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course." Forde moved aside to let the general pass. After Seth had climbed onto the deck of the ship, Forde strutted back to his seat, smiling smugly. "Yes?" he asked, mocking Kyle's look of amazement.

"Well, what did he say?"

The cavalier grinned and fingered his ponytail. "He said to thank you."

"Did he now?" said Kyle looking surprised and proud of himself. "Well, you tell him it was no problem at all… Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. No reason at all."

----------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Seth watched the prince gaze out into the vast ocean for a few moments before approaching the young man quietly.

"What is it, Seth?"

"Ah, well, there appears to be a ship following us. Just there behind that fog. Should I get everyone ready?"

"Does it to appear to be of Grado?"

"Not entirely sure. But…it doesn't appear to be run by humans…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

The troops had assembled on the deck of the ship at Seth's call. Tana and Cormag took to the skies, hovering near the edge of ship, their lances ready to strike. Neimi trembled, drawing instinctively closer to Colm who grudgingly placed an arm around her shoulder. Both Natasha and Joshua caught sight of this and smiled. But upon meeting each other's gaze, they quickly looked away, evidently embarrassed. Artur missed all of it.

"For heaven's sake, Forde, will you put that away!" Kyle demanded angrily, attempting to snatch the piece of parchment from Forde's hands.

"Will you leave it? I'm just trying to sketch the ocean. I may not ever see it again."

At those words, Kyle immediately ceased his attempts, an odd look creeping into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You know, if I were to die or something. You never can tell."

"Yea," said Kyle quietly. "You never can… Try not to, alright? I've just… I haven't got any other friends like you." He scratched his head in embarrassment.

Forde rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Yea, yea. Alright. No need to get so sappy with me. Gods, Kyle, sometimes I swear you're in love with me." He winked at his friend and stuck his tongue out. As Kyle turned angrily away, Forde could only laugh.

His brief moment of joy was brought to a sudden stop as Ephraim called out to all the people on ship. "There! There's the enemy! Get ready!"

There was a jarring bump, and everyone had to fight to maintain his or her footing. The enemy ship had attached itself to their own ship, laying down two large planks, hoping to cross them and bring the battle to Ephriam's troops.

The prince was annoyed and frustrated with this attack. He wanted nothing but to talk to Lyon and bother anyone who got in his way. "Attack!" he roared, climbing aboard the first plank and rushing the strange grotesque creature that waited on the other end. The smell of putrid, rotting flesh choked all the humans, making the battle that much more difficult and bothersome. Those riding on animals had difficult restraining their steeds from turning to flee.

Artur also took to the forefront, knowing his blessed magic would do quite well in this situation. Natasha stood behind him, healing him when necessary, giving him worlds of encouragement just with her presence. Not too far behind, Joshua took his place, his eyes watching out for the cleric.

The creatures shuffled forward, not scared of death, only doing as they were commanded. They had to destroy the enemy and they would attempt to, bother the risks. What risk is there after death?

Kyle, Forde and Seth stayed on the main ship, not trusting the weight of their horses on the wooden planks. Unbelievably, Forde was still sketching. Kyle watched him reproachfully, but said nothing, keeping his sword raised and ready.

Seth sat, seemingly very at ease. He was confident in the abilities of the rest of the troop.

Above the roaring waves of the water, fighting the raging wind, Tana and Cormag met the flying beasts head on. Their skin was scarlet red and they resembled a strange mixture of a bull and dragon. The result was frightening but the two didn't hesitate, knowing that these creatures would cut them no slack. Lances clashed against lances, and both the Pegasus and wyvern fought valiantly against the beasts, stomping their eyes out or biting their flesh, sending cries of pain across the seas.

When it seemed like the battle was in their hands, only moments away from reaching its end, they all felt another huge bang, and again had to fight to maintain their balance, now irritated with the sudden pitches.

"You've got to be kidding!" exclaimed the prince. But as he strained his eyes to see through the fog, he realized that he recognized the passengers of this new vessel. They had spoken earlier, a ridiculous princess with her two men crew of a berserker and rogue. The prince was not looking forward to another meeting but he had little choice. He rushed aboard.

"What in the world are you doing here?" he asked, wanting to pull his hair out.

"Fear not," cried the woman, "I am here to save you!"

"What?" asked Ephraim, feeling very annoyed. "Who are you?"

The woman looked shocked. "Can it be that you do not know me? Have you not heard of the beauteous young woman who has vowed to defeat evil?"

"Uh, no. No, I haven't." Ephraim instantly regretted his words; the woman appeared to be very hurt by his answer. "What is it?" he queried, a tad more warmly.

"It's nothing at all. I just feel like weeping right now. If you'll excuse me…"

The prince was alarmed. "You can't do that _here_! We're under _attack_! Please, lend us your aid. We would appreciate it _immensely_."

Upon hearing this request, the princess brightened immediately. "Of course! Leave it all to me and become amazed with my grace and might!"

She turned to her berserker – the rogue didn't seem to be with them – and they spoke momentarily before a smile crossed both their faces.

"Right," said Ephraim, leaving them to it. He sighed: this battle was tricky enough; he didn't particularly care to look after a couple of bumbling fools on top of that.

Luckily, the two didn't get a chance to prove themselves – or not – as the battle ended soon enough, with the leader of the creatures finally brought to the ground by a blinding blast of pure magic, courtesy of Artur.

Kyle told Ephraim of the good news as the prince stepped off the princess's ship. "We did it, Ephraim!" he cried joyfully. "Who're they?" he asked curiously, nothing the presence of the two strangers.

"Don't ask," muttered the prince under his breath.

Kyle didn't ask.

----------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

"We finished the enemy," declared Seth, his eyes still peaceful. The battle had proven to be nothing but mere training.

"And once again the forces of righteousness prevail!" exclaimed the princess who had claimed to be named L'arachel.

"Uh, yes. Thanks very much," said Ephraim awkwardly. "We owe our victory to you." Seth wasn't sure if the prince was being serious or if he was just very good at sarcasm.

"Do not mention it. It is my duty after all. Hmmm," she said, taking a step closer to Ephraim and peering at his face. "I seem to have met a young woman who looks a great deal like you."

"You must mean Eirika. She's my sister."

"You must tell me of your travels then," declared L'arachel and Ephraim saw that she was not to be denied.

"Very well," he sighed, before settling down and telling her all he knew. When it was all over, the princess had a very grim look on her face.

"Very well. If all that is true, then I will be joining you."

Ephraim really didn't feel like arguing. "It would be our pleasure. Now, if you'll excuse me." He bowed low and made his exit. Seth followed afterwards, wondering about L'arachel and whether or not a character like that could be taken seriously.

It didn't seem likely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------

The ship had appeared to be cramped at first but after further investigation, the troops found several other empty rooms, some containing several beds. They still had a ways to travel so the prince suggested that they all get some rest.

Kyle, Forde, and Seth took one room while Natasha, Artur, Neimi, Colm, and Joshua took a larger one for themselves. L'arachel and Dozla refused to 'succumb to the call of luxury' and simply rested in a storage room. Duessel and Cormag settled in the area where the animals were kept, Cormag unwilling to leave his steed alone and Duessel not needing a bed to sleep.

That left Ephraim to share a room with…

"Hi, Ephraim" said Tana, sitting on her bed, looking very much awake.

The prince smiled. "Hullo, Tana. You should be resting." He stretched out on his bed, yawning loudly.

The princess of Frelia giggled. "You sound really tired. Shame, I wanted to talk with you a bit."

Turning on his side, Ephraim said, "Yes? What about?"

"Oh, I dunno. Anything really. I still haven't made any friends here and I feel like we never get a chance to talk now that things have gotten really serious. Which I do understand, of course… I just…miss you?'

Ephraim's smile widened. "Yea? I'm very flattered."

Tana stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't let your head grow too big for this cabin. I'm just saying that I was looking forward to talking to you when I joined up with your troops. However, all you seem to want to do is spar and plan, plan and spar. Don't you ever just want to relax?"

The prince frowned. "Of course, I do. However, I have many responsibilities now that I'm king and all," – he paused, it felt weird to say that – "so I don't have time to simply relax."

Tana batted her eyelashes at him and smiled coyly. "Can't you make an exception for me?"

Ephraim smiled, his eyes closing. "I'll make an effort."

The princess grinned and followed his lead, lying down to rest. "That's all I ask."

Both prince and princess fell asleep with very happy looks on their faces.

------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: I just want to say that considering the number of hits I'm receiving, and the frequency with which i update, i find it very unfair that i don't have more reviews. If you enjoy reading this fic please leave a comment to encourage me to continue. If you hate this fic, please leave a comment so that i might know upon which i need to improve. That being said, until i can get at least three more reviews, i'll be holding off future chapters. Thanks again for reading!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6: Budding, Sprouting, and Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

_[A/N: This fic is going to mainly showcase straight pairings, but there will be one slash pairing just because this is how I imagined it would be in the game, just made sense to me. If you don't like slash, don't worry; it's not as if it's the main focus of this fic._

_[A/N 2: In the last chapter, I made a mistake with the rooming situation. Everything has stayed the same except that Neimi and Natasha share one room and Joshua, Colm, and Artur shared another._

This chap has little to do with the actual battling focuses mainly on developing the friendships, both romantic and platonic. Enjoy! And again, I'm going to ask for reviews before the next update. Hmmm…. I don't think five would be too many to ask for, do you? I'm sorry if i seem demanding, i just want to get some feedback really badly. So please - read and review! Thanks!!

----------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Budding, Sprouting, and Dead Relationships

The next morning, the wind had decided to abandon the troops, leaving the ship's sails listless and heavy and the surface of the water glassy smooth. Nary a ripple from a pebble or an eager fish disrupted the stillness of the sea. Generally, the mood of the people was rather upbeat and positive. They had managed to defeat an entire platoon of horrifying, undead creatures – suffering no losses in the process – and could look forward to a day of peace and quiet, conversation and practice, gambling and drawing. During such an arduous journey, days like this were meant to be relished.

Everyone awoke later than usual, taking their time to stretch and yawn and toss about in the cabin's hard beds, which felt fit for a king compared to the sleeping mats atop the cold and hard ground that they were all accustomed to.

Well, not everyone was enjoying the gentle calm and respite from fighting. On the ship's deck, with his lance held firmly in his hand and beads of sweat glistening on his forehead, Kyle glared at his opponent and tried to form a strategy in his head.

Standing not four feet from him, Forde looked back, a mixture of amusement and annoyance on his face. His eager friend had dragged him out of bed at the crack of dawn, begging and pleading for Forde to spar with him.

"_Why can't you ask Seth?" he had answered, trying to hide from the earnest cavalier through the employment of his pillow. _

"_Because I can't find him! So, come one! Let's get going, Forde." And with one huge, powerful tug, Forde had slipped from his bed, crashing on the floor and cursing loudly at the pain. _

Forde shook his head, wondering how exactly Kyle managed to rope him into these ridiculous training sessions each time. Sure, he had promised to take practice more seriously. But did they have to train all the time? It was borderline obsessive.

Nevertheless, there he was, lance in hand and sweat pouring down his face. The sky was cloudless that morning which meant there was nothing to guard against the sun's bright beams of warmth.

"Kyle? Can we please take a break? Hey!" Forde cried indignantly, as Kyle had just attempted to knock Forde to the ground. "Will you give it a rest already? We've had enough training for now, don't you think?"

"I don't think we have," retorted Kyle, swinging his lance once more with much vigor, causing Forde to work extra hard to deflect the blow. "Besides, if you didn't think you needed the practice, why did you agree to spar with me?"

"You dragged me out of bed!" Becoming increasingly incensed, Forde took a confident step forward and jabbed at Kyle with the tip of his lance, knocking the man back a bit.

"That's beside the point," panted Kyle, ducking low. "You could have said no. I didn't put your armor on for you; I didn't dress you, despite how much you just love to call me mother."

Smirking, Forde nodded his head. "True enough. But I am calling it quits now. So…please?" The look in his eyes was too strong for Kyle to ignore and, after a moment of scowling, conceded. "Fine. We can take a break. But don't get used to this, alright? I overheard Ephraim telling Seth that that Colm person could possibly get promoted soon. And there is no way I'm going to let that –"

"That what?" interjected Forde, throwing his lance down. "That what, Kyle? You talk of those people like they haven't saved your life time and time again, as if they don't play integral roles in each battle, as if they're worth less than the dirt you scrape off your boots. Why?"

Forde's rant threw Kyle way off guard and he was stunned by his friend's words. Had he really seemed so snobby? Was he truly that much of an arrogant and conceited egomaniac? True, he had always been proud of his position of a knight…had he let it go to his head?

"Do I really come across that way?' he asked in a rather small voice. Forde instantly wished he could take everything back.

"At times," he said, more gently. "You're just so eager to be the best and prove it the world, that you let it cloud your head and fill it with nonsense." He smiled reassuringly. "I know that isn't your intention, but it does seem that way…at times." He had been taking slow steps towards Kyle hesitantly, unsure of how much damage his angry outburst had caused. "Hey," he said, trying to look into Kyle's eyes. "I really didn't mean it." Forde laughed. "I was just mad at you. Forgive me."

Finally, Kyle looked up with a sad smile on his face. "No, you're probably right. I did let it all go way too far. But that's over now."

"Yea?" asked Forde, his voice skeptical. "I dunno, Kyle. You've always been incredibly driven. Even when we were just lads, you always wanted to be the best. And I can't fault you for that. You just –"

"Made everything about that, and only that," said Kyle, shaking his head at himself.

Forde smiled, relieved. "Exactly. But, who knows. Maybe the great Kyle is capable of change."

Kyle shrugged, still struggling to wrap his mind around all of this. A thought struck him, twanging like the string of a bow. "Well, I remember one of our teachers saying once that all good knights have flaws, only the best can fix them."

"That's the spirit. But I got to tell you. I'm going to miss the old Kyle." There was a sudden gleam in Forde's eyes.

Kyle frowned. "Yea? Why's that?" He was a little surprised by Forde's reply: a sudden burst of laughter.

"No reason, no reason at all." Upon seeing Kyle's confused look, the cavalier merely stuck his tongue out at him and winked.

Shaking his head, Kyle began to strip off his armor, relishing the feeling of the weak breeze blowing against him. Forde started to do the same, going at a much quicker pace. His ponytail was slick with sweat and sticking to his back uncomfortably; he desperately wanted to wash off. But where he could do that? The ship did have bathing quarters but the water was always scalding hot due to its proximity to the ship's furnace. What Forde wanted was cool and refreshing water. But where he could find some?

And then he knew. He trudged over to the side of the ship, leaning against the railing as he pulled off his foot guards, dumping them on the ground.

"Kyle," he called, "come over here." He beckoned with his hand, his eyes gazing over the alluring cold deep blue waters.

"What is it?" asked Kyle, his armor lying in a neat pile near his lance. He walked over. "So?"

Forde grinned.

"What?" said Kyle, laughing awkwardly.

And without a word, Forde pushed him over the edge of the ship and into the depths of the sea, jumping off and following his friend into the water.

Once Kyle had resurfaced, he spouted a stream of water, wiped the stinging salt from his eyes and sputtered, "Forde – are you – crazy?"

"No," replied Forde with a far greater measure of calm, "just hot. Relax," he ordered gently, urging his friend to stop the frantic flailing. "There you go. The ship's practically stationary right now; we'll keep up with it with no problem. Besides, after all that training wearing that suffocating armor, doesn't this feel nice?"

Kyle had to admit that it did.

------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

He had been pacing for about an hour, having woken up even earlier than Kyle. Thoughts raced inside his head, swirling madly about, bumping against the inside of his skull and giving him a pounding headache. Ever since he had heard of the revolt in Carcino, Seth had been unable to stop thinking of the princess, his heart always beating at the same frightening pace. Was she all right? Battling it out victoriously, getting closer and closer to saving the prince Innes? Or was she up against a wall, her rapier broken and blood trickling down her forehead? The lack of information drove him positively mad. He had nearly managed to tear his own hair out, he was tugging on it so frequently these days.

Last night, he had thought of something. Something cowardly, but also something that would help him ensure that he could stay alive, sealing his pass to that destined meeting. But did he have the courage to petition it to the prince; did he think he could spin the proposal in such a way that it would be viewed with respect rather than scorn and disdain?

He still wasn't sure. Hence, the pacing.

Finally and suddenly, he stopped his pacing and leapt to the nearby door, pressing his ear against the old wood, trying desperately to hear something from within the room.

He listened and listened…

The creak of a bed, the soft shuffle of tired foot steps. Someone was awake!

Seth knocked on the door, more enthusiastically than anyone would've preferred so early in the day. After a few moments – a thousand millennia to Seth – the door opened, revealing –

– the princess Tana.

"Oh, good morning, General Seth." The princess smiled, her eyes still half-raised.

"Good morning, princess Tana. I hate to bother you, but is the prince awake…" Something was odd about the idea of a man and lady sharing the same bedroom but Seth pushed it out of mind, it was most likely common among friends of different genders – Seth wouldn't really know. "Sorry," he said, apologizing for his staring, "is prince Ephraim…?"

Tana looked apologetic. "Sorry, but he's still asleep."

"Actually," called a voice. There was another squeak of bed springs and the prince appeared at the door. "I _was_ sleeping but – ah – something _just_ woke me." He smiled at Seth's abashed look. "Don't worry about it. It's best I woke early anyways."

"Good to hear," said Seth nervously. "Ephraim – do you think I could have a word? I'm truly sorry about this but…" He pleaded silently, his eyes doing all the begging.

Startled by the man's urgency, Ephraim instantly tensed up, entering general mode. "Tana, if you'd excuse us? Will the deck be suitable, Seth?"

"Provided no one else is up there, then yes."

"Let's go find out then, shall we?"

"Please."

-------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Sunlight peeked through the tiny window in Neimi's and Natasha's room, illuminating their faces, casting a lovely glow about them. The archer was first to wake, stirring gently but knocking her bow to the ground, startling the cleric so that she was awake soon after.

They exchanged mumbled pleasantries and got dressed, chatting happily as they realized that day was to be spent carelessly.

"What are supposed to do exactly?" asked Neimi after giving their current situation some thought. "I've never been on a ship before."

"Nor have I," answered Natasha, smiling. "But we'll make do. Either way, this blessed break is most welcome."

"Oh, yea. Definitely," agreed Neimi fervently. She shivered as she thought about the creatures they had faced the other day, their glazed over eyes, their yellowing teeth and their putrid, rotting flesh. They were living nightmares.

"Neimi?" asked Natasha, turning her back to the girl. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Neimi, happy about the distraction from her macabre thoughts. "What is it?"

The cleric bit her lip and sat down on her bed, staring at the ground. "I need your opinion on something – something that Joshua said."

This surprised Neimi. "Yea? What did he say?" She sat as well, turning to face Natasha who was determinedly not meeting her eyes. "Natasha?"

Slowly, her cheeks turning a bright red, Natasha looked up, a certain mixture of joy and confusion in her eyes. "He said something, the other day… about some bet… but it was different."

The bet was nothing new to the archer but there was something in Natasha's voice that put her on guard; she braced herself. "How so?" she asked stiffly, not sure of what to expect.

"He didn't bet money…and the thing we bet on was – was quite different from what he usually suggests… Very different."

Neimi didn't say anything but encouraged the cleric to go on with a gentle nod of the head.

"He said he was betting on…whether or not, I'd fall for him." Now a dangerous shade of red, Natasha stared at the floor again, hiding behind her golden locks.

Neimi, on the other hand, was beaming. "Did he really? That's really sweet! But – what's the problem?"

The cleric shook her head, sending brilliant reflections off her shiny tresses. "I don't know… if he was serious or not…"

"Well, of course he was serious. He's absolutely crazy about you. Don't you ever notice how he's always keeping close to you in battle? Ensuring that no enemy solider even gets with three feet of you? He's completely and totally in love with you."

Natasha looked up shyly, still hiding behind her mane of golden hair. "Do you really think so?" A small smile crept across her face at the idea.

"Absolutely. The question now is… has Joshua won his bet? Have you fallen for him?"

The cleric didn't know what to say.

-------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Forde?" asked Kyle, treading water and looking rather refreshed. "How exactly are we supposed to get back on board?"

Now that they were washed well enough and the water was becoming more biting than cooling, the cavalier was eager to get back on board and start life as The New Kyle. However, as he looked about, he couldn't see any way for them to get back onto the deck of the ship.

"Uh," said Forde, "I'm not exactly sure…" He continued to look about and still could not find an answer to Kyle's question. "I'm sure we'll find a way, though. Don't worry."

"How can I not worry? We could drown out here! I can't tread water forever!"

"Yea, whatever. Calm down for a second, yea?"

Kyle quieted down somewhat.

"Good, now you stay here and I'm going to swim around to the other end and see what I can find, alright? Can you last for that much longer at least?"

Grudgingly, Kyle nodded. "Hurry up," he said shortly. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just usually the other way around, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, you're the one always getting me out of trouble. But I guess this is all part of the new Kyle, eh? Shame, I'm going to miss that one aspect." And with that, Forde swam away, leaving Kyle to tread water in silence.

------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone – unbeknownst to her – had forgotten about L'arachel and her right hand man Dozla. The two had holed up in a small storage room which had left them cramped all night. But, hey, all in a days work of someone as righteous as the princess of Rausten. No?

"Dozla!"

"Yes, princess!"

"What must we do?"

"Bring down all those who oppose the way of righteousness!"

"Excellent. Now, I think it's best if we take advantage of this day of rest to sleep in as much as we possibly can. After all, what good will our powers be if we are too fatigued to use them. Correct, Dozla?"

"Absolutely, princess! Gwahahahaha! To sleep!"

"To sleep!"

--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

Looking incredibly incredulous, Ephraim took a step back, away from the general. "I don't understand, Seth. Why would you suggest something like that?"

The paladin tried to explain himself. "No, no. I'm just thinking of your safety, milord. You are, after all, the reigning king of Renais and to lose you would be a detrimental blow to the kingdom, one that I'm not sure we could recover from."

"Be that as it may, Seth, I cannot condone sending our reserves to the front lines. Those Frelian troops were not volunteers, they were sent to join us. While some of them may willing fight for our cause, we have no right to use them as anything other than caravan guards. All of these men and women fighting beside us, they have volunteered their lives and I am not going to place my life as something more valuable. I will continue to lead these front lines as I have done so for weeks – months – now. And successfully, I may add." The prince had taken on a very noble air during his little speech and Seth found himself filled with newfound respect for the young man.

The paladin's head hung low. "Of course, your high – Ephraim. You are correct in this matter. Please accept my humblest apologies for suggesting something so… foolhardy. I – I don't know what I was thinking." Seth's voice was low and full of emotion. He ran a hand through his hair and he couldn't bear to meet Ephraim's gaze.

The prince knew something was wrong with the general but he could not for the life of decide what it actually was. He had been watching the man for weeks now, attempting to read the man's emotions and actions but it had proved fruitless.

"Seth, is something wrong?" he asked gently, stepping forward and placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

Exhaling slowly, Seth did his best to control his emotions but it was no use. His breathing became harsh and it felt as though a gauntlet-hand was squeezing his lungs. "I'm just worried…about the princess. And what losing _you_ would do to her…"

"I see," said Ephraim, uncertain of the truth behind the paladin's words. "Well, rest assured, I will do my absolutely best to make sure I see my sister again. And I have the utmost faith in her capabilities. Not to mention…Innes – should she rescue the man – is a capable fighter."

Seth smiled at Ephraim's obvious distaste for the prince of Frelia. "You're right. Of course, you're right. I was being…ridiculous. And if I may have your leave…"

"Oh, yes, of course. But, Seth, don't be so hard on yourself. What you were doing was completely acceptable. You were merely fulfilling our duty after all, were you not? So, take it easy, yea?"

The general look down, casting his gaze upon the rough wooden floor. "Yea. I shall speak with you later, Ephraim."

Ephraim's nod went unnoticed as Seth walked glumly up the steps.

---------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle's legs were beginning to give out. "Forde!" he called, having to spit some brackish water out. "Where in Magvel are you?" The cavalier was getting desperate just as he heard the splashing of water and Forde's heavy breathing. "_There_ you are! What took you so long, eh? Spot some mermaid you wanted to chat up? With nice and long blonde hair? _Well_?"

"Shut _up_, Kyle. First, you know I'm not much for the mermaid type, rather scaly and wet if you ask me. And I don't like blonde hair – or long hair, for that matter. Come on, I've found a way up. Try to not exert too much energy with all that ridiculous flapping you seem to be so fond of. Alright?"

"Shush. There is nothing wrong with my swimming. Well, come on then. Lead the way."

They began swimming slowly, feeling rather fatigued from all the activity.

Kyle's curiosity was piqued by something Forde had said. "What do you mean, you don't fancy long hair?"

If they had been on land, what Forde did probably would've been a shrug. "I dunno. It's just not my type."

"So what is your type? It seems to be everything, the way you chat with all the town girls whenever we visit those small villages."

Forde chuckled. "I may talk to them, but they all fancy you. Do you know that half my conversation with them concerns you?"

Kyle's face reddened. "Are you kidding, Forde?"

"Absolutely not. I've got to tell you, Kyle. You're a real hit with the womenfolk."

"Really… I've always thought that was more your thing." Kyle looked both pleased and confused by their talk.

"Nah, you've got that whole gentleman thing going on. Not to mention you're pretty handsome. Oh, c'mon, don't get embarrassed just because I called you handsome," he remarked to his friend's reddening face. "I'm just speaking the truth." However, Forde was enjoying the sight of Kyle blushing so he threw in a wink and blew a little kiss.

"Okay, now. Just stop it. You're creeping me out, Forde. I'm starting to think you're like that one guy we knew during training. You know, he and another soldier were kicked out of the academy after being found…together?"

"Really?" asked Forde, widening his eyes on purpose. "What do you mean _together_?" queried the cavalier, not letting Kyle know that he was just kidding.

His strokes becoming erratic and his face now a brilliant shade of crimson, Kyle looked like he was about to explode and spew tomato sauce everywhere. "Don't make me say it, alright? You know very well what I mean by together. Is this the way up?"

Forde nodded and began treading water. "Yepp, you go first. I'll hold the rope steady for you. Go ahead."

Kyle grabbed tight of the rope and began climbing towards the deck, the swaying kept to minimum as Forde did his best to keep his friend's journey steady. The going was slow; they hadn't removed their clothes before jumping into the water so the weight was dragging him down, not to mention splattering Forde in the face with salty droplets. But soon enough, Kyle was pulling himself over the railing and lay on the ground, panting from the effort.

"Okay," called Forde. "It's my turn. Help by pulling me up," he ordered, grinning. "Why do you think I let you go up first?"

Grumbling, Kyle followed the command and starting pulling the rope in, cursing himself for not seeing right through Forde.

"And here I am!" Forde announced grandly. "Come now, don't look so sour. Is it truly that big of a deal?" He bent low and looked up into Kyle's face, his eyes twinkling.

Sighing loudly, Kyle shrugged. "I guess not."

"Good. Now tell me something. What do you mean by together? Do you mean like this?" Forde gestured with his hand, indicating the two of them, standing a normal distance apart. Then he took a step closer so that he was standing behind Kyle. "Or like this?" He bit his lip and hesitated, before sliding one of his arms around Kyle and pulling him into a hug. Or do you mean like this?" he asked gently, his deep voice filling Kyle's ear.

The blushing cavalier pulled away quickly. "Cut it out, Forde. I don't know what you're up to, but this isn't funny. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to change." And with that, Kyle stormed off, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him.

Forde didn't follow but merely sighed and gazed over the edge of the ship, staring deep into the blue depths of the sea. He started laughing. _What on Magvel was I thinking?_

He chuckled again. "Poor Kyle."

--------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- ---

"Morning, mate," grunted Joshua as Colm finally woke up, his shaggy blue hair a complete mess. The myrmidon was already dressed and polishing his sword.

"Why are you polishing that thing? You won't have any use for it today," Colm asked wearily.

"I know, I know." Joshua went on polishing it anyways. "I just, can't stop thinking, and this helps, distracts me. Gods, I barely got any sleep last night. And you weren't even snoring like you normally do."

Colm scowled but you could tell his was amused. "Thinking, eh? What about?"

The swordsman quickly looked down and polished his sword with increased intensity. "Just stuff." There was something in his voice; it was like a fish that wanted to be caught, but was waiting for the fisherman to make the first move. He sighed sadly, to prove a point.

The thief was purposely ignoring him, rubbing his eyes and tossing and turning in his bed, trying to get a bit more sleep. But the number of times Joshua sighed and cleared his throat was just too irritating for Colm to bear any longer. "You're not going to actually tell me what you're thinking about, are you? Are we going to have a nice chat about feelings? Maybe talk about the men we fancy afterwards?"

Joshua froze, just for a second, but it was noticeable enough. Colm grinned slyly. "Is this all about Natasha?"

"What do you mean?" the myrmidon asked, much too quickly. "She's got nothing to do with this. Actually, let's just forget whatever I said, yea?"

"No. You hemmed and hawed for ages so we're going to talk you complete idiot. So is it the cleric or not?"

Reluctantly, his hand jiggling a pair of die nervously, Joshua nodded. "Yea…"

"Well, duh. Even Artur could tell that." Both men turned instinctively towards the sleeping monk, his face incredibly peaceful and serene. Colm thoughtfully lowered his voice. "Question is, have you told her yet?"

"Yea…well, in a way. With a bet, you see."

Colm groaned and slapped his forehead. "My god, you and your bets! Listen here…"

----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- -------

Cormag and Duessel woke about the same time, each gently opening their eyes and remaining lost in their thoughts. They were traitors and would soon go to battle against former comrades and allies. The idea was too dreadful to ponder for too long so Colm saddled up Genarog and went for a quick flight while Duessel settled down again and fell fast asleep within minutes.

-------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ephraim?" asked Tana, her hair braided neatly for the meantime, "is there something wrong with the general?"

"Indeed, there does seem to be something at matter, doesn't there? Good, we are on the same page then. Question is, what exactly?" The prince stood up and did a little pacing of his own. "Tana, we've got a mission. It will be entirely different from restoring peace to the world but, knowing the general, it will also be entirely more difficult."

The princess grinned. "Do tell."

----------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------

With a shaky thud that unsettled most of the passengers, the shipped finally docked, sometime at night. A lot had gone on during _that_ day.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ups and Downs of Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. It only wishes that I did.

I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers! They really get the writing juices flowing. Here's another chapter – enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Ups and Downs of Life 

Finally reaching the dock at Taizel, the soldiers all eagerly left the ship, eager to get back on solid and dry land. However, there were a few mishaps.

"Ouch!"

"Colm, watch it!"

"You watch it, swinging your bow every which way. You'll knock someone out!"

"Morning, Joshua," greeted Natasha, shyly smiling at the swordsman. "Enjoy your day off yesterday?"

Thinking about what had transpired within his room the other day, Joshua shrugged noncommittally. "It was a relief at least. But I'm not sure whether I enjoyed it much… How about you?"

"Oh, it was pleasant. Neimi and I talked quite a bit."

"Yea? What about?" The two weren't quite meeting eye to eye, instead focusing on one another's forehead, the only safe zone they could see.

"Oh, well." Natasha started to blush. "Stuff."

"Oh, stuff. Yea. I know what you mean. Heh," he laughed nervously. "Stuff."

An uncomfortable silence drifted between the pair and they turned away stiffly, dying to know if the other was watching their progress and not daring to check. Artur was in the middle of a rather lengthy prayer.

Behind the foot soldiers were Cormag and Duessel, riding their steeds solemnly. They were deeper into Grado territory. More and more soldiers would recognize their faces; their immense skill had won them widespread fame that extended even to the ears of other kingdoms. They did their best to keep their faces down, focusing on the path before them, praying that their armor and Cormag's wyvern wouldn't be noticed by the townspeople.

"General?" muttered Cormag through the side of his mouth, his eyes still staring at the ground directly in front of him.

With equal discreetness, Duessel uttered softly, "Yes, Cormag? What is it?"

"General, I don't know how I can do this. Last time I fought against Grado soldiers, I had been led by blind rage and thoughts of revenge. I have not lost this passion but I fear that with time it will begin to vanish. I shudder to think of what use I'll be when I finally…overcome my feelings. How can I willingly kill men I formerly called allies? I know of their strife and their difficulty in following the emperor's odd orders. How can I punish them for that cause?"

Duessel sighed wearily, his entire body sagging. "Cormag, I too know of the difficulty raging inside of you. It's as the prince said, we're fighting to make a difference, to make things right. I'm afraid that in this case, we have to believe that the ends do justify the means."

Shaking his head vigorously, Cormag tried to wrap his head around the general's statement. "There is only one man of Grado I want to kill – Valter. The rest are innocent and I will have their dying blood on my hands. Maybe if we told them of recent events that could be persuaded. I cannot let these men go out the way my brother did. At the hands of a truly evil man. They deserve the choice at least." He chanced a fleeting look at the general who was quite taken aback.

As surprising as they were, Duessel found Cormag's optimistic words refreshing. It was good to see that beneath the rage and anger, beneath the silent and sullen exterior, that naïve hopefulness still existed and burned within the knight, keeping his spirits up, if only barely. However, if he were completely honest with himself, he'd have to admit that Cormag's plan would most likely not work. He'd seen the fresh batches of recruits, all brain washed and ready to die for their emperor.

"It is a noble thought, Cormag. I do urge you to do your best. Even if you should fail, at least it would strengthen your resolve. Therefore, I see no problems with your plan. Just be careful, not everyone houses a heart like yours."

The wyvern knight nodded slowly, lost in his thoughts. True enough, the rage that fueled him would probably burn until he finally received vengeance. But it was overpowering the man, controlling his actions as a master controls a puppet. His spear lusted for flesh and blood.

"I'll have to do my best then," whispered Cormag softly to himself. "If not for me, then for the memory of my brother." For a brief moment, a smile crossed his face, lighting up his features remarkably. He had thought of the grimace his brother would make at such sentimental words.

* * *

"Prince Ephraim, we've docked in Taizel," said Seth stiffly. He still hadn't recovered from the humiliation his thoughts and actions had caused him but the man was doing his best to keep up the confident and calm front. It was odd. He had never had to work to remain peaceful and aware, alert and practical; it just came naturally. But ever since he had…fallen for the princess, everything had been flipped upside down. There were times during which the paladin didn't even recognize himself. 

Ephraim smiled. "I actually surmised as much myself when I went flying to the floor, Seth, but thank you for the confirmation." His teasing words had little effect on the general. Leaning in, he lowered his voice and spoke directly into Seth's ear. "Listen, general, I know that you're most likely feeling shamed at the present. However, I beseech you to not let this bother you any longer. What you did was in no way dishonorable. It was perfectly acceptable in all rights. Possibly, if I were a man with a clearer head and smaller heart, I would've taken your advice. Do not fault yourself for my shortcomings. Alright, Seth?" he asked, his demeanor becoming instantly softer as he addressed the man as a friend rather than a knight.

Smiling at the prince's kind words, the paladin realized that if he were to allow himself to sulk in embarrassment, he'd be more of a burden to the troops than if he were to simply disregard the whole situation. His posture becoming straighter and his voice manlier and more confident, Seth gratefully said, "Of course, Pri – Ephraim. I will do my best to over look your – ah – shortcomings."

Ephraim winked. "There you go. Now let's move quickly. It's a straight path from here but we'll most likely have to fight tooth and nail for each step forward. Call up the troops and have them all ready in five minutes."

"Yes – ah – Ephraim."

"Seth?"

"Yes, Ephraim?" The prince winced at the general's awkwardness when addressing him informally.

"From now on, call me 'milord,' alright? I think it'll be easier for both of us."

Looking very relieved, Seth smiled for a moment before entering Knight Mode and riding off to round up the soldiers, most of who were still bickering.

* * *

It had been a night and most of a morning that Kyle and Forde had spent in awkward silence. When Forde had finally returned to their room, he found Kyle dressed in a fresh set of dry clothes and curled up into a tight ball on his bed, as though trying to hide. Forde had tried to apologize for his odd behavior but it had been in vain. 

"_Kyle," he said uneasily, sitting on the edge of his own bed. "About earlier, about that… I just wanted to –"_

"_I don't want to talk about it." Kyle's reply had been short and harsh, taking Forde by surprise._

"_Really, Kyle, it's not that big of a deal. I was just kidding around with you. You know how I get carried away with such things…"_

_Only silence escaped Kyle's mouth. He pulled a sheet over his body, blocking Forde out completely._

_Forde leaned over and gently touched his friend on the shoulder, trying to get him to listen. "I mean it, Kyle. There was nothing behind that. And I'm sorry if I… if I made things a bit… odd."_

_Still, there came no reply. _

_Forde sighed. "Fine. Have a good night's rest. Talk to you in the morning." _

They had yet to even say 'hello.'

To his credit, Forde had attempted to break the silence, opening his mouth to say something only to close it again, his resolve breaking down under Kyle's withering glare.

However, he was reaching that point when enough is just enough. Throwing his hands in the air, Forde exclaimed, "Will you just talk to me already?"

Taking a moment longer than necessary, Kyle looked at him calmly. "What is it, Forde?"

"Oh, do _not_ try that with me. You've been ignoring me ever since yesterday afternoon, batting away all my attempts at conversation. Enough is enough, yea? What I did meant absolutely _nothing_. It was a _joke_, okay?" He stared into Kyle's eyes, trying to get his friend to understand.

For a moment, it appeared that Kyle was going to keep on ignoring Forde. Then –

"You really mean it? Absolutely nothing?" he asked in a small voice, watching Forde warily.

"_Yes_!" cried Forde impatiently. "So, will you finally talk to me like you did before…that?"

"I guess," relented Kyle, giving Forde a cool look. "Make sure it doesn't happen again, alright? I honestly don't care if you are a…dandy but just keep that stuff away from me, yea?" He started moving away, keeping his back stiff and straight.

"Hey!" said Forde indignantly. "I'm not a dandy, alright? I was just messing around. Don't get any sorted and twisted thoughts in your head because they're all completely false. I am completely into women!" shouted the knight, his voice rising in pitch and his face becomingly increasingly red.

"Good to hear that," giggled a small, warm voice. It was Tana. She held up her hand to cover her laughing.

Forde paled. "Ah, princess Tana." He bowed low. "Please – ah – excuse that little outburst. While it was completely – _completely_ _correct_," he added loudly, for Kyle's benefit, "I did not mean to proclaim it to the world in such a manner."

The princess laughed. "Don't worry about it. Just relax. There," she said, noting Forde's returning ease. "However, I did want to talk to you." She kept her voice low, speaking directly to Forde and standing only inches away from the man.

"You did?" he asked, uneasily. He wasn't sure why, but the proximity of the young woman was making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "What ever about?"

"Well," Tana whispered, "I wanted to talk to you about General Seth. The prince and I have noticed his rather moody appearances as of late and wondered if perhaps you knew anything about it?" She bit her lip nervously.

There was a twinkle in Forde's eye. He loved knowing secrets. "Actually, I do know why Seth." – he made a big show of using informality concerning the paladin – "has been acting in such a manner. However, I feel rather insulted that the prince couldn't talk to me about it but sent you – a fine lady, no doubt, but practically a stranger to me – to ask me of such a personal issue." He held up a hand to Tana's outraged face. "Listen, it's nothing against you, but I feel that enough has happened between the prince and me that he should feel almost complied to talk to me personally about such issues. Especially when it concerns a close friend and confidante of mine."

Tana eyed him shrewdly. "Alright then. I'll tell Ephraim that. Good day Forde." She would not smile at him.

Grinning widely, the cavalier bowed low to the ground and winked at the princess before walking away, realizing that his horse needed tending to.

Feeling snubbed, Tana stalked off to find her winged-steed and go for a quick flight to cool herself down.

* * *

The troops headed towards the city, looking quite conspicuous despite their attempts at secrecy. All the soldiers of Renais' army stared straight ahead, refusing to lock gazes with the citizens of the village. However, as they entered the municipality, there was a sudden flurry of movement and excitement all around them. 

A battalion of Grado soldiers had surrounded them. It was clear by their stances that they intended to fight.

"It's a trap!" exclaimed Ephraim, quickly stepping to the front of the group. "All of you, prepare to fight. To arms!"

Everyone quickly drew their weapons, moving swiftly like the gears of a well-oiled machine. Quickly getting into formation, they moved out, eager to take down their foe and save the civilians of the city. The flapping of a wyvern sounded above the troops; Cormag was flying out to greet the Grado soldiers and talk to them but before he could get a chance, an archer loosed an arrow in the knight's direction, nearly unsettling Cormag as Genarog was forced to swerve wildly. Cormag glared at the man but tried still to approach. However, as he gazed into his enemy's eyes, he saw nothing but dead anger and rage, a burning lust to kill and no sparks of humanity whatsoever. And in that moment, he realized any attempts to make peace with the enemy would prove futile.

With a loud battle cry, he swooped down towards the archer and quickly took the man down with one thrust of his lance, spearing the man so that the tip of his lance protruded – bloodied and gory – on his other side.

A swarm of soldiers surrounded Cormag, keeping him too busy for his steed to ascend again. The knight was able to defeat all of them, but his eyes grew sadder and sadder as he realized that his former allies had become nothing but mere puppets, eager and willing to perform their twisted master's plans.

* * *

"Natasha!" called Joshua, some blood dripping from his arm. "Can you – ah – do your thing here?" 

The cleric rushed over, alarmed. After she had finished healing his wound, Natasha looked up curiously. "How did this happen? You usually never have any wounds."

The myrmidon suddenly looked sheepish. "Well," he said, jangling a few coins in his pocket, "I may have been too busy, thinking about things…"

"Oh," said Natasha, thinking she knew the object of Joshua's thoughts. She started to blush and looked down at her feet, her golden locks hiding her face. "Is that so? It always helps me to address matters head on, clear the head…" she suggested softly.

Joshua couldn't help but smile at the situation. It was borderline ridiculous. Surrounding by fighting and the loud battle cries of humans and the undead monsters, it still felt as though they were completely alone, trapped in a bubble of silence. The feeling was becoming increasingly awkward.

Then Joshua realized that it was time to roll the die and see what happened. Steeling himself, he took Natasha by the hand and looked into her eyes.

Realizing what was about to happen, the cleric blushed a deeper red and tried to pull away. "Joshua," she murmured.

"No, Natasha," he said firmly, pulling the young woman a little closer. "I have to say something now. If I wait any longer, it'll consume me and I'll be useless in battle. I'd most likely end up dead." He started to chuckle but stopped immediately at the horrified look on the cleric's face. "No, you're right that – ah – wasn't funny."

Natasha smiled briefly. "No, it wasn't."

"Okay. Here goes." Joshua thought about all that Colm had told him the other day, all the advice on courting women that he had been offered, and recognized that if he wanted this to go correctly, he'd have to throw all of it out the window. So he did. Then he had Lady Luck blow on the die and cast the lot, keeping his fingers crossed. "Natasha, do you want to make another bet?"

The cleric sighed. "Not again, Joshua? I haven't got time for jokes any more."

"No, no," said the myrmidon reassuringly, "This is serious. In fact, I've never been more serious about anything. Ever. Here's the bet: Will I make you happy? Will you accept?"

"Oh, Joshua," whispered the cleric. Standing a distance away, Colm looked over and slapped himself on the forehead before nudging Neimi in the arm. Instead of sharing his frustrated look, however, the archer giggled and led Colm away. Together with Artur's help, they took out several of the monsters, Neimi unable to stop smiling the whole time.

"Well?" asked the swordsman, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable.

Natasha continued to remain silent, still looking down at their hands, fingers intertwined.

A sudden thought sprang to Neimi's mind. She whispered with the other two, whacking Colm on the arm for some comment he made. "Yea?" she asked of the men; both nodded, Colm somewhat reluctantly.

They formed a triangle around the pair, keeping watch should any enemy try and approach the two at their most exposed moment. String twanged, magic sizzled and daggers sliced as the three ensured the safety of their friends.

Neimi still could not stop beaming; the thought of her best friend finding love was simple fantastic. While he kept up an annoyed scowl, Colm secretly crossed his fingers for Joshua, wishing him the best. Artur noticed the pair for the first time and thought, _Perhaps I could officiate_.

"Natasha? You haven't said anything for several minutes…" Joshua laughed awkwardly.

Closing her eyes for a moment, the cleric opened them, looked deep into the man's eyes and finally said, "Yes."

"Yes?" Joshua asked. "You will accept?" He grinned.

"Yes, I will accept." And Natasha had a bit of a smile on her face too. "But, Joshua, I'm letting you know. You can't afford to lose this bet. I'm placing all my chips on this and I can't bear to lose them all."

"Don't worry," replied Joshua seriously. "I'll do everything in my power to win this one."

Natasha smiled. "I'm pulling for you… At least… at least you won our last bet."

"What? Oh – that you'd fall for me. That one was easy… This one… I'll definitely have to work at it. But I promise, Natasha, I will succeed."

"May the gods be with you – us – then."

They embraced. Neimi and Artur clapped. Colm merely smirked.

* * *

Cautiously, Forde knocked entered the village, hoping that whoever happened to be there was a friend and not a surprising foe. The place appeared to be silent, the sounds of Forde's horse's footsteps echoing loudly. 

However, there was the pitter-patter of small feet and Forde felt someone tugging on his boot. It was a child, no more than ten or eleven years of age.

"Good day, lad. You'll want to be getting into hiding, we've gotten into a bit of a skirmish out there."

"Oh, I know," chirped the boy, seemingly indifferent to the battle. "My name's Ewan. I'm training to be a sage and I need to find a woman named Marisa. I don't know where she is, but maybe if I traveled with you I could find her?" he asked, looking eagerly at Forde.

For some reason, the cavalier had taken an instant liking to the young boy. He smiled and nodded. "Sure. Just be careful, yea?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I know some magic and can defend myself." He ran out of the village.

"Hey – wait!" cried Forde, rushing after him.

* * *

"Forde, who's this?" asked Kyle, perplexed. His eyes narrowed as they followed the flighty path of the youngster. 

"Uh," said Forde sheepishly, tugging on his ponytail awkwardly, "This is Ewan. He's going to be joining us for now." He didn't quite meet Kyle's gaze.

"He will not!" exclaimed Kyle, unable to believe that Forde would welcome a mere child on the battlefield. "He's just a boy, how is he supposed to defend himself?"

"Well, he did say he knew some magic." Forde's words came out uneasily and he winced, waiting for the oncoming scolding.

However, at that exact moment, the two heard a small commotion and they looked over just in time to see Ewan take down one of the monsters with two shots of fire.

"Yea, yea," said Kyle as Forde smiled smugly. "Just keep an eye out for him, yea?"

"Yea," sighed Forde. He set his horse off in the direction of the boy, keeping a javelin ready should any creatures stray too close to young Ewan.

The boy's bubbly nature was refreshing, Forde had to admit. After dealing with either sulky Kyle or uptight Kyle each and every day, it was nice to have someone so upbeat around.

"Take that! And that!" cried the boy as he burned gaping holes in several more monsters, the putrid stench of their burning and rotting flesh making Forde cough.

"Ewan?" he called. "Leave the monsters to me, alright?"

"Okay!" said Ewan, saluting the cavalier.

Forde grinned. He was beginning to really like this kid.

* * *

"Behind you!" 

Tana looked round and with a squeal, managed to get her pegasus to swerve just in time to avoid the sailing arrow.

"Close call there," said a deep voice. It was Cormag. He smiled slightly at the princess. "You're alright?"

"Yes," breathed Tana, her face reddening. "Thanks for saving me just then. I would've been a goner."

The wyvern knight chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it. Besides, we have to look out for one another, yea? Being so susceptible to arrows and all."

Tana relaxed. "Yea, you're right." She grinned broadly. "Hopefully, I can return the favor one day."

"I'll be counting on it."

The two flew off.

* * *

The rest of the battle progressed along the usual route. Left and right, the enemies were falling to the ground, their blood – whether red and fresh or black and stinking – rushing about in tiny eddies of death. Ephraim looked about and noted that there were only a few adversaries left to defeat. This battle had been a true wake-up call: Eerie as it was, it helped the prince to know that Grado had somehow managed to get these odd monstrosities on their side. Any tidbit of information was always welcome. 

The prince rushed forward, swinging his deadly lance with confidence, spearing a large axe-wielder through the stomach. The man stopped dead in his tracks and looked down, not uttering a sound as he realized the situation; he was dying.

Falling to his knees, his eyes glazed over and he fell onto his face.

As Ephraim thought, _One more down_, a small part of him couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. He hadn't asked for any of this. However, he was part of the problem and needed to be moved aside.

Stepping over the lifeless heap, the prince looked about, noting the proximity of his allies. The five foot soldiers were nowhere to be found but Ephraim figured they were warning the villagers. He had no idea of what was truly going on. Duessel was nearby, his mighty axe poised and ready and his body waiting for Ephraim's words to act. Seth was always about, dashing here and there, his sword and lance lethal. The sound of hooves against the cobblestones indicated that Forde and Kyle were approaching. _Good_, Ephraim thought. He could use the back up.

Overhead, Cormag and Tana ruled the skies, both keeping an eye out for the other.

_Excellent, everyone – for the most part- is where he or she should be. _

However, a small figure rushed passed Ephraim, running hastily towards a member of the opposing army.

"Ewan!" cried Forde. "Wait! Not so fast!"

"I told you to keep an eye out for him, didn't I?" Ephraim heard Kyle scold. He glanced backwards to see both cavaliers looks rather fearful.

"Forde, who –" began Ephraim but he was cut off.

"Sorry, Ephraim. No time to explain!" yelled Forde as he rushed past.

The boy was dancing uneasily, his nerves on edge as he approached a dangerous looking woman. She had blazing pink hair, and a look about her that seemed to say, _Get in my way and you die_.

"Ewan, stop!" However, Forde's words were pointless.

The mage stepped closer to the woman, finally alerting her senses. Her eyes flashing, she drew her sword and rushed the boy.

"No!" he screamed. "Marissa! It's me, Ewan!" The boy's protest came too late, however.

The young woman's sword had already begun to slice through the air and then…through Ewan's throat, decapitating the boy's head, in mid-scream.

"No!" yelled Forde, stopping short in horror. Kyle ceased his angry admonitions and his face took on a look of extreme dismay as well. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, that boy, that bright and bubbly boy, whom they had only know for about an hour, was dead, his head lying several gruesome feet from his body. A look of terror remained on his face…

The woman named Marissa dropped to her knees, seemingly just realizing whom the boy had been. "Ewan," she said softly, her face remaining dry but her voice full of guilt. "Ewan, I never meant to…" She trailed off, hanging her head sadly. Turning up to Forde, she looked into his eyes and said, "I'm sorry. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. Bury his body properly. Farewell."

And with that last greeting, Marissa took off, slashing at her former allies as she went, as though hoping to make payment for her actions. Leaping into a nearby clump of trees, she made her final departure out of all their lives.

Forde had leapt off his horse, rushing to Ewan's side, all the while knowing that it was too late to save him. While he barely knew the boy, he still couldn't help the extreme sadness he was feeling. The little mage had had such a bright future, and now he'd _never_ get a chance to see what he could make of his life. It wasn't fair.

Piecing together the boy's body, Forde wrapped him up in some spare tarp and placed him reverently on top of his horse. He would bury the body later; Ewan deserved at least that much. No one protested; nay, no one could even comment. The death of the boy was too much to take.

Realizing that they still had one enemy left and the rest of the soldiers weren't ready to battle just yet, Seth raced forward, making quiet work of the giant Cyclops.

He turned to Ephraim who nodded. "We've won." But somehow, it didn't really feel like they had.

* * *

The ceremony for the young mage Ewan was brief and concise yet poignant nonetheless. Forde surprised all with truly moving words, speaking of the brevity of life. Before he asked Artur to come forward and bless the body, he made one last statement about how they should all take advantage of their time while it lasted. 

Seth nodded, appreciating the sentiment. However, while Natasha and Joshua met eyes briefly and smiled, Kyle couldn't help noticing that Forde seemed to be speaking to him, and to him only.

* * *

_A/N: And another update! I hope you all appreciated this one as well! As always, keep reviewing. Remember, three is a magical number! _


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

----------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

_Hey guys, I'm sorry about the time it took to update. After that last chapter, I lost the urge to write and I apologize for that. However, I hope you appreciate this chapter and forgive me. Not too much action in this chapter but still plenty going on. Enjoy! And as always, please review!_

Chapter Eight:

"Myrrh's gone? Are you positive?" Ephraim's face was blank. He couldn't believe that the girl would run off like that.

Seth nodded, his mouth a thin, grim line. "Yes, milord. She's been missing since this morning. And I noted that there appears to be no sign of a struggle. I'm assuming she left of her own free will." The general was worried, not only for the girl's safety, but for the prince's well-being. The two rarely spoke, but Seth knew that if anything were to happen to Myrrh, Ephraim would be devastated.

"But where did she go?" asked the prince, his volume increasing. "Didn't anyone see her?" His brows were furrowed in concern and his voice was muddy with frustration.

The paladin took a small step backwards. "Ah, well, milord, one of the guards did report seeing a young lady heading east. Perhaps, that was Myrrh?"

Ephraim's face was suddenly determined. "Prepare the troops. We head east."

Seth was startled by the prince's orders. The soldiers still needed a bit of rest and supplies were running low. An extra bit of time was needed before they could consider leaving Taizel. "Milord…" said the general quietly, as Ephraim walked away purposefully.

The prince rounded on the paladin and spoke in a low voice that was still full of authority. His manner was cold and indifferent. "Seth, I am not acting solely on emotion. The capital lies to the east as well." Noticing that the general still seemed reluctant, Ephraim took step closer and spoke with such passion that it put the battle-hardened man on edge. "You will over your commander and sovereign, yea? I am king now, in all but title and you will do as I say. I've listened to what you've told me and I've learned my place as a commander rather than a man. But right now, I've yet to be crowned and so compassion still finds its way into my thoughts and plans."

He took a moment to calm himself and smiled briefly, looking into the general's eyes imploringly. "I must find that balance." His words were calm and deliberate but their seemed to be a fire blazing in his eyes. "I must find a way to say my country and her people. This is the king I want to be and that is why I must be the way I am. Seth," he placed a hand on the general's shoulder. "I need your help in this."

Shaking his head, the paladin marveled at Ephraim's proud and confident words, wondering when exactly the king's bright and active son had developed into this honorable man. "Milord, if this is your decision, I will do my best to assist you."

"Thank you, Seth." After sending the general on his way, Ephraim looked out on the open road and spoke softly to the breeze. "Please be safe, Myrrh."

----------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

"Prince Ephraim," greeted Forde, bringing his horse up to match the stride of Ephraim's. "If I may ask you something?"

They had been marching for hours, spurned on by the prince's encouraging words and their desire to find – and possibly rescue – the lost girl. Forde had entertained himself by keeping up a relentless stream of taunts and stories that made Kyle grind his teeth but there was something he wished to say to the prince.

"Ah, Forde. It's been so long since we've talked properly, has it not?" Ephraim's smile faltered under the steely gaze of the cavalier. "Is something wrong?"

"Indeed there is, milord. I had an interesting conversation with Princess Tana the other day. She appeared to be on a mission, sent by you."

"Uh huh…" said Ephraim slowly.

"Well, I was just wondering, _milord_, when he had stopped being comrades." Forde stared at road before them, his face hardened and angry.

"What do you mean?" The prince was puzzled. It was like Forde to act like this. "We never stopped being friends, Forde."

"That's really rich, _your_ _highness_. But I'm trying to think of a time when I sent a spy to discuss a personal matter with a friend. Perhaps this is the way of the royal? Using emissaries?" The cavalier's voice was sneering.

"Oh. But Forde, it wasn't supposed to be like that. I figured that I'd just –"

"Just treat me like an allied nation? Or a distant acquaintance? Hmm?"

"No! I just thought that knowing Tana, she'd have a better chance I than I would of getting you to divulge that information. But if I did offend you, I'm truly sorry. Yea?"

"No," said Forde, turning to face the prince sharply. "Excuse me, _your_ _highness_," – Ephraim did not care for the way Forde said those words, mockingly and cruelly, full of bitter contempt – "but I do believe that it was Kyle and I who stuck by your side each of those times we were ridiculously outnumbered? Was it not the two of us who kept up your cheer whenever it faltered? Did we not spar with you, aiding you in honing your fearsome battle skills? Or am I simply mistaken."

"No," said Ephraim quietly, not meeting Forde's eyes but staring straight ahead abashedly. "No, you're not."

"I thought so. Look," said Forde, his expression softening. "I don't mean to come down so hard on you like this, but it seems like you've forgotten all about our past in light of recent events which is understandable…to an extent." His eyes were imploring and kindly, pleading politely with the prince that he would understand. "I've missed you…Ephraim."

The prince sighed and ran a hand through his hair, smiling in spite of the situation. "Bother you, Forde. How did you get to be so sharp with the tongue, eh? However, I will admit that you have a point. Perhaps the struggles of kingship have disoriented me somewhat. But I promise, I'll make an effort to change that."

The cavalier grinned. "That's good to hear. And I do hope you truly mean that, Ephraim. I've needed to talk with you for sometime."

The prince's eyes narrowed. "Hasn't Kyle been of any help?"

Looking slightly distant for a moment, Forde smirked and shook his head ruefully. "No. I'm afraid he hasn't."

----------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

"She just left? But – why?" asked Kyle, unable to comprehend the girl's actions.

Seth sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The prince and I are unclear of her intentions as well. At least we can hope she is still safe and that she hasn't run into any danger as of yet. However, the prince has ordered for all of us to move out immediately in search of Myrrh. Prepare your things, Kyle, we're leaving soon."

"Right. Have you seen Forde around?" Kyle looked a bit uneasy.

"Ah – yes, I have. He was just leaving the prince when I approached, I think you'll find him in that direction, not too far away." Seth pointed and Kyle followed the invisible line, swallowing.

"Thanks very much. I'll go ready my horse." He set off.

"Kyle?"

"Yes, Seth? Is there something else?"

"Well, that wasn't the direction I gave you…"

"Oh," Kyle looked down, clearly hoping to get off the subject as quickly as possible. "I know, I'm just not…in the mood to see him right now."

Seth looked a tad cross. "Really, Kyle, this is no time for your trivial fights again. We've got to save a young girl and I'll tolerate no animosity between two of my most promising knights during the heat of battle." Seeing the look on Kyle's face, the general sighed and softened his tone, realizing that he had been taking out his frustration unfairly on the young man. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I'm just worried about Myrrh and the prince. Look," he stepped closer and spoke in a quiet voice, gripping the cavalier's arms. "Is something serious ailing you?"

"No – no. Why do you ask?"

"Ah, well it just seems that you've been a bit…down lately and I wanted to know if perhaps there was something much larger and more profound bothering you. Or perhaps I'm just imagining things?" He tried to look the younger man in the eyes but Kyle was stubbornly looking at the ground.

Taking a moment – presumably to collect his thoughts – Kyle looked briefly into the paladin's face before answering. "It's just been a few things Forde's said and done. He's acting oddly. However, you're right, I shouldn't let such things get in the way of victory and our ultimate goal. Forgive my childish behavior, if you could."

Running a hand through his hair and taking a step back, Seth smiled slightly. "No apology necessary. I just hope that you're telling me the full truth. We'll meet again soon, the prince is in a hurry."

"Yes, Seth," said Kyle, walking away looking rather bemused. "I'll go tell, Forde."

"Excellent."

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Five soldiers were gathered under the shade of a tree, using the cover to carry on their rather enthusiastic conversation. Amongst the group, Neimi was weeping cheerfully, Colm was rolling his eyes but smirking anyway, and Natasha and Joshua couldn't stop smiling, the pair looked radiant. Artur had an interesting glint in his eye.

"Perhaps, I could…officiate?" he asked, glancing from the cleric to the swordsman.

Laughing, Joshua asked, "What do you mean?"

"The wedding, you fool," said Colm, punching his friend in the arm.

"Of course!" cried Neimi, looking excited, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Natasha, do get married in the summer, your hair would just look so lovely amongst all the green and floral colors." At this thought, the archer was so overcome with emotion that she burst into a fresh batch of tears and could no longer speak, her body shaking with each sob.

Looking rather alarmed, Colm patted her nervously on the back. "Uh, there…there."

Joshua and Natasha didn't notice the ridiculous situation before them. They were too caught up in the meaning of Artur's question.

"A wedding?" said Joshua, grinning strangely. "With all the…finality and stuff?"

The cleric didn't say anything, choosing to watch his face as his brain worked around the idea. As time went on, she bit her lip anxiously, awaiting his final say. If it was up to her, Natasha knew there was only one answer…

A thought seemed to spring up in Joshua's mind, surprising and sudden like the arrival of an arrow from afar. Turning to Artur, he asked the monk, "Can she get married?"

This hadn't occurred to the religious man. Was it all right for daughters of Latona to take up husbands? Did they have to renounce their titles?

Clearing his throat, Artur announced. "I'm not sure of what exactly happens should a Sister take a husband but I have no doubt in my mind, that Natasha will always been a true woman of the Faith. As a monk and holy man, I give her my blessing to take up this sacred act."

Neimi gave a little cheer and looked expectantly at the myrmidon. Abandoning all attempts to look uninterested, Colm added his narrow and calculating gaze, putting Joshua under a spotlight twice as harsh.

…And then he looked at Natasha, her beautiful face surrounded by golden hair that looked magnificent whether in sun- or starlight. He looked into her eyes, her lovely, innocent eyes so full of trust and love…

…his heart started to race, its beating like the booming of a drum…

His face becoming serious, almost grave, he took her by the hands and asked the words that every little girl dreams of hearing one day. "Well, do you want to get married?"

Natasha's voice was only a whisper, a shadow of speech, insanely quiet yet gushing over with emotion, happiness and joy bounding from it like rushing water over the edge of a cliff. Her heart sang as she trembled and gave her answer. "Yes, Joshua. Yes, I do."

Neimi squealed and Colm clapped his friend on the back but Joshua heard or felt none of this. It was as though his world had had its dark and gray veil lifted off, revealing the golden light waiting to burst through, warm his face, and tickle his heart.

He picked Natasha up and swung her around, grinning broadly like he had just won the biggest sum of his life. And then he realized that he had.

The cleric too, felt the joy spreading through Joshua and it was too much for her. All she had ever expected was a simple life in the Faith, a life full of good deeds. And as she had run from Grado soldiers, fleeing for her life, never had she imagined that the man she had run into, that confident man with the blazing red hair, that man who wielded a sword with scary accuracy, would be the man to sweep her off her feet, to fulfill all her childhood dreams, to make her happier than she had ever been.

Tears streamed down her face as she laughed with…her fiancé. She couldn't believe that she'd actually used that word in association with herself.

And then the swinging stopped and he pulled her in, bringing her face to his, eye to eye. Then he kissed her, just for a second, just for a tiny moment forever lost in the sea of time but it made the two of them feel so wonderfully joyous that they thought their hearts would burst with the strain.

Colm whistled loudly and Neimi's hands were red and raw from all the clapping. Artur smiled serenely. It really was rather nice…

"Excuse me?' interrupted a voice. It was Seth, his face looking grim and confused. Why did they all look so excited? "Ah, am I intruding upon something?"

They all laughed and Neimi explained, wiping her tears away. "Not at all. General, congratulate Joshua and Natasha. They've just gotten engaged! Isn't that wonderful?"

The general was truly shocked. While he had known these people for quite some time now, he had been kept from getting to know them personally due to his duties as a knight. Nevertheless, in his heart, there was a fondness for each of them and he joined in the excitement. A smile leapt to his face and he shook Joshua's hand.

"That truly is wonderful news to hear in such dire times! Joshua, Natasha, I do wish you the best life has to offer and suffice it to say, that all of us will fight that much harder. We wouldn't want to miss the wedding, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't!" laughed Neimi. "Natasha, we have so much planning to do. I want this to be special."

"Ah," said the paladin, his smile faltering. "I'm afraid that will have to wait. The prince has called for us to move out immediately." He felt completely miserable, reminding these happy-go-lucky people of the situation so brutally. Nevertheless, it was his duty…

"He has? Why?" Colm looked fairly annoyed. "Can't he see that we need time to get ready?"

"He does understand that this could be problematic. However, he urges you to be as quick as possible. You see, Myrrh has gone missing?"

"Are you serious?"

Seth smiled. "I'm not really one for jokes, Colm." He nodded to the engaged couple. "Good luck, truly. We'll meet together shortly. I must speak to the others." He walked off, eager to get away from the glare of the thief.

The rather angry silence was broken by the arrival of Forde. "Did I hear you correctly? The two of you are engaged?" His tone was excited. Behind him, his horse chewed lazily on grass.

Brushing aside their irritation, the five resumed their ridiculous smiling.

"Yes, yes it is," said Natasha shyly. Joshua winked at the cavalier and Neimi gave a series of little hops in place.

"Well," said Forde, trying to find the words. "That's just… completely unbelievable and amazing." He wrung the myrmidon's hand and bowed chivalrously to the cleric, winking at her from his low position. "Seriously, congratulations. Any idea of when you'll hold the wedding?"

"We were thinking summer," said Neimi, seemingly unable to stop herself.

Forde nodded approvingly. "Yea, yea. You'll both look fantastic. I trust I'll be invited?"

"Of course," said Natasha. "We wouldn't dream of having you not present." Joshua nodded in agreement, his eyes still twinkling from recent events.

"Goody. Can you believe we have to set off already? I'm still trying to recover from the other day… That was horrible, wasn't it?" His mood dropped about ten stories as he thought of that little boy, headless and dead. It still sent a shiver up his spine. "But no matter. We've got other things to think of, eh? Like what to get you as a gift. I figure a nice frilly dress…and Natasha, what would you like?'

Colm chuckled softly. "Where's your better half? Usually the two of you are joined at the hip, practically in one another's breeches."

Forde blushed and shrugged. "We haven't talked a lot lately."

Smirking, the thief pressed on. "Aww, is that so? What's wrong? Fight over who's to do the dishes?"

"No!' said Forde, a little too defensively. "We just… have things on our minds. Which reminds me… Neimi, do you think you and I could have a little chat later on?"

"About what?" asked Colm, an edge to his voice. Neimi looked rather startled at being interrupted.

"Ah, well, it's a private thing," responded Forde, his voice matching the thief's in steeliness.

"Colm," sniffed the archer, holding her head up. "I think I'm perfectly capable of deciding a few things on my own. No problem, Forde. We'll talk during dinner, yea?"

"Yea?" said the cavalier, smiling and looking relieved. "Look forward to it. Bye then." And he set off, looking very cheery.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Colm rounded on Neimi. "What exactly are you two off to talk about, eh?"

"Never you mind. You heard the general, we've got to get going." She walked off, linking arms with Natasha to giggle nonstop.

As Colm glared after her, Joshua smiled and clapped him on the back. "Let's get going, eh, mate? Don't you worry. I'm sure her heart's all yours."

"What?" spat Colm. "Don't be daft! I just was curious, is all."

"Curious…jealous… what's the difference, eh?" Spotting the murderous look on the thief's face, the myrmidon chuckled and moved on. "Let's just get going, alright?"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Tell it to someone who believes you. Gods…I'm engaged!"

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

"General Duessel, Cormag, the prince says we're to set off immediately."

Duessel looked concerned. "Is something the matter?"

"Myrrh has gone missing."

"Oh gods. Don't worry, we'll be along shortly."

"Excellent."

"Do you suppose she left of her own accord?" asked Cormag, packing his things.

"I think so. If she had been kidnapped, I don't doubt that Ephraim would've left without the rest of us as soon as he could. He does care for that girl, like a sister even."

"Odd. Perhaps he's replacing the princess for the time until they are reunited."

"Perhaps…"

"I don't think I could ever feel about another like I did Glen. He was my brother…my best friend. Sorry, I don't mean to sound like this. I just feel, so alone. Brotherless, no remaining family, plus I'm a traitor, working together with people I barely know."

"Hmm. They seem nice enough," said Duessel. "Not your run of the mill army though."

"Oh. Yes. They do seem fine. Friendly even. But I don't know them very well and I doubt I will ever get to know them."

"Why do you suppose that is?"

"Battle, war. It distances us. Keeps us from forming ties."

"Really?"

"Sure. Look at me, where's my brother, somewhere off in the great unknown. Where are all my forming sparring partners, gone. War takes for good, never thinking to return. It's impossible to form close bonds."

"Interesting thought, Cormag. But I beg to differ."

"General?"

"While war is a terrible thing, destroying families and friendships, I do believe that out of such a terrible soil, truly beautiful plants can grow and blossom."

Cormag was confused. "How do you mean?"

"Well, when Grado was in peace, and the worst wars were minor things, quests for land and such, I formed close friendships with many of my allies. To this day, there are some men I would lay my life down for. I care for them that much. So, Cormag, if you are so convinced that you will not form any bonds with these soldiers, I would think twice before blaming war. It certainly has played a part but… the rest lies within you."

"Duessel?" Cormag looked confused and a little offended.

The great knight held up his hands apologetically. "Pay me no mind, Cormag. I speak with a head full of nonsense."

"No, no. Please, go on."

The general sighed. He rested a hand upon his horse, brushing her side affectionately. "Well, Cormag, it seems to me that before me stands a caring, honest and virtuous young man who will best me in combat in mere weeks. However, you've got a guard up against the rest of the camp. Sure, you exchange pleasantries, but that's all. No substance, no real emotion, no connections. I blame the death of your bother. Because you saw how evil war can truly be and it clouds your heart and stops you from extending a hand of friendship. I'm guessing that you're scared, scared that you'll lose another person close to you. Like you did your brother…Glen…"

Cormag didn't know what to say. Was Duessel right? He needed time to himself, to process and think.

The general saw the wyvern knight's eyes spinning dizzily. "I could be wrong, but either way… I'll leave you to it."

"Yea, see you in a bit, general."

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

"Forde, hey – Forde!" Kyle called out, jogging to catch up. "Hi," he said, finally getting his friend to slow down.

Looking him up and down coolly, Forde said, "You're actually saying 'hi' first?"

"What – what do you mean?" The cavalier tried to feign innocent ignorance but Forde wasn't having any of it.

"You know very well what I mean. Sure, you talk to me during battles and stuff, and you'll answer if I initiate something, but have you ever approached me? And why do you always look so serious these days?"

"I – uh – had some things on my mind, Forde. I _swear_. I didn't mean to do it and…I'm sorry."

"Things on your mind? Well, Kyle, I don't suppose you noticed but I saw that little boy the other day as well. Was that it?"

"No…no. It was just some personal stuff."

Forde's expression softened as the nosy gossip in him threw his paper away and grabbed the nearest chair. "Personal stuff? Like what?"

Kyle blushed. "Never you mind! It's personal, got it?"

"Yea, I got it." Forde smiled and leaned in. "So are you back to normal now then?"

Cocking his head to the side, Kyle grinned and shrugged. "Why? Miss me?"

"A bit." Forde looked thoughtful. "You're really not going to tell me?"

Kyle laughed. "I'm really not going to tell you. So leave it, alright?"

Forde nodded and conceded defeat. "Alright, I will. But if you ever need and ear, I've got two, yea?"

"Yea." He smiled.

"Gentlemen, are you ready?'

"All set, Seth. Is the prince with you?" asked Forde amiably, as though they were about to set out for a picnic.

"He'll be following shortly. Glad to see you're already prepared. We've got to get going. The others would be ready as well normally but today's a tad different for them, isn't it?"

Forde grinned and clapped his hands together. "I'll say. Huge day for them."

"Why? What's happened?" His gaze shifting from face to face, Kyle looked utterly perplexed.

"Ah, you wouldn't know, would you, Kyle." Forde gave a short laugh. "Well, Natasha and Joshua have just gotten themselves engaged. Isn't it great?'

"You're serious?" The look on Kyle's face wasn't happy; rather, it seemed a bit worried. "But…won't that complicate things?"

Forde's eyes narrowed. "Complicate things?" He crossed his arms. "How do you mean?"

"Well…" Kyle sounded as though he was choosing his words with caution. Perhaps he knew he was about to sound mean-spirited and slightly ridiculous and hoped to disguise it. "I dunno… Don't you think it will – ah – affect battles slightly? I mean, we are supposed to look out for one another, but wouldn't having your fiancée out there be really distracting?"

The general coughed softly and didn't say anything. How could he when this cavalier seemed to be inadvertently reprimanding him?

Forde glanced at the paladin and shook his head ruefully. "Kyle, you're going about this all wrong. You're thinking too much about winning and not enough about… life. Hmmm, what happened to the New Kyle?"

"Uh…" Kyle was at a loss for words. There he was, putting all things military above all things else. "I'm… I'm sorry, Forde, Seth, for my behavior. I do have quite a few things left to learn."

He was clapped on the back. "That's the spirit. Besides, I happen to think you're wrong about this. Love – crushes, whatever – don't hurt battle, they just happen to enhance it. Take a look at the general here, yea?"

Looking rather embarrassed, Seth merely smiled and looked at the ground. He hadn't realized that his battle prowess had been affected in such a manner. Well, the drive hadn't hurt things, he guessed.

"True," mused Kyle, looking at the paladin in admiration. "But what do you mean by crushes? Are there others in the camp who've taken a liking to one another?"

Forde held up a finger. "I'm guessing Ephraim and Tana, just an inkling." He held up another finger. "From what I've gathered, the thief and archer are just on the brink, would you agree general?"

Grinning in spite of himself, Seth nodded. "It would appear so."

"And… there's one more. But that's a secret."

"A secret! Why's that?"

Forde laughed. "Because it's mine."

It took a moment for his words to hit Kyle. He started. "You mean you have a thing for someone in the troop?" He felt both intrigued and uncomfortable, unsure if he should press the matter.

"Yea, but it's no matter. My problem to deal with, yea/"

And with that, he clapped Kyle on the back and winked at the general before setting off, hoping to get a word with the princess Tana.

"Well, that was certainly enigmatic, wasn't it?" asked Seth, looking only a tad perplexed. "Any idea who he was talking about?"

"No idea." But there was something in Kyle's voice that suggested the contrary.

------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------

A commanding woman with blond hair looked curiously at the stone in her hand, twisting it in the light and noticing its odd color and reflection. Her horse stood perfectly still; the steed of such a general would be perfectly trained.

"So this is a dragon stone," murmured Selena, general of Grado. "The description I received was indeed accurate after all. But if only I didn't have to leave immediately: Prince Ephraim and his troops have been reported to have landed nearby. If not for my orders, I could –"

A small and feminine voice spoke. "Return it…" There was so much pleading in her voice. Myrrh showed herself, stepping out of the shadows meekly. Her large round eyes appeared to be made of liquid, as though about to pour out of their sockets in an expression of extreme sadness and longing. "Return the stone to me… Please… I'll do anything."

The mage knight was intrigued. "Why do you want this stone? Who are you? Well, for one thing, I can tell you're not form Grado…"

Myrrh deflected her question about her origination and begged again, clasping her tiny hands together. "Without the stone… Please, please give it back to me."

The general was losing patience with the timidity of the girl. "Answer my questions!" she commanded, clutching the stone closer to her chest.

Sighing sadly, the girl conceded. "My name is Myrrh. I come from Darkling Woods. I was betrayed and my stone was taken from me. I was imprisoned and shipped off to somewhere. The prince came to my rescue and I've been traveling with his troops."

This sparked a fire within Selena. "You're with Ephraim? I can't let you leave. Maybe I should take you back to the capital with me."

"Wait… You're from Grado?" Myrrh asked, her voice quavering. She took Selena's defiant silence as affirmative. "Tell me," the girl went on, her voice gaining strength. "Has anyone around you – have you noticed any changes in the people around you recently?"

Selena's hand shook around the stone. "Changes? How do you mean?" Her voice was waning, fear of what she was about to hear stealing its strength.

"Has anyone near you…been transformed, either in spirit or demeanor? Does anyone act in such a way as to appear a different person altogether?"

The general gasped. "How could you know…such a thing?"

"The darkness is to blame. I've come here to stop it."

Selena hesitated and then beckoned the girl to approach. "You will tell me more. If I find you are lying, I will punish you. Understand?"

"Yes. Are you ready? I will tell you everything I know."

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

They had been traveling for several hours, hurrying along at a frantic pace, not looking like soldiers but more like worried friends. But finally, they reached the Grado troops they had been chasing. After receiving intelligence that Myrrh had been captured by none other than the General Selena Flourspar, they had wasted no time if following her trail, eager to fight tooth and nail to get Myrrh back.

And here they were. The battle was on.

-------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

_And I hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!_


	9. Chapter 9: Unable to Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

_Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long for this update but I was out of the country for two weeks. I hope this update makes up for it. So, it seems you guys enjoyed the engagement scene, I'm really glad you did, it was one of my favorite scenes to write. I can't believe I completely forgot to include L'arachel and Dozla in that chapter, they completely slipped my mind. They are hard characters to take seriously seeing as they seem rather vapid – although I do love them for comic value – characters. I will do my best to give them some real issues though. Okay, that's all for now. Read on!_

_--------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter Nine: Unable to Forgive and Forget

The battle raged on. Myrrh had returned at the start, her face anxious and worried as she meekly stepped up to face Ephraim. Upon recognizing the small girl, the prince's face had lit up with delight.

"_Myrrh, you're safe! Thank the gods!" he exclaimed, looking as if he wanted to hug her._

_She couldn't bear to see him so happy, so relieved. Her heart ached at the sight of him. "Ephraim," she said, her round eyes welling with tears of regret. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."_

_Faltering slightly, the prince took a step closer but couldn't find the words to say. He placed a gentle and caring hand on her small shoulder._

"_I must explain myself… I felt like a burden, an extra weight tied around your neck already so dragged down with the cares of leadership. But now I see that I've just made you worry. I truly am sorry." She looked so tired and sad that Ephraim didn't have it in his heart to scold her for leaving or to say anything else for that matter than comforting words._

"_It's okay," he said gently, patting her head fondly. "I should be the one to apologize; I failed in my promise to watch over you. But the battle's about to begin and I need you to wait with the caravan and its guards, alright?"_

_The girl nodded and began to walk towards safety but a thought struck her. "Ephraim, some of those soldiers are good people. There was this one woman and she listened to me…"_

_The prince nodded, shouldering his lance. "Alright, I will do my best to persuade them."_

And he was going to stick to that. Selena's Bolting magic blasted far and away, reducing the ground it struck to blackened craters that smoked and sizzled. Ephraim danced on the spot, his muscles tensed and ready should he need to suddenly dive out of the way. Tana fought bravely beside him, her steed's reflexes better than any human's. Already the pegasus had saved their hides in a tight spot, neighing loudly and distracting them just in time.

The princess was truly becoming a foe to fear on the battlefield. Her lance jabbed here and there with surprising accuracy and her stature enabled her to be as quick as flash of light. Ephraim smiled as he checked up on her from time to time, realizing that he didn't need to anymore.

Currently they were focused on an old tree, its rotting trunk still sturdy enough to make a usable bridge. Ephraim sliced across with the tip of his spear as Tana's steed kicked out at the bark, sending chips of wood flying every which way. After some struggle, the tree finally went down. Ephraim crossed it first, recognizing the leader of the troops.

It was Dame Selena, the woman Myrrh had spoken so highly of. Her eyes blazing from within, she sent a blast of magic at the prince, her aim true.

------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

"Who're you?" asked Forde, scratching his head in confusion. The pair didn't look like enemies but he had no recollection of ever meeting them before either.

"Who're you?" the woman asked. Her hair was flaming red and her face was quite beautiful and exotic. The man standing with her was burly, scars covering his body. His sword was massive.

Something about her voice and features lit a dim bulb within Forde. Where had he seen that hair before…?

"Are you – you wouldn't possibly be… did you know Ewan?"

The woman gasped and dropped her air of mystery. "How do you know my brother? Where is he?" Her eyes widened with recognition. "Why did you say…'did?'"

Oh Gods, thought Forde in alarm. How can I possibly tell her…?

------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------

The blast of magic sizzled through the air, crackling like an enormous bonfire. On the mighty mage's face, there was no emotion save a tiny twinge of regret about the mouth. She watched as Ephraim backed slowly away, his path blocked by the creek and the nearby trees. If they had met in different circumstances, they could've been great allies.

Closer and closer flew the blast of lightning, leaving behind a thick trail of smoke in its wake. It seemed that all was over Ephraim but he didn't give up all hope. Desperately, he held out his lance before him, tip first…

The Bolting magic blazed onto his spear and with one quick movement, Ephraim slammed his lance into the ground. Golden sparks flew off the lance as the magic traveled down its form and then disappeared into the ground. The prince was safe.

Well, well, thought Selena, genuinely impressed. She had never seen a soldier evade her magic in such a manner.

Realizing that he was free from injury, Ephraim thanked the gods and quickly ran towards the enemy general, grabbing a spare lance from the nearby Tana. The princess of Frelia was watching, ready to swoop down and save Ephraim should the situation call for it.

"Tell me, are you Selena?" queried Ephraim from a safe distance away. He was still wary of her powerful spells.

The general lifted her chin a notch, giving herself a look of confidence and authority. "Indeed I am. And you are Prince Ephraim." It wasn't a question, just a mere statement.

All around him, the battle raged on. Tana had taken to the skies, joining Cormag as they swept through enemy ranks, their lances goring soldiers left and right. Neimi's bowstring twanged so often it seemed she was playing a fiddle. Here and there, the quick flash of steel blinded the fighters as Colm chose specific moments to unleash his weapon.

Natasha ran back and forth as she cast her divine healing magic, aided by L'arachel who knew some ways of holy spells. Every now and then the "Gwahahaha!" of Dozla carried over the battlefield, confusing the enemy and bringing a smile to the faces of allies.

Duessel, Seth, and Kyle worked together with Seth in the lead while the others trailed behind. Behind them, a thick stream of dead bodies.

Given all of this, the prince had to nearly shout to ensure he was heard. But he was careful to keep his voice calm and reassuring. He had promised Myrrh he would do his best and he wasn't going to let his tongue ruin things for him. For Ephraim realized that Selena was the one the girl had talked about. You could see it in her eyes, the pain and anguish, the truth and honesty, the true devotion to her leader, however insane he seemed to be. She was a woman worthy of trust and honor and Ephraim would greatly appreciate having her on their side.

He chose his words carefully. "I know you've spoken with Myrrh. Withdraw now; you have to realize that the emperor is not acting rationally!"

Selena's answer was simple. "Yes, I know."

Ephraim was confused. "Then why are we still fighting? It makes no sense."

Lowering her gaze to the precious stone in her hand, Selena's voice broke as she replied. "I am a general of the empire. His Majesty's word is law."

"That's ridiculous!" The prince was flabbergasted. She was a woman of sense, how could she act so blindly? "You know the emperor is deranged and you still follow his orders? Is that loyalty? It looks like stupidity from my viewpoint."

He was surprised to see Selena give him a sad smile, it seemed as though she had accepted everything – the insanity of her leader, the crumbling of her home, the deaths of her people. She seemed to feel as though she had no choice. "Prince Ephraim," she spoke, her voice true and melancholy, "you cannot understand. I know the path I'm given is foolish. Yet, I am a knight and I have no other."

From across the creek that surrounded her, Duessel ceased his fighting and watched the scene play out. Before the battle, he had felt nothing but rage at the woman who had ordered him a traitor. But now, as he watched her plead her case, as he watched her lip tremble, the great knight felt nothing but pity wash over him. She had been such a good person but when it came to the choice that had faced Duessel not to long ago, she had chosen wrongly. However, he kept his fingers crossed; perhaps there was hope for her yet. Ephraim could be truly convincing when he tried.

"Selena, please! Surrender! I have no wish to see you die here!"

At this, the general lifted her haughty head and look at the prince. In her eyes blazed a fire, an inferno that hell itself could not compete with. "Me? Die?" she asked, her voice full of skepticism and disbelief. "Prince Ephraim, you misunderstood me. I have no intention of dying. Madness though it may be, I will be the one doing the killing today."

Ephraim's eyes widened in fear and shock and he gripped his lance tightly, watching the woman's moves carefully. He watched as she called forth a ball of mighty magic that swirled and roared in her hands. Slowly, she raised her hands, bringing the ball high above her head…

And then Duessel took a chance and, pulling tightly on his horse's reins, leapt over the creek. He halted just in front of the woman and put his axe away, raising his unarmed hands.

Conceding for a few moments, Selena sent the ball blazing into the water, showering the plants nearby with boiling drops but no one was injured.

"Well met, Selena." He bowed in his saddle.

------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, we really have to get going, there's a battle going on, if you haven't noticed. We have to help," said Forde helplessly, cowering under the penetrating gaze of the woman named Tethys.

"No," she said shortly. "I don't even want to move from this spot until you tell me what's happened to my brother." Crossing her arms, she planted her feet firmly.

Desperately, the cavalier looked to the man named Gerik for help. The mercenary simply shrugged. "Nothing I can do, mate."

Sighing, Forde nodded his head. "Alright, I'll tell you. But please, can't it wait? I really must help."

Tethys looked firm but Gerik nudged her gently on the shoulder. After a moment of intense jaw setting, the woman dropped her hands and said, "Fine, go fight. I hope you get hurt."

"Thanks," said Forde weakly, riding off. "I'll see you later."

As he rode on, urging his steed to go faster and faster, the cavalier had only one thing on his mind: how exactly do you tell someone you saw her little brother decapitated?

"Gods…" he said.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, calm down," said Kyle, his voice full of confidence and reassurance. "What exactly is wrong?"

"I told you!" hissed Forde, his eyes wide. He looked deranged. "There's a woman over there, named Tethys and some guy. They were hired by the Prince Innes I think."

"Are you sure?" said Kyle suspiciously, "I don't remember the prince mentioning receiving any aid." He looked in the direction Forde was gesturing.

"That isn't the point," cried Forde grabbing Kyle by the shoulders. "Listen, alright?"

"Unhand me, Forde," said Kyle a little crossly. "You're acting like a fool."

"I – don't – care," stuttered Forde. "That woman over there…Tethys…she's…she's…"

"She's what?" asked Kyle, his patience wearing thin. "Oh gods!"

Both ducked a flaming arrow.

"Okay, okay," said Forde quickly. "That woman…Tethys…she's… Ewan's sister." The cavalier's voice was almost a whisper.

"His sister…" said Kyle slowly. And then his brain put the pieces together and his eyes bugged out as well. "Holy – oh gods! What the hell are we supposed to tell her?"

"That's what I'm asking you!" shouted Forde, a measure of spittle leaving his mouth.

"Well, I don't know!" retorted Kyle, just as loudly.

The two sat on their horses, frozen in panic.

"Gentlemen, what is going on?" asked a more mature voice. It was Seth.

Both cavaliers were silent for a moment. And then chose to speak at exactly the same time.

"That woman –" cried Kyle.

"She's Ewan's –" screamed Forde.

A raised hand quieted the two quickly. "Calm down," ordered the paladin. "Now…what?"

Forde spoke, smacking Kyle across the face to silence him. "That woman over there, the one with the red hair… Seth, she's Ewan's sister!"

The general's face paled. "His sister…?" he asked quietly, sounding quite hollow. He rounded on Forde. "Have you told her yet?"

"You see, that's the problem, Seth. I don't know how to…"

Shaking his head wearily, the paladin put his hands on his face and sighed. Running a hand through his hair, he said. "It's alright, Forde. I will tell them."

"You – you will? Really?" The relief in the cavalier's voice flooded out of his mouth like a river bursting through a dam.

Seth nodded. "I will. Really. Don't worry about it. You two continue fighting, and I will do my best to give her the somber news."

"How are you going to do it?" asked Kyle.

Looking to the skies, Seth said, "I have no idea." He rode off, his face full of sadness and lines of fatigue suddenly marking his face.

Forde looked after him in extreme awe. "I think I love him," he said in amazement. "I really think I do."

Kyle laughed but there was something rather forced about it.

He wasn't sure if Forde was actually kidding.

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duessel," said the general, her face showing no surprise. The great knight wasn't surprised; Selena had always had an acute sense of her surroundings. "I must offer my apologies, General," she went on, her voice steady. "I called you a traitor, but I was mistaken. Your loyalty never wavered, not for an instant."

Duessel inclined his head but said nothing.

The mage knight went on. "And yet you must know that I have no intention of withdrawing. So let us not waste words. Let us settle this with steel, my friend."

"That's how it is to be, then? One of us dies by the other's hands?" The man's voice was full of sadness. He did not want to see this woman who had been his friend and ally for so long die.

"Yes," Selena answered bravely. "It's the path I've chosen. I have no regrets." Something in her expression backed her words. She truly was in this until the end and there was no turning back at this point.

Duessel hopelessly searched her face for any hint of weakness but he knew he'd find none. "I see…" he said quietly. "Well. I, too, must follow the path that I have chosen." He shouldered his axe and nodded.

The mage knight returned the gesture and took her fighting stance. "Very well."

They fought.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

"Um, Natasha?" asked a timid voice. The cleric turned to see Tana behind her, sitting atop her regal steed.

"Yes?" she said kindly, raising her staff in expectation.

"Oh, I'm not hurt. I just wanted to talk to you." She had an uneasy feeling about her, Tana.

"Is that so? Is something concerning you, princess?" Natasha looked worriedly into the girl's face. Neimi came over to join them; the fighting was pretty much over in their portion of the battlefield.

The princess of Frelia steeled herself and said, "I heard from some of the others that… you've gotten engaged?"

Neimi giggled and Natasha blushed. "Yes, I have."

"Well, I wanted to say congratulations then. That's truly amazing." The Pegasus knight smiled uncomfortably. She seemed to feel especially shy around the two young women, not knowing them very well at all.

The cleric smiled warmly. "Thank you princess, that is most gracious of you to say."

"It's no problem." Tana turned to fly away but Neimi called out to her.

"Tana?"

"Yes?" It was the first time someone had not mentioned that she was a princess. She rather liked it.

The small archer smiled and said, "Why don't you join us tonight at meal time?"

"Really?" asked the princess, her voice uncertain. Was it all a joke?

Neimi nodded. "Really. It'd be nice to have another woman there. You know," she giggled, "even out the odds."

Natasha nodded encouragingly. She remembered how awkward it had been for her when first joining the troops. Neimi had helped her out back then and it was the cleric's turn to help the princess now. "Yes, please do join us. We could always use the extra company."

Tana beamed. "I will certainly do that." She seemed rather at ease now and slid off her winged steed, very certain that there was no nearby danger. "So," she said, approaching the two young women, "when were you planning on having the wedding?"

Neimi laughed. "In the summer. Don't you think she'll look beautiful?"

And the three lapsed into a bubbly conversation of hairdos and fancy dresses.

-------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Like a ghost, Selena's pale face looked down slowly and took note of the fatal wound across her chest. Then, as she felt her life draining away rapidly, she looked into the face of Duessel.

Just as the final grains sand of her hourglass slipped through to the other side, Selena said, "Duessel, thank you… I am so…very tired…Now I, too…will…"

And then she was gone.

Ephraim walked quietly away from the scene. Despite the great knight's best attempts to hide the act, the prince had seen him wipe his face.

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

The battle was over. They had won yet again it felt like no victory. Good people were dying for the cause and the troops – as one – felt miserably.

A mound of earth rested in the middle of the circle of people. The grave for the general had been dug by Duessel himself and he quickly said a few words of her greatness before excusing himself quickly to be alone. After a moment's hesitation, Cormag went quietly after him.

One by the one, the small crowd broke away, each face telling a tale of sadness and regret.

Only Myrrh and Ephraim remained.

The small girl spoke. "Dame Selena…"

Ephraim placed a comforting hand on her small shoulder. "The general had possessed a curious stone. Myrrh, is this the dragon stone you lost?"

The girl took the round object quietly. "Yes, it is. But I'm saddened by its return. My dragon stone is here and yet… my heart is heavy with remorse…"

The prince was at a lost for words… He patted the girl on the head softly and merely said, "Myrrh…"

As she gazed up at Ephraim's face, the prince could see that her large, round eyes were filled with tears. She spoke, her voice pleading and desperate. "Dame Selena was a good person. She was filled with joy when she spoke of the emperor. Why did she have to die? Why did we have to fight her?"

The prince sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had asked himself those very questions. "I'm so sorry, Myrrh… If I could have convinced her to lay down her arms, I would have. It was simply impossible. I had no choice. She had to die," he said gently, hoping to lessen the sting of those brutal words. "I know you don't approve, but you must know my reasons."

Realizing that Ephraim was defending herself, the girl shook her head. She had not meant to guilt him. "My apologies…" Her head hung sadly. "I am not seeking to blame you…I just grieve for her. She let me go and never once used me as a hostage."

Ephraim didn't say anything, just listened to his friend mourn.

"I ventured out of the forest, chasing after that dark energy. I thought perhaps that I could negate its evil force. Is your cause so different from Selena's? How many good people must die alongside the wicked?"

"Myrrh…" It was like she was reading the prince's minds. Countless nights he had spent tossing and turning, wrestling with himself as he asked himself those very questions.

"Ephraim what can we do to end this without any more good people dying?"

The prince didn't have a real answer. He squeezed Myrrh's shoulder one last time and walked away, leaving the girl to mourn for the general alone. But as he walked away, he vowed that he would find the answers to all their questions, for himself, for Myrrh, and for people like General Selena.

---------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Seth was weary. He had welcomed Tethys and Gerik to the group but had ridden off before the woman could ask him any questions. But now it was time to let her know. Her face was full of worry and concern and the general couldn't stand to keep her in the dark any longer.

"Your brother, Ewan, was killed in the course of battle a few days ago." All in one go. He had decided that that was the best approach. But as he watched the woman stagger back, her eyes turning to liquid, he wondered if perhaps he had pulled the band-aid off too quickly.

"Ewan's dead?" she said weakly, grasping on to Gerik. The mercenary was the only thing keeping her upright. His face was a mask of anger.

"What do you mean he died in battle? You let that kid fight along side you? What are you? Complete idiots?" His words felt like heavy punches and Seth was at a loss for words.

"I'm so sorry," was all that he could say.

"Sorry!" cried Tethys, tears streaming down her face. "You're _sorry_? That's _all_ you can say? You're sorry?"

Unable to allow Seth to take full responsibility, Forde stepped up. "It's all my fault. Don't yell at him. I let Ewan fight. I didn't think anything would happen to him."

The woman looked as though she was beyond words she was so distraught and angry.

Gerik spoke, his arms wrapping warmly around the dancer. "How did it happen?" There was still a razor sharp edge to his voice.

Forde shook his head. "Everything had been alright. But then Ewan recognized someone – a woman with pink hair - on the other side, I think, and he rushed her too quickly. I tried to stop him but before I could do anything, she killed him. If it helps…it was over quickly."

"Oh, fantastic!" snapped Tethys. "Really great!" She collapsed into a violent volley of sobs again.

"A woman with pink hair?" Gerik asked slowly. "Definitely pink?"

Forde nodded sadly. "Definitely pink."

"What happened to her?"

"She ran away afterwards. Helped us out a bit though, took out a few enemies. She really was something with that sword…Ewan found that out as well…"

"Marisa," said Gerik softly. "She ran away…"

Pulling herself together, Tethys struggled to her feet and approached Forde. She slapped him in the face. "My brother," she said venomously, "was the brightest, sweetest boy you will ever meet! He had _so_ much promise, so _much_ to bring to the world and you let him fight, you _stupid_ men. You let him put himself out there without a thought to his well-being. C'mon, Gerik. We're leaving." She turned on her heel.

Forde gaped. "What? No, you can't leave! You won't survive out there!"

Glaring at him over her shoulder, Tethys said, her voice burning with acid, "Like you care."

Gerik looked at the two knights and shook his head sadly. "Farewell," he said before shouldering his sword and trotting after Tethys.

Forde started to go after them but Seth held him back. "There's nothing we can do now. We can only pray she changes her mind."

Nodding, the cavalier made to walk away but his legs gave out and he crumpled to the ground. There, he stared at the ground and pulled aimlessly at the grass. A defeated aura surrounded him.

"It's all my fault," he said. "I'm the reason he's dead."

Seth knew that look, that complete loss of hope. He took a seat next to the younger man and prepared his words. Before, when the general had given up all hope, Forde had been there to help him. Now it was time to repay the favor.

"Forde," he began, his voice deep with wisdom and compassion. The cavalier looked up listlessly. "Forde, you must not blame yourself for what happened to the boy. It was beyond our control. That woman, she was too skilled and quick for any of us to stop her."

"I shouldn't have let him fight… I should've listened to Kyle and kept a better eye on him."

"You did your best."

"Yea, but it wasn't good enough." Forde got to his feet. "Thanks, Seth, but I think I need to be alone right now." He walked away awkwardly.

The paladin sighed and pressed his hand against his face. "I understand."

-------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------

Nighttime descended. It was a moonless night, making the pair's trek through the forest that much more difficult.

Tethys and Gerik had been traveling for hours, their pace never slowing for even the smallest moment. Anger and despair fueled the dancer while Gerik desperately wanted to find his former soldier and see if she was okay.

Finally, their strength was exhausted and made a small camp in a tiny clearing. Having no steel or flint, they had to use the dim light of the stars to keep watch.

And then they heard the sounds, the horrible shuffling sounds that associated those monstrosities they'd seen while traveling. But there were more now, more than they had ever heard before. Springing to their feet, Gerik and Tethys stood together, looking out into the darkness.

A few more moments filled with that awful shuffling now accompanied by the moaning, the lustful cry for flesh and blood.

Then a torch was lit and the pair looked around. An undead was holding a torch, his skeletal body gleaming in the starlight. He was not alone.

Tethys gasped and Gerik himself gave a small cry of surprise.

Not ten, not twenty but at least seventy beasts surrounded them. The combined smell of their putrid flesh made it incredibly difficult to breathe. They were moving in slowly, aware that meat was close at hand.

Gerik hefted his sword in front of him and Tethys readied her elixirs. They were not going down without a fight. But the two of them knew that their chances were non-existent. They were going to die.

"Well, Tethys," grunted Gerik as he kept his sword up high, "it was nice knowing you."

"As it was you, Gerik."

With a strangled cry, the creatures moved in, their claws aching to kill.

The pair watched the enemy close in.

_Well, Ewan_, thought Tethys grimly, _it seems that I'll be seeing you sooner than I expected._

_Be safe, Marisa._

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

_And that's the end of chapter nine. I do hope you liked it. It may seem a bit rushed but I really wanted to get an update out for you guys. Question for you guys: was Forde truly kidding when he uttered his proclamation of love? I'm sorry that those two had to die but it's necessary for the plot. Sigh, it always takes a lot out of me to kill characters off, even the ones I don't care for. _

_Anyways, I hope you liked! Please Review! Remember, three's the magic number!_


	10. Chapter 95: Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

_A/N: Hey guys. I'm so glad to have received the reviews so soon after I posted the last chapter. I was worried that my absence would cause some of you to lose interest. And I'm glad you guys enjoyed the chapter. _

_I wanted to address one of the comments: I'm sorry you're not pleased with the characters I've killed off thus far but I really don't have a point for them in my fic. Just be glad that I spared Amelia a death scene (I just ignored her). Anyways, more characters will most likely die but I promise that in the very end, it'll be a happy ending for everyone. And I mean everyone. _

_Another note: take a look at my Fe7 Fic, I'm proud of it but have no desire to write for it due to the lack of readers. If you can, help a guy out. Thanks!_

_And to the rest: thanks so much for the positive feedback and I hope the rest of my chapters continue to please you. _

_Also, one last note: Lol, I don't plan on including any femmeslash in this fic since the girls in the games usually seem to have at least one guy they can end up with but you're entitled to as much wishful thinking as you'd like. wink_

_This is a rather shorter chapter than you're probably used to but it would've been too long if I didn't cut it off here._

_On with the chapter!_

----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine-and-a-half : Moving On

The fires were beginning to die out, the last few embers burning dimly through the night's black sheet of velvet. Smoke spiraled towards the heavens but no one worried about the enemy finding them. None were thinking too clearly at the moment.

Around one specific fire, Artur was silently praying for the safety of the pair that had left the troops so angrily. _Please let them be safe, Latona, and allow them to return to us without harm._

Before he had joined up with Eirika's army, Artur had been a member of the village's temple and had watched over the orphans along with the rest of the monks. But he himself had always felt a strong connection to the children, hoping to aid them in the way of truth and righteousness in such a strong manner that he often forgot that they were not his children. During his life, he had seen a number of boys and girls run away, thinking that a better life was available outside the village's wall or that they could perhaps find the parents that had abandoned them. Artur had always done his best to keep them safe but the few that had escaped… The village's mercenaries always came back, clutching bloody scraps of the children's clothing and harboring such horrible stories of their deaths.

This was just like that and it hung heavily on Artur's heart. Seeing the extremely worried expression on the man's face, Natasha had placed a soft and gentle hand upon his clasped ones, hoping to offer her friend some comfort. Joshua too wished to soothe his distraught friend but he had never been too comfortable when dealing with emotions. They were tricky to read than dice.

Across from the trio sat Colm, Neimi, and the princess Tana. Tana had been welcomed rather easily into the group, seeing as she had the blessing of the two young women but the greetings had been fairly subdued. They all had seen Tethys slap Forde, seen the two of them berate the soldiers angrily, had seen them rush off so angrily. Neimi was sick with worry.

Tears streamed down her face. She wailed. "What – hic – what if those horrible monsters kill them? They're no match on their own!" She subsided into a quiet and choppy series of sobs. Colm looked incredibly uncomfortable.

Joshua shot him a furtive look, motioning towards the crying archer. Feeling like an idiot, the thief awkwardly slung one arm around the girl, pulling her in tightly. Neimi settled in but her crying did not stop. Desperately, Colm threw Tana a silent plea for help.

The princess wasn't sure what to do. She barely knew Neimi and had no idea how to comfort her. Feeling a bit stupid herself, she rubbed the archer's arm.

After a few minutes of the friendly therapy, Neimi seemed to feel marginally better and she was able to control her breathing. Artur looked up from his prayer, his face still creased with worry.

"Don't worry, Artur," said Joshua, looking directly into the monk's eyes, "with a man like yourself praying for them, I wouldn't be surprised if we saw them again."

The monk managed a small smile but all the same excused himself. "I'm sorry, friends, but I must be off. To tomorrow."

"To tomorrow," the rest replied, Tana a bit later than the others.

The holy man headed for his tent as his mind raced around, thinking all sorts of horrid things. Grim memories flashed through his head. Those remnants that had come so close to destroying his home town…had it not been for the princess and her allies…

And then he thought of Lute. She had been a precocious girl from the day she could talk and Artur had become somewhat of an acquaintance of hers as they grew up. Not living in the same circles, the two had never had a true friendship but the monk cared for the mage all the same and Artur had a feeling that Lute might've harbored some feelings of friendship for him as well.

Lute was dead. Artur remembered the day. It was the same day he had joined Eirika. The remnants had been numerous and their fighting vicious. Thinking too highly of herself, Lute had placed herself in a situation that no fighter – no matter how skilled – could've escaped. Like hungry wolves or starving lions, the undead monsters had closed in on the girl, eventually knocking her to the ground. Even in her final moments Lute had continued casting her magic, sending balls of fire at her enemy. But there had been too many of them…

Feeling a well of sadness open up within him, Artur said one last prayer for Tethys and Gerik before settling into the blankets. War was a horrible thing, he thought. It brought death to all and only pleased the evil. But it was something that had to be done, he knew. He made a silent pledge. While he had always given it his all during battle, it was time to step things up. The monk would fight that much harder for the orphaned children who had lost their lives in bouts of desperation and foolishness, for the village that had almost been destroyed, for Lute, the arrogant mage who had been one of his few friends.

He fell asleep.

--------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's taking it rather hard," said Natasha quietly. Neimi didn't say anything. She had a feeling no one besides herself knew why the recent events were eating the monk up so badly. And it was his secret to share. She chose to stare into the fire.

Joshua nodded solemnly. While Artur and he didn't see eye to eye on most things, the myrmidon still cared for the monk like a brother and hated to see him so upset. Giving up, he bid his friends farewell. "To tomorrow."

Colm followed shortly afterwards and Tana left soon after that to find Ephraim.

"To tomorrow."

Only Neimi was left. She wondered if she should wait for Forde; they had made plans to speak after all. But she felt tired, so fatigued. He would understand, if he still wanted to talk – and Neimi doubted that he would, given recent events. Picking up the nearby bucket of water, she poured its contents over the smoldering embers and watched the smoke gush up and drift softly away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

Duessel stared miserably at his feet, slumped over against a tree while he listlessly fed his steed a few vegetables. Cormag was with him but the wyvern knight had been at a loss for words ever since the battle. How did you talk to a man who had just killed a former friend?

Carefully, he decided.

"General, if I might say something?"

"Mmm." Duessel barely inclined his head to indicate that he was indeed listening.

"Duessel," continued Cormag, his tone steady. "I just wanted to remind you of what you said to me not too long ago. Do you remember what you told me? The day you convinced me to join you? You spoke of doing the right thing, of making a difference, of sticking to a path."

The general didn't say anything but there was something about his silence that said he was listening very intently.

Taking a deep breath, the knight continued. "Well, you mustn't get down on yourself like this. You chose your path and it's the right one. All you did today was stick to the plan, stick to your beliefs. What you did today is not cause for grief but to be commended."

The great knight looked up in disbelief. "Commended?" he asked, his voice raspy. "Commended? Cormag, I just took the life of one of the finest women I have ever known, simply because she chose to remain loyal to the emperor. I'm not only a traitor, but a backstabber."

Taken aback, Cormag softened his tone and spoke imploringly. "General, did you not hear what Selena said to you? That you weren't a traitor? That you were loyal to the end? And what did she say after you…ah… ended things? Thank you. She said 'thank you.' Don't you see? You did nothing wrong. If anything, you did your friend a great service by ending her life."

"How do you mean?"

"How would you have felt if you were in her situation, having labeled a former ally enemy of the state, leaving you to die at the hands of Grado soldiers, having to fight day to day, following the words of a commander who had severely lost his touch?"

Gravely, the general replied, "I don't know how I'd live with myself."

"Exactly! A person like Selena, a true, honorable person, could not have been happy. She probably was grateful for what you did today. No more personal conflict, no more internal struggles."

Duessel slammed a fist backwards into the tree. "But did she have to die?" he said loudly, startling Cormag.

The wyvern knight spoke slowly. "Yes, general, she did."

Sighing, Duessel slumped over and said, "I'm not so sure about that… Good night, Cormag." Pulling himself using his horse's reins, the general made his way to his tent, his steps slow and reluctant, as though all the life had left his body.

Cormag watched him go.

--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost two hours. Forde had not moved since. Over on the edge of the campsite, hugging his knees, the cavalier sat, ignoring all others and refusing Kyle's plate of food.

"It's all my fault," was all he could say.

Eventually, Kyle had given up, remorseful yet completely out of ideas on how to address his friend. With one last squeeze of Forde's shoulder, Kyle made his way to his tent, hoping that tomorrow would return Forde's lively spirit.

Seizing the chance, Seth sat next to Forde but kept at a slight distance, making it seem as though he thought the spot just convenient for a sit.

"Nice night," the paladin said, looking up at the stars. Indeed, it was actually a beautiful night for stargazing.

"Mmm," replied Forde, which, in truth, was more than Kyle had managed despite all his efforts.

"Forde, could I perhaps tell you a tale from my younger days?"

"If you must." The cavalier's voice was dead and hollow. Before, he had merely been saddened by the young mage's death. But after listening to that woman, he realized. It had been his fault that Ewan had died. Who else was to blame?

"Excellent." He moved a little closer, shuffling sideways along the grass. "Well, Forde. When I was still in training, I used to have a friend. His name was Lance. We were the best of friends. Always working together, helping each other out in times of forgetfulness and danger. When we were knighted by the king, it was the happiest day of our lives. However, on our first mission, we had been sent to take care of a few bandits bothering a nearby village. Only Lance and I had been sent; the general had had great trust in our skill. The way I feel about you and Kyle, perhaps. Anyway, we arrived upon the scene to find three or four bandits, which we figured, would be no problem. Lance, having always been eager to fight, raced ahead, excited to perform his first knightly duties."

Seth paused here to take another look at the stars. "However," he continued, "what neither of us had realized was that it was an ambush. Before I had rushed in, I saw that the number of our enemy was not four but actually closer to twenty, far too many for two cavaliers to handle. I was overcome with shock and fear and remembered Lance too late. I cried out, tried to get him to come back, but I was too late. By the time I uttered my warning, Lance was too close to the bandits to turn back. He fought valiantly but he had had no chance of survival. He died."

The paladin grew quiet for a moment. When he finally spoke, there was an odd tone to his voice, remorse and regret, guilt. "It was all my fault."

Forde, who had been following the story intently, felt something ring within him. "But, Seth, it wasn't your fault. It couldn't have been helped. Lance ran off too quickly, how were you to stop him?"

Turning to face the cavalier, the general gave Forde an odd look. "You really don't think it's my fault?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"Of course not."

"Then why are you blaming yourself for Ewan's demise?"

Forde hadn't seen that coming and inwardly cursed himself. Shaking his head ruefully, he said, "Nicely done, general. I suppose that story was fabricated?"

Smiling sadly, Seth shook his head as well. "No, actually. It did happen. For days I mourned for him, cursing myself with each waking hour that I could have been so foolish. But with time, I realized that it wasn't my fault."

"How, though?" asked Forde, desperate to be rid of the feelings raging within.

"Put yourself in Ewan's or Lance's position. How would you feel about either you or me? Would you curse us? Wish us an untimely and violent death?"

The cavalier shook his head. "I'd want them to get over me and move on. I'd want them to fight the next day as hard as they could."

"Precisely," said Seth, smiling at the younger man.

There was no way out of it. Forde knew that the paladin was right. He'd have to let it go. There was a war going on. Now was no time to be sorry for himself.

"You're right," he conceded.

"Well, of course," said Seth good-naturedly. Forde smiled as well. The two lapsed into silence.

It was Forde who broke it. "Seth, I just wanted to –" But he was silenced by Seth's raised hand.

Looking into the face of the troubled cavalier, Seth merely winked.

"To tomorrow, yea?" he asked, getting to his feet and brushing himself off.

Forde nodded, staring at the general rather keenly. "To tomorrow."

As he watched the paladin walked off, Forde finally felt free of guilt. He had to let it go: something much larger and more important was welling up inside of him. And it promised to be much more troubling.

He thought, Is this what it feels like?

---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

_And that's that for this half chapter. It's short, but I still think it says a lot. The next one promises to be of normal length._

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Four's the new magic number!_


	11. Chapter 10: The dangers of Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

_A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe I'm onto my tenth chapter. Before, all my fics died out by chapter five and I wiped them from existence. Well, it seems this one is here to stay until it's over and that promises to be way off in the future. I laugh – I hope everyone else is excited about that as well. So, I've had a few reviews asking some questions and I should address them in case anyone else is wondering what is going on._

_If characters have not appeared in my fic but normally would've appeared in the game by this point, it isn't because I have anything against them but because I just have no use for them. It's hard enough keeping about twelve characters working but to include every character the game mentions would be too difficult for me considering the style of my fic. But I have read fics that have included all the characters in a very convincing manner and I must tip my hat off to them. Anyways, if they ain't here, I just didn't wanna use them. Aight?_

_To anyone questioning the somewhat underdeveloped characters, such as Ephraim, Tana, L'arachel, and Dozla, it's either because I don't think I can do much with them – like the troubadour and the berserker – or because their time hasn't come yet. Ephraim I don't have interacting with anyone besides Tana because the ones who do know him are knights and know better than to bug their commander with personal matters. Tana, being the flighty girl she is, does not know this. Also, Ephraim's under an extraordinary amount of stress planning their attacks and worrying about his sister and Lyon so I can't see him trying to chat it up during dinner. _

_And there was one simple question I didn't answer when I replied her review: Lance was a name I just made up. But I have been playing Fe6 – it just completely slipped my mind that that name was used in said game. I've just always liked the name._

_Oh man, that was incredibly long but I hope it helps. Thanks for bearing with me!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

Chapter Ten: The Dangers of Sleep and Theft

The next morning saw the soldiers greet the new day with indifference, if not a little scorn. After the events of the previous night, after the death of that little mage, after seeing Selena die, after viewing the war-ravaged places of both Renais and Grado, they were feeling a bit tired. It wasn't a physical fatigue but more of an emotional one. It was hard, dealing with such gruesome sights. Even moments like the engagement of Joshua and Natasha couldn't be enjoyed for too long, seeing as some horrid event was right around the corner.

And still they had to fight. Latona give them the strength.

Actually, a few of the members weren't feeling the exhausting sadness quite as much. L'arachel and Dozla truly never seemed to feel down when it came to the horrible truths of war. They simply counted their blessings each time, ignoring the rest. Of course, Joshua and Natasha still had a certain light burning brightly within, it was the wonderful floaty sensation of love. Strangely, Forde wasn't feeling completely down as well.

The talk with Seth certainly had helped the guilt-ridden cavalier come to terms with what had happened. However, in the wake of the departing guilt and sadness, something new had flitted in his mind and set camp, seemingly ready to stay and make its presence felt until Forde finally acknowledged. But…if he was correct in reading this new and almost foreign feeling…well, Forde didn't think he was ready for that just yet…

He's just a remarkable man, the knight told himself. What I'm feeling…it's friendship, camaraderie. That's all.

The cavalier only wished, as he tugged relentlessly on his ponytail, that he could've been more convincing.

Shaking his head, he crawled out of his tent and went to go find Kyle. He felt that he needed to apologize for how sullen and unresponsive he had been to his friend last night. Assuming that the green-haired cavalier was busy training, Forde sought out a sizeable clearing and sure enough, heard the clanging of metal not too far away.

He pushed through a small barrier of young saplings, bending back their limber trunks and stepped through. But as soon as he saw Kyle's sparring partner, Forde rather wished that he could turn back. Yet, he had to apologize…

Steeling himself, he walked over, whistling at the intensity with which Seth and Kyle were fighting. Swords banged together, the friction of the metals sending sparks soaring through the air. Forde winced at the particularly loud clangs.

"Oy, Kyle!" he called from a safe distance.

The two battlers froze in action, their swords held up high in mid-arc.

"What is it, Forde?" asked Kyle, looking rather annoyed. His face was dripping with sweat. Seth merely looked confused. However, he lowered his sword patiently and quickly made to walk away and give the two men time to talk. Forde couldn't help but watch his progress, losing himself for a moment.

"Forde? Hello?" snapped Kyle, waving his hand in front of the cavalier's blank face. "You wanted to talk to me?"

There was an edge to his voice that had little to do with being interrupted. It brought Forde back to the ground. Shame though…he had been enjoying that rather light, floating feeling…

"Oh, right," he stammered, blinking a few times in rapid succession. "Listen, Kyle," he went on, leaning in and lowering his voice. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I was sullen and rude and just in a place that… well… let's just say I never want to get there. But I'm over it, so no worries, yea?"

Kyle only looked slightly mollified. "Yea, I heard that Seth helped you out with your problems."

Forde thought something sounded strange about Kyle's response. "Do you not accept my apology?" he asked, perplexed.

"No, I do." But Kyle still seemed upset. Forde waited it out, sooner or later, the big wave of anger would crash and Kyle would let him in on whatever was bugging him.

So he merely watched his friend stand there, his face becoming increasingly red. "Kyle?" he said again.

_Boom!_ The wave crashed. Suddenly, Forde found Kyle's finger pressing hard against his chest. But for some reason, the green-haired man didn't seem to be able to find his words. After a few minutes full of nonsensical stuttering, he stalked off, leaving Forde utterly bewildered.

"Kyle!" he yelled after him, "Oy, Kyle! What're you doing!" But it was useless. Kyle didn't even look back.

What in blazes was that all about…?

---------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning, Prince Ephraim," greeted Tana brightly.

The prince looked up as the girl entered his tent and forced a smile. "Morning, Princess Tana."

The girl noticed his faltering smile and frowned, looking concerned. Before him was the usual map, marked up with dozens of lines and circles. The princess's eyes followed the freshest looking trail and saw that it ended in a several dark and deep circles around a large looking building named 'Grado Keep.' She didn't say anything, just took a seat at the table.

Looking at the prince with kind eyes, she placed a hand on his arm and asked, "We're invading the Grado Keep today, are we?"

"Must be hard," said Tana, looking casually at the map. "Having to invade the castle of your friend's father. I don't think I'd be able to do it."

"It has to be done," Ephraim forced out, staring at the small depiction of the keep. "I have to get some answers."

"Of course, of course," said Tana quietly. She gently reached out and patted Ephraim's shoulder. "You know… you might be king, but it is alright to let it out."

Sharply, the prince turned. "What do you mean? Let it out?"

Tana shrugged. "All of it. What you're feeling, what's bothering you. No one can keep it all bottled in. It's impossible." She left the invitation to share hanging in the air and merely looked at the map, pretending to be interested in all it had to offer

Silently, Ephraim nodded. He looked as though he had more to say but seemed to think better of it. Morosely, he moved a few tacks along the map, pressing them in with extra force.

"You're angry aren't you?" Tana said quietly, looking at her hands.

For a moment, the prince looked as though he hadn't heard her. Then he exploded. "No, I'm not angry – I'm furious!" he shouted, scaring the poor girl so that she fell off of her stool. "Oh, sorry, Tana," he said as he helped her back to her seat. "But I just feel so lost these days. Lyon was my friend, one of my best friends. He helped me out with my studies, he boosted my confidence when I felt down, he was kinder than any other human I've met. His father had always been on amicable terms with my father, how could they turn against us like this? How could Lyon condone this behavior? Love can only last so long before you have to put an end to things but Lyon seems to have forgotten that. Which baffles me – he was so bright!"

Tana felt quite lost herself. She had succeeded in getting the prince to share his feelings, but now she wasn't sure of what to say. Deciding that the best thing to do at the moment was listen, she simply nodded sympathetically.

As it turned out, Ephraim needed no more coaxing; he was on a roll, an angry, red-hot roll. "Not only that but we're about to enter his castle today and try and overthrow both his father and him." He slammed his hands on the table. "How am I supposed to do that in good conscience? Huh?" Noting Tana's rather alarmed look, he softened his tone a bit. "I've seen tragic things these past few weeks – months – things that have sent chills up my spine and brought me to the brink of tears. Those sights have done nothing but add coal to the fire burning within me. I was so ready to do this, so ready…but now…I can't bring myself to lift my spear against him, Tana…I just can't…"

"I know, I know," soothed Tana, stroking his arm caringly. "It's almost as though you're taking up arms against Eirika."

"And that as well!" cried the prince, sending Tana to flying to the floor again. "Those men and their completely horrid actions have separated my sister and me, sending us to the far corners of Magvel, putting hundreds of miles between us. We have always been together since birth," he said, a pleading quality in his voice, "and now…now… I don't even know if she's alive, Tana… I…just don't know anything anymore…" His tirade was over. He slumped in his chair, looking as though he had aged about fifty years in one minute.

Tana pulled herself back into her seat, her hair looking like a bird's nest. As she tried desperately to force it back into a recognizable style with her comb, the princess sought for words that just didn't seem to be coming to her. "Ephraim…you can't let this defeat you… you've heard what intelligence says, no one seems to recognize the king anymore…he's changed…you heard what Myrrh had to say about that…you said it yourself…this has to be done."

Ephraim ignored her, or he made no attempt to respond.

Sighing softly, Tana stroked his hair and then exited the tent, her heart breaking at the sight of the forlorn prince.

-------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

Dozla sat upon a large rock, watching the nearby stream bubble along as he polished his axe. As of yet, he hadn't been able to put his skill to the test alongside the prince's troops, but he still should be ready should he be called into the fray.

Not too far away, the princess L'arachel sat neatly on the grass, gazing into her reflection in the shimmering water. It was early in the day and the sun's angle made the spectacle rather lovelier than usual. The berserker couldn't blame the young woman for staring at herself so, she indeed was beautiful in his eyes, in the eyes of all, he was sure.

"Dozla!" he heard L'arachel call out.

"Princess?" he said smartly, saluting.

"Am I not the fairest maiden to ever fight for justice?"

"Indeed! No one can compare!"

"Thank you, Dozla." She went back to brushing her hair. But there was a touch of uncertainty in her face. "Dozla?" she asked, her face finding just the right angle for the present lighting.

"Yes, princess?"

"Don't you find it strange that this group hadn't heard of me?"

"Indeed! It completely passes over my head, princess. How can they not know of your noble nature, your timely justice, your magical prowess? It is a shame."

"It is, isn't it? But I have come up with a plan, Dozla. Would you care to hear it?"

"Of course!"

"Well, Dozla, my faithful servant, I have noticed a trend amongst all the former heroes of history. Did they not all have two names? So I too, must have two names." She concluded by crossing her arms and smiling superiorly.

The large man's face lit up. "Princess! That is a splendid idea, milady. After you have two names, word of your work shall reach even the ears of the heavenly stars! But pray tell, what will you choose as your second name?"

"Ah, this is where we come to a problem. I do not have one in mind yet. But I shall give this task to you as well. Do try and think up a name, will you?" She got to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Of course I will do my best, princess! And then your fame will be larger than all the mountain ranges of Magvel. Gwahahahaha!"

"Excellent." The princess smiled at her vassal and set off to find her horse. It would need to be brushed until its coat shone like silk. "Come along, Dozla."

Eager to obey, the man rushed to get to his feet. However, his progress was slowed as he heard his knees crack and felt a terrible straining as he got to his feet. He sighed and his face drooped. He was getting older.

This thought truly scared him. Not because he yearned to live forever, though. The man had seen many things working alongside the princess, things he would be unable to forget. But he sincerely loved his duty as vassal to Princess L'arachel and couldn't think of being unable to serve and protect her. But as he felt his muscles tighten and his joints age, he knew that day was soon approaching. Who would take care of her when he was gone?

An idea had been forming in Dozla's head for quite some time. It had first formulated the day he reached fifty years of age and found his first gray hair in his beard. What the princess needed was a husband, a man to take care of her and love her until the end of her days. But who? Well, there were plenty of men in the troops, weren't there? He'd simply have to find the right one for the princess. Although, it'd have to be a very special man.

The princess deserved the best.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

It was a silent and sullen Ephraim that gave the order to move out. All the soldiers had complied easily. None wanted to have to deal with an irate Ephraim. There was something about his look that plainly told them he'd brook no nonsense today.

Indeed, none were in the mood to start any trouble. When he had approached them and given them the orders to begin the march, there was a sadness in the prince's eyes that tugged at the heartstrings of all, even Colm. Although, of course, he wasn't about to let anyone know he was feeling sorry for someone else.

"It's awful, isn't it?" asked Neimi in something barely above a whisper. "Having to fight against your friend?"

Colm merely shrugged. "They've messed up. Now they have to pay. I'd do it no problem."

"Colm!" reprimanded Neimi, looking shocked. "How can you be so heartless?" She sniffed. "Would you have no problem attacking me?"

For a moment, the thief didn't reply. He merely stared straight ahead. His silence scared the archer and she started to cry afresh.

Over from the other side of the girl, Joshua and Artur walked; both had been listening to the scene. Upon hearing the renewed sobs of the girl, the myrmidon looked over, his eyes narrowed. Artur shook his head at Colm, showing his disapproval as well.

But they didn't really know what was going on in his head. "No, Neimi," he said quietly. "I'd never be able to take up arms against you. Ever."

"Really?" she asked, eyes brimming with tears.

Colm smiled. "Really. Besides, like you'd last more than two seconds. No, I need challenges." He smirked and tousled the girl's hair kindly.

Joshua winked. Artur smiled serenely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

There it stood before them, looming the mountains of the north, dangerous like the crags of hell, guarded like the center of the earth. Grado Keep. Ephraim sighed and pressed a hand against the cool, weather-beaten stonewall. A sudden flash ran through his head and he recalled a fond memory: Lyon, Eirika and Ephraim, talking and teasing with such a carefree air. It broke the prince's heart to think such times were over, for good it seemed.

A slow ripple of rage flowed through his body, sending fire into his veins and clouded his vision so he only saw in red. His face twisted into a sort of melancholy scowl.

Tana approached him and gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder. The gesture was small but the prince felt himself calm almost instantly. It was so sweet and simple but spoke of loyalty and faith the young man really needed.

He turned around, looked into the girl's face, and saw her smile tentatively. How could he not smile in return?

"Princess Tana," he said quietly. "Shall we?" He extended his bent arm, grinning broadly.

Taking his arm and giggling, Tana replied, "We shall, prince Ephraim."

Behind the pair, Forde nudged Kyle and winked. But the cavalier merely looked slightly bitter at being disturbed. Something was still bothering Kyle it seemed…

Shrugging, Forde sought out Seth's face. His own lit up upon finding the confident gaze of the general.

Colm strode forward and unlocked the gates, smirking and rolling his eyes as the prince and princess walked through, arms linked.

At the rear of the group, Duessel and Cormag waited patiently to enter the keep. The great knight smiled at the sight of the ridiculous pair and shook his head ruefully, remembering, with a sharp pang, the beauty of youth. The wyvern knight merely watched with an impassive face, wondering how long it would be before the two felt the pain he did. He did envy them slightly, but there was a mixture of pity in his emotions; one day they'd truly learn the agony war brought.

In pairs or trios, the soldiers entered the castle, their light hearts dropping like a sack of wet sand once inside the chilly stone prison. They walked on down a long hallway, their footsteps muffled by a large and cushioning crimson carpet. Once they reached the end, Ephraim was at a bit of a loss. The hall divided into two smaller ones.

They would have to split up.

--------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------

In the rush to set up, Colm had ended up on the wrong side of the castle, surrounded not by the usual foot soldiers, but by the horse-riders as well as Cormag and Tana. Next to him, Kyle looked upon him and nodded, as though attempting to encourage the thief. Colm, however, merely rolled his eyes and drew his dagger, still wishing he was with his mates, people whom he knew he could trust.

Only walls away – thought it seemed like worlds apart to the soldiers – stood Neimi, Joshua, Natasha, Ephraim, Artur, and for some reason…L'arachel who had demanded that she be brought along. The prince had resisted at first, claiming that she hadn't received enough training or battle experience to join them on such an important mission, but the princess of Rausten had ignored him, using her horse to force her way through.

The prince looked sideways at the woman armed with only a single staff and sighed shaking his head. Irritating though she may have been, the princess was still a good, just person and Ephraim vowed to help her escape this castle with her life, no matter what.

Silently, he gave the order to attack, knowing that Seth was doing the same on the other side. They marched forward cautiously, the blind corners were very unsettling and the size and frigidness of the giant structure off-putting. Behind the first corner waited two foot soldiers. Ephraim took down one while Joshua danced about the other man until the loud clanging of armor against stone resounded along the wide passageways.

"Well done, prince Ephraim! You certainly gave them a dutiful helping of justice!" exclaimed L'arachel. "What?" she asked as they all gave her a pained look.

"Just, uh, try to keep it down, alright?" pleaded Ephraim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Over on the other side, things were a bit more hectic. Kyle, eager to begin, had rushed forward at the first signal, making a lot of noise what with the pounding of his horse's hooves against the stone floors and the battle cry he uttered upon striking down an enemy soldier.

Forde was hot on his heels, smirking to himself and shaking his head at the spectacle his friend was making of himself. Seth followed valiantly, over taking the cavaliers and heading into the most crowded area of the passageway. There were more soldiers in the vicinity than any of them had anticipated.

Cormag had trouble; his steed was not made for such endeavors, nor was Tana's. But the two of them made due working together; Tana would hurl a javelin, distracting several soldiers at once and Cormag would swoop in, taking advantage of the confusion to strike down all foes.

It was all working well. Colm judged the situation and decided that he didn't have to try quite so hard. He dodged and darted, bobbed and weaved, making his way past all the fighters, friend or otherwise, heading for the deep chambers where he knew he'd find some treasure chests.

Up ahead there was a duo of giant doors and Colm readied his lock pick, he had one use in it left; it was rusted and bent but it would work, one last time. The thief would be sorry to see it go and a small part of him was worried about what would happen when it did finally crumble to metallic scraps. However, he was still confident he'd be able to steal a few keys off of some bumbling knights. They always seemed to be guarding things.

Seth saw the nimble thief go and called out for Colm to stop where he stood. "We should not progress through those doors inviting even more enemy soldiers until we have finished taking them out on this side. Do not open those doors yet," he implored.

Seeing the logic behind the man's words, Colm sighed and nodded, smirking as Kyle took a particularly nasty blow to the head; stars seemed to spin in the cavalier's eyes. Then the thief attacked the door's guards, making quick work of the large men and stealing their keys as well.

Finally, there were two soldiers left, mighty axe men whose muscles bulged out of their skin, threatening to burst through. However, before they could put their strong arms to work, Tana's javelin speared one through the stomach and Forde's sword carved a deep gash in the other, rendering him harmless.

"So can I unlock the door now?" asked Colm, crossing his arms impatiently.

Seth looked at him calmly and nodded, urging his horse forward in hopes of using the element of surprise to their advantage. Kyle followed suit, as did Tana. Cormag was near by; his eyes keeping a sharp look out. Forde, on the other hand, held back, studying his surroundings with the air of one who wants to remember every last detail.

"Finally," groaned Colm, who had been dancing impatiently on the spot for a good twenty minutes. "He bent low, savoring the moment, knowing this was the last time he could use this lock pick and then realized he had a perfectly good key waiting to be used. Slapping himself mentally, he swapped the two and was about to insert the door key into the respective hole when Seth's alarming cry stopped him.

"Watch out!" yelled the paladin, rushing away from the area. "Look above you!"

Forde followed without so much as even glancing up, but Tana was not as quick. Too late did the princess look up at the ceiling; the colorful dust-like spell drifted peacefully onto her shoulders, instantly slowing her breathing and closing her eyes. She was asleep.

And, as Colm watched several arrows soar over the sidewall, he realized that not only was she asleep, but she was only in the range of several deadly archers!

Using his cloak as a guard, the thief shielded himself from the sleep-inducing spell and rolled out of the way, just in time to see Cormag fall asleep in his saddle as well, his head lolling about; the sight was sickening.

"Latona have mercy," muttered Colm, his brow creasing in worry and frustration. Two arrow-sensitive units in direct path of raging archers? "Not exactly a good thing, that." He glanced behind him, sharing a shake of the head with Forde who looked horrified. The cavalier turned to Seth for guidance but the paladin was at a loss for words.

Then the general's eyes widened even more. "Kyle!"

All heads turned in the direction of the struggling cavalier. His horse had panicked in the confusion and was rearing up wildly, neighing like mad and causing much grief for its rider. The man was fighting with all he had to gain control of his horse but it was no use. The Sleep spell affected him as well.

Colm slapped his forehead. "You have got to be kidding me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Over on the other side, it was going much more smoothly. Protecting L'arachel turned out to be no problem, the princess kept to the rear and her horse was extremely perceptive so it managed to keep her clear of all danger by itself. Ephraim supposed that after spending so much time with some like the princess, anything would learn to fend for itself. Few _welcomed_ death.

As the prince watched his soldiers battle it out, remaining devoid of injury while taking down the enemy soldiers in one or two quick clean hits each, he felt both proud and excited. Soon, they would all be ready for promotion. He suspected the archer would be first, the girl truly amazed him on the battlefield. She transformed in the face of danger, taking risks, striking true, and dodging all attacks. Next would be the monk whose pure magic was more powerful than it ever seemed. Only a truly devout man could harbor such energy and divine power. Upon promotion, he would truly be a sight to behold in the eyes of the undead monsters. Joshua would most like come after that, his skill surpassing those of his two friends but he always seemed to hold back, always maintaining a protective eye on the cleric. _She_ would promote last; Natasha still had a while to go.

He gored a man through the stomach, grunting with the effort and grimacing as blood splattered his face, the saltiness exciting his tongue in a horrible way. Keeping an eye out for the princess, he took down a few more men, zigzagging his way through the enemy. He could hear the clip-clop of L'arachel's horse as it followed him closely. She seemed to be searching for something, or at least she was rather keen on staring wildly in all directions.

As they progressed further through the hall and deeper into the castle, the princess seemed to grow even more alert and suspicious of the people. She seemed to be looking for someone.

"This place must have hordes of treasure. If I know dear old Rennac…" Weird thing is that there was no scorn in her voice, merely amusement and fondness.

She even went so far as to stop Joshua from slaying a man so she could have a good look at his face. So annoyed by this was the myrmidon that he slashed he poor man with extra force, making his last moments on Magvel incredibly uncomfortable.

"What was that?" he snarled at the troubadour.

She merely smiled haughtily and rode on, urging her horse farther into the castle.

Ephraim groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------

"Seth, what do we do?" asked a panic-stricken Forde, his face covered in deep lines of worry and concern. He cringed as an arrow just missed Kyle's sleeping form.

He, Tana, and Cormag were still fast asleep atop their steeds. While the potent magic hadn't put their animals to sleep, they had been paralyzed somewhat. Kicking and neighing and snorting and roaring, they did their best to dodge the arrows, hoping to keep their riders safe. It was working alright so far, but those watching knew it couldn't last.

The paladin was unsure of how to act. He looked at Forde who stared at him, his young face radiating indecision. There was something else in the cavalier's face…it was a sort of trust, a pleading trust…Seth had only seen that look twice before…

It had been the night of Grado's attack on Renais. King Fado had ordered Seth to take the princess and run. Being the loyal knight he was, he had complied without a moment's hesitation…but he had been injured in the process… And as he had ridden on, urging his steed to run ever faster, Seth remembered the look in her face… So full of fear, so full of trust… That look had changed him forever.

The night they had to say good-bye, when they had looked into one another's eyes, trying to not cry, to keep their secret from all who weren't in the know, he had seen that very same look, crushing his heart and stealing his breath. Again, it had rocked his world like an earth-ending tremor.

And here it was again. He was confused by it this time, whereas it had only solidified his beliefs the earlier times. He shook his head, he must've been reading Forde's face incorrectly.

However, it did look so similar…

A large figure ran past the two of them, nearly unseating them in the process. It was Duessel, he was racing towards the sleeping trio, his face full of determination. Batting away several stray arrows, he grabbed the reins of Cormag's wyvern and brought the beast down, pulling the sleeping man behind him on his horse. Another storm of arrows soared through the air and Duessel rode away quickly, leading Genarog by the reins.

Seth could've knocked himself on the head. He had been sitting here, worrying about a look. What was he – a novice? Shaking his head ruefully, still woefully aware of the way Forde was looking at him, the paladin rode forward, finding his path through the hailstorm of arrows. He reached Tana first and gently shushed her pegasus, gently carrying the girl over onto his horse and tying her sash around his waist to ensure her safety. He shot a look at longing at Kyle's sleeping form but he really had to get the winged-animal to safer ground. Tugging on the reins, he raced out of the area; the pegasus simply floated, spreading its wings to ride the temporary breeze.

Only Kyle remained. Forde was the obvious choice to rescue him but he was paralyzed with fear. His face was drained of color and he could only stare along in silent horror.

An arrow found its mark and pierced the hid flank of Kyle's steed. The animal reared up and whinnied in alarm. Kyle was in danger of being bucked off.

Seth was busy ensuring Tana's safety and lack of harm as was Duessel of Cormag's well-being.

"Geez," muttered Colm who'd been watching the proceedings from afar. Throwing Forde a dirty look, he pulled his dagger out and flung it at Kyle's head, hitting the mark squarely.

"Ow!" exclaimed the cavalier, coming back from the realm of dreams. "Where am I?"

"Run, you blatant idiot!" yelled Colm irritably. How slow was this guy, he wondered.

Looking round with alarm, Kyle barked out orders for his horse and galloped to safety. They were now all out of range of the arrows.

"Thank the gods," said Seth, trying to bring the princess back to reality.

Kyle looked at Colm and sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks for that, yea?"

The thief looked at him, crossing his arms and smirking. "Yea. Don't be so slow next time."

---------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

A small shifty man entered the scene, rubbing his hands together with a greedy glint in his eye. I bet a place like this has plenty of gold, he said to himself, eagerly casing the joint with his eyes.

"Rennac?" called a feminine voice in the distance.

"Oh gods," said Rennac, his mood dropping off the face of Magvel.

A familiar face appeared, adorned with golden locks and sporting a jeweled tiara. Rennac tried to run away. But he was too slow.

"It is you!" said the princess loudly. "How fortunate for you on this day that we happened to meet again, Rennac. Come with us, and join once again the forces of Princess L'arachel."

She rode off, evidently expecting full obedience.

Rennac simply stood on the spot, his mouth hanging open. Of all the places to run into her again…

"Come on, Rennac! Dozla will be waiting."

"Oh gods, don't tell me I have to deal with that oaf as well…"

"What was that, Rennac?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…"

"Come along then."

"Of course, of course…" Rennac set off at a trot, his head drooping like a dead flower.

He didn't think he had much of a choice.

----------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

_A/N: And that's chapter ten. Hope you all liked it. It wasn't going to end here but if I kept it all together it would've been much too long. I'll try to get the next update up in a more timely manner. School is really going to be tricky this semester. Anyways, read and review! Remember, three is a magical number!_


	12. Chapter 10a: Love? Friends? Really?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

_A/N: Hey Guys! I'm sorry about this being lazy with the updates but school's been busy and promises to only get busier. So I figured that instead of the usual long chapters I post, I'll start posting much shorter chapters more frequently. Say like 4-5 pages instead of the usually 13-15. I hope that the quality stays the same and it'll keep you guys entertained nonetheless. _

_I want to say thanks to all my reviewers again, you guys really help me out._

------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 (cont'd): Love? Friends? Really?

"Prince Ephraim, this is Rennac, one of my vassals," announced Princess L'arachel regally, giving the man a proud look even as he scowled at everyone. "He happened to become lost a while back and it's very fortunate for us to have found him again. You won't find a more loyal man than my Rennac."

The thief slapped his forehead. How dense could one person truly be?

"'lo," he mumbled, his eyes grazing the castle's stone floors.

There was a general murmur of welcome from the surrounding soldiers.

Ephraim felt bad that they couldn't have met under peaceful terms. "Sorry about this, but we've got to get a move on. We need to reach the throne as soon as possible. But perhaps you could busy yourself looting the treasure troves? We could use the money."

Rennac looked up, a familiar gleam in his eyes. "I think I could do that." Not only was this what he loved to do, but it would give him a chance to slip away from the princess. Sure, he'd feel like a heel for abandoning the rest of these people but they didn't seem to really need his help anyway. Rubbing his hands gleefully, he nodded to the rest and started off.

Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten ten paces before he heard that grating clip-clop of hooves. L'arachel was right behind him. The thief could only stare with his mouth hanging open as she rode past; she was going to follow him.

"Come along, Rennac," called L'arachel. "We don't have all day. You heard Ephraim."

"Yea, yea… Coming."

As Ephraim turned to lead the soldiers deeper into the keep, he heard Joshua snarl, "That poor guy," and Neimi and Natasha giggle.

The prince couldn't help it. He smiled too.

----------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

After the mishap with the sleeping spells, Seth and his troops had progressed through the giant halls with much success. Now that there was no longer an ever-present danger of being put to sleep by the enemy, the soldiers fought freely and aimed true, their confidence boosted as they realized what a scenario they had escaped.

Tana and Cormag hovered above the ground, hurling javelins left and right, choosing their targets carefully and leaving the majority for the rest.

Arrows flew through the air uselessly; their agreement to warn each other of oncoming missiles proved solid and effective. No arrow would pierce their flesh while they worked together.

The princess quite liked the solemn man although she knew very little about him. In fact, they had only talked on the battlefield, never during moments of relaxation. But he seemed decent, and fought well and seemed as alone as she was in the camp. Surely it wouldn't hurt to try and befriend him? Making a mental note to do so later, the princess gored another archer deftly with her lance.

Racing along the cold, grim passage, Seth, Forde, Kyle, and Duessel used their weapons to paint the walls crimson. Axes swung, swords jabbed and lances speared as they made their way, cutting through the enemy like a knife through a ripe peach.

Only Colm didn't seem so eager to fight. He stayed in the backdrop, hanging around the shadows and choosing his moments to attack. When he did, however, use his small but effective dagger, it was a mere matter of seconds before his opponent fell.

The thief was on the lookout not only for gold, but also for any signs of Neimi. Until now he hadn't realized how much it was a part of his being to protect her. The need he felt to ensure her safety was overpowering and he wouldn't be able to focus on gold or weapons of renowned power until he found the girl in one piece and breathing easily.

It all went back to what Joshua had said a few days ago.

"_Don't worry, mate. Her heart's yours."_

The myrmidon had looked so knowing and confident when he'd said that. Was there something between he and Neimi that everyone else could see? Did he truly care for Neimi as Joshua did for Natasha?

It was an odd question. The archer was everything the thief hated. She was naïve, childish, sensitive and a bit too prone to crying. Her heart was in the right place, and there wasn't a kinder girl out there, but still…She was a bit of a pain to be around.

How long had they known each other? Years…ever since they were children…Phew, that was a long time…

Well…maybe…it was possible…sort of…

No, no, Colm told himself forcefully, you do not love her. She's more like a little sister, someone to watch over. Gods, can you imagine being married to her? Having to help her out for life? It'd be an absolute nightmare. Oh Colm, I spilt the milk again – Wah! Oh Colm, I can't find my mirror – Wah! Oh Colm, look at our son, isn't he so strong – Wah!

Wait – why was he imagining the two of them with a child? And why did it seem so…right?

The thief stopped in his tracks. "Oh, my, God," he said slowly, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. "I love her. I actually _love_ her. Geez…" And that was it, he accepted it to be true. The only problem was whether or not she loved him as well. It was obvious she loved him like you loved a friend, but did her love transcend to a newer level, to a deeper place?

Well, there was only one way to find out. If only Colm knew what that was. He continued on, not really watching where he was going. So it was no surprise to find himself in a rather dangerous situation.

Four cavaliers surrounded him, their lances pointing at his throat.

"Latona," mumbled Colm angrily. "Just when I realized I was in love, eh?"

-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

Kyle wiped his face free of the blood and gore of his foes. The path seemed to be fairly empty so the soldiers could relax slightly, lessen their pace and give their weary animals a rest. The ordeal of the Sleep Spell situation had taken its toll on the affected animals and the moment's reprieve would be welcome.

As he breathing slowed, Kyle's mind began to pick up the pace, rushing with thoughts and emotions. He tried to sort through all of it – the anger, jealously, confusion, gratitude.

He was both confused that Colm had been the one to save him. Where had Forde been? Had Kyle's attitude towards his friend stung Forde that badly? Or had Forde panicked like he had never done before? He was always so loose and easy, confident in his swings and sure of himself on the battlefield.

Maybe he shouldn't have given Forde such a hard time. He had meant well and couldn't have realized why Kyle was so upset. So he had gotten some help from Seth instead of himself, what did it matter really? The important thing was that Forde had received help, wasn't it? So why was Kyle still so annoyed with the man?

His thoughts had to be put on hold, however, as a large axe man rushed him eagerly, his weapon raised and ready.

He made quick work of the man but his horse skidded on some blood and – in the process of trying to stay atop its feet – had turned 180 degrees around. If not for this, however, Kyle never would've seen the thief in some serious danger.

"Oh Gods," he said before rushing off to save Colm, something he never thought he'd do.

------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later…

Colm and Kyle were standing a few paces from one another, each looking away awkwardly.

Scratching his head in slight irritation and embarrassment, Colm threw Kyle a look and muttered something.

Kyle cocked his head in confusion. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said 'thanks!'" spat the thief, glaring at the cavalier as if he had not just saved his life.

"Oh," said Kyle, taken aback by Colm's obvious resentment. "No problem. You did the same for me, didn't you?"

"Whatever. Let's not let it happen again, alright?"

"Umm, alright."

"Good, because no matter what's happened today. We aren't friends, agreed?"

"Uh, agreed."

The two parted ways, each not exactly sure of what had just happened.

------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ephraim looked up at the mighty door. The door that separated him from the Throne Room. No sure of what he would find inside, the prince used a door key and stepped inside, his lance poised for battle. He was ready for whatever lay waiting. Nothing would stop him. Lyon had some explaining to do.

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

_And there it is. It's obviously not a full chapter but you guys get the gist. Expect one of these sort of things like everyone two days. Keeping them to this length will make updating much easier. Thanks for reading – I hoped you still enjoyed it! And don't forget to review. With these shorter chapters, only 2 reviews are required!_


	13. Chpater 10b: Love Friends Really

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes that I did.

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10b: Friends. Love. Really.

Ephraim gripped his lance tightly as he slunk into the throne room, followed closely by a select few: Duessel and Seth. Unsure of what he was going to find, the prince wanted only experienced veterans to run the risk. The paladin was more than ready, his duty was to serve his lord and he never faltered. However, the great knight was a tad reluctant. Ephraim did wonder if it would be hard for the man to take up arms against his own king but he also knew that the general had some questions he needed answered.

It was dark inside. Only a few stray beams of light filtered in, illuminating the lavishly decorated room. Ornate tapestries hung on the walls and muffled the sounds produced by the horse's hooves. Ephraim felt slightly in awe as he gazed about. He had forgotten how truly magnificent Grado's castle was.

None of that matter now, however. They had business to take care of.

Slowly the walked forth, ears straining for the slightest sound, eyes squinting as they focused on what lay ahead. If only it wasn't so dark…

As if answering Ephraim's silent wishes, brilliant light flooded the room, startling the men. A dozen or so large balls of illumination floated near the ceiling, bringing everything in the room into sharper detail.

The prince searched for enemy monks but found none. It seemed that this was a special effect of the Throne Room. And then he saw him, Vigarde dressed in all his splendor and shouldering his mighty weapon. He stood impeccably still, his eyes didn't blink and whether or not he was even breathing wasn't clear.

Ephraim was about to leap into action and address the emperor but Duessel rushed off instead, his face determined and his weapon poised. Stopping just short, he held his ace before him, pointing its tip at the emperor, aiming directly for the throat. He tried to look fierce, tried desperately to maintain his posture.

But he crumbled under the patient gaze of his former leader. The man who had been such an inspiration.

As the general looked into the older man's lined and weary face, he saw fully the change for the first time. There was no fire in the eyes, there was no passion flickering within. The icy cool stare of Vigarde had faded into a weak and watery stare that did nothing to inspire fear in the foe.

"Emperor…" addressed Duessel quietly, his voice trembling under the strain of holding back the flood of emotions welling up within him.

Vigarde's gazed moved slowly and steadily, coming to rest on the great knight. His lips moved – rather, they twitched – but no sound came out.

Before, Duessel had about two scrolls worth of questions he wanted to put to the emperor. Now, however, as he looked at this clearly changed man, none of his questions mattered. He no longer felt betrayed or angry. No longer did pangs of exile and isolation beat in his chest. All he wanted now was to get his old emperor back, he just wanted to help Vigarde in any way he could.

"Your majesty," tried Duessel again, "what…what has happened to…"

Again, the noiseless moving of the lips, like a fish gulping water under the sea.

Feeling an entire spectrum of emotions, ranging from sadness to hopelessness to fear to panic, Duessel raised his axe slowly, still unsure of what he was going to do.

"Your majesty…I'm too late aren't I? Please, forgive me, wont' you…" He didn't bother searching for a response. He brought his axe-bearing arm back, ready to hurl his axe if the need arise.

Vigarde responded similarly, raising his mighty weapon in the air, the chain linking it to his wrist thick and bold.

It had come to this. Duessel thought it would do for him to be the one to slay the emperor, that there was some sort of justice from the deed, the way there had been when he had killed Selena. But as he gazed into that face, that dead, emotionless face, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Exhaling a stream of air that he'd been holding in for quite some time, he lowered his axe, bowing his head low.

However, Vigarde was still poised to attack.

"Duessel!" yelled Ephraim, "watch out!'

The prince dashed forward quickly, Seth hot on his heels. Duessel looked up and realized the imminent danger he was in. With much fumbling, he gripped the reins and tugged hard on the leather straps. Neighing madly, his horse galloped to safely just in time as Vigarde's weapon pounded into the stone, sending spider-web cracks into the floor.

Chips of granite pelted Ephraim and Seth in the face but they didn't slow down. Seth lashed out with his horse's whip and wound it tightly around the chain linking the emperor to his weapon. Grunting with the effort, he pulled hard, preventing Vigarde from retrieving his tool of destruction. Nodding gratuitously, Ephraim launched himself forward, landing just in front of the emperor.

While Duessel had felt only varying shades of sadness, the prince felt rage boiling within. All this time it had been simmering ominously but now it was time to stoke the fire and let his anger froth and cascade over the edge.

Holding his lance so that its tip was centered between the emperor's eyes, Ephraim asked him the questions he'd been dying to.

"Vigarde! Why did you invade Renais? Why did you kill my father?" The force of Ephraim's demanding cries ruffled the emperor's beard.

But still he didn't respond, still he stared straight ahead, his gaze boring through Ephraim, oblivious to sound.

The prince froze in silent shock. It had finally hit him: the emperor was not himself at all. It was as Myrrh had said before: she had sensed the source of the convoluted and writhing darkness within this Throne Room. Whatever she had felt had taken full control of this man, changing him so much that he had become a shell of his former self, the husk thrown away after the harvest.

It truly saddened Ephraim, his heart felt like clothes dunked into a lake, heavy and freezing.

"You really have lost your senses then…Goodbye, Vigarde." Ephraim took a quick step forward and hurled with all his might, driving the head of his spear into the emperor's neck.

With another silent, fish-like statement, the mighty man fell to the ground, his eyes closing for the final time.

-------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

"Forde," said Kyle, his face skewed in anticipation of a snappy retort.

"Kyle," said Forde with icy indifference. "What do you want?"

It looked as though the cavalier was having difficulty producing words. "Look," he said slowly, his eyes not quite meeting Forde's. "I just wanted to apologize for how I behaved earlier. I was out of line to be so angry."

"Yea, why were you?" asked Forde, his tone cool and questioning. However, he had uncrossed his arms.

"I dunno, really. I guess I was just a bit jealous that you had let Seth help you. I thought we were friends."

Inside Forde's head, a little voice went "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He nodded. "I understand completely. Don't worry about it. It wasn't anything you did wrong, Seth just…happened to know what I was going through, you know, for real. We're still friends."

Looking insanely relieved, Kyle exhaled and smiled, holding out his hand for Forde to shake. He was marginally shocked when the man pulled him into a tight hug.

When they broke loose, there was on odd feeling in the air, a sort of embarrassment both were feeling.

To break the tension, Forde laughed awkwardly and knocked Kyle on the side of the head. "I thought you were going to scold me actually."

"What? Why?"

At this, the man started to play with his ponytail nervously. "Well, I didn't come to the rescue when you were in danger back there with those clerics."

"Oh…yea." Kyle took a small step back. Forde took note.

"Hey! It's not that I didn't want to help, there was nothing I wanted to do more. But I was so scared, I panicked. I froze. My body literally wouldn't move. And then I looked at Seth and he just took off…"

As he trailed off, Forde realized how that must've sounded. Once again, the cavalier had placed his trust in the general, asking him for help and advice. His head hung in shame.

"I'm really sorry, Kyle. I just didn't know what to do."

The man looked so down that Kyle didn't have it in him to say anything else. He patted Forde on the arm and smiled.

"Cared that much about me, eh?"

Forde rolled his eyes, relieved that his friend had let him off the hook so easily. However, there was a noticeable blush on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

"There you lot are," said an angry voice. Neimi, Natasha, Joshua, and Artur turned round to see who it was.

"Colm!" squealed Neimi, rushing the thief and embracing him fiercely.

Joshua thumped the man on the back good-naturedly.

"You should've seen this one," said the myrmidon, "she wouldn't relax until we found you. Boy was she something today. Took down almost twenty men herself, didn't she, Natasha?"

The cleric smiled and nodded. "She was truly amazing in your absence."

Both were giving Colm a rather knowing look. It annoyed him. He didn't need their help anymore.

But instead of doling out harsh words and sarcasm, he merely hugged the girl back, breathing in the scent on her hair and trying to soothe her spirit: the archer had started crying again.

"I'm here, aren't I?" he asked, but his tone was gentle and kind.

Brushing away her tears, Neimi stepped back and nodded, smiling at her actions. "Yea, you are. Don't you ever get lost again, you hear?"

"What? You feel that unsafe without me protecting you?"

"No!" said the girl defensively. "I was just worried."

"Yea, yea, whatever. Don't be so touchy-feely in the future, you hear?" But he smiled and patted the girl on the head, nodding appreciatively when Joshua winked at him.

As they convened with the others to wait outside the Throne Room, Colm felt light on his feet. He was in love and dammit, he was going to enjoy it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

"Hullo, Dozla," greeted Rennac sullenly, his eyes glued to the stone floor.

The berserker looked at him in astonishment and then roared with delight before picking the smaller man up and crushing his bones in a great bear hug.

"Rennac!" cried the older man, apparently overjoyed at the arrival of their missing companion. "You're here!"

Ignoring the struggling thief in his grasp, he went on. "I knew that you'd come back. Well, actually, I didn't. The princess kept promising me that we'd find you eventually and at first I listened but then I lost faith. I mean, you were nowhere to be found. It was almost as though you didn't want us to find you."

Rennac coughed once.

"But here you are!" went on Dozla, beaming like a little boy. "I guess the princess really does know all, doesn't she?"

"Gods…"

"What was that, Rennac?"

"Oh I was just saying how much I missed you."

"And I you!" roared the large man, squeezing ever tighter.

Finally, he let him down and brushed him off. Then he leaned in and whispered softly in Rennac's ear.

"Listen, Rennac, the two of us have a mission. It concerns the princess."

Rennac had a few things he would quite like to do to L'arachel but he wisely kept his mouth shut and waited for the worst. He didn't know how bad it would truly be.

"We're going to find the princess a husband."

"Oh, my God…"

"Brilliant, isn't it?"

"Something like that…"

----------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

In the Throne Room, the three men stood in quiet and profound shock.

"What do you think this means, milord?" asked Seth, his face scrunched in confusion and his voice quiet with fear of the unknown.

"I truly have no idea." Ephraim could only stare as the body of Emperor Vigarde disintegrated with shedding a drop of blood before their very eyes.

_A/N: And there it is! This whole short chapter every two days didn't work too well, did it? Lol, I'm sorry about that. Things have been hectic but I'm going to recent myself starting Monday so look forward to more timely updates. Once again, three's the magic number but if I received a few more, I might update on time for once! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!_


	14. Chapter 11: Of Knoll's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

----------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

_A/N: Hey guys. I again want to thank everyone for reviewing. I was surprised to see that I got four reviews for it instead of three since you guys mostly stick to that limit. Also, I was surprised to see a few new reviewers as well. Whether you've been following this from the beginning or just starting, I welcome you and thank you for reading my fic. I'm so sorry for my lateness in updating – although I'm not as bad some others out there at least; you know the type, one chapter per like every few months and it's not even that long? But then again, life does get in the way an awful lot, doesn't it? I've still not fully adjusted to school but after the next week, I will have and can start updating more dutifully. Not only do I want to put something out there for you, but I really want to see how this develops as well. Onto the story, eh?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----

**Chapter 11: Of Knoll's Story and Lyon's Change**

The three men had been shocked by the disintegration of the emperor's body but slowly and surely, their instincts and training were beginning to take over. Seth recovered first.

"It must be some sort of Dark magic. We have captured the capital at least but milord, I will set off, there may be more enemy troops lingering in other areas of the Keep."

Like a wet dog, Ephraim shook his head and nodded, slamming the end of his lance into the ground to get his muscles ready. "I'll go with you. Lyon may still be in the castle."

Duessel, however, still had not moved. His eyes seemed rooted to the spot where the emperor had formerly lay. His face was calm and smooth, but there was a tense feeling about it. It seemed that the man was barely keeping himself together before he crumbled like dry mud.

Ephraim's heart went out to him. "Duessel," he said gently, "go join the others. Someone has to let them know we've survived and I won't rest until I find Lyon. And you know Seth, he'll never leave my side no matter the amount of begging I do."

The older man appreciated the prince's kindness and tact. He nodded and left the room, leading his horse by the reins. Inside, a storm of turmoil and anguish raged within. He had barely accepted his defeat of Selena but the emperor. No matter how important it had been to do so, was he ever going to be able to forgive himself for not saving his former lord?

He thought of Cormag's words the night they had defeated Selena. The wyvern knight had reminded him of the woman's parting words. Was the emperor grateful as well? Had he really needed to die or was it simply an easy way out of all this conflict? Duessel had been in war for a long time. He'd seen sights that would turn the toughest man into a queasy little girl and done things that no person should ever have to do. And as his life had unraveled like a gnarled piece of string pulled from a great ball of twine, the general had questioned his position more and more. When he was younger, he had rather enjoyed the fighting, feeling proud as he took down man after man. As he rose through the ranks, it was almost as though it was a hobby. His axe knew no rival and with ease, he swung it about, decapitating foes left and right.

But finally, he noticed the look of fear on the faces of his enemy, saw the desperation as they tried to escape. Did they really need to die? Or was it a matter of sloth, sheer laziness on the part of their rulers to communicate effectively?

Sighing loudly, he opened the door of the Throne Room and stepped outside.

"We're all right," he addressed the soldiers waiting outside. "The prince and Seth have gone to find Lyon."

Ignoring the cheers and cries of relief from the rest, Duessel merely made his way outside, ignoring the sights of the bloody bodies littering the halls. Once outside and in the middle of a small clump of trees in the nearby forest, the general settled down and began to sleep. He was in no mood to do anymore thinking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------

As the rest of the troops made their way outside, there was an odd sense of silence hovering above them. The departure of Duessel seemed to have clamped invisible hands over all of their mouths. But the sky was devoid of clouds, the sun was bright and beaming, gently warming their faces, which felt heavenly after the chill of the castle.

They had just captured the castle.

Quietly, Forde addressed the rest. "We actually did it." He clapped Kyle on the back and grinned broadly. Kyle nodded, his face breaking out into a smile.

"I'm finding it hard to believe as well." For a moment, he and Colm locked eyes, thinking about how they had saved one another during the course of the battle. But it was too awkward and they quickly looked away; Kyle ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. Forde took notice.

"Something wrong?" he asked, peering curiously between Colm and Kyle.

"No! Ah, no, nothing's wrong," stammered Kyle, smiling in an attempt to brush the moment aside.

"Well that's good. I'd hate to think there was more nonsense we had to discuss. Have you noticed that it's been ages since we've had fun? Like real fun?"

Kyle nodded wearily. "It has been some time since I've felt relaxed. This war is certainly taking its toll on me."

Forde snorted. "Yea, I've noticed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. I hope Seth is alright."

"You know him. He'll always pull through."

"I hope so…"

Kyle grinned. "Why so worried?" he teased, sticking his tongue out. "Fallen for him?" He was hoping utilizing some of the joshing Forde was so fond of would help them get back into the normal swing of things.

But Forde's laugh sounded a bit too forced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

"Hello, Ephraim."

Although the voice had been quiet enough, it had stopped the two men in their tracks.

"I've been waiting for you."

It was Lyon, but Lyon like Ephraim had never seen him before. His hair had an odd greasy look to it and hung messily over his face. His eyes glinted with danger and magic. His mouth was twisted in an evil smirk that made Ephraim shiver. He was stepping ever closer, his treading slow and deliberate. The prince gripped his lance tightly and motioned for Seth to move to the right. By distancing themselves, Lyon would have to watch the two of them, thus forcing him to keep his guard up.

"You really are powerful, aren't you?" The young man's voice was quiet yet strangely powerful as though it was entering their minds through sheer magic and dark mysticism.

"Lyon!" barked Ephraim, commanding his former friend to cease his approach. His voice grew quiet as he fully took in the strange sight that was his childhood friend. "Is that you? Lyon, you must tell me! What was happened here in Grado?"

Silently, Lyon merely watched him.

The prince was incensed. The memories of everything he had loss and the looming threat of everything he could lose were flooding into him, forming a giant, foaming sea of rage and resentment.

He asked, "Why are you here? Why didn't you stop your father? Please don't tell me you're caught up in this craziness as well!"

Still no reply.

"Answer me, Lyon!" he commanded. "You always told me that you wanted what your father wanted – peace!"

A strange thing happened. Something like a ripple passed through Lyon's body. The man clenched his jaw as though enduring a great deal of pain. And then it passed.

"Urgh! Let me tell you something, Ephraim. I've been waiting for this moment for a very, very long time."

The prince chose not to say anything. Lyon was clearly not himself and out of sorts. This was not a time to interrupt him. Perhaps he would divulge the information Ephraim needed.

"I will make the world Grado's – no, MY plaything as I have been planning all my life. Why else would I befriend you and Eirika? I needed to learn where and how to attack and destroy Renais… Thanks to the two of you, I learned all I needed to know. While the two of you put on a false pretense of compassion for my so-called weakness and scorned me in your hearts.

Ephraim was offended. "What?" he cried. "Lyon…" His tone was pleading. "Lyon…you're wrong… we were friends… we never –"

But Lyon cut him off.

"Finally, my chance arrived. I replaced my father, got my tools ready and then set everything into motion. I began by destroying Renais…and then –" he smirked – "I murdered your father."

His cold words sent ice through the prince's veins. Seth could only stand and watch the awful scene play out. His grip on the hilt of the sword was so tight that he was beginning to lose all feeling in the area.

Ephraim was reeling but he fought desperately to recover. His friend had murdered his father? Lyon?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

"You're joking!" roared Joshua, slapping his knees loudly. He was bent over, unable to stop laughing. Similarly, Neimi was using her bow to keep upright and Natasha – being the ever delicate lady – was covering her mouth as she giggled.

Colm put on a feigned face of scorn and disdain. "I am not! I swear to you. The idiot just stood there, staring at the stupid spell dust like it was the starry night." The thief did a slack-jawed imitation of Kyle that drew a fresh round of laughs from his friends. Even Artur was smiling appreciatively.

"So what did you do then?" asked Neimi, gasping for air.

"Well, I looked around. Seth was busy and so was that Duessel guy so I figured Forde would take care of it. They seem rather close. But the guy just sat there, playing with his damn ponytail and sweating through his armor." He mimicked the man, bending his legs and playing with imaginary hair much as a young girl might. Joshua fell to the floor and pounded against the stone floor.

"So I figured I had to do it. Although… I did consider leaving him. Who would really miss him? I'm just teasing!" he added noting the alarmed look on Neimi's face. "He made it through alright didn't he? So I did what I had to do. I took my dagger and threw it right at his head."

"You didn't!" gasped Natasha, torn between amusement and shock.

Colm nodded and grinned. "I tell you, nothing has ever felt more satisfying in my life. Nothing. After that, he woke up and damned if he didn't just sit there, looking at us like we were some sort of painting. I swear to you, it was an absolute nightmare working with that lot."

Neimi wiped her eyes and patted Colm on the arm. "Well at least you're back with us now, right?"

He looked in her eyes and smiled. "Yea, I am."

Neimi looked a little flushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

Ephraim was livid. The man standing before him was not Lyon. He did not recognize this foul creature at all. Lyon would never have wished for the sacred stones to be destroyed. This man…he did not know this man…

Lyon spoke: "Ephraim," his voice was silky with an undertone of raging fire. "You are in my way…therefore…" He raised his arms as though about to cast terribly black magic but again there was that ripple and a spasm of pain. "How bothersome." This time his voice sounded more human, it sounded exhausted. He continued. "I truly do wish to be your opponent, but I'm not yet as full strength. Let's meet again, shall we? Assuming you live, of course." He smirked. "I'll grant you the honor of dying at my hand. Like father, like son, eh?" With a maniacal laugh, he warped away.

Ephraim didn't know what to say. He merely looked at Seth who looked rather appalled. An allied soldier – from the Frelian reserves – ran up, looking flushed in the face.

The prince gave him his full attention, eager for a distraction.

"Reporting in, sir! We've found a cell in the back. There were captives…"

Seth looked at Ephraim who nodded.

"Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Cormag turned around to find Tana standing behind him looking rather nervous. Her hands were twisting one another and she was biting her lip. Her eyes, however, were concerned.

"You seem a bit off. Well, at least I think you seem a bit off…I don't you know that well and everything and I was just wondering if you were alright because you know, I hate it when I'm feeling down and it always makes me feel better to talk it out except these days because it doesn't seem like I have anyone to talk to since I don't really know anyone too well except Ephraim and you know, he's always busy and stuff and –"

"Tana," said Cormag, holding up a hand. He smiled at the rather endearing girl. "It's alright."

She broke off looking rather relieved. "So, is there something you want to talk about?"

The wyvern knight sighed. "Well…I'm just feeling a little worried for the general."

"Duessel, you mean?"

Cormag nodded. "Yea. He's been down lately. He still hasn't been able to forgive himself for…offing Selena and I'm guessing he played a part in the emperor's defeat back there. So… you know… he's feeling… you know…"

Tana giggled. "You sound like me," she teased.

He smiled and tried to get out a proper statement.

"I just wish there was something I could do to help him."

Tana nodded knowingly. "I know the feeling." She was thinking of Ephraim and how she wished she could relieve even just an iota of the stress he was constantly feeling.

He didn't question her statement. Everyone had their own problems they had to deal with. The general had taught him that.

"So what do we do?" He was really asking her; he didn't have a clue.

She cocked her head. "Well, Ephraim's a bit tied up at the moment. I don't think it would be a good idea to bother the general right now. Do… you want to just go talk? We could talk about our own problems…" She hesitated.

Cormag considered this and then smiled, looking rather surprised. "Yea. I do. Let's go."

"Good."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------

The cell was opened. Inside sat a man clothed in dark robes. His posture gave off an air of defeat and resignation.

Upon hearing the footsteps of Ephraim, Seth and the soldier, he looked up. The cowl of his robe still hid his face, however.

"Who is it?"

Seth gave a start at the man's unexpected words.

The man shifted his position. "Has my execution been moved up on the schedule?" He peered at their faces. "Wait, you're not from Grado. Who are you?"

Ephraim took a step forward and cleared his throat. "I am Ephraim of Renais. And who are you?"

The mysterious man gave a humorless laugh. "That's an odd question for an executioner. My name is Knoll." His voice was raspy as though it hadn't been used in a very long time. "Until recently, I was one of Grado's top researchers in arcane matters."

"So," said Seth, "why is it you are locked up here?"

Knoll said nothing, merely looked down. Whether in shame or anger it was unclear.

Ephraim waved the question away. "You need not answer if you do not wish to. Tell me, what is Lyon attempting to do? I still have things I intend to ask him."

Knoll looked up, startled. "You wish to speak to the prince? Heh… you really don't know anything, do you?"

"What? What do you mean? Is there something wrong with Lyon? What do you know?"

Knoll appeared to be contemplating this. He spoke: "I'll tell you all I know, if you would like. However, I think you will not thank me once you hear it. It all began a year ago…"

He paused and looked directly at Ephraim.

"That was when the emperor died."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

"Look, Dozla, I don't think you should get your hopes up. The princess… is… very… unique," said Rennac delicately. "It won't be easy finding a man for her, especially considering the numbers we have here. Plus, quite a few of them seem tied up already."

Dozla scratched his head. "Really? You think?"

Rennac slapped his forehead. He had been with the troops no more than half an hour and already he could tell which of the soldiers were smitten with one another. It was so obvious.

"Duh. Look here." He grabbed Dozla's shoulder and turned him around, pointing at those he named. "That myrmidon and cleric, they're definitely together. Look at how he keeps hovering nearby, like she's some sort of spun glass. It'd be cute if it didn't make me want to throw up…."

"Oh…" said Dozla, slightly deflated that one of his choices had been eliminated.

"And that thief and that whiny archer over there. They haven't admitted it yet but they're completely in love."

The berserker wasn't too upset about that one. He didn't seem very nice.

"That monk… well you can count him out. He's a holy man and from the looks of things, not too likely to take a wife."

"Shame…"

"Whatever. And then that sullen general who stalked past here, too old."

"Mmm… Agreed."

"And that wyvern knight… eh… count him out. Too…anguished to be a good husband. He might spear the princess when she… turns up… You know how she likes to have fun by surprising people…"

"True…" said Dozla stroking his beard.

"No as for those two cavaliers over there… They're interesting…"

"A knight would be a fine husband for milady."

Rennac snorted. "Yea. Sure. Okay. Look… you're old, yea?"

"Hmph. I suppose."

"Yea, so there are some things you haven't been exposed to, yea?"

"I don't really understand…"

"Heh… Well, let's just say that I don't think you'll have any luck with the one with the ponytail. And as for the one with the green hair… you're chances are slim, very, very slim."

"But why?"

The rogue laughed very suddenly and there was an odd gleam in his eyes. "Trust me," he said, "you don't want to know."

"So who does that leave?" Dozla was beginning to sweat. Would he ever find a husband for the princess?

"Well," Rennac said, seriously contemplating the issue. This was becoming a rather interesting game. "The paladin… he might be game, I don't see him fawning any over of the women in this camp. He seems a bit…dull for the princess though. But, give it a shot, eh?"

"What about the prince? Surely it would do good for the princess to marry someone of royalty?"

"Well, it would. But I'm not sure about him. He may have a thing for that pegasus knight, or at least she's completely smitten with him. Whether or not he feels the same, I'm not sure. What the hell, give it a shot and we'll see what happens, yea?" Because while he had gone through the list, Rennac had realized how much fun it could be to force the princess on some poor, unsuspecting sap and just watch what ensued.

"Will you help me then?" Dozla looked so apprehensive, so worried about the princess that Rennac didn't have the heart to say no.

He sighed, a slight smirk on his face. "Sure. What could it hurt?"

Although in his head, a little voice said quite clearly: An awful lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

"What? Wait, resurrect him?" Had Ephraim heard clearly? Lyon had resurrected his father who – apparently – had died a full year ago?

"Yes," continued Knoll, "as you know, the stone of Grado is possessed of…unique powers. It was once used to seal away the Demon King, and it alone held the dark one's soul. It burned within from the King's rage and we called it the Fire Emblem. Prince Lyon and a team of mages skilled in ancient lore hoped to harness its energies. I remember the joy in Prince Lyon's eyes when he spoke of using it to save lives."

Now that, that truly sounded like Lyon. Ephraim didn't know what to say, not that the shaman seemed bothered to wait for a response. He continued on with his tale.

"Prince Lyon told us he intended to use the Fire Emblem to restore the emperor. His death had been kept from the public, but rumors were beginning to fly. We knew we had to hurry, before the people learned the truth of the emperor's death. Prince Lyon dedicated himself to research, skipping meals, foregoing sleep… and then…" Knoll paused.

Ephraim was so wrapped up in the shaman's tale that he had completely forgotten his anger with his friend. All he could think of was Lyon, growing thin and scraggly while he tried to save the only family he had.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes not straying from the prisoner's face.

Knoll looked a tad uncomfortable. "I wasn't there," he explained, "so I did not witness it firsthand. By the time I arrived, the deed had already been done…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------

Knoll walked in front, the hem of his robe sweeping the dark and cold stone floors. With indifference, he pushed the doors of the Throne Room open, ignoring the gasps and stares of the others as he headed outside of the castle.

Following closely behind were Ephraim and Seth, each carrying some sort of weapon: one, an ancient tome, the other, a gigantic axe.

As one, Forde, Kyle, and Tana rushed the prince, eager to know what had happened but before any of them could get a word out, they were interrupted by the strangely familiar _whopwhopwhop_ of pegasus wings.

"Prince Ephraim!" cried the rider, her voice high-pitched with urgency.

The prince looked relieved. "You've come at a good time, actually. I want you to take a message to Frelia –"

The rider cut him off. "We've received dire news from Jehanna! It's about Princess Eirika and Prince Innes… They're under attack by Grado forces led by Tiger Eye and Moonstone."

"Eirika," sighed Ephraim, his heart suddenly racing.

Cormag, too, was alarmed… Valter was there and he would be unable to sleep if anyone else got to that wretched man first. Without realizing what he was doing, he ground his foot into the ground like a charging bull. Tana touched him lightly on the shoulder which forced to relax if only slightly.

Clearing his throat, Seth spoke his mind. "They're supposed to be the most powerful of Grado's generals. I, myself, have faced against that devil Valter. We have to leave immediately."

The messenger nodded. "The Knights of Rausten have ridden to the eastern front to aid Frelia, but… the enemy has been harsh… I fear for their survival." Her lip quivered. "Even if we leave on time, we might not reach it."

Ephraim shook his head determinedly. "We will reach Jehanna in time. Count on that. Eirika can fight, her blade will strike down many a foe before anyone comes even a tiny bit close to taking her down."

His face broke for the tiniest moment but he rallied together for the sake of his troops.

"And I am her brother. There is no way I will let her die while I am still alive to fight for her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

_And there we go! My first full-length chapter in a while! I hope you liked it and as I said before, I will definitely be able to update more frequently. And of course, read and REVIEW! I do love reviews an almost unhealthy amount. For this chapter, I'll set the bar at four reviews. _


	15. Chapter 12: Of Uncertainty and the Futur

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

_Hey Guys! It's been so long since I've written a chapter for this fic and that's really troubled me. But school and life seriously got in the way but here's another chapter to make up for it. Well, it doesn't really make up for it but it's still something. And maybe it'll help me get back into the usual swing of things. So this fic is progressing nicely I think and I'm getting a lot of the couples going. I hope you guys feel that the development of the couples is done properly and not rushed because I hate fics like that. We're on the…twelfth chapter now – ignore the fact that it says fourteen or fifteen – and there's still a lot left to do. I'm excited and I hope you guys are as well. So instead of diving into more of the game's plot, I'm going to go retro and do one of my dinnertime/peaceful chapters that I was so fond of in the beginning but lost sight of as the plot got more twisted and complicated. So I hope you enjoy. As always – Read and Review!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

Chapter Twelve: Of Uncertainty and the Future

Seth had been enjoying his meal alone, his mind racing with all sorts of thoughts. He was at odds with himself. As soon as he realized they were racing to see the princess, the optimist within had shouted with triumph and joy, eager to reunite with the woman he loved. And then the realist that also resided within his frame had to throw in its two cents. She was in danger, serious, real danger. Danger that she might escape, danger she might not survive. Such strong emotions within one person did not make for a healthy mind. The paladin was close to tearing his hair out. He looked up.

"Yes?" he asked calmly, eyeing the two men standing before him.

Rennac and Dozla exchanged a brief look before the rogue took the lead.

With an air of formality and authority he addressed the knight, crossing his arms. "General, if we could have a quick word with you?"

"Of course." Seth motioned that they take a seat across from him on the other side of the fire.

Rennac frowned. "I am fine standing, thank you," he said coldly, "but my associate here will take a seat. Dozla, if you would be so kind." The berserker took his place, looking rather nervous and worried. He was such a huge, bulky man that to see him fretting with a handkerchief was almost comical. Seth cleared his throat.

"So what exactly did you want to discuss, gentlemen? Battle plans? Payment arrangements?"

There was a gleam in Rennac's eyes upon hearing monetary topics but Dozla, spotting it immediately, squashed it at once.

"Actually, something different." He looked at the rogue meaningfully. Bitterly realizing how important this was to the man, Rennac sighed and nodded along.

"Yes, we just wanted to get to know you. The princess believes in a feeling of community and friendship amongst those she travels with."

"Ah." Seth said no more. Something was off. The princess had usually kept to herself the entire time she had been with them so he wasn't sure where all of this was coming from. But it was an interruption to his thoughts so he allowed it to continue.

"So tell us something, Seth. You seem to enjoy being alone. Do you know why this is? Are you scared of interaction? Worried some hidden secret will come out? Actually working against the royal twins?"

The paladin was caught off guard by the sudden volley of accusatory questions. After staring at the smaller man for a moment or two, he spoke,

"I can assure you both that I have only the most honorable intentions when it comes to the welfare of Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika. I just like to keep to myself to…ah…think about things. War is quite troubling, wouldn't you agree?"

Rennac shot Dozla a contemptuous look. The berserker didn't follow but he did his best to match the rogue's countenance.

Walking around the campfire, Rennac stared at Seth, encircling the man in a very odd fashion.

"Troubling, did you say? That sounds rather…weak coming from a man of your caliber and status, not to mention how much battle experience you possess. Are you not a general, Seth? Are you not supposed to be ready to risk your life for royalty? Are you not supposed to find war…not troubling?"

Again, the paladin was confused. He wasn't sure why exactly the man was treating him like this but he'd had enough. Standing up, he smiled briefly at both of the men and said,

"Forgive me, but I must see the prince before I turn in tonight. To tomorrow, gentlemen."

"Yes, ah, to tomorrow!" blurted out Dozla at the man's retreating figure. He looked at Rennac who clucked his tongue.

"Scares easily, doesn't he? We can't have a little kitten marrying the princess, can we, Dozla? Let's see if we can salvage this though and toughen up the poor man."

"How would we do that?"

Rennac grinned. This really was turning out to be quite fun. Settling down next to the older man, he beckoned him forward.

"Listen to this…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

Cormag grew silent and then proceeded to stare at the ground, his eyes focused on a blade of grass. Tana, who sat on the ground next to him, nodded sympathetically and attempted to speak, and then shut her open, empty mouth. She wasn't sure of what to say.

The pegasus knight had an idea. But she would posit the notion to the man another day. She had high hopes that he would say yes.

"Ahem." Cormag cleared his throat abruptly and stood up, starling the young girl. "Sorry, princess. But I must see to Duessel. He's helped me out many a time and this is the least I can do for him. But, if he refuses once again, may I seek out your company?"

Tana smiled at the look on his face, hesitant and wary. He couldn't have had a lot of friends growing up as he had stuck to his brother at all times. And now that he was a traitor to his homeland, it must've felt very lonely.

"Of course," she replied casually, making it seem as if it would be absolutely no bother to her, which it wouldn't be.

A quick smile and the man was off, in search of the general whom he so respected. The girl watched him walk away, watched his stiff gait, and sighed. She could only wish for him to find true happiness one day. Speaking of which, she felt like talking a bit more so she went off to find Ephraim.

After hearing the news the messenger had brought concerning his sister, the prince had ordered the troops to move out immediately. At the moment, they were merely resting, pulling together a strategy to deal with such formidable foes. Seth had told the prince all he knew of Walter and it had done little to ease the prince's nerves. If anything, he was more distressed than ever.

Tana's heart always went out to the prince when she saw him in such a manner. He was so young to have to deal with all of this. Although he was doing very well for someone so inexperienced – no matter what Innes said. Speaking of Innes… Tana did indeed fret on behalf of her brother, half her thoughts in recent times where focused solely on him. She thought it unwise, however, to show such feelings in front of the others. They were all so worried about the princess she didn't want to seem a nuisance.

Innes knew how to fight and so did Eirika. They would come out of the fray alright…she hoped. She paused.

She had arrived at Ephraim's tent but it didn't seem right to intrude just now. Tana had made up her mind to turn away when – wouldn't you know it – the prince made an appearance, walking quickly out of the tent, bumping into the princess of Frelia.

"Oh!" they both exclaimed. Ephraim leapt back, not seeming embarrassed but more irritated that he was wasting time. "I'm sorry, Tana, but if you'll excuse me." He rushed off.

Tana smiled. Yea, it was definitely the right decision not to peep in and say hello. Watching Ephraim go, she sighed and decided to spend some time with her pegasus. As she tried to relax, all she could think was: Innes is in trouble.

She didn't even care that he would be so angry to see her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Who?"

"The princess, of course!" said Kyle, wondering what was going on in Forde's head.

"Oh, yea. I mean, yes. I think she'll be fine. She and the prince Innes are fine fighters and we should be able to arrive in time to help." Forde fell into silence after this proclamation, but not a comfortable silence, one full of thinking. Kyle took note.

"Forde?"

"Yea?"

"You alright?"

"I… I'm not sure, actually."

"Ah." They didn't say anything for a few moments.

Kyle truly had nothing on his mind. He was over the weirdness of his newly formed…whatever it was he had with Colm was old news, he was merely ready for action.

Forde on the other hand had some serious thinking to do. He kept thinking back to the night he and the general had talked a while ago. The feeling that had welled up within him as he watched Seth walk away had been indescribable, incredible. It had faded, though, in the morning. And then he remembered how he had turned almost instinctively to the man when Kyle had been in trouble. And then he thought of what Kyle had said: "Why so worried, fallen for him?"

He just may have. And it truly scared Forde. When Forde had first accepted – not discovered for he had secretly always known – his feelings towards other men, he had felt so vulnerable and exposed, as though everyone would be able to tell. He worried about the other guys in training to be soldiers, was it obvious to them? But time went on and finally he figured it wasn't a big deal. Still he flirted with women but only because their responses amused him greatly.

Every once in a while Forde had developed a crush on other men but they had passed in mere days, the most extreme lasting a few weeks. It was no big deal. He never acted on it because he figured they were almost certainly not interested.

And then there was Kyle. Kyle was Forde's best friend and most trusted confidante. Growing up together in training had strengthened their bond and fighting side by side had tempered it into something truly amazing. There were times Forde had looked at his friend in a different light but those times were trivial, nothing to be upset about. No, Forde had never experienced anything like this.

He had to admit it. He, Forde, was in love. With Seth.

Whoa.

Trying again to discover his friend's true feelings, Kyle touched Forde gently on the arm. "Oy, are you alright?"

Smiling, Forde turned to him, shrugged and said: "Yea. I'm just in love."

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

"Calm down, Neimi," said Colm gently, trying to pull her down onto the log next to him. The five foot soldiers were sitting together, trying to enjoy the meal Artur had prepared. But it was tough. All of them loved the princess – although Colm would never admit it – and wanted no harm to befall her. She had been so kind, so brave in the face of danger, so inspiring.

The little archer girl complied, sitting down and biting her nails as she had taken to doing lately.

Natasha and Joshua sat opposite them, the two holding hands. They still looked grim. Artur was praying by himself.

"I'm so worried, Colm," said Neimi, not looking at anything but the ground. "What if we're too late? What if we can't get there in time? I absolutely adore Eirika."

"As do we all," said Colm kindly, pulling Neimi in closer. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled instinctively into his chest. Despite the dire situation, Joshua smirked at Colm who stared back evenly. He felt rather pleased with himself.

No one saw but Neimi was smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Ephraim rushed about, ordering everyone to get ready. They were to leave in a matter of minutes.

"Remember," he kept telling them, "remember whom we're fighting for. Those of you know you my sister, remember her, remember her kindness and gentleness. Remember her spirit. Let those memories guide you in battle. Make this a fight unlike any other."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------

And there it is! Hope you guys liked it. It is rather short but I just wanted to get something out before the year ended. I can't believe I haven't updated since September, I am so sorry about that. Anyways, it's gonna get good so keep reading.

And, as always, don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 13: Love and Love's Effects

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

_A/N: Hey guys! Time to add another chapter to this fic which was so inactive for much too long. I can't apologize enough for that but hopefully I can add a decent number of chapters before school starts up again in about a month or so. I'm definitely feeling inspired to do a lot of writing, for this fic and for my – hopefully – future novels. Wish me luck, you guys. Anyways, so yea, I feel like things are moving along smoothly. A lot is yet to come. A proposal, class changes, weird love thingies – all that good stuff. Anyways, these author notes have been getting much too long so I'm gonna leave it here. Just one more thing: thank you to all those who have stuck with me. I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic!_

------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen: Love and Love's Effect**

They had arrived.

"There's Jehanna Hall," declared Ephraim through gritted teeth. "It's nothing but ruins now. Curses! We need to find Eirika as soon as possible."

Seth came up behind the prince, pulling on the reins of his steed to steady the beast. A huge patch of sand lay before them, threatening to hamper their progress. This didn't look too good. Horses fared poorly on sand and the armor that most of the trained knights wore would severely slow them down.

He turned to the prince for orders but the young man was lost, staring at the endless dunes that rose and fell like waves of sand. His sister was on the other side and it seemed that was all Ephraim could think about.

What he didn't know was that Seth couldn't stop thinking about exactly the same thing. But he couldn't let the prince know that now. He shook his head briskly and yelled out orders for all the mounted knights to head east, he thought he saw some wyverns in the distance. Armor would be best to deal with their fierce riders.

Duessel, Cormag, Kyle, and Forde set off, their arms poised to hurl lances and axes and their steeds snorting a fine mist in the dry air. Tana didn't follow as she could soar over the sands and she feared the wyvern knights. No one objected to her decision.

The paladin looked back at the prince and saw the lost look in Ephraim's eyes. Before they had arrived, the prince had been so ready for battle, so ready to strike down the men and women who dared to get into his way. But now the scene lay out before him, waiting for him to enter the fray and he was frozen.

"This is it," he said quietly. Seth could barely hear and wasn't sure if he was even supposed to listen in. Ephraim continued. "If we lose this, I'll lose her. Eirika…"

Seth understood. When it boiled down to it, Ephraim was still a boy looking for his twin sister. The idea of losing her was so great that it paralyzed him. Seth shook his head and decided to leave the prince for now. They could win this battle without him and he would enter the blood-and-gore-fest when he did.

Now it was the paladin's turn to place himself in this tricky puzzle of a battle.

Seth looked across that great stretch of sand, knowing that on the other side waited the woman he loved, the woman he had fought so hard to finally meet. He was torn between two choices.

If he followed his heart, he would steer his steed across those terrible sands, never mind how slow the going would be. The troops would lose one of their great fighters and be at a great disadvantage but it might be worth it to see Eirika that much sooner.

Then, if he followed his mind, he'd wait to see her until this battle was over. He'd fight on this side of the desert and aid his fellow knights as they fought some of their most dangerous foes.

What could he do?

Natasha, watching from afar, almost seemed to know what Seth was thinking. With a moment's hesitation, she steeled herself and walked over, her mind made up.

"General," she called out, attracting Seth's attention. He turned sharply and she almost lost her nerve. "General," she went on, "I know of your struggle but I beseech you, allow the five of us to cross the desert and rescue the princess. The five of us will barely be affected by the sand."

Seth saw the truth in her statement but at the same time felt unsafe with anyone except himself going after her. He tried to think…

Colm appeared at his side. "General, don't be stupid, yea? We're wasting valuable time and you know the five of us are more than capable of saving the princess."

"Yes, General," added Neimi. Joshua nodded fervently at her side.

Artur spoke, and it was perhaps his words that affected Seth the most. "General, we love her too."

The paladin locked eyes with the monk and saw the peace and holiness radiating in the man's face, saw the understanding in his gaze, saw the truth behind his words. And Seth made up his mind, if he and the prince couldn't go after Eirika, these five were the next best thing.

"Okay," he conceded. "But if anything happens to her I swear to ruin your wedding, Natasha."

Laughing, the five set off, racing into the distance to save the princess. Seth stared after them and wished them the best. Feeling better, he steered his horse to join the other knights as they sought that foul Valter.

Seth could still remember that day, it seemed so long ago but still it burned fresh in his memory. That cold, condescending voice, that evil glint in his eyes, the calm, collected way in which he moved. It was both awe-inspiring and terrifying. The paladin shivered at the thought of his strength, of how his lance had pierced his armor so easily.

But Seth was much stronger now. This war had done that. By causing so much damage, Valter had given himself tougher opponents. The scary thing is that that fact probably excited Valter more than intimidated him.

He was certainly an odd man, with a freakish thirst for blood and death. Seth thought of the damage they had seen, of those awful creatures, of the look on Tethys's face and his resolve stiffened.

"Yah!" he cried, digging into the flanks of his horse. The pair set off, ready to fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

Forde and Kyle were working side by side, striking down wyvern riders by aiming at the delicate underbellies of their steeds. As the beasts went down, their soldiers were sitting ducks, just ripe for the picking.

Forde fought hard and soon enough his ponytail was slick with sweat. But even as blood splattered into his helm and found its way into his mouth, he felt light. Love does have that effect on people.

"Take that! And that!" He cried, laughing as a wounded wyvern tried to bite his arm. "Now, now. Don't be naughty!"

Kyle could only watch in amazement at Forde's easygoing manner. Was that love? Did I truly transform one person that much? He had watched Seth turn into the fiercest knight ever to shoulder a lance. And now he was watching Forde morph into…well, it wasn't a huge difference. Maybe love just enhanced the qualities a person already had… Kyle didn't know.

Of course he was still curious as to whom Forde had fallen in love with. The odd thing was, none of the women of the camp were really available. Natasha was engaged, Neimi would most likely follow suit soon, L'arachel was…L'arachel, and Tana was smitten with the prince. That didn't leave anyone for Forde to fancy.

A nagging voice in the back of Kyle's head whispered something strange: what if it isn't a woman that's captured his heart?

Forde in love with a man? Was it possible? Kyle _had_ seen the way he had looked at Seth, had seen the trust and devotion he had given the general. And nowadays, his face _did_ always seem to light up at the paladin's presence. Huh, Forde was in love with _Seth_.

Whoa.

Strange. Kyle felt a feeling of loss spring up inside of him. He supposed it was only natural to be jealous. The two cavaliers had been best friends for so long that having Forde in love would most likely create a bit of a separation between them and Kyle wouldn't like that. He had few friends as it was.

Part of him wondered on how exactly Forde was going to handle this. Surely he couldn't tell the general this news so that wasn't a possibility.

Eh. It was too much to think about. Kyle figured Forde would deal with it when he did.

------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Eirika was alone. Innes had gone his way and Saleh his, all three of them had agreed upon forming a triangular zone to keep enemies at bay. But now the princess was regretting the decision. She certainly wasn't being overwhelmed with enemies but she missed having someone at her side when she swung her sword.

Just as she was lost in these thoughts, there was a flash of red in the corner of her eye. She swung wildly, hoping to catch her foe but she missed horribly. And then there was a streak of blue that knocked sand at her and caught her off balance. She had to drive her rapier into the ground to stay upright.

The princess was beginning to panic. She wanted to call the others for help but she was too wary, trying to listen and learn the location of her opponents. Clearly she was outnumbered and she would have to stay at the top of her form to come out of this alive.

And then a distant string twanged and an arrow came just shy of impaling her left foot. Eirika screamed.

She cried out again as a flash of lightning sizzled through the air and struck just shy of her other foot.

Falling to the ground, Eirika felt as though the end was near. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she thought of her brother, of Seth, of her faithful soldiers…

Strangely, she heard giggling. Did the Angel of Death laugh at its victims? The giggling grew in volume and soon it sounded as though a number of people were laughing at her.

Suddenly, she felt two sets of strong hands help her to her feet. Bewildered, she looked around…

And whacked Colm and Joshua on the arms for scaring her so.

"Bother the two of you!" she cried, hugging each of them tightly.

Colm snickered. "Don't blame us, princess. It was Neimi's idea."

"Neimi? Is she here too?"

"Indeed, I am." The little archer made her appearance shyly followed by Natasha and Artur.

Eirika yelled with joy and rushed the three of them, exchanging hugs with each of them in turn, tears flowing freely down her face as she was overwhelmed with joy at the reunion.

"Oh, it is so good to see all of you!" she said at last. "And look how you've changed! Gosh, what's happened to all of you? You must tell me everything."

Colm chuckled. "All in good time, princess. But first things first, some congratulations are in order."

"Pardon?"

Neimi shrieked with laughter. "He means Joshua and Natasha, princess. They've gotten engaged!"

"No!" said the princess in disbelief. "No!" she cried turning to note Joshua's sly grin. "No-" she screamed noting the look of ecstasy on the cleric's face. Then she was lost in silence, staring wildly before she rushed the two once again, pulling them into a great big hug.

"Yes," said Natasha quietly.

"That is absolutely _fantastic_."

The princess took a step back and looked at the five of them. They had all grown so much and so much had changed between them. In her heart she was so extremely proud of each of them, for maturing, for growing, for making it so far in this horrible battle. Truth be told, if she had lost even one of them, she didn't know if her heart would've been able to take it.

They were all so amazing in their own way and the princess saved a special part of her heart for each one. They had seen Eirika at her weakest points, when she was still unsure of herself as a commander and they had supported her, offering advice when she needed it, lending encouraging words when necessary.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes…and then she realized –

"Wait," she said suddenly, her eyes widening, "is –"

Joshua laughed. "The prince is quite alright…as is the general," he added slyly, grinning devilishly.

Eirika felt herself blush. "I'm glad to hear it." She had never openly declared her love for the paladin to anyone, not even Seth himself, but she knew it would've been foolish to think that the rest of them didn't know what was going on between the two. Eirika was a girl and had grown up watching romances grow and mature between servants in fantastic plays of mere looks and touches.

Her heart leapt with joy. Seth was alright and she was going to see him. But she realized she couldn't wait another minute. Reuniting with these five had been so amazing and she wanted that feeling to carry on and grow. She had to see Seth now.

Without another word, grinning like some love-struck teen, the princess Eirika took off across the sand.

The five foot soldiers watched her go. Colm smirked, Joshua clucked his tongue appreciatively and Neimi and Natasha giggled. Artur merely looked on serenely.

They were rather startled when a group of mages tried to set them on fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------

Tana flew over the sands, hurling javelins left and right, her eyes searching the great expanse of dry, yellow sand for a single figure. Oh, he was going to be ever so mad but she just had to know he was okay.

On and on the wings of her pegasus flapped, pushing gusts of wind behind them and propelling them forward. Tana was beginning to feel weak from the sun exposure and the dryness of the desert. Her water bag was nearing empty and still the sweat was pouring down her face. She would fly lower if she could but her pegasus kicked up too much sand and it would get in Tana's face and sting her eyes, making her a lot less alert.

She would merely have to push herself.

And then she squinted and yelped with surprise and joy. Innes was there, in the distance. There was no way Tana could mistake that haughty posture and that silver bow. It was her brother.

Problem was, he was surrounded by a flock of pegasus knights, all of whom were flying too wildly and close for the sniper's arrows to do much damage.

He was in trouble.

Tana urged her pegasus on, thinking it strange that she should find herself racing off to her big brother's rescue. Oh, she thought gladly, he's so going to be teased for this one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------

The battle raged on and the prince hadn't taken a single step forward. His mind was blank, empty. His lance hung weakly at his side.

Seth looked back for a moment, his mouth a thin grim line, and shook his head. This was not going well. The foe was far fiercer than they had imagined and the troops felt a bit down without the prince's presence.

Sighing, Seth called for Forde who appeared almost instantly at his side.

"Forde," Seth said desperately, "see if you can snap the prince out of whatever is ailing him, alright?"

Forde was off without another comment. Kyle felt like laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

"Ephraim!" Forde tugged at the young man's sleeve. "Ephraim, you must snap out of this. The troops need you, Seth needs you, your sister Eirika needs you!"

_Ding_! Something flashed in the prince's head when Forde mentioned Eirika's name. It was like a little lightning bolt, blasting energy into his body. He looked at Forde.

"Thanks for that. Now," he said, nodding to the cavalier, "shall we do a little spanking?"

Forde laughed appreciatively and chased after Ephraim, glad to see him ready to fight. Over the clanging weapons and fighting men, Seth caught Forde's eye and mouthed his thanks. Forde felt very good about himself.

The prince rushed in the middle of all the danger, swinging his lance about in a deadly fashion. In mere minutes he had taken five men down, feeling his resolve strengthen and build with each fallen enemy. These men were standing in the way of his reunion with his sister and Ephraim didn't give a damn about what happened to their souls.

He fought blindly, using his keen senses to search out his opponents, often striking out of nowhere but hitting the mark perfectly. Blood covered his face and trickled down into his collar. He tasted the saltiness in his mouth and it made him fight that much harder.

Finally, all the men in the area were defeated, either dead or bleeding fatally. All except one man: the Wyvern Knight Valter.

He was smirking. Clearly he was looking forward to this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------

Over the sands the princess ran, swinging her rapier at those who tried to get in her way. She slashed left and right, never letting anything slow her down. But the going was difficult, the sand was awkward to run on top of and several times the girl almost fell to her feet. But she didn't care, she didn't use more caution. She cared about one thing. And one thing only.

So she ran.

---------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

"Now, Innes, don't be mad," said Tana, backing up as her brother walked towards her, his face showing his anger.

He didn't speak; he merely walked towards her. Tana wondered if he was going to strangle her.

"Come on, Innes, I just saved your life back there. You can't be too mad at me. And look. Brother, see how I've grown and matured? Look at the fighter I've become. Father would be proud." She was begging for mercy.

Tana felt something large bump into her; she had run into a desert tree and had no chance of escaping her brother's grasp.

She cringed, expecting the yelling to begin at any second.

"You did very well." It sounded forced and painful. "You did extremely well, little sister. But – HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE CASTLE? Father must be worried _sick_ about you! Have you no common sense? What – have you been trailing that pitiful fool Ephraim everywhere? Gods, Tana, where is your _head_!"

Tana unplugged her ears. "Are you finished?"

Innes was out of breath and red in the face. "I think so," he panted.

The princess of Frelia squealed and ran to hug her brother who embraced her tightly.

"Good to see you safe, Tana. But please, don't disobey orders from now on? Father would be most devastated and I would not be entirely content as well."

Tana giggled. "Don't worry. I think I've had my share of fun. Enough to last me a lifetime, really. Hop on."

The prince jumped onto the pegasus's back and brother and sister made their way back to the others, stopping only to pick up a quiet-looking sage that Innes called Saleh.

He didn't say much but merely asked Tana if Myrrh was alright. She informed him that the little girl was indeed in good health.

"Oh thank the gods," was all Saleh said before falling silent for the rest of the trip.

-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Valter crooned from atop his wyvern. He held his lance in a confident grip and his posture was perfect. His hair shone in the sunlight and his eyes sparkled with evil and bloodlust. He flew slowly through the air, enjoying the sight of Ephraim's men backing away warily. None were too eager to attack.

Seth was at a loss for words. Inside, all he was feeling was anger, pure, unrivaled anger at seeing that horrid man again. That man who had scarred his shoulder, who had almost caused the death of princess, who had caused so much pain and destruction. The paladin clenched his jaw in determination. Slowly, he urged his horse forward, bringing himself to the foreground of the group.

Valter clicked his tongue. "Mmm. General Seth, I see. You've not changed much. Still honorable as ever, still handsome, still a weakling compared to my might." He casually studied the end of his lance. "Hmm, do you perchance remember our last encounter? The one you ran away from like a puppy fleeing his angry master?"

Seth appeared unchanged by these words but Forde was tomato red in the face; he was so angry that Valter would dare question the bravery of a man like the general. He had half a mind to take the awful man himself...just half a mind, of course. So he stayed with Kyle who was watching the scene play out with a sort of horrified fascination.

The prince also couldn't move he was transfixed by the interaction between Seth and Valter. They were at a standstill, Seth glaring up from his horse while Valter smirked down at him from the air.

Seth raised his sword, Valter raised and eyebrow and readied his lance… Forde was gripping Kyle's wrist so strongly that Kyle was losing circulation in his hand. Duessel watched in awe and disgust at one of his former colleagues. Ephraim's lance had dropped to the ground, forgotten. No one in the area felt much like breathing.

And then –

A javelin flew through the air, silent and deadly. It missed Valter's shoulder by the breadth of a hair.

Cormag rose in the air and flew out to meet Valter. His face was contorted with rage and pain, his mind was flooded with memories of his brother, his heart beat with passion and mourning.

"Sorry, general," he called out to Seth, "but this is one battle I must face on my own." The paladin understood and rode back to join the others; Forde finally was able to breathe.

Valter laughed. "You will challenge me? Your brother was barely a fly to swat down and you think you will have the strength to defeat me? Ha! Fine," he snarled, the amusement gone from his face, "let us dance, shall we?"

And with that the two men flew at each other, roaring their battle cries that rang out through the air, startling all fowl in the area. Lance struck against lance and Valter's eyes widened in shock at the strength of the younger man. Cormag was pouring all his emotion into his blows and Valter felt the crushing impact again and again as Cormag jabbed at him at a pace much too quick to block very well.

Duessel watched with his fingers crossed, praying the gods would find mercy on the young man's soul.

Valter did his best to counterattack, hoping to gain steady ground but Cormag wouldn't let him gain an inch and with a huge side sweep, knocked the wyvern knight off his steed.

No one could believe it as they watched the mighty fighter fall to the ground, his lance lost in the tumble. No one dared believe their good fortune as Cormag one last javelin that sailed true and pierced Valter in his black heart. No one had thought it was possible.

But it was everyone who roared in triumph as Valter breathed his last breaths. Everyone rode out to congratulate Cormag. Everyone felt as though a huge blow had been dealt to the enemy.

However, Cormag was silent. Much as he wanted to believe the defeat of Valter had eased his heart, it had done nothing to repair the damage wreaked by the war. His shoulders slumped in sorrow and he simply rode away, pocketing the treasured Elysian whip that Duessel held out proudly to him.

No one bothered to stop him. They understood. And besides, they had another reason to celebrate.

For at that very moment, a very tired, a very sore, a very happy princess stumbled to a stop, beaming at them all.

She looked over at Valter's body. "Oh did he die? Thank the gods." The she fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

_And there it is – another chapter! I hope you liked it; the next one should be good since the prince and princess are finally reunited as are the princess and her love. Woot! Thanks for reading and as always, don't forget to review!_


	17. Chapter 14: Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

_A/n: Nooooo! My beloved readers, where art thou? I'm not really as desperate as I sound, but I was just wondering if there's any particular reason I only got review for the last chapter. Was it not up to snuff or was it too long? Either way, let me know and I'll be sure to keep your thoughts in mind. On to the story._

-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fourteen: Reunited**

The warm blue glow slowly dimmed and the orb of Natasha's heal staff darkened as the gash on the arm she was healing faded out of existence, leaving behind clean, unblemished skin. Colm looked murderous.

"I can't believe one of those little bugs actually got me," he snarled, taking his arm roughly out of the cleric's grasp. Walking away, he merely grunted his thanks.

Natasha took no offense, knowing such rudeness was not personal. Colm was merely embarrassed.

Neimi bounded to the thief's side, looking a bit hesitant. "At least we got all of them right?" she asked timidly.

Colm turned sharply to face her. For a moment, the archer thought he was going to take out all his frustration either by shouting at her or slapping her. But then his face softened, and he smiled briefly.

"Yea, we did. Thanks for helping me out back there." Neimi turned slightly pink as she found herself pulled into a friendly embrace.

"No problem," she said, her voice slightly muffled.

Colm released her and the girl found herself rather disappointed at the loss of contact. She didn't let on though and merely looked at the thief normally as he went on. "At least we can head back to the rest of those fools. Let's get out of here, shall we?"

They were all ready to set out when someone cleared their voice behind them. Turning round, they found themselves facing a rather formidable looking hero whose giant sword was slung over his shoulder in a manner that spoke of great battle experience.

It was Caellach, the man who had been working along with Valter to bring down the troops. He was all that stood in their way but he certainly looked powerful to be considered more than a hindrance.

"Hello," he said in a deep, carrying voice. He took a step closer. Instinctively, Neimi drew closer to Colm who wrapped his arms around her without even thinking. He moved the two of them so they were shielding Natasha and Artur as well. Joshua, on the other hand, was approaching the enemy in a rather casual manner.

"Caellech," he said in a quiet voice.

The man's jaw dropped open. "Joshua? Is that really you?"

Joshua nodded, half-smiling as he did so. "Yepp. So you're finally working for Grado officially, eh? No more mercenary work?"

"Yea, I finally got some steady pay and I've been working my way up the ranks. It's weird, though, isn't? Meeting you here?"

The myrmidon shrugged in agreement. "Sure. We go way back."

Caellech grinned. "We sure do. We used to be unstoppable, you and me. What a team we made." A faraway look clouded his eyes. He seemed to be reminiscing. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then cocked his head to the side, as if thinking. "What do you say, Joshua?"

The swordsman looked confused. "What do I say to what?"

"What do you say to leaving those weaklings and joining up with me?" He cast the others a contemptuous look.

Joshua stroked his chin thoughtfully, apparently considering the notion. "Interesting."

Neimi and Natasha gasped in shock. Could Joshua really be considering leaving them? Colm growled, his face dangerous and ugly.

It seems that Joshua heard their reaction as he turned back to face them and winked. Immediately they relaxed, their fears of betrayal relieved.

"Sorry," Joshua said, half-smiling, turning round to face his former ally. "You see, in the past, I may have taken you on that offer but, you see those people back there?" he asked, gesturing towards the others with a jerk of the thumb. "I wouldn't abandon them for anything." He raised his sword. "Shame, though, I'm going to have to kill you."

Caellech snarled. "You always were an arrogant little pup." With a swift, fluid motion he brought his sword in front of him, pointing it straight at Joshua's chest. "Very well then, we'll fight. Be warned, I'm much stronger now, Joshua."

With an odd air of formality, the myrmidon raised his head a bit and said, "Farewell, Caellech."

Looking slightly stunned by the sudden switch in mood the hero merely blinked before collecting his thoughts once more. He smiled, but there was a certain sadness in it. Joshua's face bore the same expression.

As though waving good-bye, the two men swung their swords around and charged.

Natasha buried her face in Artur's chest, she was too terrified to watch. Colm shielded Neimi who trembled as the sound of the swords clanging rang through the air.

Joshua was fighting as he had never fought before. He was a mere blur that flitted about the larger man like flashes of light that left behind streaks of blood in their wake. Caellech desperately waved his sword about, hoping desperately to strike the smaller man but it was no use.

There was a sudden squelching sound and the action stopped, freezing the horrific scene: Joshua stood there, panting slightly, with his sword plunging into Caellech's body and coming out on the other side, dripping blood and innards.

All life had escaped the hero's gaze; his eyes had glazed over. He looked down at the sword in his torso and then back at Joshua. His last move was to cock his head to the side, as if saying, all right then, you win.

He fell to the ground. Joshua didn't bother to remove his sword, he didn't want to use that one ever again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

Eirika woke up in darkness and stifling heat. She gasped as she realized how parched her throat was and blindly searching for some water, knocked her slender arm into a nearby lance which then fell on her, making her cry out in pain.

There was a blast of light as someone pulled the flap of the tent to the side. An anxious face appeared in the space, shielding the light. It looked rather familiar. It was a young man…with blue hair.

It was Ephraim. And he braced himself just in time for his sister' hug and squeezed her in return with equal ferocity.

"Oh, Ephraim," she said, unable to believe what was happening, with whom she was standing. "Is it really you?"

"I'm as real as this desert is. We've finally found each Eirika. We're together again."

They broke apart but remained holding hands. Both felt such emotion rushing about within them that it threatened to spill out of their ears, turning the ground about them to mud. Eirika felt tears well up in her eyes and did nothing to stop them from falling freely down her face. She was so happy.

Similarly, Ephraim felt he could fly. He was once again reunited with his sibling. And it felt better than he could've ever imagined. He exhaled and with that one breath he felt all his fears relieved and all the tension in his body soar away to some land across the seas. He didn't have to worry so much anymore. He could finally be himself again.

"Eirika, you look so much stronger now. Father would be so proud. To think you were a mere string bean a year ago."

The princess laughed. It had been so long since Ephraim had teased her. Things were back to normal again.

For a moment they didn't speak, couldn't think of anything to say but, they didn't really want to break the silence. Their promises had been fulfilled. They had survived to see each other again. Together, they were indestructible. The empire of Grado should've given up right then and there.

------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------

The Silver Knight sat alone, polishing his shield absentmindedly. He stared at his reflection stone-faced. Inside, he was jumping for joy. As soon as he had seen the princess return, he had wanted nothing more than to hug her and stroke her beautiful face, smelling the sweet flowery smell of her hair but he had restrained herself, not wanting to make their connection so obvious. Even as he watched her faint from exhaustion and heat, he had managed to not cry out in panic, letting those closer to her take her into the tent.

In circles he moved the rag, improving the sheen of the shield with each stroke. Eirika was back. It was almost impossible to believe. But it was true. She had survived with nary a scratch. He couldn't have been prouder.

He still was fighting the urge to rush off to see the princess, to see the woman he loved but it wasn't so bad. She was alive. And when she could, she would find him. They were going to be reunited again.

Seth continued polishing and the reflection of his smiling face grew sharper with each passing stroke.

---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the shadow of a lone desert tree Forde watched as Seth worked meticulously on his shield. He saw the growing smile spread slowly across the paladin's face. Forde did love to see him smile like that but he also knew that never, nor matter how hard Forde tried, he would never be able to light Seth's face in the same way. His heart ached with the realization of unrequited love.

----------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

_And that's it! I hope you guys liked it. Let me know if this is too short for you guys or if it's a more manageable length to read. And let me know if you want anything to change. As always, don't forget to review!_


	18. Chapter 15: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.**

--------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: So it's been a while again since my last update. Let me explain: My computer has been shot for like months so I wasn't able to write on my downtime and writing at the computer lab at school is kind of a drag. But I've got a new computer now so I can finally write more at home and actually update regularly, at least once a week. I'm so psyched about it because I truly love this fic and I hope you all do._

_I want to give a special thanks to Twilight in My Eyes – I apologize profusely in case I spelled that incorrectly – for being my most faithful reviewer. She has reviewed every chapter and I love her for it. _

_And to the rest, thanks so much for still reading this!_

_Side note: Curious, I know my penname sort of gives it away but if you guys can, tell me if you thought I was a boy or girl based on my writing or anything. Stupid question, I know, but I've always been curious._

-------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Just a small recap of our story so far and not so much for you but for me because I'm sometimes forgetful of everything I've put into my stories since there are several plotlines going on.

Alright, so: The twins are finally reunited and that's awesome because Seth finally has the woman he loves back. Which sucks for Forde though because he's in love with the general but he's going to have get over it, won't her? Rennac is on the "prowl" to find the princess a husband on the request of Dozla but that doesn't seem to be going so well. Cormag is…Cormag, nothing too much going on there just yet. Same with Duessel. Colm and Neimi seem to be getting closer which is wootness because they really do belong together. Joshua and Natasha are engaged and life is just peachy keen for them. Artur – who still misses Lute – is still doing well and praying and all that stuff. Kyle doesn't know how to address Forde's…love interest with him and wondering if he should even give it a shot. Tana seems to have a crush on Ephraim but has gotten rather close to Cormag and we'll see what happens there. Innes is back and so is Saleh who will be really happy to see Myrrh.

You know, looking at all that, there isn't really that much going on so I'm going to my best to incorporate more stuff into this story. Anyways, on with the story!

-------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fifteen: New Beginnings**

It was still early yet. The sun had barely begun to peek over the mountains in the distance and its light was barely warming the land, imbuing everything with that glow typical of the moments before dawn. A cool breeze swept through the camp, rattling flags and causing the tent flaps to gently wave and ripple.

Princess Eirika took all the surroundings in, breathing deeply and letting the momentary peace fill her body. She knew it would not last long and so worked hard to embed it into her memory, hoping that during times of strife she could remind herself that peace and ease still existed in her world.

She thought of everything she had been through to get to this point. She had faced countless fiends, monsters that truly put her senses to full work. Several of the Frelian guard she had traveled with had fallen and it was always heartbreaking to watch those close to the deceased mourn. She had met up with Innes and Saleh, two men she now entrusted with her life. She had seen the queen of Jehanna go down.

This reminded her…she was rather shocked as she thought about what she had discovered recently…she would have to talk to him later.

But for now she had to see someone else and it made her head light and her heart giddy to think of it. Pausing to peer at her reflection in her polished shield, she pushed a few stray hands of hair behind her ears and held it all in place with a beautiful jeweled barrette. She wanted to look nice for this. She must have looked awful the other day in the desert.

Finally satisfied, she stole through the camp, peeking into the tents and smiling fondly at their inhabitants. After a few mistakes, she finally found the tent she was looking for. Only…it was empty. Where could he have gotten to so early?

She did remember that there was a nearby creek. Perhaps he had gone to bathe? With a mischievous smile on her face, she headed for the creek, wondering what exactly she was going to find there.

Nope…he wasn't there either. Where in Magvel was he?

She contented herself by holing up in his tent and resolved to simply wait for him. Hopefully he would still be surprised.

Minutes passed and she was beginning to feel anxious. Had something happened to him, she wondered.

Finally she heard something stir at the tent flap and she hastened to hide herself behind a spare bedroll and some armor. Seth walked in, a calm look on his sweaty face. Eirika shook her head, she should've known he'd be training.

She waited for the right moment to strike and was ready to pounce when –

"Morning, princess," greeted the paladin, a small smile on his face.

"How did you know - ?"

The general laughed. "You smell beautiful, do you know that?"

"Oh." Eirika blushed. Then she looked up. "It's…really good to see you, Seth."

"As it is to see you, my lady."

They looked at each for a moment and a thin beam of light seemed to connect their gazes, stronger than steel and more beautiful than the morning sun.

Without another moment's hesitation, they rushed each other, pulling the one they loved into a tight embrace.

And as they made that moment of contact, everything felt so right. The curves of their frames fit perfectly together. Eirika loved the feel of the man's strong arms around her body, wrapping her in a warmth that no blanket could rival. Seth dug his nose into her beautiful blue tresses, breathing in the beautiful scent and realizing that nothing had ever felt so right in his arms.

All air of formality forgotten, they spoke in bursts, unable to speak everything they wanted to.

"Oh, you don't know how much I missed you! Every night I would think of that special night and hope you'd come and whisk me away once again."

"I wanted to leave the troops several times just to search for you, it was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Promise me we'll always be together." The princess looked earnestly into the man's face, finding such comfort in the tones of his red eyes, gently placing her hand on his cheek. Almost instinctively, the paladin moved into it, loving the touch.

He cupped her face and whispered the words that made Eirika's heart shout with joy.

"I will never leave your side."

------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

Kyle woke that morning to find Forde's bedroll empty. The cavalier had to rub his eyes to make sure they were still functioning properly. Forde? Up early? No way.

But there it was, plain as day.

Kyle's body longed to rest a little longer but for some reason, an uneasy feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach, an ominous sense. For some reason, he felt as though Forde needed him.

So he got out of bed, stretched a bit, and walked out into the cool air. They had left the edge of the desert so the ground was even once again. Kyle could not have been more thankful for that. He truly hated traveling over such temperamental surfaces.

There was a creek nearby and Kyle decided to check there first. But it was silent and still, unbothered.

The cavalier then decided to check the outskirts of the campsite. Perhaps Forde had wanted to isolate himself. Kyle had attempted to understand his friend. It seemed for certain he was in love with the general but it was also very certain that the general had only eyes for the princess. Not to mention the fact that Forde was a guy, and seemingly not on the top of the list for many men.

Maybe Forde was pining his loss, full of sorrow now that the princess had returned. Again, Kyle felt a strange pang of jealousy as he thought of the way Forde's face lit up around Seth.

They were the best of friends, Forde and he, but never had his blond companion seemed so happy to see Kyle.

Bother, he thought. I sound like a lass.

He kept searching.

There Forde was, propped up against a rock and seemingly concentrating very hard on the piece of parchment in his hands. He was painting again.

Kyle approached cautiously, trying to keep his steps light. But he stepped on a stray twig. When it snapped it sounded like the blast of a cannon.

Forde looked up instantly, tense, but relaxed upon seeing Kyle. He put his drawing to the side.

"Morning, Kyle. Is there something you needed?"

"Oh, no. I was just wondering where you'd gotten off to so early in the morning. We're still not leaving for a while."

"I know, I just thought I needed to think for a while. I'm alright, in case you were worried." He gave Kyle a small smile but there was a very pained look in his eyes.

Kyle approached the rock Forde sat upon, glancing at the painting. It was a portrait of someone very familiar. He looked at his friend.

"Forde…is there anything you want to tell me? We haven't been able to talk much recently…"

The cavalier could see the words building up on the tip of Forde's tongue, could see the longing to share his secrets. But there was so much doubt and uncertainty, and a bit of fear, if Kyle had to be honest. He was taken aback. Forde rarely looked this terrified.

"Um, no. I don't really think so…" But he wasn't firm about it, as though he was hoping Kyle would press the issue. He decided to do so.

"Uh huh. Well, then I feel like talking anyway. Scoot over."

Forde complied, making space for him on the rock.

Kyle looked at the rising sun and kept his tone casual. "So…you said you were in love. With whom, may I ask?"

He chanced a look at Forde to see the man blush furiously and become suddenly preoccupied with a spot on his shirt. "Oh that, I was just kidding about that."

"Uh huh. Sure. So…is it Tana?"

"What! No!"

"Is it Neimi?"

"No. And I'm not in love so you can drop this."

"Is it L'arachel?"

"Oh, gods no!"

"You know, if there really wasn't someone, you would've stopped saying no by now."

"I – " Forde knew he was beaten. His head hung with shame. "I'm still not going to tell you."

"That's fine…" He waited a few seconds. "Is it Seth?" Forde reacted. "So I'm going to take that gasp as a yes."

He pulled Forde back onto the rock. "No, don't try to run away. It's Seth, isn't it?"

Unable to look his friend in the face, the cavalier nodded. "Yes, it's Seth."

Kyle smiled. "I thought so. You did appear rather taken with him…at all times. It was similar to the way Dozla follows after Princess L'arachel."

Forde sputtered. "What!" he said indignantly. "That is not true."

Kyle gave a small chuckle. "Yes, it is."

"Fine, alright. So I loved him." He paused for a second. "How can you be so calm with this? I mean, I'm a man, in case you forgot, and so is Seth. It's not…weird to you?"

Kyle shrugged. "It's a bit odd, yea. But we had those guys we trained with when we were younger and… I don't know… the idea isn't quite as weird to me anymore."

Forde's eyes narrowed. "How do you mean?" he asked curiously.

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know. It still seems rather strange. But I mean, you're completely normal – for the most part at least – so I figured that this…way of fancying men is normal as well."

Forde thought this over and smiled. He slung an arm around Kyle's shoulder.

"I love you," he said.

"But of course," said Kyle in return, smiling. It felt good to be talking to Forde again. "So…are you sad that the princess is back?"

"Of course not! But it might just take me a day or so to get over the general. He is quite a man, isn't he?"

Kyle nodded, trying desperately to quell the jealously bubbling insides of him as well as wondering what in Magvel it meant.

"But it's all alright," continued Forde, sighing and pocketing the painting. "I'll learn to see him as only a friend. Speaking of which," he said, turning to Kyle and grinning widely, "I bet that you'll have fallen for me in a week."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

Cormag stirred in his sleep, moving his limbs about in a wild fashion. But there was a smile planted on his face so it didn't appear that he was having a nightmare.

Duessel woke momentarily and looked at his companion through half-closed eyes. He saw the happiness playing on the younger man's face and felt his curiosity piqued. Perhaps he had finally come to terms with his position in this war. Perhaps he had finally found closure for his brother's death after the defeat of Valter.

Or, thought Duessel, smiling as he rolled over in his bedroll, perhaps it had something to do with a charming young Pegasus knight.

Knoll also shared the tent with the two men. He had come along with the group on the request of Ephraim. He knew the full secret of Lyon's past and would most likely prove to be a valuable asset. He did not participate in the battle prior, however. In his prison-weakened conditioned, he was in no shape to fight. He looked at the two slumbering forms before him and felt a strange sort of hope flare up in his heart.

Perhaps there was a chance for restored order after all.

-------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

The sun rose into the sky, sending down its warm beams and illuminating the land. It also acted like a spotlight, and as Ephraim walked out into the blinding sun, he felt again as though all of Magvel was watching him and his troops in their plight. But for once, that was alright.

The castle of Jehanna rose from the ground not too far away. Ephraim had opted to not enter it just yet. Innes had been most eager to get started with battle plans but Ephraim decided to rest for one night. His sister was back, he said, and he wanted to enjoy that feeling of happiness for at least one night. Innes, surprisingly, backed down with a mere touch from his sister.

But now it was time to buckle down and get serious again and Ephraim felt a little annoyed. He wanted to just relax. He had worked so hard to get to this point and it was really only the beginning on the journey.

He shook his head. As long as he had his sister by his side, everything would be fine.

With a small smirk, he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly.

"Let's move out soldiers!" he barked in every direction of the camp, alerting the troops that it was time to move out.

He saw groggy heads peek out of their respective tents and laughed softly to his himself. He was beginning to finally feel normal again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------

Dozla and Rennac appeared to be intensely involved in a very important conversation. Hunched over, they kept their backs turned to the rest of the convened soldiers, ignoring their princess as well. She was too busy looking at Innes to notice. Her face seemed to be lined with curiosity mingled with dislike. He looked much too haughty.

The rest of the soldiers stood at attention, waiting to hear on the orders the prince was about to lay out for them. Joshua stood with his usual group. He was so enamored with Natasha that it was a while before he noticed the princess trying to get his attention from afar.

She mouthed something but Joshua couldn't read her lips. There was excitement in her face but it did nothing to help him comprehend the situation. Frustrated, the princess gave up and mouthed the word 'later,' before smiling and turning back to her brother. Seth stood not too far away from her, looking as attentive as ever.

Ephraim stood on a small flat rock so that he was raised a bit above the rest. He made his voice carry throughout the entire assembled army. Eirika looked up at him with pride.

"Before anything starts, I would like to introduce you to a few newcomers. This is Prince Innes of Frelia. He's a fine fighter and leader and we are very lucky to have him join our group."

Innes bowed his head slightly before stepping back into line. Tana smiled to herself. It was so good to see Innes back again, however rude he might appear to be. While she had never reached the level closeness that Eirika had with her brother with Innes, she still felt love for her brother and was glad to have him join the army.

"And this is Saleh, a skilled sage." The purple-haired man bowed as well. In the back of the group, Myrrh had come to watch the proceedings. Saleh gasped as he found her gaze but he recovered quickly and stepped back into line. He kept shooting glances at the small girl.

"Now," continued Ephraim, "as you must realize, we still have quite a fight ahead of us. It has become our sole duty to bring peace back to Magvel and I know that neither I nor my sister will rest until this has been achieved. I trust you are all with us."

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Excellent. Now, before we head up into the castle and discuss future battle plans, something must be taken care of."

He looked down at Eirika who looked rather puzzled. They hadn't discussed anything about this.

"I've been watching the skill of all the soldiers increase and magnify to extraordinary levels. It is my pleasure to announce that it is time for promotions."

Eirika gasped in shock. Then a smile spread across her face. Ephraim was happy to see it; he had been postponing this moment as a treat for his sister.

The rest of the army was excited. It was finally time to take the next step up. Some of them were going to promote.

---------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

_And that's it! I hope you liked it. I feel as though I've gotten my old flow back and that I'm finally on the same page I was on before. I hope you like this chapter and the fact that it's more of my usual length. Thanks for reading and as always, don't forget to review! Three is still the lucky number!_


	19. Chapter 16: Promotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------

_A/N: Hey guys! Look at me, updating at a normal time. Shocker, huh? Hopefully this continues for a long time. So I was a little bummed after I got a review that basically made me feel inadequate as a writer but then I got over it because I know I can write and write well. Back me up on this? Anyways, I'm posting this just because I've always loved promotions and wish it got more of a ceremony in the games. They were rather nice in Fe9 though. So on to the story!_

_Also, I got a comment that I once had Seth out of character when he was like breathing heavily in the first chapter. Why do people think this is out of character? I mean, he's worried about the woman he loves and I think that can reduce even the most controlled, stoic man to heavy breathing. Eh, whatever. On to the story!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

**Chapter Sixteen: Promotions**

Eirika followed her brother into his tent, barely able to contain her excitement. Once they were alone she wasted no time in voicing her questions.

"Really?" she asked in a whisper. "Are they really ready to promote? Oh, tell me all of them are ready, Ephraim."

The prince smiled and unrolled a large piece of parchment on the table that stood between them. "Take a look," he said. "I've been marking their progress the whole time."

Eirika took a seat and checked the charts the prince had drawn up. Her eyes grew wide as she realized how impressive their statistics were.

"_Neimi_ actually went through that many people? _Natasha_ did all that?" Her voice was full of shock but it a was a pleasant surprise. She grinned.

"They did well," she told her brother.

He was watching her reaction, amused. "They did well," he repeated.

Eirika sat back and sighed contentedly, still amazed at what her soldiers had done.

"Good."

------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Joshua sat with Natasha and Artur – Colm had taken Neimi for a walk – but as the two of them talked about the upcoming promotions, the myrmidon was surprisingly quiet. He was worried.

The princess has just gone to Jehanna and now she had to talk to him about something. Had she discovered his secret?

He had gone for so long undercover, had managed to dupe all his friends into thinking he was a mere mercenary. And it seemed they were all about to find the truth out. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

He looked at Natasha and wondered what she would think of him. Would she be angry that he had kept this a secret for so long – especially now that they were engaged? Would she still want to marry him? Would the rest of the troops still treat him the same way?

Joshua sighed, smiling briefly as his bride-to-be looked his way for a moment. He was so happy, he felt so free and that was about to be taken away from him.

Responsibility. It had always scared the young man. His mother had spoken of it often, telling him at least twice daily that he needed to grow up and become more responsible. What did that really entail? Learning to put all your wishes at rest and do only what was right for others? Living your life only to please the world? Joshua shuddered; he hated the idea of responsibility.

When he had left home, the man had felt this incredible weight lift off of his shoulders, finally allowing him to stand up straight as he looked at the world, so full of possibilities. He had loved life from that moment on and had rarely looked back. Life as a mercenary was fun and easy and free of responsibility. Only thing you had to worry about was where you were going to find employment next.

It was the reason Joshua put so much store in luck and the fates. It was better to blame it on unseen forces and beings rather than accept that some things were his fault. It was why he gambled so much; it was thrilling and easy to put his chips in and let Lady Luck take care of the rest.

Responsibility. There it was, knocking at the door in the back of his head, growing louder and louder as the idea settled in. The princess knew his secret and he was going to have to face his former life again.

He really didn't want to have to do that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

Kyle was beside himself. He could not stop chatting for the life of him. Forde smiled, amused at his friends enthusiastic words. So they were going to promote, eh? Forde was looking forward to it. Maybe a new title would lead to a fresh start. And the gods knew he could really use one.

For as he tried to pretend that he was alright, the cavalier knew he was only kidding himself. His heart was broken and it would take some time before it healed itself. It was even harder because he had no real closure. While he knew – knew – that he had no shot with the general, he would've liked to hear it said by the man himself. Until then he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him.

Kyle was staring at him.

"Sorry, what?"

"You're thinking about him." Kyle sounded accusatory.

"No, I'm not," said Forde a little too defensively. "I'm just trying to memorize the scene behind you."

Kyle looked skeptically over his shoulder and turned back to face Forde. He held up a hand in front of the man's eyes.

"Alright then, what kind of tree is behind me?"

Forde cringed and took a guess. "Oak."

"Try Elm."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Alright! So I'm thinking about him. Can you blame me? I'm in love with the man, Kyle. It's not so easy to get over."

A look of annoyance crossed over Kyle's face. Truth be told, the man had felt something uneasy in his stomach rise up at Forde's words but he ignored it again.

"I know, I know. But I mean, I don't want to have to find new friends just because you're completely taken with the general. I mean, promotions, Forde! This is quite a big deal."

"Yea, I know. I'll try and control my emotions for now. So…" he said, trying to find something on topic to discuss. "Any preference on your promotion? Paladin or Great Knight?"

Kyle seemed to mull this over for a few moments. "I don't know. It's really a tough call. They're both so great when you look at it. Seth's ability to move like that is amazing and most likely an enormous help in battles. But look at Duessel, he's so strong and has all that axe training too. I think I'll go with Great Knight. It just looks so much more impressive, you know?"

Forde nodded.

"Any idea what you'd want to promote into?"

Forde looked off into the distance. "Paladin, I think," he said softly, a smile on his lips.

Kyle looked to the heavens for help.

---------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Ephraim looked out at the assembled crowd. Tana stood with Eirika and Innes. Seth stood near the princess, standing at attention, his armor polished so that it gleamed in the sunlight. L'arachel and her two men had come to watch. Duessel and Cormag and Knoll were absent, however, which was fine. Coming to the event hadn't been mandatory. Myrrh and Saleh were also not present.

No matter. Everyone was excited; the air was full of this great energy.

Ephraim smiled. "It's time to begin." He unrolled the scroll in his hands and took a brief look. "Colm, you're up first."

Colm stepped up, a casual smirk on his face, his chest puffed out proudly.

Eirika accepted the Ocean Seal from Ephraim with great reverence and then placed it on top of the new set of clothes rogues were required to wear. The crest, sensing its activation, began to vibrate gently and release beautiful rays of golden light that radiated in a circle, basking Colm in a warm, divine glow.

A change was started to take over Colm, nothing about him actually changed physically but there was a different aura about him.

Neimi looked on proudly, sniffing a little and leaning into Natasha for support. The rest of the foot soldiers, too, were looking a tad sentimental. Colm leered at them.

Eirika watched the transformation silently, remembering the first time they had met. He had stolen the princess's priceless bracelet. She smiled ruefully, shaking her head and marveling at how far the thief had come.

Seth too was reminiscing. He remembered what he had said to the man.

"Is this truly the path you have chosen for yourself? You'd do better to find something more honorable if you care at all for this girl."

And Colm had changed, tremendously. He was still the same snide, sarcastic and sharp man with that same shifty look and nimble fingers, but it was like something deep inside had morphed so that kindness occasionally shone through the man's rough exterior. Instead of scoffing at the blunders of others, he would throw advice in their direction to help them along their path. Colm was Colm, just different. And everybody loved the new version.

The transformation was complete. Neimi gasped; Joshua whooped; Artur smiled and the rest of the troops clapped enthusiastically, happily cheering on the new rogue. Colm checked his new clothes out, raising his eyebrows as though impressed. He twirled his lock pick about, marveling at how sleek and shiny it was. It looked as though it could never break.

He looked at the others. "If I do say so myself, I look pretty good."

Forde wolf-whistled high above the laughter.

"Alright, next up," he looked at his notes, "Neimi."

The little archer girl looked stunned. "Me? I'm going to promote?" Natasha hugged her and slowly nudged her into motion. Joshua winked at the girl as she faced all of them, looking extremely nervous. Artur smiled knowingly.

She stood next to Colm who merely smirked and said, "Hell, Nem, you're one heck of a fighter. Don't look so shocked."

Eirika, tears flowing freely down her face now, stepped up and presented the Bolt of Orion. "Take this and shoot it into the sky."

The arrow almost sailed into the mane of a nearby tree Neimi's hands were trembling so much, but she managed to steer clear of the leaves and soon her arrow disappeared into the distance. Soon after Neimi felt a tingle spread throughout her entire body, making her feel lighter than air and more powerful than the gods.

Normally the girl would've panicked upon feeling such sensation but today she relished the moment, spreading her arms wide as though soaking up the energy, letting it seep into her very being. She could've sworn her eyesight improved by ten.

The clothes fit her beautifully and were sleek and polished, giving the girl a look of extreme skill and finesse. She felt as though if she were to loose an arrow with her eyes closed, she would have no difficulty in striking her mark.

She looked at Colm nervously. "How do I look?"

He looked her over appraisingly, stroking his chin."I don't see a difference really."

Neimi's face fell but then the rogue leaned in and whispered, "You always looked amazing to me."

At this newly-turned-sniper felt a flush creep across her face. "Thanks," she squeaked.

"Don't mention it," he whispered softly before putting two fingers in his mouth and blasting a shrill whistler directly into the girl's ears. Neimi didn't care, she was feeling too good.

The prince checked the scroll of parchment once more, cleared his throat and spoke. "Joshua."

Natasha clapped extra hard for the myrmidon and Artur even brought himself to _softly_ yell out, "That's the way, Joshua!" Both held special fondness for the soldier. He had given Natasha everything she had ever wanted and Artur the strength and endurance to last through each battle.

The devilish swordsman joined his friends in front of the rest, grinning broadly. The sunlight shone on his brilliant red hair magnificently. With a wink at the sobbing princess Joshua accepted the hero's crest, attaching it securely to the hilt of his sword.

Flashes of light seemed to dart from the region, blasting away at extremely rapid paces. The display was fantastic and Joshua beamed like the rising sun. It was like someone was pumping extra adrenaline into his body, giving him superhuman abilities. He pulled his sword of out its sheath and watched in amazement as little lines of silver raced across its flat surface, crisscrossing everywhere and giving the weapon a look of extreme sharpness and precision. When the transformation was complete, Joshua felt as though he could run a mile in a minute flat.

"Take a look, Natasha," he called out over the cheering, "I'm even more handsome now."

Forde laughed appreciatively and even Seth smiled. Natasha was blushing furiously.

Eirika was a mess as Ephraim called Artur to come up. She hugged the monk and slipped the Guiding Ring onto his finger so forcefully that the man winced in pain for a moment.

"Oops, sorry," said the princess, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're amazing, Artur."

But Artur couldn't respond. A divine change was taking over the monk; a beam of light had cut through the clouds and surrounded the man, basking him in a holy glow. Gentle whispering filled his ears and with a slight gasp Artur realized the gods were murmuring into his ears. It made him incredibly happy as he realized that he had the full support of the heavens behind him.

If one looked carefully, one could've seen a gentle tear roll down the dome of his cheeks. Only Natasha remained of the foot soldiers but everyone in the vicinity was cheering, showing just how much the quiet man was respected and treasured in the army.

The cleric stood alone, looking fondly at all her friends. Her heart felt no sorrow or regret that she wasn't going to be promoted today. The prince hadn't said it but the young woman felt she knew that she hadn't received enough training or battle experience to go on to the next level.

But then –

"Natasha." Ephraim's loud and clear voice carried through the girl's head, ricocheting off the inside of her skull. She couldn't believe it. She was going to promote?

Joshua, Neimi, Artur, and Colm all looked surprised as well. For a moment they stared in silence before breaking out in great, raucous cheers. Eirika strode forward, ready to present the ring but she was stopped by Joshua who simply whispered in her ear.

The princess broke out into a great broad grin and handed over the Guiding Ring eagerly, stepping back into the crowd.

With a serious look on his face, Joshua got down on one knee and asked for Natasha's hand.

"My lady?"

The instant the ring made contact with the girl's skin a flood of golden light basked the couple, completely drowning them in pure happiness and love.

The sensation was too amazing for words.

Ephraim stepped forward, looked back at his sister and then dragged her forward, gesturing that she was to do something instead of himself.

Clearing her throat and holding back all emotion, the princess called out to the hushed troops. "May I present to you Colm the rogue, Neimi the sniper, Joshua the sword master, and the bishops Artur and Natasha!"

The ceremony ended with a pandemonium of cheering and celebration.

L'arachel looked at Rennac and asked, "Why aren't I promoting?" with a slight pout.

The princess of Rausten wondered why her vassal was laughing so hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------

"Wait, wait. Things aren't over yet," the prince called out to the retreating backs. "We have two more promotions to take care of. Kyle and Forde? Please step up."

There was a hush as everyone watched the two men walk to the front. Both of them were grinning widely.

Everyone watched with excitement. Even Colm was able to muster up a semblance of caring. He was somewhat friends with Forde and at least an acquaintance with Kyle now. They were alright, really.

Eirika stepped back into line next to Tana and Innes. This was Ephraim's area.

The prince took a moment to seize up his soldiers and friends. He turned to the rest.

"Before they promote, I just want to say a few words about these two men. Before I was rescued by my sister, it was only the three of us. I'd like to say that these two men never let me down once and let me tell you, I got them into many a tricky situation. Luckily, they had enough skill and strength and heart to make up for my recklessness. Gentlemen," he said, bowing to the two of them, "I thank you."

Kyle held out his hand for the prince to shake but Ephraim pulled him into a tight hug instead and gave Forde the same treatment.

"Alright, alright," Ephraim said, for Colm and Joshua were catcalling and wolf-whistling quite a bit, "let's get down to business, shall we?"

Everyone quieted down. "Good. Alright, Kyle, you're up first. What shall it be, paladin or Great Knight?"

Everyone awaited his answer with great interest.

"Great Knight."

"Excellent choice." Ephraim held out the knight's crest and Kyle fit it into his helm.

At once, a spear of light shot up to the heavens before a rainfall of golden pellets seemed to rain down around the man. He felt strength as he had never know flow through his muscles and his clothes felt tight on his upper body.

He flexed a muscle experimentally and his eyes widened in shock at how big his biceps had become.

The armor suited him. It was big and heavy but not much of a problem for Kyle in his new state. It looked impressive, regal. The knight knew he had made the right choice.

Everyone was applauding the transformation. Even Colm managed to bang his hands together. Strangely, he seemed to be fighting a smile back.

Ephraim had one more gift for the newly promoted knight. "Here is your very first axe."

Kyle took it with an air of reverence that made Forde snort with laughter.

"Shut it, Forde," said Kyle, but he was still smiling. "What is it?"

Forde seemed to be appraising him. "Oh, nothing. You look good," he stated simply.

Kyle blushed but no one took real notice.

"And now you, Forde. Which do you prefer? Paladin or Great Knight?"

Forde looked over at Seth and smiled. "Paladin."

"Another very excellent choice. Here."

Forde accepted the crest, still staring at the general. Kyle cleared his throat loudly, reminding the cavalier that he was still being watched by everyone.

Regaining his composure, Forde set the crest into his helm as well. That mystical, divine golden light flooded out of his body. It seemed to be channeling his inner artist for the colors all around the man grew sharper and brighter, making it seem as though Forde was in the center of a beautiful painting.

He felt light, spry, and as though he could battle for hours nonstop. His hands seem to tingle and suddenly Forde wished he could just get to his painting supplies for in that moment he felt as though he could create a masterpiece unrivaled in all of Magvel.

His new armor felt good, light. Forde took a bow.

"May I present to you Kyle the Great Knight and Forde the Paladin!"

There was one last cheer.

Forde couldn't stop smiling. His heart felt a little lighter. He really did need this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------

Saleh and Myrrh had gone for a stroll in the nearby woods. They had walked in silence but it was a peaceful, comfortable silence.

Saleh looked at the girl. She looked back at him.

"Great Dragon, I did miss your presence."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------

Duessel looked at Cormag. He had been rather silent for a while. Knoll sat by a tree nearby, studying and ancient tome.

It was several hours after the celebrations had died down. None of the men had chosen to attend, choosing rather to merely enjoy each other's presence in silence. Knoll was a bit odd but he proved to be a decent companion after a few conversations.

The Great Knight had a surprise for the younger man but he wasn't sure if Cormag was in the mood for it. He had been toying with it but hadn't been able to bring himself to break the silence surrounding the man.

Finally, miraculously, Cormag exhaled a long breath and said,

"Hello, general."

Duessel grinned and knew the timing was right. "Hello, Cormag. Do you remember that whip I gave you?"

Cormag nodded, a grim look passing over his face for a moment as he remembered Valter.

"Well, I think it's time to put it to use."

Cormag started. "General? You truly think it's time?" He was in awe, hadn't really considered himself ready for promotion.

But the older man nodded. "Yes, I do. You're more than ready. So come on," he said, getting to his feet. "Let's get you up and get you promoted."

Cormag stared at him for a moment before scrambling to his feet. He was smiling, excited about the change. "Alright then, I'm ready."

"Excellent. Take the whip and crack it once. Put all you've got into it."

It sounded like lightning had just blazed through the area, slicing air. A few blasts of golden light flew out of Cormag's body. For an odd moment, it looked as though he had wings; he was suspended off the ground a few inches. It felt incredible.

Duessel smiled, looking the man over in his new apparel. "Cormag, the wyvern lord. Nice ring to it."

Cormag smiled. It did have a nice ring to it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

It was nighttime. Joshua poked his head out of his tent, looked about furtively and headed out. He needed to go for a walk.

But he was stopped by a stranger who tapped him on the shoulder. Joshua swung around quickly, his hand flying to the hilt of his sword.

It was the princess. She waved, telling him to calm down and lead him to a nearby fire that was still alive in the cool night air. Joshua swallowed, this was it.

Once they were both in the firelight, Eirika looked at Joshua, making him feel very nervous.

Then the princess bowed. "Hello, Prince Joshua of Jehanna."

Joshua felt his spirits plummet to the ground. "Bother you, princess," he grumbled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

_And that's it! I hope you guys all liked it! And of course, don't forget to review!_


	20. Chapter 17: Facing Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

_A/N: Well, look at me, updating so soon. Three cheers for getting my laptop fixed? Hiphip – hooray. Hiphip – hooray! Hiphip – HOORAY! Enough celebration, time to get on with the story. Oh yea, I'm going to start giving tiny recaps of the previous chapter each time I update. I only do this because…well, have you ever gotten a story alert, and when you got to the chapter, had to reread the previous one because you forgot what happened? Well, I have and I just wanted to help out anyone who faces that problem. Don't worry though, I won't be like those people who give like a hundred page recap which always turns chapters of promising length to disappointing nothings. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------

Recap: Colm, Natasha, Artur, Neimi, Joshua, Kyle, Forde and Cormag were all promoted and glad to undergo such a change. Forde and Kyle discussed his feelings for Seth and how Forde would have to find a way to get over him. Joshua had to deal with all that inner turmoil all runaways have to face eventually upon realizing that the princess knew he was in fact the prince of Jehanna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

**Chapter Seventeen: Facing Reality**

Ephraim stared at the cool, sleek lines of the weapon. It appeared to be made of crystal and was so cold that it burned the prince's fingers upon contact. Only its hilt was safe to handle. Audulhma it was called, apparently, the Ice Blade. Well the name certainly was fitting. There was a tiny inscription along the blade, clearly etched out after all these years spent as a sacred piece of treasure.

Audulhma, Freezer of Hearts. Ephraim shuddered at the thought and wondered briefly if use would obscure the threatening message.

Next he looked at Excalibur, the wind blade, admiring the design. The hilt was beautiful, carved intricately with all sorts of ancient symbols. The sword appeared to have its own magic, a subtle kind of magic. The blade flowed sleek and limber, waving in the wind like a piece of silk but it still felt powerful and seemed to manufacture its own gusts, sending them away in waves of air.

There was no inscription on this sword.

These were the ancient relics of Jehanna. The nation certainly had met its downfall. Not only had the queen died but Ephraim knew of no real heir to the throne; he predicted years upon years of political turmoil as the people tried to sort themselves out after the war. But perhaps Eirika knew of what was to happen next for the desert nation, she had been present upon the queen's…end.

He sighed then started upon hearing the crunch of dry earth as someone found themselves at the opening of his tent. It was Tana. She looked rather embarrassed.

"Sorry just to peep in like this. I was hoping to find Eirika. She's not in her tent."

"It's alright, Tana. Eirika went out with the general this morning. I think they're training or something."

"Oh, Seth." Tana giggled. "I see."

Ephraim looked confusion at her reaction. "What's so funny?"

Tana suddenly looked rather worried. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all. I'm just remembering something silly Innes said."

Ephraim raised an eyebrow. "Innes? Joking? Surely you can come up with a better lie than that."

The Pegasus knight blushed. "It's nothing. I promise. So, are we going to be moving out today?"

"I'm afraid so," said Ephraim, his voice a bit sad. "Yesterday was so nice. I hate to bring everyone down by continuing along in this war. But…"

"It has to be done," finished Tana with a rueful smile. "Innes always said that whenever I complained about learning Frelia's history in class."

"Oh yea, Innes. Tana, do tell him that I'd like to speak to him about battle arrangements. Arrogant though your brother may be – " Tana giggled, - " I do think of him as a fine fighter and strategist."

"I'll be sure to do that." Silence fell between the pair as Ephraim turned to studying the weapons once again. Then he turned to the map and started pinning certain locations, mapping out their plan of progress. Tana looked a bit tense. "Well, I can see you're busy. I'll see you later, Ephraim."

"Yes, later then." He missed Tana's rather rigid walk out of the tent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------

"Face it, Dozla. It's over. Seth was our last choice and he's clearly taken."

"By whom?"

"Why, Princess Eirika, of course. Don't tell me you're so old that your eyes didn't let you see that? It's plain as day. The general is not an option any longer."

"But then who's left?"

"I don't really see any real men left for the choosing. There is the prince Innes but he seems like a stiff bore. Let's not consider him. Even the princess has the right to have some standards."

"Right. Wait – what?"

"I'm sorry, Dozla. But you won't be finding the princess a husband here."

The berserker looked as though he wanted to cry. "But…she needs a husband. I'm old, Rennac. I won't be around forever. I need to find someone who really understands the princess, someone who knows her, someone like…" His voice trailed off. He was looked at Rennac rather oddly, a smile creeping across his face as though something suddenly made sense.

"What?" asked the rogue, beginning to feel a tad uncomfortable.

"You," said Dozla softly. "You could marry her."

"What!" exclaimed Rennac. He was backing away swiftly. "No, no, no. No! There's no way I could be her husband. I'm a mere rogue, a simple thief. She's a princess. We have no right together."

"But it's perfect. You've already spent so much time with her, haven't you?"

Rennac gave a grudging nod.

"And you know what it would take to care for her."

Another reluctant nod.

"And you know how wonderful and special she is."

"Did I say that? You must be mistaken."

But Dozla was walking away, planning the wedding. Rennac slapped a hand to his forehead. This was not good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

_Tell her. _

I can't. It'll change everything.

_But she's going to find out eventually. The princess knows and it's only a matter of time before she tells others. You did hear her, yea?_

Yes, but I'm happy like this. I'm happy as a mercenary. I like my life and I don't want it to change at all. This will ruin everything.

_So what? You're just going to leave the kingdom to flounder in political goo? Ignore your mother's wishes? You heard the princess. The queen's last words were your name, Joshua. How can you do her such a wrong?_

But she didn't understand me. She would want me to be happy.

_She would want you to be king._

But I'd be a lousy king.

_You don't know that. Tell Natasha. She'll understand, she loves you. You should want to tell her. You are engaged, remember?_

Yea, yea. I remember…. Fine…I'll tell her….in time.

_In time._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

"Neimi?"

"Colm?" The sniper paused packing for a moment to listen for Colm's comment but it didn't come. She turned to look at him.

He appeared to be thinking rather intensely. Neimi smiled to herself; the rogue looked rather endearing when he confused. Of course, that was only because he spent so much of his time acting like he had the whole world wrapped up and marked black with his little notes and tips.

"Colm?" she tried again. He seemed to snap out of his current reverie and was at a complete loss as to why he had begun speaking in the first place.

"Oh, sorry. I was just making sure you had your mirror before we left. Didn't want you crying about it again later."

Neimi felt a little hurt. It had been ages ago that she had last lost her mother's mirror and since then she had kept it tied as tight as possible. Colm was always treating the girl like a child and she was a little tired of it. She wasn't stupid or a baby. She was perfectly fine the way she. She didn't know why he couldn't see that.

Huffing angrily, she ignored his comment and continued packing, slamming the items into her pack with excessive force.

"Neimi?" came Colm's uncertain voice again. She ignored him. "Neimi? Neimi!"

"Oh what is it?" she snapped, turning to face him.

"I want to tell you something. So listen carefully, eh?"

"Oh what is it now? Special advice for walking? Tips on how not to be a crybaby?"

"No, nothing like that. Listen to me, alright? Just listen."

"Fine." She sat down on the floor rather hard. Her rear was smarting rather badly but she managed to hide it. "What is it then?"

Colm looked at her for a moment and then spoke. "You're rather small, Neimi."

"What?"

"And you're not terribly strong physically, or mentally. I mean you get hurt doing the simplest of things and you're always crying about something."

"Colm!"

"And you can be rather childish and naïve and that does get annoying."

Why was he doing this to her? Neimi felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. Oh good, she thought bitterly. Now he's got another chance to call me a crybaby.

"So I've noticed all those things about you and probably a million more annoying things you do that make absolutely no sense to me and so…" He paused and looked at her once more, a strange expression in his face.

"So what?" demanded Neimi. She wanted to know where this ego-bruising was going. Her hand reached out secretly for her bow, she wanted to smash the rogue over his head with it so badly.

"So… why is it that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

The words took a few moments to register with the girl. Colm himself looked rather surprised that he had uttered them. For a moment they both sat in stunned silence, waiting for the other to speak.

"Colm…I... Are you…" She was at a loss for words. She finally decided upon, "What?"

"I'm in love with you, Neimi. And I want to be with you, forever."

All angry thoughts forgotten, Neimi got to her feet, moving like someone enchanted, stiff and awkward. She approached the man, her eyes round with wonder and her mouth slightly open, still unsure if this was all real.

"Is this…real?" she finally asked.

Colm took her hands and smiled. "Yes. This is as real as it gets. I'm asking you to be my wife, Neimi, and I'd advise you to say yes. A girl with as many problems as you've got won't find a better lad than me."

She laughed and hugged the rogue, squeezing as tightly as she possibly could. Tears appeared in her eyes, fresh and bountiful, rolling down her face as though she was caught in a great thunderstorm.

"Is this a yes then?"

"Abso – hic – lutely!"

Colm breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her in even tighter, smelling the fresh scent of her hair, happier than he ever thought imaginable. She had said yes. Life was good. She'd be a complete pain, of course, but it would be completely worth it.

She was crying. Even now, when she should've been squealing with glee, she was crying. He sighed, slightly exasperated. But then something struck him.

"Hey, Neimi?"

"Yes, Colm?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything?"

"From this point on, I'm the only one allowed to make you cry. Deal?"

"Hic – deal."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

"So…" began Kyle awkwardly. "How are you feeling today?"

Forde rolled his eyes. "Is that your way of asking if I'm still heart broken that I can't be with the general?"

Kyle cringed. "Uh, yes."

"Well, I'm still pretty down about it but I'm trying to stay positive about everything."

"Oh. Well that's good."

Forde laughed. "Did you expect me to be over him already? Gods Kyle, have you never been in love?"

Kyle thought about this. "Yes, actually. I've never been in love."

"Well, don't worry. That's about to change."

"You know this for sure, huh?"

"Yepp. And I even know when, too."

"What? How could you possibly know that?"

"Easy. Remember? I told you before. Give it a week."

"A we – wait you mean in love with you?"

"Yepp." Forde tied his pack together with one last knot. He was ready to go.

Kyle was staring at him. "Forde, you – you are joking right? Forde? _Forde_! Come back here _now_!"

But Forde had walked out of the tent, leaving behind only the echoes of his loud laughter.

----------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

Eirika bade Seth farewell and entered Ephraim's tent, still smiling. Spending time with the paladin always did have that effect on her.

But her brother's face was rather somber. Eirika felt the smile leave her face quickly. Her brow furrowed in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you. It's about Lyon."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

_And that's it! I know it was a tad shorter but there was some stuff I wanted to get out of the way before I returned to the seriousness of the in game stuff. It's about to get intense up in here yo! Don't mind my attempts to be ghetto fabulous. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, don't forget to review!_


	21. Chapter 18: What Happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

_A/N: Woot another chapter! I'm on such a roll and I'm loving it. Are y'all loving it to? I bet you are! Bam baby! Ah, but I digress and turn into a complete moron at the same time. All in good fun, yea? So I'm not sure how much longer I will be able to keep up these crazy updates but I think it shouldn't be too hard. Problem is that a lot of chapters won't really contain that much in game stuff since this is more of a novelization of the behind the scenes stuff that I imagine happens in all video games. But of course I chose Fire Emblem because it is so effing awesome._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

**Chapter Eighteen: What Happened?**

"But, it's not possible! That can't have been Lyon. He was – he is our friend!"

Innes clucked his tongue. "Eirika, you are blinded by friendship and emotions. I do not think your brother would lie to you unless he absolutely had to."

The princess knew he was right. Her brother never lied to her. But she couldn't believe everything she was being told. Lyon had killed their father? Lyon was responsible for this tragic war? Lyon was eager to see them destroyed?

She was at a loss for words and merely sat there, drawing sympathetic looks from the two princes.

Ephraim reached out and pulled the girl into a hug, allowing her to simply sit there, resting against his chest while he waited for everything to sink in. A lone tear rolled down the princess's face.

"How?"

"Well, Knoll – that shaman we rescued from the prison – said that Lyon was doing a few experiments, tampering with something called a Dark Stone – he actually did some amazing things with it – and then something just changed."

"But I saw Lyon!" cried Eirika, desperate for the grim tidings to be proven false. "He told me he was still on our side, no matter what it looked like, he was on our side."

Ephraim paled. "Yes, but, Eirika, I saw him too. He appeared to be completely changed, as though something else was controlling him. I did not like the look of it at all. We have to face facts, Eirika. Lyon is not himself"

There was a sound at the tent's opening. Princess L'arachel stepped in. Ephraim welcomed her with a raised hand, he had asked all royalty to be present. Where was Tana…

Innes cleared his throat. "I know this may not be want you want to hear, but the state of Lyon's heart matters little. He has the stone. The Dark Stone is the reason for all of this chaos and tragedy. We need to stop the prince."

L'arachel spoke up. "Yes, but there is something we need first."

"L'arachel?" asked Eirika, softly.

The princess of Rausten smiled kindly as the sad girl but she spoke to Ephraim. "Ephraim, I do believe you felt it as well. The Dark Stone exudes a terrible force, a malicious miasma. We might be able to take on the prince, but the stone is beyond our powers. What?" she asked. Everyone was staring at her.

Ephraim spoke first. "No – no reason. What is it that you would suggest we use then, L'arachel?"

"The Sacred Stones."

Innes scoffed. "You expect us to use some old fool legend to solve our issues?"

"No, Innes. It makes sense. Lyon mentioned to me how he saw the destruction of Grado's, Jehanna's, and Frelia's stones."

Eirika sat up suddenly. "That makes sense! Grado forces attacked me, intent on destroying the stone of Renais. If the legend holds true, then the power of these stones is far beyond what I'd ever imagined."

"Exactly," said L'arachel. "If we get the stones, we might be able to fight the Dark Stone's powers. _What_?" she asked again, impatient with the astonished stares from the men.

"But three of the stones have been destroyed," said Innes, seemingly looking to find a flaw in the plan of the woman. "Our options are limited. Do you suppose…that during the invasion of Renais…?"

Ephraim shook his head firmly. "No, the power of the stones resides in the bracelets Eirika and I wear. No harm has come to them as of yet so the stone may still be protected yet. But…there is no way to be sure," he conceded.

"It's settled then." Eirika stood up, her resolve stiffened. "It's time to return to Renais."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colm and Neimi walked up to Joshua, Artur, and Natasha; they appeared to be trying not to smile. For a moment they just stood there, staring down at their three friends with an excited gleam in their eyes. Artur and Natasha looked at each other curiously. Joshua seemed to be too lost in his thoughts.

_Tell her now!_

Now?

_Now._

Without really thinking about it, Joshua just blurted it out. "I'm the prince of Jehanna."

Unfortunately, Colm had chosen the exact moment to say, "We're engaged."

There was a moment of confusion. Colm was the first to try again.

"Uh, we're engaged," he said, a small smile creeping across his face. Neimi, beaming, hid behind her hands, the bits of her face that were still visible turning a bright shade of red. There was a stunned silence.

It was finally broken by Natasha. "I owe you two pieces of silver, Artur." She pulled some money out of her coin purse and handed it over reluctantly to the bishop.

Artur pocketed the change, smiling brightly.

Colm stared at them. He crossed his arms. "Wait – what just went on here?"

Natasha turned to him, a slightly rueful smile on her face. "I lost a bet. I thought it was going to take much longer before you realized your feelings for Neimi. Artur here had a better view of your heart's whims I guess. But no matter." She stood up, smiling radiantly, and embraced the two of them. "Congratulations are in order and I truly could not be happier for the two of you."

Colm pushed his way out of the embrace. "No! You guys have placed bets on this?"

"Indeed," replied Artur, shaking Colm's hand genially. "Congrats, Neimi." The bishop and sniper embraced. "Your mother would've been so happy to see her daughter so happy," he whispered in her ear.

This set a fresh batch of tears racing down the girl's face. Neimi tried not to think of her mother too often; all that water loss would endanger the girl of dehydration. But now the girl just pictured her mother's gentle, kind face looking down from the sky, beaming as she watched the scene unfold. She wondered if her mother would approve of the man she was to marry.

She turned to watch Colm stare disapprovingly at the bishops. She giggled as he watched his scowl turn into a reluctant grin. Yea, she would've approved.

Natasha turned to Joshua. "Isn't there something you want to say?"

"Huh?" asked Joshua rather nervously. He ran a hand quickly through his hair. "What do you mean? I haven't got any news to tell you guys. I'm completely secret-free. I swear to the gods."

Then he realized he was lying to two bishops, servants of the goddess Latona. He tried to take it back. "Well," he said, stuttering slightly, "I mean to say that I haven't got any secrets to tell you. I mean, don't we all have secrets? Yea?" He forced out a laugh. "What?"

Everyone was staring at him.

"Um," said Natasha gently, placing a hand tentatively on his arm, "Neimi and Colm just announced their engagement."

"Yes, and I've just won two pieces of silver," added Artur quietly, sharing a secret smile with Neimi.

Joshua started. Then his brain finally began to function and processed the information. A smile lit his face. _They hadn't heard him properly._ He was so overcome with relief that he began to jump up and down.

"That is truly amazing!" he cried. "Congrats, the two of you." He pulled Neimi into a hug that knocked the breath out of her. Colm held out his hand for Joshua to shake but found himself dealing with an incredibly tight bear hug.

"I knew you had it in you," said Joshua. "I knew you'd come around eventually."

"Yea, well not as well as Artur, eh?" Colm laughed, the sound filling Joshua's ear. "But yea, thanks, mate."

"Don't mention it."

Several minutes passed. Joshua still had not let go. He could've cried with joy. He was going to be allowed to stay Joshua – plain, gambling, mercenary Joshua – for another day.

"Um, Josh, do you think you could let go? I'm marrying Neimi, if you recall. You're really not my type."

Joshua laughed the loudest as he let go.

"What an amazing day, yes?" asked Artur of the rest.

"Beautiful," said Neimi.

"Downright amazing," uttered Colm, pulling his bride-to-be in closer.

"Simply lovely," added Joshua.

Natasha merely smiled, a strange glint in her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cormag pushed through a collection of tall weeds, scowling bitterly as a rather bendy one lashed out and hit him in the face.

"Gods damn it!" he uttered fiercely, as he finally broke through to the stream on the other side. It was a very small body of water, no more than a steady trickle of water but it would do. Cormag needed to get Genarog some water; she was getting thirsty.

He tripped over a tricky batch of waterweeds and fell, face first into the water.

Then he felt a gentle hand pull his head out of the water. Spluttering, Cormag pulled the rest of himself out of the water, spitting water out of his mouth.

It was Tana who had helped him. "Oh, hello, Cormag. Are you alright?" Her tone was somber.

"Yea, yea. I'm fine, just in a bit of a rush." The wyvern lord hoped to goodness he wasn't blushing but it seemed that the girl wasn't paying him much attention. She had retreated to her simple perch atop a flat rock and stared sadly into the water. Cormag studied her curiously.

He spoke, tentatively, hesitantly. "Prin – Tana," he corrected quickly, remembering how she had said that she preferred to be called simply by her name, "are you – is everything alright?"

Tana sighed and dropped a few blades of grass into the water, watching them form odd patterns. "Yes, everything is fine. It's just that… well, it gets rather frustrating, you know?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I don't." Cormag stooped to squat next to her, slipped and then fell rear first into the water, splashing the girl.

She giggled while Cormag crossed his legs casually, acting as though nothing had happened.

Then she went on. "Well, I just mean that… it's annoying when someone you care about doesn't seem to pay you much mind. Even when you go out of your way to see them."

"Oh…" said Cormag, catching on.

But Tana continued, unasked. "And it's not as though he's ever come to see me, has he? I'm merely another soldier to him, another fighter, another little piece in this wretched game of chess. He never says anything to me anymore. Well, he always manages to warn me to beware of archers but that can hardly be considered conversation, can it?"

She turned suddenly to Cormag who felt as though he was to come up with a response. He did his best.

"No, I wouldn't say so."

"Exactly! Thank you, Cormag." She stopped momentarily to stir the water, moving the little blades in rough circles. "Do you know, I was so excited to join the troops. Of course I wanted to do my part in this war, but now that we've conquered Grado you'd think he'd lighten up a bit. It was so nice in the beginning. We'd talk at night, discussing the past and future. He always seemed so peaceful at those times, so light-hearted. But with each passing day it's been worse. And I do understand, I do. He was worried about his sister, how could he not be?

"But I was hoping that once we were reunited with Eirika things would be better. I even gave him some space, time to catch up with his sister. I can understand, I missed Innes dearly myself. But when I went in there today, nothing. It was as though I was merely a messenger, an acquaintance."

She lapsed into silence. Cormag watched her closely, watched the sadness in her eyes, a sort of resignation.

"Tana," he ventured, "if I may?"

"Oh, yes, please, Cormag. It would help to have a man's view on things. You men are ever so confusing."

"I'll take that as a compliment, yea? Well, Tana… I sort of understand what the prince is going through. We've seen people die on this journey, many people die. I went through this phase myself, Duessel pointed it out to me once."

"What phase?"

"Well… the general said that I was scared to become close to others, that my brother's death had made me immune to the warmth others could bring to my life. Prince Ephraim seems to be plagued with the same condition. He's responsible for the lives of so many, he had no idea where his sister was. I don't think he could bear to deal with losing someone he cared for as deeply. That…or he's just dense."

Tana laughed and shook her head ruefully. "Bother you, Cormag. I was so set to be angry with Ephraim and here you go, making me see sense. Alright then, I understand your point. But how do you think I can remedy this?"

Cormag thought for a moment. "You could tell him."

"Huh," said Tana. "Truly, I hadn't thought of that."

Smiling, Cormag stood up, splashing the girl with a few drops of water, and said, "And that is the problem with women. They can talk for days but nothing of great consequence ever comes around."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rennac stole through the camp uneasily, his heart pounding with fear as he had ever known. Life as a rogue had seen the man face down countless fearsome enemies, life during this war had pitted him against the most gruesome creatures, but nothing had he seen had been nearly as terrifying as the prospect of marrying the princess.

He poked his head above the stack of armor he was hiding behind, looked around furtively and then ran for it. He headed for the nearby clump of trees, dove through a mess of bushes and found himself in a small clearing, marred by a few lone trees.

There was a voice.

Stealing about quietly, Rennac crept closer to the source of the sound and saw that Kyle appeared to be talking to himself.

The rogue smirked. He had always known that Kyle was a little batty. You couldn't be that uptight without letting some crazy out. He listened carefully.

"No, no, no. Don't be stupid, Kyle. Hah!" He whacked at a nearby tree with his axe, trying to work out his frustrations. "He was joking, he truly meant nothing by it."

Hmmm…this appeared to be slightly interesting. Rennac cupped a hand around his ear.

"In love with him, that's absurd, completely absurd."

Ah, so the one with the ponytail was as Rennac had assumed. The rogue didn't really understand it but hey, to each his own.

"I don't understand why he keeps saying it though. Unless he just wants to wind me up, like he usually does. But what if there's more to it than that? He's already fallen for the general, why not me?"

Kyle chopped into the tree again, watching the splinters of bark fly through the air. There was something behind his anger and frustration, fear. Pure, basic, painful fear. It was eating at Kyle, clouding his thoughts, making sleep nearly impossible these days.

"No, no, no. You don't feel anything for him, Kyle. He's a mate, a friend, a companion, a comrade. That's all. Anything more would be absurd."

Rennac snickered. So… things seemed to be cooking with the dandies. He didn't know why the green-haired one was doing this to himself, it was obvious he cared for the other man. Goodness knows they were rarely apart.

"A good friend. That is all. You weren't jealous of Seth because you wanted to be with Forde, you were jealous because Forde was never around anymore."

So Forde had fallen for the paladin? Shame, he was barking up the wrong tree with that one.

_Whack_! Again, the axe dug deep into the tree, biting at the woody flesh. Kyle swung harder and harder, trying to drive out the fear and doubt in his head with the force. It wasn't working.

Rennac wasn't careful, he had been too focused on Kyle's soliloquy to pay much attention. He forgot the reason he had been hiding in the clearing in the first place. So when he heard those horribly loud, booming words, Rennac could've jumped ten feet in the air.

"Rennac! There you are," declared Dozla, announcing his presence with a lot of twig snapping.

_Whack_! The axe stopped dead. Rennac scrambled to his feet, and saw Kyle's face, white as snow, stricken with fear, paralyzed. Try as he might, there was no way he could convince Kyle he hadn't heard.

For a moment the two men stared at each other, unable to speak. Then Kyle fled, cantering through the brush like a deer in chase. Rennac sighed. Then he turned to Dozla.

"You have horrible timing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you've seemed pretty happy these days, general," said Forde, catching the general off guard.

He picked up the armor he had dropped and looked up to see Forde grinning at him, arms crossed.

"Yes, well. I'm sure we are all happy to see the princess safe once again."

Forde clicked his tongue. "Oh, come off it. You know you're thrilled to see her again. More than most in the camp, I would imagine. You are, after all, in love with her, are you not?"

He was teasing the man, but there was genuine curiosity in his question. Forde needed closure, needed to know for sure that he didn't have a shot with the general.

Seth smiled and sighed, relaxed. As the man ran a hand through his hair, Forde was reminded of the first time he had spoken with the general. The circumstances could not have been more different. It was daytime, for one. And Seth was happy as opposed to that awful pain that had covered his face that night. Forde's heart leapt to see the man so happy and broke to know he himself hadn't caused the happiness.

"Yes," said Seth, quietly. "I am completely in love with her. And I could not be happier to see her back with us."

And there it was. Closure. Forde thought it would hurt to hear it spoken out loud, but it was different. It was a tad bitter but that was all. It was as though a door had simply been closed in his face, but gently, kindly. The healing process could begin.

For a moment Forde considered just telling the general about his feelings, just to see what he would say. It would've been easy to do it, all in one go, just blurt it out. And it would've been quite funny to watch the man's reaction. But Forde decided against it, figured it was best to keep this a secret.

He looked at Seth who looked completely relaxed as he sorted through his weapons. Forde smiled. Loving the general had been nice, but it was time to move on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saleh and Myrrh sat together, watching the great rolling waves of sand.

"Lady Myrrh. I'm ever so grateful to see you well. Those of Caer Pelyn will be so happy to see you again."

Myrrh looked down. She hated to think that her absence had made others sad. It seemed that the girl's life was not her own. She always had to make sure others were happy, others were safe, others knew where she was. "I must apologize to you, Saleh. You were there to protect me from the beginning of the journey. But when we were attacked and separated…I'm so sorry to have worried you."

"As long as you are safe, we have nothing to worry about. It is my honor to serve you until my mission is complete."

Myrrh looked up into the calm and stoic face of the sage. He alone seemed to see her as something other than the great dragon. He alone seemed to see her for the shy girl she was. He alone seemed to see Myrrh as Myrrh.

"Thank you, Saleh."

They continued to stare out at the horizon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nighttime has descended. The word had been spread that they were to move out for Renais.

Most of the soldiers were asleep in their tents, hoping to wake fully rested and ready for the long journey.

Joshua, however, had made a little trip. Before him stood the castle of Jehanna, the home of his childhood, the home of his past, the graveyard of his mother.

His mother… Queen Ishamaire… Joshua could not believe she had died. She had always been so strong-willed and stubborn that Joshua had assumed she would outlive him. But there it was. She was dead. The castle seemed even colder. He didn't know why he was here, but he knew that he had to have seen it before they moved out. There was a sense of desire to enter the building, to gaze at all the old tapestries, to recall fondly his moments of mischief.

This was his home once again. Once this war was over, he was going to be king. There was no question of it. He had not been there for his mother at her time of death, but he sure as hell was going to be there for her now. He was not going to let this kingdom sink in quicksand.

He turned to go and heard a slight rustle. Quickly he drew his sword but a faint blue light washed over him and he relaxed.

It was Natasha. She looked up at the castle in wonder, and then at Joshua.

"Why hadn't you told me you were the prince of Jehanna?" She didn't sound angry, merely curious.

Joshua sighed. "So you did hear me. I liked my life the way it was, Natasha. I didn't want things to change. I didn't want you to see me differently."

The bishop smiled kindly and stepped closer. "It matters not that you are the prince of Jehanna. You were always a prince to me. And besides," she continued, taking the sword master's hands in hers, "I rather like the idea of being a queen."

Joshua smiled. He really had won the lotto with this one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And there it is! Not as soon as I had wanted but still not bad, eh? I hope you liked it. I'm going to start getting back into the in game stuff soon so don't worry about it. Anyways, let me know what you think, I do love reviews!_


	22. Chapter 19: Back to Renais

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

_A/N: Another update! Wootness, yea? Yea! I'm glad to be updating a lot. It's finally spring break and I wish I could tell you I was going to update everyday – as I would if I could – but alas, I must study, study, study. I swear to God I hate organic chemistry. A lot! Anyways, wish me luck and I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

_**Recap: Eirika and Ephraim realize that the only thing they can do now is harness the power of the Sacred Stones in their fight against Lyon. They're heading back to Renais. Oh yea, L'arachel proved she's not a total idiot as well. Colm and Neimi announce their engagement which is well received by all. Cormag helps Tana with her dealings with the prince and insults women as well. Kyle fusses about Forde's frequent flirting only to discover that Rennac was listening in the whole time. Forde finally gets his closure from being in love with Seth. Saleh and Myrrh are happy to be together again which is sweet considering…who would wanna really befriend a girl with wings in her back and can turn into a dragon that could kill you in one shot? Joshua visits the home of his childhood and is caught by Natasha who is totally cool with the prince thing. Besides, she gets to wear a freaking crown. I'd so marry him for that. But…not feeling the long hair so much. Most definitely, that would have to go.**_

_**But I digress and it's time for another chapter because well…I said so and we're all looking forward to it. You know, I myself don't know what I'm going to write about until I actually start because I suck at planning things out ahead of time. Plus, I tend to find that when I plan stuff out and then try to write it, it's sounds uber stiff and forced and just plain lame. LAME. **_

_**So yea… I talk for two long paragraphs and effectively sound like a big girl. Whatever. I'm half way there already anyways. On with the chapter!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

**Chapter Nineteen: Back to Renais**

Forde joined Seth at Ephraim at the center of the camp site. They were to move out in a matter of minutes for the kingdom of Renais. Forde couldn't help but feel a little excited. They were going back to his home kingdom, whether it was ruled by evil minions or not, and Forde was eager to see the state it was in. He nodded to Ephraim who looked a tad too grim to actually carry on a conversation with and decided to exchange pleasantries with the general. 

It was odd, to see the two of them in full on armor for the first time in a short while. They were both paladins, essentially, equals. But Forde still couldn't shake off the feeling that he would never quite be the knight that Seth was. 

Possibly it was because staying chaste meant something entirely different to him than it did to the general. Forde gave a short laugh and waved the moment away as Seth looked curiously at him. 

The general had always been a good-looking man. There was no way around it. He had the strong chin and kind eyes that spoke of protection and fidelity that most women would be lucky to find in a companion. And for a few days, weeks possibly, just to look at the man had sent Forde's world spiraling off into oblivion, but a rosy one, one that completely drowned its victims with sappiness and good feelings.

Now, looking at Seth, chatting with him easily, it gave Forde nothing but a feeling of companionship. That was something Forde had trained himself to do, get over his crushes – or loves, in this case – easily. It was a necessity for him; to not have learned this skill would've lead to a life full of agony and pining. Each little fluttering of the heart the knight had ever had for another man in training had passed in a day or so. It had become easy.

Forde had often mused that his ability to dismiss his feelings with such skill and effortlessness would mean that his heart would eventually harden to the pleas of love but his recent feelings for the general had proven him wrong. So while it had been rather painful falling in love with Seth, it was nice to know he was still capable of love. 

Besides, you never knew what was around the corner. Forde was ready for it. Whatever it was.

There was a drawback to his disbanding of his deep feelings for the general. He was beginning to latch onto the closest option for companionship – romantic, not platonic – and develop minute feelings for Kyle. This was a, if not frequent, then at least expected occurrence. Forde had often developed tiny crushes on his friend after his other, more extreme, feelings for other men had washed away. They meant nothing though.

Kyle was good-looking, yes, that was plain for the world to see. But he was so uptight and rigid and so serious about life that Forde's feelings always stopped short of serious. There was no point in even contemplating barking up that tree: even if Kyle was like Forde, a relationship between them would never work.

Speaking of Kyle, where was he? He was usually so punctual. Forde voiced his wonderings to the other two men.

Ephraim looked dazed for a moment but said that he had no idea where he was. Seth echoed the sentiment. 

Hmmm…Kyle, late? Something seemed a bit off.

When Forde returned to Kyle's tent and saw that it was empty of Kyle but still full of the man's belongings, the paladin knew something was definitely off. 

"Oy, he picks now to be a rebel."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Eirika walked up to Ephraim and Seth. L'Arachel had joined her that morning to discuss recent occurrences and the two women now made their way to the meeting point, accompanied by Dozla, of course. Eirika had found the unwavering devotion of the berserker rather odd at first but now it was merely sweet. She was like his daughter and he wanted nothing more than to protect her. 

The princess had Rausten seemed to be rather a lovely young woman, once you got past the occasional moments of narcissism and oddity. They had just been discussing the fate of the prince Lyon when something odd lurched in Eirika's stomach.

She looked at Seth and Ephraim. Both were looking at her. Both were smiling. Both loved her. 

When Eirika had first realized her feelings for Seth, she had given no thought to her brother's reaction of the news. But now that the three of them were living together, it seemed inevitable. How would Ephraim take it?

Seth was a great man but Ephraim was also overly protective. Would he approve? 

Not knowing the answer, Eirika simply sighed as she took her place next to Ephraim and looked fleetingly at the paladin. For a second they shared a complete understanding, that eventually they would need to tell the prince. Eirika felt butterflies enter her stomach and flit about but it wasn't a completely unwelcome feeling. Nor was it entirely caused by her distress at the idea of telling her brother the truth.

The princess never truly appreciated exactly how the paladin made her feel when they were simply standing next to one another. Time and distance had nothing to dampen their love. Nor had it made it stronger. It had already been perfect.

Dozla looked at the paladin, high on his horse and then at the princess. Was that love? Not looking at one another? Not acknowledging one another's presence? 

No, Dozla decided, shaking his head. Seth was not right for Princess L'Arachel at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

Rennac raced around the camp, ducking his head into every tent, alarming quite a few of the inhabitants and earning himself a few threats from Colm and Joshua who really did not like the idea of someone snooping around the sleeping quarters of their fiancées. 

He was trying to find Kyle, to tell him…well he wasn't sure what he was going to tell him but that could be worked out when he could just find the stupid son-of-a…

Why did he have to go running off like that? Well, yea, okay, he couldn't exactly blame him for fleeing like a scared rabbit. While he hadn't exactly said anything incriminating by himself – but there was still a lot of hidden meaning in his words – he had most definitely given up some privy information about his friend. But if only Rennac had had a chance to talk to him. Keeping secrets was the job of a rogue; it was something Rennac could do well.

Besides, who in blazes would he talk to about this? The womenfolk?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

"I dunno, I'm kind of excited to go back to Renais, you know, see how it's changed. Maybe we'll be able to do some good or something."

Colm rolled his eyes. "You're always so naïve, Nem. My bets are that it's run down with Grado dogs that have managed to brain wash the natives to hate the prince and princess." But then he caught Neimi's eyes and felt a tad guilty. He added, "But again, I could be wrong."

Neimi gasped. "Colm? Admitting he's wrong about something?"

Joshua dropped what he was carrying: a few swords that clanged loudly as they bounced against the ground. Natasha stared at the rogue; her staff was in danger of slipping from her loose grasp. Artur was beaming, holding his hands out.

"That's seven pieces from each of you," he said calmly, the smile evident in his voice.

Colm did a double-take. "Another bet? What on this time? And why am I always left out?"

Neimi giggled as she fished the money out of her coin purse. "None of us ever thought you would admit you were wrong. Ever. Well, except Artur, that is."

"That's right," said the bishop. "I knew you had smidgen of humility in you, Colm. Come on, Joshua. It's only fair."

"Bother you, Artur. We do a few coin-toss bets and now you've turned into a full-fledged gambler. Is that 'the path of the holy man?'" he asked, in a saint-like voice. He smirked as Artur blushed but tried to keep his expression clear of embarrassment defiantly. 

"Well…technically no but…I plan to give this money to the first charity we come across."

Joshua laughed and patted the bishop on the back genially. "No worries, Artur. We all know nothing can corrupt you. I'm just bitter that…someone like you does so well at gambling while I…"

Natasha finished for him. "While he squanders away the funds of Jehanna."

This earned confused looks from the rest. 

Joshua cleared his throat awkwardly. "Oh yea. There's something we have to tell you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --

Kyle was covered in sweat. He had been running for hours in circles, not daring to stop. He was too scared to not run. He was worried about Forde's secret getting out, of that Rennac fellow ruining his friendship with Forde for forever, of thinking. Thinking only led to more worrying and Kyle wasn't ready for that. 

He had been thinking much too much lately and he was getting sick of it. 

But he was running out of steam and he knew that they were supposed to move out soon. He had to be ready for that. He also needed to talk to Forde. Now.

He sped through some trees and found himself at the campsite. He headed for his tent. Forde, surprisingly, was there, getting Kyle's stuff ready for him.

Aww, that's nice of him… thought Kyle, before he realized how he sounded. I mean, uh, that's simply friendly of him. That's all.

Forde looked round – Kyle was breathing rather hard – noticed Kyle was covered in sweat and pulled a face.

"Uh, went out for a run?"

Kyle shrugged. "Yea. Listen, Forde, I need to tell you something important."

Forde looked him up and down and he made yet another face of disgust. "Fine, fine. Look, I've got your stuff packed already. Let's get you cleaned up so you're actually fit for travel. No way will I ride next to you in this condition."

Kyle nodded. A bath did sound rather nice right now. The whole way to the creek, Kyle tried to work out exactly how he was going to tell Forde he had blown his big secret. He tried to ease into it.

"Hey, Forde?" he asked as they parted the weeds and Kyle jumped into the water. 

"Yea?" said Forde, handing Kyle a rough branch to scrub with. "What is it?"

"Does anyone else know about… well, that you fancy men?" Kyle concentrated very hard of not looking Forde in the eye.

"Uh…no. Why?"

"Would you be awfully upset if someone else did know?"

"Why…wait." Kyle froze in the water, mid-scrub. He turned slowly to see Forde staring at him through eyes like the full moon. "Why? Who else knows?"

Kyle wanted to run away again, he really did. But he held his ground and spoke evenly. "Rennac, Rennac knows."

"Rennac! Rennac!" He started to pace back and forth, his eyes wild and his hands running through his hair. "How did he find out?"

Kyle suddenly felt very cold, as though there was a strong chill in the air. Problem was, it was technically rather warm. Didn't change the fact that Kyle started to shiver. "Well… I was talking to –"

"Rennac? You told him that I –"

"No!" said Kyle hastily. "I didn't tell him…on purpose…" he added quietly.

Forde crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Alright then…how did you not-on-purpose tell him that I'm… a dandy?" He said the last bit in a whisper. 

Kyle was beginning to feel really, really guilty. Forde looked genuinely angry and concerned that someone else knew his secret. "Well… you see… I had been upset and so I went to practice with my new ax. You know, get some practice in?"

"Uh huh…"

"So I was just talking out loud, you know, just voicing my issues to the empty air. But then Dozla showed up and said, 'There you are, Rennac!' And then I realized that Rennac had been there the entire time. And then…I ran."

Forde had stopped tapping. He had stopped moving entirely. "And what exactly did you say when you were…voicing your issues?"

This was the point that made Kyle squirm. But he decided to shove away petty pride and his fear of embarrassment and be completely honest. 

"I was just…talking…about how you've been teasing me lately about this whole 'falling in love with you' nonsense and how I shouldn't let it bother me because I know you're just kidding. And then I said something stuff about how I was jealous when you were in love with Seth and how it was only because you weren't around anymore and I think that's about where it ended."

For a moment, it seemed that Forde had been struck speechless. Then a series of convulsions seemed to wrack his body and his face turned red. Steam seemed to come out of his ears.

When he spoke, it was in short bursts. "Oh – my – gods! You – you told him that I – that I was in love with Seth? How – how could you be so – so careless!"

"I know, I know," said Kyle, pleadingly. "I am so sorry, Forde. I really am. I didn't mean to tell him and you had just been winding me up so often that it was to burst out."

"And that's enough to blow my secret? To – TO TELL RENNAC THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH – with _Seth_!" Forde hastily whispered the last words, ensuring no one else would know his secret. 

Kyle was at a loss for words. "I'm _sorry_, Forde. I truly am!"

He was stunned when Forde knocked him over with his spear. 

Forde took a deep breath as he surveyed his friend sprawled across the shallow banks of the creek. He knew remaining angry would do no good.

"Fine. I'm still angry with you, Kyle, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to talk to Rennac _immediately_ and swear him to secrecy. Because if anyone else finds out…I swear to Latona, I will kill you."

Kyle gulped and tried to ignore Forde's disapproving eyes as he quickly got dressed and suited up.

With a great amount of tension between the two, they joined the others ready to set out for Renais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

There was a shocked silence among the five. Joshua stood with Natasha, their hands grasped together nervously. They couldn't predict how their friends would react.

Artur was the first to recover. He stood up and made a small holy sign with his hands before reaching out to touch Joshua's forehead. Then he stepped back and smiled.

"The gods have spoken. You will make a wonderful king. And I myself have the utmost faith in your ability." He looked expectantly at the other two. 

Neimi jumped up and squealed. "Oooh! I'm so jealous! You get to wear all those fancy dressed and host all those grand balls. Oh, promise me I'll be invited to all your big events, Natasha? Please?"

The bishop smiled and nodded. "Of course, Neimi. We wouldn't have it any other way."

The sniper looked at Joshua. "You'll make such a good king, Joshua. Just…don't gamble so much and it should all go well." Then she thought about this. "Just ask Natasha for her help. Then it should all go well."

They all laughed. Well, everyone except Colm. He still hadn't risen to his feet. Rather, he was staring at his feet, his face solemn. He looked at Joshua and his eyes seemed to flash.

'Uh, is everything alright there, mate?" The swords master asked carefully.

"Don't 'mate' me, alright? How could you keep this from us – from me – for so long?"

"Well, I didn't know my mother was going to die anytime soon. So it really never came up."

"I don't care. We're been best mates this whole journey and you never found the time to tell me your biggest secret?" He stood up, his height matching Joshua's but his anger giving him an altitude of about one thousand feet. "You don't keep secrets like this from your friends."

Joshua was taken aback. He hadn't expected Colm to react in such a manner. "Look, Colm, I hadn't even told Natasha until last night and I'm going to marry her!"

"Whatever. I'm going to meet the rest. We're leaving soon. Coming, Neimi?"

The sniper bounded meekly to his side and gave the rest and apologetic look as she and Colm walked away.

Joshua turned to the others in amazement. "What in blazes was that about?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

The journey back to Renais was arduous and long. Several times they were forced into battle with renegade monstrosities eager for the taste of flesh and blood, escaping easily but wasting supplies each time. Ephraim was beginning to get frustrated and only the soothing words of his sister helped to calm him down. Tana still was not speaking to him; rather, she had joined up with Cormag and Duessel who welcomed her easily. Cormag was keen on his new friendship and Duessel wondered if perhaps something could happen between the two. He was being extra friendly just in case this was so.

Innes marched along, near the front of the pack, next to Ephraim and L'Arachel. He did not get along with the princess. She seemed so overly confident, so self-righteous. The few times the pair had talked, each had tried to outdo the other in terms of the beauty of their homelands. They had yet to decide a victor.

But he was a prince and it was his duty to set an example of leadership for the others. Besides, it was clear that Ephraim was going to crack under the pressure any day. Innes needed to make that when the prince did falter in his duties, they would have a confident, intelligent and strong leader to step into place. Innes was just that person. 

Days went by, camps were set, tensions rose as the level of fatigue grew and grew. Colm still would not speak to Joshua and he forbade Neimi was speaking to the others so things weren't resolved. 

Kyle had tried his best to find Rennac each time they made camp but the rogue had a habit of disappearing at the most inopportune moments so he hadn't managed to make the man swear to secrecy and Forde found himself unable to relax until he did so. So things were tense between the two. 

Forde was also thinking about a few other things that Kyle had said at the creek. 

But finally they made it, exhausted, dirty, with their spirits barely lifted. The ruined sight of the castle of Renais did nothing to help their cheer.

Eirika and Ephraim simply looked at one another and sighed. It was true, the kingdom of Renais had fallen indeed. 

With their father gone, it was up to the two of them to take it back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

_And there it is! Perhaps not my best chapter but I hope you all still enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long but I've been trying to study and write for my original stories as well. Hopefully the next one comes out more quickly. Don't forget to Review!_

_And side note: I want to throw a shout out to nycegurl for being the 100__th__ reviewer! Not that the rest of you aren't just as special to me, but getting 100 reviews was a big deal for me. WOOT!_


	23. Chapter 20: Listen To Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

-- --

_A/N: Oy, somebody shoot me in the foot. It's been much too long since I've updated and I do apologize. But OMG school has been too crazy for me to deal with. Good news is that organic chemistry ended up being B+ and anyone who's taken that class knows that that is definitely nothing to scoff at. I got some other A's and B+'s as well and I'm just waiting to hear back from one last exam which is looking like a C. But I'm just being negative because it was quite possibly the hardest exam I've ever taken in my life. Lol, you guys are all probably thinking, "Don't nobody care about your grades foo'!" And I would not blame you at all but yea, there it is. _

Recap: So cool, Recap. Bring it bit- oh wait, let's keep it kosher. Bring it um, kitches! So Forde is cool with not loving Seth anymore as he shouldn't because the general totally belongs with Eirika because they are both fine pieces of ass, no? But sadly he's starting to crush on Kyle but he knows nothing could ever come of it because Kyle has like a friggin tree shoved up his nonsense. Eirika isn't sure of how to tell Ephraim about her relationship with Seth. Rennac wants to find Kyle to tell him that everything is all good and that he'll keep his mouth shut because, um, who wants to hear such weird gossip? Colm apologizes to Neimi for the first time ever – well, it's more that he admits that he's wrong – and this earns Artur some money because he seems to know everyone a little better than everyone else because… I dunno, the gods whisper trivia in his ear or something. Kyle tells Forde what he did and Forde gets uber pissed – understandably – and says he won't talk to Kyle until Kyle talks to Rennac and swears the rogue to a vow of secrecy. Colm gets uber pissed when Joshua reveals that he's the prince of jehanna and doesn't talk to him. In short, Forde and Colm are little girls. But whatever, yea? So they're finally back at Renais and they see that it is not in a good condition at all and that it is indeed time to take it back. Why? Cuz.

So there's the recap, bastardized as it is. Cool, now on with the chapter!

-- --

**Chapter Twenty: Listen to Me**

Rennac was hungry. Tis why he had gone fishing early that morning. Now he was trying to get a fire started and was cursing with the effort. If only there was a mage around who could light it up quickly with a spell. The rogue's steel and flint were having little effect for some reason. Possibly there were overused, but Rennac would not dare to ask someone else for help and alert them to the prospect of such a fine meal. He had caught the fish himself and he was going to eat it himself.

That was why he was in the middle of a cluster of young trees, crouching down low as he prayed to the gods for help and damned their names when nothing happened. He was about t eat it raw when he finally got a spark and got the whole thing going.

"Much better," he sighed, sitting back and holding the fish out on a spit. Despite his desire to remain hidden, though, he hadn't thought to take care of the smoke or the smell. Someone was trying to break through the trees.

"Oh gods, who is it now?" mumbled Rennac angrily.

It was Forde. His stomach had been rumbling soundly for quite some time now, and upon catching a mere whiff of the smell of cooked fish, he practically ran to find the source of the delicious fragrance.

He stopped short upon seeing Rennac, frozen in time, bound to the spot by the secrets both men kept.

"Oh, hi, Rennac," he said awkwardly. His stomach was no longer rumbling; in fact, Forde was wondering if he even still had a stomach. It certainly didn't feel like it.

The rogue grunted and covered the food protectively. "You can't have any of this."

"Oh, right. That's understandable." Forde was speaking slowly, like a member of the undead. He was dying to talk to Rennac about what he had heard but fear and a slight feeling of intimidation were holding him back.

But the rogue seemed to be able to read his mind. "Listen, I know that you know that I know about your secret."

It took Forde a moment or two to work that out. But then he blushed and Rennac knew the paladin had caught on.

"And I've seen that you've been ignoring that Kyle bloke for quite some time now. Why?"

Forde shrugged. "I was mad at him."

"Why?"

Forde remained silent, thinking about the question. Why had he been so angry with Kyle? True enough he had spilled his biggest secrets to someone who was practically a stranger but it had been an accident. So why had he given Kyle so much hell about it?

Rennac smirked. "Well?"

Forde shrugged again, with little conviction. "I don't know."

Rennac shrugged. "It's understandable. Big secret he let out." Upon seeing Forde blush again, Rennac raised his palms. "But don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Besides, who would I tell? I barely know anyone here and the two I'm always with are complete morons."

Forde laughed. "Trust me, I'm not much better off."

Rennac smirked. "Yea, you should've heard your friend going off. He sounded like a complete lunatic." He shot a look at Forde. "He's not really crazy, is he?"

Forde laughed at the cautious look on the rogue's face. "No, he's not. Just…Kyle."

Rennac looked curiously up at the paladin. There seemed to be a question waiting on the tip of his tongue. But then he remembered the fish and it was forgotten. He waved Forde out of the area.

"Go on, you have my word and I've got my fish."

Forde nodded and turned to leave but Rennac called out one last time.

"Wait."

Forde caught the piece of fish Rennac threw at him and left with a confused smile.

-- --

Kyle was a mess. He had failed to locate Rennac alone for several days now and it was starting to mystify him. How was it this difficult to find the man? The army wasn't even that big. He tugged at his hair in frustration. He desperately wanted things between Forde and him to be normal again and that was dependant on Rennac swearing to secrecy.

Kyle half-wished that Forde would just let it go but he did understand his friend's feelings. So he would continue to abide by Forde's wishes, no matter how frustrating they were.

Stress had become a constant factor in Kyle's life as of late. And only ten percent of it was accounted for with the almost daily battles. The rest of it was due to a serious case of overthinking. Overthinking the words of Forde, overthinking the small gestures he made, overthinking his overthinking.

It was too much.

Forde was a dandy, yes, so there was a chance he had fallen for Kyle. But he didn't really act like it so Kyle figured he hadn't. But then, the general hadn't ever had the slightest notion that Forde had feelings for him so maybe Kyle was missing it. But what did it matter if Forde did have something for him. It wasn't as though Kyle would ever have feelings for Forde, right?

Right. It was absurd. Kyle was a man, a proper man, a man who would settle down with a wife one day and have kids and all the hoopla associated with being a proper man.

Right. Kyle was going to ignore the fact that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Forde and all his nonsense that he said and did for weeks and go back to living a normal life. Like a proper man. Easy enough.

Someone had joined him. Kyle looked up. It was Forde. He was smiling and holding out what looked like a small piece of fish out to him.

Kyle took it uncertainly.

"What's this?"

"Rennac cooked it."

"Ren – where is he? I've got to go talk to him now then."

Forde pushed Kyle back down onto his seat. "Don't worry about it. I took care of it. He's not going to tell anyone."

"You sure?"

"Positive. He's not such a bad guy after all."

"So…you're talking to me again?" Kyle asked cautiously, keeping his fingers crossed behind his back.

Forde popped the last piece of fish into his mouth and nodded. "Yepp. Consider yourself lucky that I've very forgiving when I've got something in my stomach."

He sat next to Kyle. "I'm sorry."

Kyle was surprised to hear that, of all things. "Whatever for?"

"For giving you such a hard time about all that. I should've realized it was an accident and left it at that. Forgive me?"

Kyle nodded. "Yea, I do. I'm just glad to be talking to you again."

"Sheesh, don't sound so eager. It's almost like you've fallen for me."

There was a tense silence. Forde looked at Kyle and his face lit up.

"Hey, look at that," he said, "you're blushing!"

-- --

Neimi's lip trembled. She was scared Colm was going to blow up at her as he was prone to do these days. But it needed to be said. Colm was being ridiculous. Yes, Joshua had kept it a secret from his best friend that he was in fact to be the next ruler of Jehanna, but if Natasha – his fiancée – had managed to move on, why couldn't Colm.

Neimi sighed. She did know why Colm was behaving in such a manner. It didn't take much to figure it out. Colm didn't let many people in, he was also so guarded with sarcasm and apathy that for a long time, Neimi had been the only person he had opened up to. During the course of this war, Colm had let others in, becoming vulnerable in the process, but also becoming much happier. But Joshua's revelation was a reminder that you couldn't trust people. They always had something up their sleeves. It was better to keep walls up.

Colm sat in silence, merely chewing on his cooked rabbit. He had gone hunting earlier. Actually, Neimi had been the one to kill the creature but she didn't dare mention it. She was too focused on getting the rogue to see reason.

"Colm," she tried, speaking out softly yet firmly.

He looked her way casually. "Yea?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit…hard-headed?"

His eyes narrowed. "How do you mean?"

"Well, with this whole Joshua thing…I know he kept a secret from you, but it wasn't out of a mean spirit or anything like that. He just didn't want to acknowledge that part of his life."

Colm turned away. "Joshua and I told each other many things. Many things far more embarrassing and incriminating than that. Why could he not trust me with this?"

"Colm, he didn't even tell his own fiancée until of late."

"Well, I dunno why Natasha isn't angrier with him. She should be."

"It's because she knows how to think reasonably. You're just being childish, Colm."

"Neimi, you don't understand, alright? So just leave it."

The sniper sighed and stood to walk away. "Alright, I'll leave it for now. But we're at war, Colm. We can't afford to divide our already small troops. You can't let people in and then shut them out, Colm. It doesn't work like that. Make amends now, before it's too late."

And then she was gone.

The rogue watched the empty space she no longer occupied with amazement. When did Neimi become so well spoken?

-- --

_And there it is! I'm sorry this chapter is so sucky but I've had this bit lying around forever and I felt like I owed you guys something to prove I was still alive. I promise the next ones will be much better. _


	24. Chapter 21: Orson's Achille's Heel

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.**

-- --

_Author's Note: Wow, I'm back and I can barely believe it myself. I thought that as soon as summer vaca started I'd be back here so quickly but it's taken much longer than expected to get in the mood to write for my fics. So like I did really well this past semester in school which seriously floats my boat so that it's like above the damn water. Life is going well and I'm about where I wanted to be at this point in the summer. My hopeful novels are doing well – if anyone wants to give them a read and help me out let me know. Enough about me, onto to the recap and the story. About time right? _

-- --

Recap: So alright. Renna was frying some fish – hidden from sight cause I dunno… he's really selfish and really hungry and I'm totally with him because who wants to share their food? But he ends up sharing anyway as he clears the air with Forde which seems really dumb because like he lost a fish and like I'm sure the good feeling he got lasted until he finished his meal. Forde and Kyle are doing fine at last which is nice considering Kyle has like no other friends and really needs someone to talk to because someone like that could totally go hermit. Neimi finally tells Colm to man it up, in a way.

ON TO THE STORY, BABY!!

-- --

**Chapter Twenty-One: Orson's Achilles Heel**

"Listen, Joshua…"

"No, let me go first."

"No, I'm sorry. I was behaving like a baby. I…thought about it and came to the conclusion."

"By yourself, Colm?" interjected Neimi, her hands on her hips.

"_Yes_, by _myself_, Neimi. Now be quiet. _Men_ are talking." Colm turned back to Joshua. "Do you forgive me?"

"As long as you forgive me for not telling you sooner about my true identity."

"Good."

The two men shook hands.

"I think you should hug."

Colm stared at the sniper. "You can't be serious."

"I am. Hug, go on."

"Oh, go on, Joshua," urged Natasha kindly, trying to fight the smile crossing her face.

Colm looked at Joshua. Joshua looked at Colm. They reached an agreement. They held out their arms, bumped into one another and then stepped back.

"Satisfied?" asked Colm while Joshua glared at Artur.

Neimi opened her mouth to respond but before she could get her response out, an arrow came shooting through, landing squarely in the middle of the five soldiers.

"Oops. Maybe we should get back to the battle." The girl took off, setting arrow to bow as she went.

The rest followed quickly, feeling so daft for becoming so distracted during a battle. The troops had assaulted Orson and his men in hopes to reclaim the castle of Renais.

It truly boiled the prince's blood to see the castle being used against them. The castle they had grown up in, the place that had always felt safe, was launching an attack against them, as though they were foreign invaders. It was ridiculous.

With extra oomph Ephraim jabbed his lance into the nearest foe, and then with the man still speared on the weapon, he swung it around and used his man-kebab to knock three others to the ground. Soaring javelins from up above finished them.

The prince looked up as he felt gusts of wind ruffle his sweaty hair. It was Tana and Cormag flying close together. Ephraim scowled.

"Tana! Fly that way! No!" he shouted even louder as Cormag tried to follow the Pegasus knight. "You go that way!"

"Into the wall?" called back Cormag, looking confused.

"Just go that way!"

The next man Ephraim faced cowered under the look on the young man's face. He was right to. His blood splattered the wall behind him.

Everything was going according to plan. The troops were moving through the enemy like wind through the tundra: rapidly and knocking down anything in their path. Forde and Kyle worked together to knock many a man to his knees. Seth of course raced ahead before all, barely leaving any scraps for the princess to finish off.

Having his sister engaged in battle had made the prince nervous at first but as he watched Eirika fight, Ephraim knew he had nothing to fear. His sister had turned into a fearsome warrior and he could not have been prouder. It was such an odd feeling, fighting side by side with his twin. He felt more powerful, indestructible. It was as though combined they were a force greater than the sum of their strength. Being together magnified their strength and skills to a point that surprised even them.

If they had had the word cool back then, Ephraim would've used it.

He shook his head and then got back to word, ducking quickly as a huge gush of sticky blood splashed towards him. He whistled softly and reminded himself never to get on Eirika's bad side.

Seth had expected his passion on the battlefield to wane somewhat now that he was reunited with the princess. However, this proved not to be the case. Almost as though he was following the orders of a sorcerer or enchantress, the paladin was unable to lessen his grip on the enemy. He craved their defeat, wanted to see their end. He was still fighting for a cause and the worthiest one at that. There was no way he could relent.

Sleep dust drifted softly from above but no one was caught in its spell this time. They had learned their lesson the last time.

-- --

The prince had asked that all those able to fight do so. He wanted to make sure recapturing the castle was a success before it even began. However, in order to keep casualties as low as possible, he had ordered all those weaker than the experienced soldiers to hang back and simple be a sort of support team, carrying items and equipment, picking off stray enemies.

Duessel and Knoll were at the rear, working together and taking their time. Knoll was inexperienced in fighting and his magic worked slowly although effectively. Duessel had no worries with taking it at a more relaxing pace. He had had enough of battle and wanted no part of it. Yes, he was fighting for a greater cause but he still wished to shed no more blood himself than need be. And judging by the prowess the prince and princess's troops exhibited, Duessel didn't need to shed more blood than a drop or two.

He watched Knoll take out a few men with a flux spell and congratulated his friend.

"Well done."

Knoll bowed his head and shuffled off to take a few more notes. He was studying architecture from around the world. Renais's structures were unique and the shaman was fascinated.

There was a grunting sound behind him. He turned to see Duessel clutching his side, blood leaking from the area. An arrow lay on the ground, missing its head.

They had been so careless in their fighting, taking it too slow. A small group of archers had snuck up on them. Knoll quickly dispatched of them – or as quickly as a shaman can move – with an enlarged Flux spell. Then he started to make for Duessel, calling for help as he did.

But before he could reach the man, a strange red glow descended upon Duessel, shrouding him in the sickly, evil-looking light.

Knoll gasped as Duessel stood straight again, his pain forgotten. His eyes were deep scarlet.

The general had been berserk-ed.

The shaman backed away slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible but he tripped over his robes and fell to the floor. He grunted in pain as he landed on his hand.

Duessel's eyes flashed. He slapped his horse so that it ran away and started to make for the struggling magician. Knoll tried to back away as quickly as possible but Duessel was moving fast. With a silent yet powerful swing, he got his axe ready to attack; Knoll could only stare.

Roaring mightily, Duessel released the weapon.

_What the hell_, thought Cormag, flying a ways away; his height gave him the ability to see farther than most. But what he was seeing didn't make sense. He urged Genarog towards the scene as quickly as possibly.

Knoll ducked just in time, blasting out strange goop towards the axe so that it stuck to the wall. But Duessel heaved on the chain tying the weapon to his wrist and with little struggle the axe was freed from its bonds. The shaman was at a loss of what to do, he was no match for the general and aside from that, they were friends! How was he supposed to deal with this?

"Natasha! Artur!" he yelled, desperation canceling out the usual silky tone of his voice. "I need help! Cormag!" he shouted, noting the lord making his way towards the area, "He's been berserk-ed!"

"Oh my god," said Cormag to himself. He didn't know what to do either. But the general had become his mentor and he was not going to let him make a mistake he would resent later on.

Thinking up a plan, he lashed out with Genarog's whip so that it wrapped around Duessel's forearm and then pulled back as fiercely as he could. The general's gauntleted hand smacked into his face enraging the man even more.

Walking like a member of the undead forces, Duessel growled deep in his throat, his fists clenched. Cormag tried desperately to call out to him but it was to no avail; the general couldn't seem to hear anything aside from his own anger bubbling deep inside of him.

Behind his scarlet eyes, all the horrid thoughts of the man's past were surfacing: all the terrified faces he had slain, all the things he had destroyed, all the awful acts the possessed general had done. It was too much. He was angry at the world and at himself, so angry that reason just could not fit inside of his head.

The Berserk spell uses a person's own personal anger to turn them into tools of destruction. How little did the caster know that they had struck gold with Duessel as their target.

Knoll cast another spell around Duessel's feet. The same goop that had anchored his axe to the wall started to seep out of the ground around the general's feet. But again the strength afforded by the man's rage meant that the spell had little effect; Duessel walked on.

Knoll was desperate, he had no choice. He needed to fight back. His eyes zoned in on the wound in Duessel's side, still leaking blood. It needed to be healed as soon as possible.

Cringing and unable to look, the shaman fired a Flux spell at Duessel. It barely slowed him down. Knoll was still a weak magician in terms of strength and the general had built up a decent resistance to magic over the years. The shaman was no match.

Cormag steered Genarog and then suddenly turned her around. Her tail brushed into the enraged Duessel and knocked him back into the wall. The man barely grunted before getting back up.

No one was near enough to lend any extra support. Cormag watched along helplessly, praying to the gods to keep Knoll safe.

"Latona be with you, Knoll!" he called, "I'm going to find one of the healers!"

Knoll nodded and gulped. Hopefully Cormag would return in time. He fired another Flux spell at Duessel before turning and running as quickly as he possibly could.

-- --

Innes watched the Princess L'arachel instruct Dozla to take out some enemy soldiers with a few might swings of his axe.

"Well done, Dozla!" yelled the young woman in triumph.

Dozla's ridiculous laughter filled the passageway.

The prince wanted to scowl, he really did. But almost as though someone else was controlling him, he smirked. It wasn't really a smile, but it was close enough.

Rennac noticed it. His mind started to form plans.

-- --

They had reached the inner chambers. Orson was there. He sat upon his horse with an uneasy air, as though something was off about him. He seemed a little too calm; it was like the calm of the deranged. They smile and ask how your day was before extricating your spleen with a white-hot poker.

Only Ephraim, Seth, Forde, Kyle and the princess entered the room. Torches flashed all along the perimeter of the area, illuminating the great throne Orson occupied.

All of the soldiers looked furious, resentful, Forde and Kyle most of all. The two looked at each other and then charged the man, their sword and axe swinging in wide arcs. They had been so incredibly, righteously angry when Orson had betrayed them. And now they wanted to make him pay for his misdeeds.

Kyle swung his axe high at his head, aiming to make Orson duck rather than actually injure him. Forde hurled a javelin at his steed's feet. The horse buckled under the strain – its hooves all bore signs of injury – and threw Orson off. The man didn't seem to mind; he patted his horse fondly and turned to face the troops again, his face calm and resolute.

Again, the two men tried the same tactic. They forced Orson to make some sort of awkward hop into the air and then, simultaneously, they launched their swords directly at his midsection. It seemed as though the plan was going to work but then Orson twisted his body so that the swords flew by on either side of him. As they went by he grabbed their hilts, spun around and then hurled them back at their owners.

The two didn't have time to react. They were both pinned to the wall behind them, their swords holding them in place.

Ephraim and Eirika hurried to help them as Seth leapt off his horse to battle Orson. He did not believe in unfair advantages and had his horse move to a safer distance. The paladins would fight on foot.

_Clang_! The sound the clashing swords made rang out through the chambers, sending thrills through the princess's heart. She turned to watch in silence but could not move other than that. She was anchored to her spot by fear and worry. Ephraim moved to her side and tried to comfort her.

"Seth will be victorious. Do not fear."

The Orson launched into a series of attacks and swipes so vicious that Seth was forced to back away. He could only block, not attack and he was losing ground.

Just as Seth was almost backed into the wall, he carefully evaded Orson's thrust, knocking his sword-bearing arm upwards before jamming the hilt of his own sword into the man's stomach, almost winding him.

It was the tiny bit of strength Orson still had that allowed him to hook his leg around Seth's and pull the man to the ground. Then he used his sword to knock Seth's away. The paladin was defenseless. Eirika thought she was about to faint.

But something great and primal stirred within her. The man she loved was in trouble.

Without even thinking, she grabbed Forde's sword and took off. She squatted down low and then launched herself in the air, performing a flip that stunned Ephraim. When had she learned to do that? Indeed, as Eirika landed just before Orson, some emotion finally seemed to register on his face: surprise.

But as Eirika used her two swords to fling away Orson's one, the man's face suddenly stopped being so calm. It twisted in a snarl.

Finally, he spoke. "No, you will not separate me from my Monica."

But the princess didn't heed his words. Using the swords like a pair of scissors, she decapitated the traitor.

The last expression on Orson's face was one of sadness, extreme sadness.

Forde and Kyle looked at the man's lifeless body without much interest. Now that he was no more, they cared not to think about him.

Ephraim took his place at the throne while Eirika helped Seth to his feet.

"Forde, Kyle, go outside and tell the people of the area of what has happened, I want everyone to know that Orson's rule is no more."

The two took off.

When they were gone, Ephraim spoke softly to himself. "Why did he do it?"

And then heard something in the deeper chambers, the place the king slept. Someone was calling, someone female.

With a look of bewilderment at the other two, Ephraim beckoned them to follow. They walked through the doors, their guards up and their weapons ready.

-- --

Duessel still had not recovered and Knoll was beginning to reach the last of his defenses. All of the spells he had tried had not been effective, his legs were too tired to run for much longer. He was about to give up.

Panting he looked into the eyes of his former friend. There was no hope there. He could not appeal to him.

But then he heard the beating of strong wing strokes. He looked up. Cormag had finally arrived with Natasha on his back. The bishop's face was pale but her face was set. She leapt to the floor, landing lightly and then pulled out her Restore staff.

Knoll could not have been more relieved.

She lifted her staff and began the divine chant to revert Duessel to his normal self. Knoll kept his fingers crossed and kept his eyes squeezed tightly. He should've kept them open.

Duessel, unaware of what was going on around him, slammed his foot into the ground, sending little cracks through the floor beneath him. He raised his axe and hurled.

Knoll really should've kept his eyes open. He gasped as he felt the sharp blade of the axe press into his chest. The pain was excruciating.

It was then that Natasha's spell finally took effect. It lasted only the duration of a few seconds. Duessel's eyes reverted back to their usual hue and his body sort of sagged. He looked around; he was confused and wasn't sure of what had just happened.

And then he froze. Knoll lay on the ground, blood pouring out of a fatal wound. Duessel's axe lay by his side.

"Oh my god," his whispered, walking forward slowly. The shaman was still struggling; his breath was coming out in short gasps.

Natasha ran forward with her staff but stopped short, Knoll was too far gone to save. She hung back with Cormag, both stricken by the scene unraveling before them.

Duessel knelt by his friend's side, blood still leaking from his own wound.

"Knoll, my goodness, please…forgive me. Good friend, I never meant for this to happen."

The shaman's eyes were starting to film over but he turned to look into Duessel's eyes.

"I…" he whispered, "I…for…give…"

And then he was gone. Natasha's eyes were glistening.

There are many secrets to dark magic and some that none have ever documented. Those truly devoted to their art, will find their home within the very magic itself when their life ends. So when Knoll died, when he whispered his last breath, the ancient magic claimed its student.

A beautiful column of swirling purple miasma rose up from Knoll's chest. Natasha and Cormag watched in awe but Duessel could not seem to let his friend go. He wrapped his arms around the shaman's body.

The magic reacted strongly. It started to take on a life of its own and knocked Duessel back so fiercely that the wall he crashed into crumbled to bits. It swarmed over him, holding him down until it was sure the man would fight no longer.

Then it resumed its peaceful motions, bathing Knoll is beautiful, deep purple substance. His wound sealed up and his face grew calm. A shimmering remnant of his image rose from his body, shining like a star in the middle of the purple night. With a flash of light, it disappeared, leaving the lifeless body behind.

Natasha was the first to break the silence. "That was beautiful."

But no one responded. Cormag had rushed off to help Duessel. There was a small amount of purple substance still remaining on Duessel's wound. It seemed alive, like it was eating at the area. He seemed to be in great pain.

Natasha stared at the wound in horror. What was she supposed to do about something like that?

"Cormag, leave him here. You need to find Artur at once."

The wyvern lord struggled to accept her instructions but obeyed, quickly hopping on Genarog to find the bishop.

"Gods be with us," he said to himself.

-- --

"This is sick," muttered Ephraim, unable to look at what lay on the bed.

"Orson…orson…orson…orson…good day, good day…"

The corpse of Monica – Orson's wife – rested on the bed, wide-eyed and babbling. She was rotting but still seemed to be alive – somewhat.

Seth placed a protective arm around the princess but Ephraim didn't notice.

"He must've betrayed Renais to bring his wife back to life." All anger had filtered out of the paladin. He had simply wanted to be with the love of his life. It was hard not to feel sympathetic.

Ephraim covered the woman with a sheet and instructed some soldiers from Frelia who had been waiting for orders to take her and bury her. It broke his heart to do so.

Eirika was fighting back tears. It was all so sad. He died because he loved his wife so much he just couldn't seem to let go. He had never been a bad man. He hadn't deserved all of this.

"Let's go," she said. "I can't bear it any longer."

As they walked out of the chambers, they heard a great noise, rumbling up and gaining strength. It was coming from outside the castle.

Forde and Kyle came running up, panting.

"The people are cheering outside," explained Forde. He was smiling.

Seth shook his head. "They cheer not for you, milord. They cheer to see the end of Orson's rule. They're easily swayed in times like this. My question for you now is if you're going to make sure they sway for you. Will you be the ruler they need?"

Ephraim thought. "I hope so," but it didn't sound like he believed it.

"Were there any casualties?" asked Eirika.

Forde grew somber. Kyle answered.

"One, milady. And possibly another."

-- --

The battle was over. Renais was theirs once more. It should've been a night for rejoicing. But with Knoll's death and Duessel's injury, no one felt much like smiling. Artur and Natasha were working in the healer's tent. Cormag was with them, watching Duessel struggle. Ephraim had sought out Tana and asked her to join him in his tent. The rest of the troops were resting up.

In Eirika's tent there was but the smallest of small candles lit. From the outside the light was barely discernible. Seth and the princess looked at each other. Both seemed to realize that things needed to be said.

"Seth," began the princess. She spoke softly and with a slight pleading quality in her voice. Almost immediately the paladin's defenses began to cave. His heart always melted whenever the princess was at her most vulnerable.

"What is it, my liege?"

"Please, Seth. We are alone. Call me Eirika."

"Eirika, what is wrong?" He spoke gently, ready to comfort the girl should the need arise. He could see that something was truly troubling her.

"You're a marvelous fighter, Seth. Truly, I do not know someone more skilled in the art of the sword and spear. Your strokes are masterful and your power is a thing of wonder."

Seth was confused; where was this going?

"But…still, it was almost not enough today. Orson almost defeated you. Had I not stepped in, I would not be talking with you. I would have lost you, you whom I hold so dear to my heart. If that had happened…I would not be able to stand it."

"Yes, but I'm alright. I'm still alive." The paladin moved forward to wrap his arms around the girl but she gently pushed his hands away.

"No, Seth. I need to ask of you a favor. I need you to not fight so hard in future battles. Fall back once in a while, don't always lead the troops."

"But it is my duty. I have a sworn oath to fulfill."

"Yes, but you have to think of me, what seeing you on the battlefield does to me."

"But what about what seeing you on the battlefield does to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Eirika, the reason I fight so strongly out there is because I am trying to protect you. I wish to lose you no more than you wish to lose me."

"Seth, you need not worry about me so. I am no longer the timid girl that you had to guide through every step of life. I have matured." She did not speak harshly but quietly, calmly. She did not want to become angry. Anger led to hurt.

"Eirika," said the paladin, and it was his voice that was becoming stronger and more strident. He would not – could not – lessen the strength of his blows or slow the pace of his strokes. His love for the princess was too strong to bend to reason. "I am so very proud of the young woman you have become. But I cannot do what you ask. It is…impossible. I love you too much." He did not look her in the eye. It just might break his resolve.

The princess was touched, she really was. But she was not going to back down in her wishes. She took a deep breath. She had hoped it wasn't going to come to this.

"Seth, I am the princess of Renais and therefore your ruler. This is an order, direct from me. You must be more cautious in battle and if you fail to do so, I will show you how."

The paladin was struck dumb. He simply stared.

"I love you, Seth. This is something I have to do. Now please get some sleep, you've had a hard day."

Seth obeyed, leaving quickly. His face was grave but the princess could've sworn she saw the tinniest glimmer of approval in his eyes.

She sighed and got ready for the bed. It had been a taxing day.

-- --

Cormag was kneeling on the ground, refusing to let go of Duessel's hand. Natasha and Artur hadn't asked him to leave, they felt it would've been wrong. Both bishops were concentrating with all their might, focusing all their divine energy on the wound. The dark matter hadn't subsided at all and Duessel seemed weaker than ever.

He didn't look as though he was going to make it.

He searched around the room until his gaze fell upon Cormag's. With a weak hand he gestured for the young man to come closer.

"There is something I must give you, Cormag."

"What is it, Duessel?"

"Remember the lance we spoke of? The one I treasure but never wield?"

"Yes."

"It is yours."

"What? But I couldn't, that's priceless!"

"Ah, but I have no sons. You're the closest thing I have. I…am ever so grateful to the gods for sending you into my life. You're a fine man, Cormag. But…a word of precaution." His words were growing weaker. Cormag leaned in as closely as possible.

"I've given that lance to someone else to use before…Valter?"

"Valter?" asked Cormag, shocked.

"Yes, and it changed him… turned him into what he is… but I trust you, Cormag. You won't become like him… you need to carry the lance…it's back in my tent… you'll know it when you see it. Wield it, Cormag…use the lance…for good…"

Cormag knew the end was near but he couldn't bear it. His eyes were beginning to moisten and he angrily brushed the tears away. He wouldn't cry. He didn't cry.

Natasha and Artur were sweating terribly and their outstretched arms were trembling. Finally, their strength gave out. The darkness that overtook the tent in the absence of the holy magic seemed to take on a different meaning. It symbolized the gloom settling in Cormag's heart.

Duessel's pulse disappeared. Cormag held his breath, willing the life back into the general but it took no effect. He exhaled and gasped.

Natasha and Artur quietly shuffled out of the tent. But Cormag grew even more distressed in their absence. He couldn't be alone with the body, he needed to get out, he needed fresh air. He needed support. But Duessel was gone. Even Knoll was no longer around.

Who would Cormag turn to now?

-- --

"_Tana," the prince had said, "I need to talk to you."_

_The girl noticed that he did look rather worried, more so than usual. She had followed him back to his tent where the prince had paced for a few minutes, saying nothing. Finally, he sat down. And began talking._

Tana looked at the prince and saw him slump in his seat. She reached out to stroke his hair but pulled back.

"What's wrong, Ephraim?"

In a muffled voice, the prince replied, "Everything."

"That's silly. What's getting you down right now?"

Ephraim lifted his head to look her in the face. He couldn't answer her question; it would be too embarrassing. He went with a different issue.

"It's what Seth said. I need to prove myself to the people, merely being born into kingship isn't enough. I need to become a true king. I don't know if I have it in me."

Tana shook her head. She didn't know how he could still question this and was about to tell him off for doing so but someone was shouting outside.

"Tana!" it cried. "Tana, I need you!"

It was Cormag, he appeared at the tent flap, looking anguished. There were the beginnings of tears in his eyes. Tana jumped to her feet.

"Oh no…he's gone, isn't he?"

The wyvern lord simply nodded. And then he turned and walked away. Tana knew she was supposed to follow.

"I'm sorry, Ephraim. We'll talk later, ok?"

She didn't bother waiting for a response.

Ephraim stared at the tent flap, waving in the breeze. He shook his head. "No, it's not okay." Inside his head he thought, _I'm losing her._

-- --

It was a very quiet night. The task of burying the bodies had been delegated to Forde and Kyle. The two didn't mind. It was easy enough work and the cool night was peaceful.

For a while two remained silent, not looking at each other in the face of such grim work. But before too long Forde began to tire of such quietude and he started to whistle. Then he got bored of that. He looked at Kyle, so hard at work.

"Hiya."

"Forde, we should be working. This shouldn't take too long if we work efficiently."

"Oh come on, Kyle. I'm bored. Besides, it's such a nice night. Can we slow down?"

The great knight struggled with himself. Finally he sighed and shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Why not? We have all night after all."

"Exactly. Now just put down the shovel…there's a good boy."

Bunching together some leaves to make a pillow, Forde got down on the ground. He patted the area next to him.

"Join me. So," he said after Kyle complied, "how are you?"

Kyle looked sideways at Forde. "You're ready to tease me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're always like this before you tease me, seemingly all nice and normal and whatnot and then before I even realize it, you're laughing at me."

"Aww. Don't sound so hurt. You know I only tease you because I like you so much."

Forde felt Kyle stiffen. He laughed.

"Sheesh, Kyle. Now that you know I fancy men you're always worried I'm going to fall for you."

Kyle felt embarrassed. He didn't know what to say. He tried to change the subject.

"Forde, why are you always teasing _me_?"

"What do you mean? I tease everyone I call a friend. You don't remember Ephraim throwing his spear at me whenever he lost his temper back when it was just the three of us?"

"Fair enough. But with me it's…different."

Forde chuckled. "Are we going to have a heart to heart now that it's nighttime? Should we hold hands and dance?"

"You're doing it again," said Kyle quietly. "You're relentless with me. It's like you're incapable of treating me normally."

Kyle's quiet tone hit Forde the hardest. His friend seemed genuinely upset, hurt, not bothered and annoyed. His manner turned serious, well as serious as Forde could get without being angry.

"I didn't realize it bothered you so much. I'm sorry, Kyle. You're my closest friend. I guess it comes with the title. I'll try and tone it down if you like."

"No, no. If that's the reason then I can live with it as long as you don't cross the line…well, cross it too often."

Forde laughed. "I love you, Kyle."

Kyle smiled. "Oh yea? You have a thing for Great Knights?"

"Nah, just you."

"Yea, whatever."

"No, it's true."

"What is?"

Forde sat up suddenly, causing a few leaves to blow into Kyle's face.

"It's true that I like you. I don't know why I'm telling you. I think it's because we're alone and it's quiet and whenever it's nighttime I feel like I could tell anyone anything. It's a nice feeling."

Kyle was reeling. "You fancy me?"

Forde shrugged and cocked his head to the side. "Yea, I do. Don't worry though. I'm not expecting you to like me back or anything and don't worry about me becoming insanely jealous or love-stricken like with Seth. This should fade soon enough."

"Your feelings?"

"Yepp."

"Why?"

Forde smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, as though embarrassed. "I've had feelings like this for you before, several times actually. I think it's because we get along – for the most part – so well and because you're my closest friend and because I've got no other real prospects anyways. Don't worry. Nothing to be scared of. Give it time."

Kyle was silent. Forde turned to look at him; he was staring straight ahead, as though in a trance.

"Uh, hello?" asked Forde, waving a hand in front of Kyle's face.

"You've fallen for me before?" His tone was merely curious, it didn't seem worried.

"Yea, but don't let it get to your head." Forde laughed softly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Again, simply curious. Nothing else.

"What – and see you freak out? No thanks."

"So why'd you tell me now?"

"Dunno. Just felt like it."

Kyle nodded and resumed staring at the stars. He didn't seem uncomfortable or tense. Forde was impressed.

"You're taking this rather well."

"Yea, doesn't really bother me too much."

"Why not?"

"I dunno."

Forde looked at Kyle out of the corner of his eye. There was the ghost of a smirk on the paladin's face.

"Rennac said you said differently."

Kyle froze just for the slightest of seconds but Forde noticed. He grinned and continued. "He said that you said that you liked me."

Kyle wasn't blinking. Then he jumped to his feet, picked up his shovel and got back to work.

Forde chuckled softly to himself. "Not going to respond?"

"What? To what Rennac said? No. He's a rogue, you can't trust anything he says," Kyle said, sounding very uncomfortable.

"Right, right," said Forde, returning to his digging. He was glad Kyle couldn't see him smiling. Then he might realize that Rennac had said nothing of the sort.

-- --

_And that's it! I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review!_

17


	25. Chapter 22: The Day After

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It only wishes I did.

------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note__: -Creeps into the room, clutching a handful of papers, presumably from his most recent chapter- Hi… - Ducks as someone hurls an old shoe at him- Yea, I deserve that. I apologize from the bottom of my heart – the bottom of my toes – that I haven't updated until now. I kept meaning too but last semester was just too intense. I was busy busting my ass with twenty-one credits (and getting my 4.0 gpa, hollaback youngen!!!!) and dealing with personal matters. All good, I assure you. Life is good and I'm on break so here you go. Y'all still love me? If not, bugger off. If yes, come give papa a hug. On with the chapter, I hope you guys like it. It might be rusty since it's been so long but I'm going to do my best._

---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

_Recap__: Alright, so I'm gonna go off of memory here. So the army takes the castle back from Orson discovering that he was doing it because of his wife who was dead but still talking. Yea…ack. Duessel kills Knoll who in accidentally kills Duessel but not before the guy can give Cormag his uber lance. Cormag is distraught and goes to Tana for comfort. Ephraim is scared he's losing Tana because he's not paying enough attention to her. Eirika tells Seth not to fight so hard and he refuses so she makes it an order. Secretly he likes it because he's always preferred women in a position of dominance if you get my drift. TOTALLY KIDDING. Yea, totally kidding. Rennac wants to get Innes and the princess together because of one smirk. Forde tells Kyle he likes him during a heart to heart. Kyle acts completely normally but totally flips his lid when Forde says that Rennac said that Kyle said that he likes Forde. Which he didn't but Kyle doesn't know Forde is lying. Forde is a total cheat and liar but that's just cuz he has a serious thing for green hair._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Day After **

Cormag woke up. The sunlight streaming into the tent hurt his puff, bloodshot eyes. His throat was sore from talking all night. The wyvern lord had a slight headache. As he rubbed his temples he tried to remember the last time he had talked so much. He sighed. He hadn't missed his brother like this in a while.

Cormag rolled over. His heart stopped. Tana was asleep next to him. She looked peaceful. Gently, Cormag lifted the blanket and peek underneath, terrified of what he might see.

Oh, thank the gods she was fully clothed.

They must've fallen asleep during their talk. Cormag was suddenly grateful that he didn't have his tent mates anymore.

He rolled onto his back and stared straight at the ceilings of the tent. Even if he wanted to, he didn't think he could tell his body to get up. The Pegasus knight stirred and suddenly Cormag felt her hand on his chest. It was very light but the man's chest felt as though an incredible weight was bearing down upon it, making it almost impossible to breathe. He looked as far in Tana's direction as he could without turning his head. She was definitely still asleep.

Not having a clue on what to do Cormag closed his eyes and tried to relax. He was almost successful when Tana pressed in closer.

Cormag was scared. Very scared. His heart was racing and he felt as though emotion was about to spill out of his mouth. Problem was that he had never known this specific emotion. What was it…

Tana stirred again. Without thinking, reacting instinctively, Cormag placed his hand on top of hers and settled into the sheets.

His eyes opened. Wide. Holy… That – this was that he was feeling? _No_. No, no, no, no – yes. Yes. _Yes_.

"Wow," he said softly.

"What was that?"

Tana was awake. Cormag instantly became as stiff as a board and he dropped his hand to his side. The girl's voice was slurred and quiet, as though she was still crossing over from the realm of dreams.

Cormag turned his head away and pretended to be asleep. He heard Tana gasp.

"Oh, my God…Cormag! Cormag, are you awake?" She sounded scared.

Cormag turned to look at her. "Yes. Don't worry, I think we just fell asleep when we were talking. I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh. Ok. Thank the gods."

Cormag suddenly felt slightly queasy but he ignored it.

"Yea." He smiled. "You might want to leave. I have no idea what time it is."

"Right." She started to fix her hair as she made sure she had all of her things.

"Tana?" said Cormag as she was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smiled. Cormag didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful.

"It was no problem. You can always come to me."

"Good."

Cormag watched the tent flap flutter as she exited for a few seconds, silent, thinking.

------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're sure she'll like these?" asked Ephraim nervously as he surveyed the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"I'm positive. Purple lilies have always been Tana's favorite flowers. Don't fret so much, Ephraim. You're king now." Eirika giggled as the prince scowled.

"I know. I feel ridiculous for taking time to do this when we're in the middle of a war but I can't stop thinking about her. Watching her run off last night was…painful." The prince was embarrassed to say such words to his sister. He had always been the one in control of their emotions.

Eirika smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you won't lose her. She's been keen on you for ages."

"Really?"

"Really."

That made Ephraim feel a little better.

He stopped in his tracks. So did Eirika. They were stunned.

Tana had just stepped out of a tent that was definitely not hers. She looked just as shocked as the other two.

"Uh," was all she could manage.

Ephraim strode past her. He flung the entrance flap of the tent open. Cormag shielded his eyes from the sudden burst of sunlight but Ephraim flung the flap closed almost immediately. He couldn't look at the wyvern lord. He might break something.

He looked at Tana, her face full of fear and guilt. He looked at Eirika, fidgeting nervously, her face full of sympathy. The sound of the flowers hitting the ground softly was followed by the strong footsteps Ephraim took as he stalked off.

The two princesses looked at one another.

"It's not like what it seems, Eirika," pleaded Tana. "We were talking late last night and we just fell asleep. I was just comforting Cormag. It didn't mean anything!"

Inside the tent, Cormag tried to ignore what he had just heard.

Eirika took Tana's hands in her hers. "I know. I believe you. But Ephraim…is not going to be so easy to convince. You might want to let him cool down. But knowing Ephraim, he won't cool down."

Tana's face looked as though it was about to crumble.

Eirika stepped in closer and whispered her question. "Tell me honestly, Tana. Is…there anything between you and…" she trailed off, unable to finish the question.

The silence that followed was heavy.

Tana looked up at Eirika. "No."

The Pegasus knight's stomach twisted into a knot. She wasn't used to lying.

------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Artur concentrated all his thoughts on the divine magic. He felt warmth rise up within him, intensifying until he could almost see light coming out of his chest. He guided it mentally, sending it down his arm and into his new staff, illuminating the beautiful orb that topped it.

"Lightning!" He grunted with the effort as he directed a brilliant ray of light at the nearest sapling.

It wasn't enough to see it explode with incandescence. Artur walked away, exhausted. He had been up since dawn practicing his magic, honing his skills so that the next time he was called upon to do his duty he wouldn't fail.

He thought of Duessel's dying face once more. He hadn't been able to get the image out of his head all night. The man had died under his watch. His magic hadn't been enough. Artur didn't understand. He had expected untold power when he was promoted to bishop. He had heard the gods whisper to him, tell him that he had their full support. So why had they failed him?

Why hadn't his magic been good enough?

The bishop went to wash up. Usually he did his morning prayers at this time but for some reason, he didn't feel all that compelled today.

"Morning, Artur," greeted a sleep Neimi just emerging from her tent.

"Morning," said Artur, his voice less serene than it usually was. He walked past the sniper, leaving her yawning and slightly confused.

"Something's wrong with Artur," she told Colm about an hour later as he finally emerged from his tent.

"What do you mean?" He was busying himself with breakfast, spearing some smoked rabbit on a spit. A merry fire crackled before him, its warmth welcome in the brisk morning air. Colm looked up when Neimi didn't answer after some time.

Neimi frowned. "I don't know. He's just not the same."

Colm shrugged. "Alright. If you say so."

In light of recent events, he wasn't going to contradict the girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

"But I thought we didn't like him?" Dozla's head hurt. It usually did whenever he thought excessively, specifically, at all.

"Well, we don't but the princess might. Besides, he's royalty. It's the smart thing. We just have to see if there's any spark between the two. We need to get them talking, get them together. And then we wait."

"How will we do all that?"

"Eh. Who knows, we'll figure it out along the way. War's too tricky to form a schedule around. But we can control where we pitch our tent, can't we?"

"I don't know. The princess likes a lot of space."

"As does Prince Innes. We'll have no problem getting their tents next to one another. It's all about marketing."

"Marketing."

"Just leave it to me. Now go for a walk or something. Don't you have to wash the princess's hair or something?"

Dozla checked the position of the sun, shielding is eyes.

"Not just yet but I think I'll sharpen my axe. After the general died we'll need me to be in tip-top shape more than ever."

Rennac watched him walk away, feeling slightly cold. Yes, those deaths were fairly troubling. This was why Rennac had chosen the life of a pickpocket and why he hated the princess so much. He wasn't much for fighting. He, usually so calm and collected, became tense and paranoid. His heart pounded too heavily. He never let anyone catch on though.

Being a rogue afforded him all the spoils of war but little of the actual fighting. It suited him perfectly. But the princess was such a do-gooder and she tended to drag her sorry vassals with her. Rennac didn't know how much longer he could put up with it.

He needed to marry her off. Then she wouldn't drag him everywhere. Maybe. Hopefully.

Yes, this was going to have to work. Rennac was going to keep his fingers crossed even in his sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

"Ah, morning, Kyle." Forde smiled broadly as the great knight clambered out of his tent, squinting in the bright midmorning sunlight.

"Morning." Kyle stretched. "I'm surprised to see you up so early."

"Ah, well. In light of recent events, I'm in rather a good mood. We'll not be doing any traveling nor fighting today so I thought it would be brilliant to take advantage of the weather. Are you up for it?"

Kyle considered it. He stared up at the sky; it was clear blue. His heart was light. He didn't understand why but he wanted to jump up and down, scream like a madman.

He grinned. "Definitely."

"That's the spirit. Alright, let's go fishing. Wait, let's get you washed up. You're covered in dirt."

They walked easily to the nearby stream, chatting amiably about the weather, wondering what everyone else was doing.

The water was cold but not icy. It felt refreshing and it was good to feel clean once again. Kyle looked at Forde and thought for a moment to hide himself. Then he shrugged and continued, splashing the paladin several times. The sound of the blond man's yelps carried far, scaring the water birds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------

Cormag sat atop his trusty winged steed. The wind rushed past his face, making his eyes water. The sound of moving air thundered in his ears supported by the steady pulse of Genarog's beating wings. Cormag had long ago trained his ears to become deaf to the noise of flying. He heard only his thoughts.

She said it didn't mean anything. He didn't know whether or not to believe her. She was trying to save face, cover up the scene that looked far more scandalous than it was in truth.

She had seemed rather upset about the prince's discovery. Of course she fancies him. He'd known it this whole time. But perhaps she could fancy him, too?

Cormag scoffed; measuring up his rank in society to Ephraim's, he was no match.

She had said it hadn't meant anything. Cormag thought long and hard. In the end he made up his mind.

He really couldn't be bothered about what she had said. Words weren't as loud as actions and as of yet, he hadn't seen any that truly spoke of a lack of feelings. He was going to hold his breath and hope for the best.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

"Ephraim?"

"Go away, Eirika."

The prince heard the tent flap rustle. He sighed.

"Eirika, I do not want to talk right now."

The girl spoke softly, carefully. "Please don't be upset, Ephraim. It's not as it looks. Tana explained it all to me. They had been talking all night – Cormag was understandably very upset – and then happened to fall asleep. It was harmless."

Ephraim believed her. The story made sense. But it did nothing to ease his spirit. The fact that they hadn't lain together was indeed a relief but they still had spent the entire night together, talking. That dragon rider was becoming the barrier between Tana and the prince.

"Eirika, please leave. I have things to plan."

"Do you not believe me?"

"I do not doubt the sincerity of your words nor do I question Tana's innocence. But the story does nothing to soothe me."

"You're still upset with her?"

"Yes. _No_, no. I'm not angry with Tana. I just realized that I can't be bothered to waste time with matters of feelings and such. I have things to plan. I am now king. I truly do not wish to discuss the matter to any further extent. Now please, sister, leave my tent."

He held the tent flap open stiffly but Eirika looked into his eyes and saw the sadness that betrayed his words and manner. She left quietly, touching him on the shoulder as she went.

Ephraim sat alone. The bright sunlight did not reach his tent. He lit several lanterns, pulled out a map and a piece of charcoal and got to work. For the next few hours, he did not allow his mind to wander over to thoughts of the Frelian princess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

"Well, you did quite well today," remarked Forde as he and Kyle stored away the fish they had caught. "While I caught but one fish."

"And it was too small to keep." Kyle laughed. "So what do you have planned next?"

Forde thought for a moment. The woods looked terribly inviting. As did the meadow, with its open spaces. His legs ached to move, his heart wanted to work, his lungs wanted to pump air. He didn't remember the last time he was in such a good mood. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

He looked at Kyle and then gestured to the open meadow. "First one to that distant elm and back gets a prize."

"What prize?" asked Kyle, knowledgeable of the tricks Forde liked to play. Nevertheless he squatted several times, preparing his legs for the race.

Forde took his position and shrugged. "I dunno. Winner gets to decide after they've won. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"On the count of three…one…two…three…go!"

And they took off, their feet pounding against the firm soil. Dust flew beneath their feet; flowers were crushed in their wake.

It was going to be close.

----------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------

Tana wanted to escape. But there were people everywhere. She longed to run to Ephraim and explain everything but she did not have the courage to face him nor did she truly know what she was feeling. Everything had seemed so simple until she had woken up next to Cormag. Her heart was light and heavy at the same time. Her stomach felt queasy and her palms were damp. She had the strangest urge to cry and smile at the same time.

She both longed to hug Cormag and to run away. When she tried to think about the lord and the prince, her thoughts strayed and battled one another. They swirled like clouds in a storm. She felt nauseous.

Here on land she could find no solace; they were too close to civilization. The rest of the soldiers were enjoying the day off, some mourning, others relaxing but all were out.

She looked to the skies, empty and clear. It called to her. As the battles had come and gone, she found herself enjoying the time she spent in the sky more and more. She had grown to enjoy the pattern of her pegasus's wing strokes. She loved how her hair streamed behind her. All her life she had longed to remain a princess and avoid the battlefield. Flying had terrified her at first but now she almost craved a daily dose of it.

With a click of the tongue, she and her pegasus rose into the air. Soon enough they were coasting, gliding on the air currents. She enjoyed the distance between the ground and her. Her problems seemed far away. She was in no mood to address them now.

The greens and blues of the land beneath her were bright and happy and her mood began to lighten the more time she spent in the sky. She knew that as soon as she landed, her heart would be heavy once again and her thoughts would be muddied and clouded. So she searched her heart, hoping that her true feelings had been sifted and discovered by the wind.

As luck would have it, she heard the heavy wing strokes of a wyvern. Cormag was riding towards her, heading in the opposite direction. The shock on his face revealed that he had not been following her. But quickly the surprise disappeared from his face and in its place grew a smile, broad and sincere. He waved at the princess.

She couldn't help it. She smiled too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Cormag waited until they were well out of sight of one another before pumping his fist in the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------

The race had ended. Forde and Kyle panted for air; the paladin lay on the ground, the great knight rested his hands on his knees.

Finally they caught their breath. Kyle pulled Forde to his feet.

"Alright," said Kyle, "you won."

Forde grinned. "Yes, I did."

"So, what do you want?"

The question had been sincere enough. But as Forde looked Kyle in the eyes, the moment began to carry a deeper meaning. Kyle broke eye contact first. Forde laughed awkwardly.

"Eh, I don't want anything," he said. "Winning was enough."

"You sure?"

"Yea. It was worth it to see the look on your face."

The real answer was no. There was something Forde did want and it surprised him because he had never wanted it so strongly before. The only problem was that Kyle couldn't give it to him.

And for some reason, unbeknownst to Kyle, the great knight was slightly disappointed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Joshua entered the tent, hoping that the bishop was feeling better. She had stayed in bed all day after coming back last and going straight to bed, tears streaming down her face even as she slept.

The sword master had tried to comfort his fiancée but to no avail. She was defeated, broken down. She, as Artur had, trusted the gods for her power and had had ultimate faith in the divine calling. But it had failed and someone had died and she had been unable to do something about it. Cormag's grief-stricken face had been too much for the girl. Her heart was broken and it was going to take some time to mend it.

"Natasha," whispered Joshua gently, stroking her hair. "Come out and get some air. It's a beautiful day outside."

But there was no reply. The girl was not asleep but she just couldn't bring herself to open her mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

It was dinner. Eirika sat next to Ephraim on one log. On another, Tana sat to Myrrh and Saleh. On the next log sat Cormag, Forde, and Kyle. Seth sat on his own log.

Eirika looked round at everyone, her face frustrated. No one was talking to anyone else. She was going to have to force the issue.

"So Forde, Kyle, how did you two fare burying the bodies?"

Cormag's face paled, unseen by Eirika. Tana noticed it and she instinctively moved to comfort the man but restrained herself. Ephraim took note and his mood turned from solemn to bitter.

Forde looked at Kyle. Kyle looked back. Forde spoke.

"It was alright, milady. It did not take too long and the work was peaceful, under the stars."

"It sounds almost romantic."

Kyle spit out his food. "No, 'twas not like that, milady. It was pleasurable, yes. But nothing like that."

Forde caught Eirika's eye. There were sparkles in her gaze.

Cormag exhaled, long and hard. "Where did you two bury the bodies? I should like to pay respects before we leave the area."

Forde pointed. "Behind those trees yonder. We left little wooden plaques so you can find them easily."

Cormag nodded and made a mental note. Tana, too, seemed to take a special interest in this information.

The conversation reached another lull. Eirika looked around the campsite for help. Kyle appeared to be preoccupied. Forde appeared to be smiling at the fire. Seth was lost in his thoughts – as usual. Tana's hands were in danger of being twisted off as she continued to fret.

Myrrh and Saleh did not say anything. They merely looked at the others, observing the scene.

Seth was the next one to speak. "Milord, there are a few things I need to discuss with you as well as the princess before we can depart from this place. I think we should call together all the royalty in the camp first thing tomorrow so that we may be able to plan accordingly."

Ephraim chewed his food slowly, not really paying attention to the paladin. "Yea, that's fine."

The paladin said no more. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. The late king of Renais had revealed far more information to the paladin than either the prince pr princess knew. There were secrets to the castle they had called home for long that would stun them. Tomorrow they would have the opportunity to promote. But he did not mention this. The mood around the campfire was heavy; the news would be wasted.

Dinner ended. No one was truly sad to see it end.

Ephraim headed straight for his tent. Seth and Eirika left afterwards. Then Saleh, Myrrh, Cormag, and Tana made took their leave. Only Forde and Kyle were left. They looked at each other.

"I guess we should turn in. It's been a tiring day."

"Yea, that it has. Alright then."

They headed for their tent, flattened out their bedrolls, and settled in to go to sleep.

"Night then, Forde."

"Night, Kyle."

Neither one of them could sleep for some time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

"What do you think you're doing, setting your tent so closely to mine?" Innes demanded.

L'arachel held her head up high. "This is the choice spot in this campsite. Do you not think the princess of Rausten deserves to rest in this area as well? If anything, you should leave for I am a lady, delicate and beautiful, while you are a man, strong and battle-hardy. It is only appropriate."

Innes was fuming. He just wanted to go to sleep and he couldn't be bothered to deal with the princess now.

He lowered his voice so that it rumbled. "Leave now."

L'arachel was all set to sic Dozla on the man when Rennac jumped in between the two. He held out his hands on put on his most personable smile.

"Please, the site is big enough for the two of you. Surely two people of such high rank and class and dignity should be able to share it in peace?"

L'arachel huffed. "Fine." And then she stomped into her tent.

Innes growled. "So be it."

Rennac smiled. The plan was working. He gave a very confused Dozla a wink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------

Cormag knelt down. He bowed his head. He said a prayer. He did not cry; he had cried enough. As much as it hurt to see the words commemorating the lives of Duessel and Knoll, it was also soothing. He imagined them in a much better place, Duessel celebrated by his loved ones as a war hero and Knoll surrounded by the dark arts that he so dearly cherished.

He stood up and dusted his knees off. He turned to go back to his tent but stopped short. Tana stood not more than five paces away from him. She looked embarrassed.

"I just wanted to make sure that you'd be okay." She hesitated.

Cormag smiled. He found the princess's girlish vulnerability so endearing. "I'm okay," he said. "I think I got all my crying done last night." He gave a small chuckle and Tana smiled.

"I'm glad."

Cormag took a few steps towards the girl. "I'm glad you came to check on me."

"It was no problem at all."

"Good."

They were standing right in front of one another. Cormag looked into the girl's eyes. He seemed to get lost in them.

And then, all of sudden, as though Duessel's spirit was egging him on, as well as the ghost of his brother, Cormag took Tana in his arms, and kissed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

_And that's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. We'll be getting back into the story's plot soon enough but I wanted to put this out first. I enjoyed writing it and I do apologize about how long it took to update it but school's really been crazy. And I had no idea how much time having a girlfriend ate up. But anyways, I'm going to try and do better since my workload is decreasing. Don't forget to review! All comments are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
